New Game
by calcu22
Summary: In which a girl dies, discovers that life is really just a simulation, and starts a new life in a universe that should only exist in fiction. (si/oc with gamer powers based off "Bite-Sized For Convenience" by Hyliian from their chapter 23-25)
1. Do we live in a simulation?

**[You have died. New Game+?]**

**[ ] Yes**

**[ ] No**

I stared at the floating text thinking about nothing but how I laughed when my friend texted me at 3 in the morning once worried that life was all just a game. Now looking around in what I could only call the void with only those words with me, I'm wondering if she might have been correct.

I just finished my junior term of uni and was vacationing with my friend. We were hiking in broad daylight, and I've been in that area so many times before. We weren't even drinking! The fact that I slipped and fell seems so... out of character for me. I usually have excellent balance.

But I realized it did happen, and from the sounds of this, I have a chance to do it over again.

I raised my hand over the **Yes** for just a second before...

**[x] Yes**

**[...Starting New Game+]**

**[...]**

**[...]**

**[Character Creation]**

**[ ] Import Character**

**[ ] New Character**

My eyes drew to the new character button, but I kept my hands to my side. I enjoyed my life, and had no issue with my body, but having a learning disability sucked and if I had the option to be normal...

**[x] New Character**

**[...loading new character]**

**[Sex]**

**[ ] Female**

**[ ] Male**

**[ ] Intersex**

Intersex is interesting, but I did say I wanted a chance at a normal life, so I focused on the female option. Though not having periods would also be nice, but I'm not sure if I want to deal with being a trans woman for this life. At least not with how society is.

**[x] Female**

**[Other options will be randomized based off later selections]**

**[World State Selection]**

**[ ] ****Apocalypse Now**

_**You wake up during an apocalyptic event. The world has ended, and the remnants of humanity are struggling to survive in their new reality. What happened to the world is up to you, but be aware that life as you know it has ceased to exist. **_

**[ ]** **Parallel**

_**You awaken in a world disarmingly similar to your own, only with a few very solid differences. The choices are yours, from an entire world of genderswapped humans to having dogs be the dominant species on Earth. Perhaps America lost the Cold War, or the Industrial Revolution was postponed for a century. Whatever the case, nothing will be the way you remember it. **_

**[ ] ****Stranger Than Fiction **

_**You find yourself transported to a fictional world, with all the dangers and excitement therein. The world is chosen at random, but it will be one that you are at least passably familiar with. As recompense, you will be awarded an additional Talent Point.**_

**[ ] ****The Gamer**

_**Your life is a video game, and you can treat it as such. Awards [Gamer's Mind] and [Gamer's Body] Status Effects. The world you find yourself in is chosen at random, and it may not be one you are familiar with. **_

Right away I mentally crossed off apocalypse now as an option. That is not something I ever want to live in given the option. I was drawn to "stranger than fiction", since I read a lot of fanfics and my favorite was the si/oc reincarnation that was so popular in the Naruto fandom. However, the Gamer was also interesting. Isn't this already a game? Or when I start it will be like real life again. I wasn't sure what was meant by gamer mind and body, but I assumed it was something like pause menu and sleeping off status ailments. Being able to save and reload sounded really useful...

**[x] ****The Gamer**

I didn't even raise my hand for that one. It just selected for me.

**[Selecting World. Please Wait...]**

I saw a list of title roll past too fast for me to read all of them, but a few caught my eye. Harry Potter being and I wouldn't mind being in, and One piece being one I only know of but never read/watched. It slowed down until there was only one title left.

**[Marvel Universe]**

That wasn't too bad. Sure I've only seen maybe half of the movies, and I'm still not sure what's Marvel and DC and something else. Being a superhero would even be fun. Sure I wanted to be normal, but that was before I realized that new game didn't mean I would be living my life over again. And who doesn't want to be a hero?

**[Skill Selection]**

_**You have been awarded **__**Three**_ _**Tale points based on the Completion Status of your previous game. Each Talent may only be taken once unless Specified otherwise. Effects are cumulative.**_

**[ ] The Wolverine: **_**You heal from injuries faster than people can make them using conventional means. Death is still possible, but anything less than full atomic annihilation can be brushed off with enough time to heal. Vulnerable to drowning and suffocation. **_

**[ ] Alabaster: **_**You reset to a pristine condition every 4.3 seconds. This includes physical wounds, poisons or status effects, physical mutations, and any damage to anything you are wearing or holding at the time of reset. If you are utterly destroyed before a reset completes, you will perish. **_

**[ ] Wildcard: **_**One power from the Superpower Wiki is chosen at random and given to you. Your proficiency in this power can be increased with training and heightens exponentially with age. Another Talent Point may be used to reroll for another power if the first is not desired. **_

**[ ] Escalation: **_**The more damage you take, the more stress you feel, the more danger you're in… the stronger you get. Escalating your form removes wounds and status effects, as well as increases your strength, reflexes, and speed. At your highest Escalation level you are invulnerable and unstoppable, but it will take quite the fight to get you there. **_

**[ ] Man's Best Friend: **_**All animals and beasts you encounter will automatically be non-hostile to you. If taken multiple times, you gain the ability to permanently tame one or more animals or beasts to be your loyal pet. May be taken (3) times. **_

**[ ] Planeswalker:** _**If you survive in your current world for ten years, you gain the ability to choose a different World State upon your death with all of your skills and Talents intact. Any additional Talent Points gained in this world can be used to purchase additional Talents upon relocating. **_

**[ ] Roll A d20:** _**You have the option to roll a d20 before any action or decision to alter the outcome. Reality is paused while you roll. A natural 20 will guarantee a complete success, while a natural 1 will guarantee a critical failure. Consequences of rolling the d20 can be potentially fatal. **_

**[ ] Muggleborn: **_**You are able to select one natural magical skill from the Harry Potter series for your use. You will not be able to use magic otherwise. Potential skills include Metamorphagus, Animagus, Apparition, Natural Legilimens, Natural Occlumens, and Parseltongue. **_

**[ ] Siren:** _**Your voice is able to hypnotize or compel anything with ears into doing your will. The effect only persists as long as you continue speaking or singing, the moment you are silent for more than five seconds your control fails. **_

Right off the bat, the ones that interest me was wildcard since I remember a Tumblr post about something like that, Planeswalker since that sounds like a good plan B, Roll a d20 since I love dnd, and Muggleborn since I love Harry Potter. However, since wildcard allows you to re-roll, it seems like doing that as the first option is best. Then I have three chances to get an op power. I already have a gamer mind and body, so hopefully, that will help my healing capabilities.

**[****Intrametal Transmutation****]**

_**The user can alter elemental metals (excluding metalloids such as silicon) into that of any other. This includes metal atoms in a mixture or solution with other atoms, as well as metal atoms bonded into molecules with other atoms (such as the sodium in salt.) **_

**[ ] Accept**

**[ ] Reroll (1 Talent Point)**

Okay, that... was pretty much Alchemy. Metals are most elements, so that's not bad. That's actually really good. I could totally go Fullmetal alchemist on people!

**[x] Accept**

So with that, I now have 2 TP left. Planeswalker still sounds good, and from muggleborn... being able to teleport sounds good.

**[x] Planeswalker**

**[x] Muggleborn**

**[Choose power]**

**[ ] Metamorphagus **

**[ ] Animagus **

**[x] ****Apparition**

**[ ] Natural Legilimens **

**[ ] Natural Occlumens **

**[ ] Parseltongue**

I was smiling a little when I finished my selection. A teleporting alchemist who can save? Not bad. I was starting to get excited like when I create a new dnd character.

Before I could think more about it, new text showed up.

**[Perks and Disadvantages]**

_**You may take a maximum of Three Perks and Three Disadvantages. Each Perk costs One Talent Point. Disadvantages taken award an additional One Talent Point each.**_

**[ ] (Perk) Linguist: **_**You are preternaturally gifted with languages. You perceive every spoken language as your native tongue, and can learn to read and write them with very little practice. With time, you will be able to speak and comprehend inhuman languages as well.**_

**[ ] (Perk) Incognito: **_**The source of your Talents and powers is impossible for others to determine without you informing them outright. Mind readers cannot take the knowledge from your thoughts, truth serums cannot pull it out of you, and people will fabricate their own (false) explanations for anything unusual you do.**_

**[ ] (Perk) Comic Book Pretty: **_**You are always airbrushed to perfection, after battle your clothes are always only artfully torn, and any wounds you take will only leave aesthetically pleasing scars.**_

**[ ] (Perk) Runscript: **_**You are able to split your attention in order to run mental simulations to train your skills or Talents. Experience gained during your simulations is earned half as quickly as it would be should you train them in real life, but you can do other things simultaneously without detriment to your attention. Physical strength is not transferred to the real world from simulations, although muscle memory is. **_

**[ ] (Disadvantage) Failed a Luck Check: **_**You wake up in your new world under unfortunate circumstances and in a hostile environment. Nothing around you will be immediately lethal if you play your cards right, but you will in no way be considered safe. **_

**[ ] (Disadvantage) Regression: **_**You wake up as a small child, but with access to your adult mind and emotions. You will have to age naturally, and any Talents or powers you possess will begin at weakened levels to compensate. **_

**[ ] (Disadvantage) Headhunted: **_**Every shadowy organization in the world wants a piece of you for one reason or another. They will never stop hunting you. Other organizations will only stop their pursuit if you are captured by one of them, or become powerful enough to be untouchable. **_

**[ ] (Disadvantage) Like a Duckling:** _**You imprint on the first person of authority you encounter in your new world. You are compelled to obey them, but can resist their orders with effort. You are not compelled to remain around them, and will not be compelled to obey any orders you are not present to witness. **_

As soon as I read Incognito I took it since that didn't even come to mind. Maybe I should have taken Natural Occlumens instead of Apparition. But as I re-read the others, it wasn't like any skills were really jumping out at me. Linguist could be useful since my learning disability was in language and I always wanted to speak more than one. However Runscript sounded a lot like a mind palace deal, and that could be way more useful. I _could_ take both, but that would mean I would need to take three disadvantages. Already I did not like "like a duckling". I'm not good with authority on a good day. Regression was what I was expecting anyway, so I had no issue choosing that, but the question is if I want to take Bad luck and headhunted. Doing both seems like a really bad idea... but something I would do for a good backstory in a dnd game.

If I do both, I'll probably start off in the shadow origination, and the only one I know is Hydra. And the only thing I know about that is they're Nazis. That might make living a decade hard.

**[x] Incognito**

**[x] Runscript**

**[x] Failed a Luck Check**

**[x] Regression**

I hovered over my chooses once more before allowing it to be accepted.

**[Character Creation Complete]**

**[Starting New Game+]**

Then the void suddenly changed and I was falling.


	2. Hard to make good choices

**Update:** 7/7/19 added translations

* * *

When I opened my eyes (_when did I even close them?_), I was on my back staring up at a bland grey ceiling. There were children crying, and when I sat up, I saw they were all huddled around the room. Which had bars at the door, and no windows from what I could tell. My eyes caught movement on the other side of the bars in time to watch a guard pass. They were wearing an obvious 'evil villain henchman' uniform with a red skull-octopus symbol on their shoulder that looked familiar.

_Well fuck._

Seems I still ended up in a shadow orientation despite not taking both. _Was HYDRA the one with the Cthulhu looking symbol, or is this something from the comics? Wait, am I in the comic universe or the movie one because I do know at the very least they are very different. I really hope I'm in a universe were End Game doesn't happen. I do not want to deal with dying for five years or having to deal with any friends I make here dying for five years._

I watched the kids crying for a few minutes before getting up.

I used to do a lot of babysitting so I had a few tricks to calm kids down. There looked to be about twenty of them, the oldest looking to be ten or eleven.

_Yeah, this had creepy child soldier or experimentation vibes all around. Isn't the x-men part of the Marvel universe? Is this a weird artificial mutant place, like what happened with Deadpool?_

I quickly tuned that out of my mind as I sat next to a group of kids who weren't screaming for their parents.

"Hi."

"Hi," A girl with dirty blonde hair said with a shy smile.

She sniffed a little, but wasn't outright crying anymore. The kid was also taller than me, but considering I don't know how old my new body is, that doesn't mean much.

"What's your name?" I asked with a smile, still looking around the barren room.

"...Sandra. What's yours?"

I froze. Should I tell her my old name? What if we're being watched and there is already a name on file? This would have been a good moment to see if my gaming power lets me know this kind of information. Like a pause **menu** or something.

**[Main Menu]**

**[ ] Quest log**

**[ ] Stats**

**[ ] Relationships**

**[ ] Runscript**

**[ ] Load Save**

When the floating text appears it was like everything paused. Only when I looked around at the kids I realized that they were just moving really slowly. I was unable to move, but like with an eye tracker, as soon as I focused at **Stats**, it was selected.

**[x] Stats**

**[Name: Lani Chen]**

**[Age: 4]**

**[Hometown: Hawai'i]**

**[Family: unknown]**

**[Title: none selected]**

**[hp: 40]**

**[sp: 80]**

**[Strength: 3*]**

**[Dexterity: 6*]**

**[Constitution: 4*]**

**[Intelligence: 17]**

**[Wisdom: 8*]**

**[Charisma: 20*]**

**[Status: Malnourished**] **

**[*: -10 to physical states, -5 to wisdom and +5 to charisma due to age]**

**[**:-50% growth]**

"Lani?" I repeated out loud.

It was close to my old nickname, so I could get used to it.

"That's a nice name."

I didn't even notice that time was back to normal. _Maybe because I spoke out loud?_

"Thank you, um, Sandra. What about you two?"

The two boys remained silent, just looking at me.

"They don't know english." Sandra pouted.

I made an 'o' face before facing one of the boys head on.

"Lani." I said, pointing at me.

"La-nee?" He repeated while I nodded.

"Lani." I said once more, before pointing to the boy. "You?"

"Feliks."

I repeated a few times before the boy gave a nod of approval, and did the same with the other boy.

"...Sandip?"

I smiled even though I felt like I was going to be sick. _Did they really just kidnap kids from around the world for this?_

We ended up expanding on the language game that I made-up, and got to the point where the three kids I was watching were all smiling. Then the first guard came in.

"Skazhi mne, chto ty khochesh', ili net yedy i vody dlya tebya." (Tell me what you want or no food and water for you) The guard ordered, and Feliks looked over wide-eye at me.

_So we are in a Russian speaking place._

Which is a point for this being HYDRA. Or at least I think they were based in Russia.

"On govorit, chto u nego yest' yeda." (He says he has food) Feliks tried telling us before getting up.

A few other kids got up, which I assumed were the ones who could understand what the man was saying.

"Yeda?" I repeated.

Felik nodded and made an eating motion with his hands, like in our game.

"Wait, they are going to feed us?" I couldn't help but ask in disbelief.

I couldn't see any food by the man. And to have enough to feed everyone in this room would be more than one man could hide on his person.

Even realizing that this is bad news all around, I still stood up and followed Felik. Sandra ran over as soon as she heard me talk about feeding, and Sandip stayed where he was on the dirty floor.

Once we got into the line, I realized that the guard would repeat that sentence and only give a grey disk looking thing if they answered.

_What, are they trying to teach us Rusian?_

Immersion is the best way to learn a new langue, and when you need it to survive...

"Skazhi mne, chto ty khochesh', ili net yedy i vody dlya tebya." (Tell me what you want or no food and water for you) The man said monotone like when I was in the front.

"Uh, Y-yeda?"

The hockey puck size thing was given to me, and that I realized it was some sort of nutrition bar. It was dry and needed water, but apparently, we were only allowed one thing.

I quickly learned the name for water after that.

* * *

The next day I woke up before any of the other kids.

**[Game Saved]**

I flinched when the text appeared, have forgotten about my new life. Though it was hard to forget the situation I was in, looking around the cell. It was quickly drawing on me that I needed to get out of this place. Get all these kids out of this place. But even if I figure out how to teleport, I don't know if I could bring 20 kids. If it's exactly like how apparition in Harry Potter was, they would have to be touching me and one wrong move on my part, and suddenly someone's missing a limb. Which is something I want to avoid... if possible. But if I practice the guards might see me.

Then I remembered my runscript skill I saw in the **menu** yesterday.

**[Main Menu]**

**[ ] Quest log**

**[ ] Stats**

**[ ] Relationships**

**[ ] Runscript**

**[ ] Load Save**

The load save option made me remember the text that startled me moments before. There is no save option. Meaning I can only save when going to bed. And looks like only one save file as well. That doesn't give me much error room to work with. At least it'll give me a groundhog day. Though, I have no idea if the save will work if I die. It might only be if I load the save through the menu.

Right. I think trying not to die is my best option.

**[x] Runscript**

**[loading Runscript...]**

I felt a chill go down my back and suddenly, everything around me took on a blue tint.

**[Runscript Successfully activated]**

**[Would you like to read the summary?]**

**[ ] Yes**

**[ ] No**

I wasn't expecting a tutorial with any of this, but doesn't sound like a wise choice to just skip it.

**[x] yes**

**[loading...]**

**[Welcome to Runscript]**

**[In this mode you are able to split your attention in order to run mental simulations to train your skills or Talents] **

**[EXP gained during your simulations is earned half as quickly as it would be should you train them in real life, but you can do other things simultaneously without detriment to your attention] **

**[Physical strength is not transferred to the real world from simulations, although muscle memory is]**

I frowned a little since that was the same information that was given to being during my whole death/second life set up. I was hoping for something a little more than that.

I stood up in hopes of doing _something_ when suddenly what I could only describe as a holograph straight out of a sci-fi movie appeared before me, walking where I was thinking of going. It looked to be a small girl with puffy black hair and I somehow knew it was me despite not seeing my new body yet.

_Oh, I could do tactical stuff with this._

I looked over to the other side of the bars. I remember that apparition had to do with three d's. Something like destination, determination and something else. If I could apparition there...

I watched as my holo-form simmered then with a pop sound that only I could hear, appeared on the other side. The holo-form fell to her knees and then another hologram of a guard appeared and...

_Okay, not doing that._

The rest of the day I kept runscript running in the background trying to come up with escape plans (not very good since I couldn't see down the halls), how my powers worked, and other skills I thought would be useful. Like sneaking, climbing, lockpicking. Things that rely on muscle memory.

I dare not practice my powers outside of the weird mental program simulation. I do not want to test and see how far the Incognito will work.

By the time the lights were turned off and I went to the huddle of kids to keep warm and sleep, my head felt like it was going to split in two.

**[Game saved]**

**[status healed: headache]**

**[HP at max]**

Feeling much better despite only sleeping a few hours, I continued my routine from the previous day.

When I tried my transmutation in the runscript, I performed the clap and slap from FMA. However, the most I was able to get was pulling iron shapes out of the steel bars. Nothing like changing iron to copper like I was trying to do.

The food guard came earlier that day, which was the first tip-off that something was different. Also, he provided food _and_ water without us asking. I wondered if the food/water was poisoned, but what could I do? An adult human can survive only three days without water, and we are only given a cup a day. If they were being 'nice' enough to give us extra, that means they think we need it.

So when a new man arrived, I was not surprised. It was worrying was that from the way he was dressed and how the guard acted, the newcomer was some sort of commander.

"Privet deti, segodnya my budem _play_ v _game_." (Hello children, today we are going to play a game) The man said with a smile that could only belong on a villain.

Which, considering where I was, he likely was one.

If the few words that I recognized thanks to Feliks wasn't enough, the fact I recognized the man who was behind the villain scared me shitless.

I ended up watching Captain America: Winter Soldier before First Avenger because my friend wanted me to watch it with her. It was a long time ago, and since I never got around to watching Civil War, it was also the only movie where I saw the winter soldier instead of Bucky. And there was no question which version of the man was standing in the room.

"My budem _play_ v _hide and seek_, i moy volk zdes' budet iskat' vas. Yesli volk naydet tebya, _game_ okonchena. Posledniye vyzhivshiye pobedyat. U vas yest' dvadtsat' minut, chtoby spryatat'sya." ( A game of hide and seek, and my little wolf is going to find you. Yes, if the wolf finds you, the game is over. Only the last survivors will win. You have twenty minutes to hide.)

He took a long look over all the kids, Feliks and some of the other kids who could understand him even looked excited. Hide and seek though... sounds like this is some sort of elimination process. Like the kids who are found last will be determined useful enough to move onto phase two of their plan.

Which if that is what's happening, what is going to happen to the ones who lose?

"Gotovy? Idti!" (Ready? go!) The man said as he stepped out of the way, leaving the door wide open.

I was the first one through the door. I didn't even think. The moment the door was open I just ran. When I passed a guard, they didn't even look phased. Like they were all to use to this 'game'.

By the time I made my third turn I was started to get out of breath and remember that I needed to hide. And that I just left all those kids there without a second thought.

Guilt gripped my heart, but I stayed focused on my task. There was plenty of rooms in the corridor I ended up in. However, if there was one thing I learned in video games is that the best place to hide/escape is in a vent.

Looking up at the crud vent that was way too high for me to jump, I prepared for my first real apparition. Teleporting to a place I could already see should be easy. It was easy to do in the runscript, but now it was real.

A child's scream that was quickly cut off was the last straw. I threw myself forward, and with a pop and a feeling that my head was about to get squished, I teleported. I barely had a second before I had to stick my fingers into the gaps of the vent and planted my feet on either to keep from falling. There were only four nails keeping the vent secure, and the head was completely smooth.

But that wouldn't be a problem.

Since the door was made of steel, I assumed that the nails were as well. I removed one of my hands and slapped it over the nail, visualizing moving the iron enough so that the ridges around the nails disappeared.

I heard another cut-off scream as I slid the nail out, before placing it back in and moving on to the other two. Once the vent cover was unstable, I had to perform a weird crab walk on the walk to get in the vent. Once there, I twisted the vent back in place and fixed the nails.

I thought about going deeper in the vents, but that would make noise. Noise that would let them find me, and I knew that the screams that were being cut off where being killed. It was just too sudden and I don't think they care about keeping those they consider weaklings around.

So I just waited in the vent. My hand covering my mouth to keep me quiet as there was less and less screams letting me know what the count was.

I was waiting there long enough that my knees were starting to cramp up when the vent cover was just ripped away by a metal hand.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow. I was not expecting this big of a response when I posted the first chapter yesterday. I had this story over on ao3 for a few days before I remembered I forgot to post it here as well. Thank you _BasicallyComplicated_, the two guest, _Death Fury_, and _Emerald2211_ for leaving a review! I'm still writing the next chapter, so it will be a while before chapter 3 is out, but I hope you continue to enjoy what I have so far and tell me your thoughts.

Until next time, have a fantastic day/night!


	3. Outrun My Gun

**WARNING:** Talks about rape, but nothing even close to that happens.

**Update**: 7/7/19 to add translations

* * *

The mission was simple. Find the targets and kill all but the last five. Most were easy to find since they did not even leave the holding cell. Only eight of them bother leaving the room; only four ran.

Eliminating the targets was quick and easy. The last five were all in the main building. One didn't even hide, just a girl running away. Since that girl was one of the five, the winter soldier only knocked her out before one of the nearby guards carried her to the examination room.

The next target he found was hiding in the cabinet along with another boy while the scientists worked. There was no need to ask where the boys were, for their loud breathing and whispers was more than enough. They were willing to follow one of the guards to the examination room.

The second to last target was another boy who hid in the washroom. The shower next to him was being used, which covered the sound of him crying. He also needed to be knocked out and carried.

The last target ran further than the three boys, and the winter soldier had to actively search for her. What gave away her hiding spot was the lack of dust on the vent cover. When the winter soldier tore the cover away like paper, he saw the girl looking like she was moments away from bolting.

"_Come._"

The winter soldier didn't know if she was one of the subjects who understood the langue, but after only a moments hesitation, she climbed out. He watched as the target hanged from the vent before falling clumsily onto the ground. The winter soldier left before she was back on her feet, but she was able to run and catch up. He needed to go back for his next mission, so there was no need to find a guard to take the subject to the examination room.

With the game now completed, the halls were back to their normal occupation level. Meaning one monitoring the halls out of sight. Even with the winter soldier walking, the subject had to jog to keep in step with him.

When they arrived, the winter soldier took his spot by the doorway and waited. The subject hesitated for a moment before looking resolved and stepping further into the room where the doctor was waving her over.

"_Took you long enough. Was this one causing you any trouble my little wolf?"_

"_No sir,"_ the winter soldier told his commander.

"_Well, give me the mission report. I want to start the training as soon as this one is finished._"

And so he did. The winter soldier explained what each target did, and how he eliminated all but the last five.

"_The last one was in the vents? How did she even get up there?"_

The winter soldier stayed silent, since that was always a better option than saying that he didn't know.

"_I'll check the video later. Come, I have another assignment before we freeze you._"

* * *

The examination was painfully normal. I keep expecting huge needles with glowing liquid while the doctors did an evil laugh, but instead, it was like the physical I had to do in high school for sports. The only difference was that the doctor and nurses didn't talk to me, and hardly to each other. It was weird, but it also made me wonder how these people got involved. Were some of them forced and manipulated until they no longer thought about leaving?

Honestly, I'm not sure if it was better or worst thinking of them like that.

Only a few minutes passed before they were done, and an unremarkable guard led me to a new place. I was trying my best to map out the building, even going as far as to start my runscript and have my avatar run through it. Still, this place looked huge and there weren't even windows for me to check and see if I was above or below ground. It was looking like my only chance at escape would have to develop my apparition further. But that might take time that I don't have.

The new room I was led to looked more like a bunker then a jail cell, though not by much. I was relieved to see that Feliks and Sandra where there, but it didn't last long. Sandra was sporting a black eye and Feliks was curled up with his head in between his legs.

There were also two other boys, ones that I recognized as the small handful that understood Rusian. They were sitting on the same cot looking completely scared.

There was no sign of Sandip or any other the other children.

"Are you okay?" I hesitantly asked Sandra as I sat next to them.

Feliks lifted his head and his eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"No! I'm not okay! Nothing about this is okay. I just want my mommy and daddy."

_She has a point, but I don't think talking about it is going to do much good. Besides giving them a reason to 'correct' our behavior._

I sighed before lowering my voice to a whisper. "I know. But if you want to see them, you need to play along."

"Really?"

I have no idea if her parents are even still alive, but considering there is a good chance we wouldn't make it out of here alive, I don't feel too bad giving the kid false hope.

"Yeah. How 'bout you? Feliks _is good_?" I asked the boy before Sandra could say anything more.

"_My_ sheya bolit." (my neck hurts) Feliks said with his chin resting on his knees.

"_You what_?"

Feliks then brought his hand up to his neck. I looked to see it was a little swollen, like someone choked the kid.

"_You ran away_?" I asked, and Feliks still nodded even though my grammar must have been horrendous.

"Sandra, did you get hurt when you tried running away?"

"The monster with the weird arm did it." The girl said in a whisper.

Sure I expected that, but it was still awful to hear.

"You need to do anything they tell you to, okay?" I told Sandra, before doing my best to translate what I said to Feliks.

**[Relationship Increase: Sandra Menorship]**

**[Sandra looks up to you]**

**[Level 1: Sandra will go to you for advice]**

**[Relationship Increase: Feliks Friendship]**

**[Feliks considers you to be a friend]**

**[Level 1: Feliks will seek out your company]**

I sighed out loud at the new text. Sure it might be useful down the line to know what people really think of me, but it also feels super scummy. At least going to bed in an actual bed was nice, even though I could hardly sleep due to worrying about what could happen next.

**[Game saved]**

**[SP at max]**

I was woken up after only a few hours of sleep by lights and the sound of footsteps.

"Prosnis', prishlo vremya vstretit'sya s tvoimi uchitelyami." (Wake up, it's time to meet your teachers.)

The evil villain guy from yesterday was back, along with five other people that didn't look like the usual guards surrounding the place. They looked like clones. Even though they were obviously of different races and gender, but how they just stood at attention without any facial movement...

"_Get up_ v ocheredi seychas." (get up and in line) Mr. Villan-guy barked at us.

I scrambled away from the cots and followed Feliks' lead of getting into a line like the robo-clones people.

"_This_ potrebuyet nekotoroy raboty. _Your _novyye _names _budut: odin, dva, tri, chetyre, _and _pyat'" (This is need some work. Your new names are: One, Two, Three, Four, and Five) Villan-guy said, pointing to each of us.

Odin at me, Dva at Feliks, Tri and Chetyre at the two other boys, and Pyat at Sandra.

"_You_ uznayete, kak luchshe vsego sluzhit' HYDRA. Nachinaya seychas." (You will learn how to best serve HYDRA. Starting now.)

With that, each of the robo-clones gestured to one of us before leaving. The one that I got was a large man rocking a 5 o'clock shadow. Even with everything screaming in me to just run for it, I followed the man into what looked like a gym.

_Oh fuck, they are training us to be child soldiers._

"Idti." (Go) The man said in a gravelly voice, and I pondered the fact that villain-guy said the same thing before the worst game of hide-and-seek ever started before noticing the guy pointed to an obstacle course.

In any other place, it would have been fun climbing the robes and jumping off balance beams. However, every time I failed, the man made me start over from the beginning.

"Idti bystreye!" (go faster)

I got to the end, but it still wasn't good enough.

"_Go faster!_"

My legs were jello and it was starting to feel like I couldn't get enough oxygen to my lungs when he finally let me sit and drink some water.

"_Get up, _seychas budem strelyat." ( get up, let's shoot now. )He said after only a few minutes.

I stood up even though my legs protected heavily. It was worst then when I did my first 5k race.

I was lead to a shooting range down the hall that only held one other person who was using some sort of semi-automatic. I didn't know a lot about guns, and I really didn't want to.

However, at the table wasn't only guns, but also throwing knives and other weapons.

Ear protectors were passed over, even though they were way too big to be any use. Then a pistol was placed into my hand.

"Strelyat." (shoot)

I held it up and pointed it to the dummy they had down the ally. With shaky arms, I pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet missed its mark.

Pain exploded from the side of my head, and it took me a moment to realized the man slapped me.

"Strelyat' luchshe." (shoot better)

Hours must have passed practicing shooting with the pistol, before he moved to the knives and a shotgun looking thing. Only then did he lead me back to the bunkroom, where the other kids were along with some food.

No one talked while we eat.

**[Game Saved]**

**[SP at max]**

**[HP at max]**

The next day was the same.

**[Game Saved]**

**[SP at max]**

**[HP at max]**

The next week was the same.

**[Game Saved]**

**[SP at max]**

**[HP at max]**

"_Today_ _we_ sobirayemsya sdelat' _something_ nemnogo drugoye." (today we are going to do something different) Mr. evil villain-guy was back.

I haven't seen him since the first day in our new living area, and I had a feeling whatever he wanted wasn't going to be good either.

"_I will play with you_." The man said, staring right at me.

Somehow I didn't react to what he said. Or what I thought he said. Hopefully, I miss heard him or translated the words incorrectly because that sounded bad.

_Like 'I rape little children' bad._

I was prepared to do... something as I followed villain-guy. To my relief, he ended up taking me to my usual gym. A gym that usually had other people training in it. Unless the guy was into having people watch.

"_I look at your_ vystupleniye vo vremya _our_ posledney _game_ _and_ khotel posmotret', smogu li _you_ zastavit' vas sdelat' eto snova." (I looked at your preformance during our last game and wanted to see if you can do it again.)

Then he pulled out a gun and pointed it at me.

"W-What the hell?!" I screamed as I backed away.

_Why would he bring me here just to shoot me? And what game is he talking about?_

"Davay, _with your_ super skorost _you can_ uvernut'sya _a_ puli." (Come on, with your super speed, you can dodge bullets.)

"What? _With my what?_" I asked since it sounded like he said super something.

_Oh shit, did he see me teleport? I thought they wouldn't be able to figure that out with the Incognito skill?!_

"_Super_ skorost'. _It_ redko _for_ x-gena, _to show_ _in_ takom molodom." (Super speed. It is rare for an x-gene to show in such a young one.)

"...x-gena?" I repeated.

It sounded like x-gene, which I'm pretty sure why the x-men have powers.

"_Not_ volnuysya. _You_ prosto nuzhno _run_." (Do not worry. You just need to run.)

And so I did. I ran as fast as I could.

"_Faster! _ispol'zuy _your_ _super_ skorost'!" (Faster! use your super speed!)

I fell onto my knees as a shot went out.

_Fuck, __**Menu**__! __**Menu!**_

**[Main Menu]**

**[ ] Quest log**

**[ ] Stats**

**[ ] Relationships**

**[ ] Runscript**

**[ ] Load Save**

I couldn't move, but I saw villain-guy out of the corner of my eye readying another shoot. I wasn't sure how long this slow-mode would last, but I needed to think. Vilain-guy seems to think I have a superpower, and is trying to shoot me in order to have me use it. By running, which makes no sense.

_...unless he thinks it's super speed and not teleportation._

Time went back to normal as I got my self up, then used Apparition go appear further down the track before the shot went off.

"_Yes_! _Do_ _it_ snova!" (Yes! Do it again!)

I ran a little further before I heard the gun and teleported again. I had no idea if he was trying to aim at me or just my feet or something, but nevertheless, I was not going to try and figure that out.

I teleported for the fourth time before suddenly feeling nauseous and a splitting headache.

**[Warning: SP dangerously low]**

**[If SP reaches 0 your HP will be affected]**

_Okay, seems like I have a limit to how often I can do that. _

Luckily, it seems like Evil-villain guy was satisfied and let me rest for a few minutes before making me do it again.

* * *

**A/N:** Not sure what to think about this chapter because the next chapter is when things get good (in my opinion). Anyways I hope you enjoy it! I'm going to try updating this on the weekend, but I'm not the best at keeping scheduled.

Thank you to everyone who have already favorited and/or followed this story. And special thanks to _Nemey11_, _Emerald2211_, _Sin Ouroboros_, _TheodoreLucifer_, _BlackDover WhiteDove_, and _Death Fury_ for taking the time to leave me a review. Review are always a good way to motivate me to write more ;)

Until next time, hope you all have a nice night/day!


	4. Now for something totally different

**[Game Saved]**

**[SP at max]**

**[HP at max]**

**[status healed: minor cuts and buries]**

"_Today_ _we_ _are doing_ _something_ _new_."

Mr. evil-villain guy was back. It's been more than a month since he chased me around with a freaking gun. Since then, 5 o'clock shadow dude took up that new part of my training.

Still wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

5 o'clock shadow dude led me and Feliks to a new room. The wall was lined with different weapons, but besides that was bare.

"_Get a weapon._" 5 o'clock shadow dude told us.

Even though we have been sharing the same room, there has been no time to get to know the two other boys that survive the 'game' or even talk to Sandra or Feliks. Probably on purpose too. One of the best ways to keep people from rebelling is to keep them so mentally and physically exhausted that all they do in their free time is to eat and sleep. I can't even keep my runscript running all the time due to how rugged I feel.

It's starting to feel like I'll never be able to escape, let alone with Sandra and Feliks.

**[Quest: Impossible Escape]**

**[Escape the HYDRA facility with your friends]**

**[Reward: more quests and location avabiable]**

**[timelimit: none]**

**[ ] Accept**

**[ ] Decline**

I didn't even react the the new text, having grown used to it. Still, it was a bit weird that this quest is only popping up now. I have been looking for a way out ever since first arriving in this universe, and it's only now that it makes it into a quest?

**[x] Accept**

With that out of the way, I also grabbed a knife from the rack. Guns still make me nervous even though 5 o'clock shadow dude has made sure I was a good shot.

Feliks picked up a handgun, his expression almost as blank as the trainer-clones. That alone gave me pause since Feliks was usually crying or smiling back in the bunker.

"_Now fight_."

I hardly had time to react before Feliks turned the gun at me and pulled the trigger. It was honestly only to the insane training that I reflexively Apparition behind the boy when I saw his finger squeeze.

_What. The. Actual. Fuck._

"What-"

The kid - _my friend_ \- turned around and shot at me again!

"_Fight back _Odin!" 5 o'clock shadow dude yelled at me as I kept up my apparition/dodging.

I knew Odin was just one, but at least if I didn't think of the meaning it sounded like a name instead of a number destination. But that doesn't matter. What matter is that somehow the order to fight became 'try killing the other kid'.

Oh, what am I kidding? Of course, that's what he meant. Everything that I've been learning has been how to lethally mane someone. No doubt that's what the other kids have been learning as well. I'm just the only one who has other experiences to relay on. Feliks might not even be old enough to know that guns kill. And I was the one who told him to always listen to what they say as to not get hurt.

Not that knowing that made my situation any easier.

After my fifth apparition, Feliks needed to reload and I made my move. Throwing all my weight into my kick (which wasn't much), I aimed for the gun in his hand. Only instead of it sliding across the ground, a bang went out.

There was a long moment where Feliks and I just staired at each other as the gun fell to the ground. Then it was over and Feliks clutched his probably broken hand to his stomach that was turning his off-white t-shirt red.

_No no no no_

"_Good. Now end it._"

I turned my head so fast that I head it crack. 5 o'clock shadow dude was smiling, full on smiling, at me. Acting me to frecking murder a kid who is already bleeding out because... Why? Because this group needs children who can kill without guilt?

I stood there in shock for apparently too long, since his smile fell and he brought out his own gun.

"_Now._"

"...no."

There was no way I was going to do that. Maybe someday I'll have to, but not like this. Not because someone tells me to kill a _kid_.

**[Main Menu]**

**[ ] Quest log**

**[ ] Stats**

**[ ] Relationships**

**[ ] Runscript**

**[x] Load Save**

**[...]**

**[Save loaded]**

**[SP at max]**

**[HP at max]**

**[status healed: minor cuts and buries]**

"_Today_ _we_ _are doing_ _something_ _new_."

I sprung out of bed and into line before I even realized what happened. Everything was exactly the same as it was not even an hour ago. 5 o'clock shadow dude and the other clones standing like they always do, the kids to my side, us being paired off except for Sandra...

Then we were back in that room.

"_Get a weapon._"

This time instead of a knife I grabbed a long baton-taser thing that honestly looked more sci-fi than superhero. Though I suppose there is a lot of overlap. Regardless, as long as you don't hit the chest like 5 o'clock shadow dude trained me, it was the closest to non-lethal as you could get.

_There has to be a way we can both leave this room alive._

**[Quest: No Matter What]**

**[Finish the fight without dying or letting Feliks get killed]**

**[Reward: none]**

**[time limit: 20 mins]**

**[Warning: doing this quest will give you the permanent rebellious title] **

**[ ] Accept**

**[ ] Decline**

Yeah, that quest message was more than pointless. I didn't care if there is no reward. I didn't care what the hell a permanent rebellious title meant. I was going to do this one thing if I could.

**[x] Accept**

This time I ran at Feliks before he could get a shot out, disarming the gun out of his hand with the end of the baton. I kicked it away while 5 o'clock shadow dude yelled.

"_Pick it up _Odin!"

Feliks had a smile on his face, like this was just a game to him. Only, after the last 'game' there was no way he could think that... could he?

He lunged at me, his larger size more than enough to send me to the ground on my back. Then he ripped the taser-baton out of his hand and...

**[Main Menu]**

**[ ] Quest log**

**[ ] Stats**

**[ ] Relationships**

**[ ] Runscript**

**[ ] Load Save**

The stick was hovering right above my heart, slowly moving as the text floating out of the way. I couldn't teleport since he was sitting on me and I don't know if he'll automatically come with me or only parts of him.

**[x] Load Save**

**[...]**

**[Save loaded]**

**[SP at max]**

**[HP at max]**

**[status healed: minor cuts and buries]**

"_Today_ _we_ _are doing_ _something_ _new_."

This time I didn't bother getting a weapon. I obviously needed to win this fight without killing Feliks or letting 5 o'clock shadow dude kill him if I hesitated.

_I need to make 5 o'clock shadow dude think Feliks is more useful alive than dead. That he would be willing to convince his superior that._

**[Main Menu]**

**[ ] Quest log**

**[ ] Stats**

**[ ] Relationships**

**[x] Runscript**

**[ ] Load Save**

I apparition/dodged like the first, only way less frantically than before, while desperately running through my runscript to figure out just what I could do.

Then I saw it.

With the last bullet in the clip before Feliks would have to reload, I dodged physical instead of using my power. I felt as the bullet pierced my left thigh as I ran, tackling Feliks and using the bunt of the gun to knock him out. It took way more hits then I felt comfortable with, and I almost sighed when his head rolled to the side.

**[Relationship change]**

**[Freliks friendship 1 is now Feliks frenemy 1]**

**[Feliks considers you to be a rival and will try to show you up]**

I didn't even have time to consider that _lovely_ piece of new information before 5'o clock shadow dude spoke up.

"_Good. Finish it."_

Without looking away, or showing any emotions, I calmly answered.

"_Wouldn't that be a waste of resources?"_

After all, that is why we are feed so little despite the fact that more food would have better long term benefits for soldiers. In fact, I'm starting to think we get to eat only a little less than the other soldier in this place. Seems like for an evil underground orientation, getting food and other perishables was hard.

"_Why would you say that?_"

That wasn't outright denying.

"Dva _is a good shot. You have not shot me._"

While 5 o'clock shadow dude had more strict parameters during training, he still aims right at me. We usually stop before my limit, but I know that without my Apparition I would be dead.

"_So you don't want to finish Dva because he is useful?_"

"_Hydra would have uses for him. Different than with me._" With that, I took the chance to look up.

5 o'clock shadow dude wasn't looking at me. Instead, he was looking at a security camera in the corner of the room. One I honestly thought was just for show with how old and rusty it looked.

"_It's okay Mr. Creel. _Odin _Makes an _otlichno _point._" (excellent)

**[Quest Update: No Matter What]**

**[Finished]**

**[Title: Rebilous automatically added]**

Only then did I get off Feliks, and noticed that my leg was still bleeding. Looking at it, I realized the fact I wasn't feeling much from it either meant it messed up some nerves or I was in shock. I've been in shock before in my past life, and I was willing to bet that it was that.

"_Can you walk?_"

I looked up to see 5'o clock shadow dude standing over me. I didn't even notice he moved, let along got so close. I was definitely in shock.

Gritting my teeth, I stood up. I've walked on a fractured foot before, I could do this.

"_Good. Follow me_ Odin."

* * *

**[Game Saved]**

**[SP at max]**

**[HP at max]**

**[status healed: minor cuts and buries]**

**[status remaining: bruised ribs (1/4)]**

The four of us stood in line like aways. Every week we fought someone new. Yesterday I fought 5'o clock shadow dude who apparently can turn his skin into whatever he touches like that teen from Ben 10. If I wasn't trying to lay low about my real abilities, I could have easily destroyed him.

Instead, he almost cracked my ribs.

Unfortunately, they have figured out that I seem to heal faster than the other children. I don't think any of them think it's super-powered healing, but the 'safety gloves' have been taken off since I can take it. I'm at the point for my own sanity, I can only take the runscript running in the background for a few hours a day. Yet no matter how many ways I try to come up with an escape plan, never works out. There just wasn't enough information for me to work with. And I had no idea how to get more when just surviving each day was talking my all.

I blame that as the reason why I didn't notice that instead of going back to the bunker, the four of us were brought back together and lead upstairs into a new part of the building.

There was still no windows, but there were way more people walking around. Not just the guards that all act the same.

We were all lead into the same room before our robo-clones instructors left. It looked like a university chemistry lab was fused with a medical wing, and what was more worried was for some reason the Winter fucking soldier was standing in the corner.

"_Good, good. I was wondering when my new _spytuyemyye _would be ready._" (test subjects) Said the man who did look like a mad scientist.

Even had the crazy hair and mustache.

"_Now who wants to go first? I have something a little different for _Odin _so we will have to do that last _malen'kaya lan'_." _(my little doe)

I stared blankly at the man as he looked over at us like meat in the deli. No one volunteered to go first, and still with a smile on his face, he looked to the winter soldier.

"_What do you think _aktivy? _Think the other girl should go first?_" (asset)

I doubt the man really wanted an answer, but gestured for Sandra to hop on the table before the winter soldier could reply nevertheless.

Two of the nurse stared wheeling IV bags in, only it was filled with an iridescent liquid.

_Right. So this is the crazy experiment part._

Discounting the kids, there was five other people plus the winter soldier and the mad scientist. Only one exit, no vents that I could see, a few chemists in a cabinet that I could use if I teleported over there. But that wouldn't help in the long run. I still have no idea how to get out of the building, and even then, where we are beside maybe-Rusia.

Sandra looked over to me and I flashed a quick smile, hopefully before anyone else could see.

_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad?_

Yeah, I didn't really believe that, but what could I do? We would be killed before leaving the room, and I have no idea how far I can Apparition.

I tried not to looked anxious or worried as they placed the straps on Sandra, just watched as I tried desperately looking for some way out of this mess in my runscript.

All scenarios ended in my or their death. Usually both.

**[Quest: Save Yourself]**

**[Escape before the experiment can be used on you]**

**[Reward: Survivor title becomes aviabile]**

**[Warning: this will automatically fail Impossible Escape quest]**

**[ ] Accept**

**[ ] Decline**

I almost felt offended that 'save yourself' was a real quest. Sure I don't want to die, but I also had a good life before this one. Right now helping these kids out was way more important than my own wellbeing.

**[x] Decline**

"_This should help you with your training with Madame B._" The mad scientist said before sticking the needle of the IV into her vein.

The fact that they were doing this one at a time while making us stand and watch was nerve-racking. But with nothing happened during the first few minutes, I started thinking maybe nothing would happen. Maybe this was an inert experiment and maybe-

"AAAAHAHHAA!"

Sandra started screaming and thrashing around, and I wasn't the only one who flinched at the sounded screams of pain.

"_Sa-Pyat?_" Feliks said taking a step to the girl.

"_No _vmeshivayas _children. This looks to be a good batch. Strong reaction._" (interfering)

I started moving before realizing what my plan was. I just wanted to help Sandra and I kept thinking about my grandparent's beach house on the Oregon coast. That as soon as I knew it was safe, I would take all the kids there and they would never have to worry about any of this nightmare again.

I hardly noticed that Feliks also run. That one of the nurses pulled out a gun. That when I reached Sandra's hand, someone also reached me.

My eyes were on Sandra and getting her out of this place.

**[Warning: SP dangerously low]**

**[Warning: SP at 0, HP will be affected]**

**[Warning: HP dangerously low]**

My face was on the ground and everything was rocking like I was on a ship. I fought to keep my eyes open as black dots filled them, searching for the screams that seemed so distant now.

**[Quest update: Impossible Escape]**

**[Failed]**

**[Reason: friend(s) left behind or killed]**

The last thing I remembered before passing out was the taste of sand in my mouth.

* * *

**A/N**: We are now done with the introduction phase of this story!

Thank you everyone who has follow/favorited this story. And special thanks to _Nemey11_, _I.D's Fantasy_, _RenTenTen,__ Goldenfightergirl, jotitoboy, DullReign82, Doctor Doofenshmirtz, dreamer0202, Death Fury, Emerald2211, _and _BlackDove WhiteDove_ for taking the time to leave me a review. So far last chapter hit the record of 10 reviews for one chapter! I hope this chapter does even better ;)


	5. One step forward and two steps back

"_Good, you're back. Take it your mission was successful? Well, I suppose our mutual friend sent you by for your tune-up before the deep freeze, but I also finally got permission to use the new batch on the number recruits. Tell you what Assent, you can help me keep an eye on the little ones. I've been told that the youngest has a bit of a rebellious spirit, and you know how that is! Well, you don't, but that is the point!"_

The winter soldier listened as the doctor rambled on, only noting what his new mission was. Watch the 'little ones', especially the youngest.

"_Good, good. I was wondering when my new test subjects would be ready._ _Now, who wants to go first? I have something a little different for _Odin _so we will have to do that last my little doe."_

There were only four left now. The winter soldier briefly recalled before he left, there was five, but that doesn't matter. It will be unlikely that more the one or two will survive the doctor's experiments.

"_What do you think Asset_? _Think the other girl should go first?_"

The Winter Soldier turned his head from the children, but didn't give an answer. The Doctor just like the attention, not input from anyone. Especially not a tool like himself.

At first, it seemed to be proceeding as normal. The winter soldier didn't notice anything that Hydra wouldn't like, until the test subject started screaming. One of the boys started trying to run out of the room, but the winter soldier saw the others responded to that. No, what made him move was the girl he was told to watch ran to the test subject.

He grabbed her so that the doctor could choose to subdue or eliminate her later, when suddenly everything changed.

There was an uncomfortable pressure all around him, then just as suddenly as it happened, it stopped. He dropped the girl who in turn was holding the hand of the test subject.

They were no longer in the base.

Luckily there was no one around, but it still didn't make him calm down. The temperature was warmer, and it was raining. They were on a sandy beach that was empty for miles.

There was a small house nearby in the dunes that could serve as a hideout until they are contacted.

With that plan in mind, the winter soldier picked up the two girls, one whos screams have finally started to temper out, and walked to the house.

* * *

**[Game Saved]**

**[SP at max]**

**[HP at max]**

**[status healed: overexhaustion]**

**[status remaining: bruised ribs (2/4), migraine (1/2)]**

For a moment I just stayed still, enjoying the fact I was sleeping in. It didn't last very long since waking up with a headache was never very pleasant, but before I could wonder if I did anything the night before that would cause that, I remembered.

"Shit."

I bolted up, barely noticing the fact I was in a normal bed with blankets, before getting out of the room.

"Sandra! Feliks!"

The house wasn't familiar, but it looked like one of those many vacation homes in a small beachside town. The room I was in looked to be a master bedroom even though it was hardly big enough to fit the queen-sized bed in it. The first room I checked was the one to the left - a half bathroom- and then the second bedroom after that.

"Holy fu-feck, you're still alive."

Sandra was in the bed, pale and whimpering in pain, but very obviously still alive.

_But Feliks isn't._

Or maybe he is. I'm not sure what he was doing before I Apparition away but I'm pretty sure I heard a gunshot. Either way I... shouldn't leave him there.

**[Main Menu]**

**[ ] Quest log**

**[ ] Stats**

**[ ] Relationships**

**[ ] Runscript**

**[x] Load Save**

**[Loading save]**

**[...]**

**[save loaded]**

I woke up. In the real bed, not a cot.

"Shit. Oh shit, no."

It saved when I passed out.

If I can't go back in time, then Feliks is really dead. Or he's not, but I can't Apparition there if that distance is just going to make me pass out. They'll probably kill me. No, they would kill me if they find out I can leave whenever. Or brainwash me if they think I could be useful and that _can not happen_.

More calmly, I walked out of the room. I needed to make sure that at the very least Sandra is okay. Then I can... figure out what to do next.

"...What are you doing here?"

I was not expecting the winter soldier to just be down the hall leaning against the wall. _Was he there before and I just was too panicked to notice?_

"_Waiting for mission update._"

I blinked slowly a few times, hoping that maybe this was just a dream. Or a nightmare. I'm not picky.

"Um, so you're not going to stop me from going in there?" I asked, pointing to the room I found Sandra in.

The Winter soldier just keep staring me down.

"Right, I'm just gonna..." Then I slipped in and closed the door behind me.

_I guess he grabbed me and got pulled along?_

That is just something else I'll have to deal with.

Later.

"Sandra? Are you... awake?" I said, figuring asking if she was okay was pointless.

I got a groan instead of an answer, so I got closer.

"Hey, Sandra? If you are in pain you need to tell me where it hurts." I tried again, this time close enough to touch her.

She was burning up. Like easily over 108F, aka brain seizure temperature. For adults. Pretty sure the danger zone is lower for children.

_Fuuuuu-_

"Sandra? I'm going to need you to stand up for me."

I figured first thing I needed to do was to get her into a cool - not cold - bath to bring down her fever. Then maybe call an ambulance. Hopefully, winter soldier wouldn't follow us and we'll have a few days before Hydra finds out where we are. It's probably a good thing they thought I had super speed instead of teleporting. It should take them some time before looking in other countries.

Only, once I got the covers off, I realized just how bad off Sandra really was.

One of her legs was completely gone, all the way up to right below the hip bone. Wrapped around the numb was a blood shocked t-shirt that I realized winter soldier did for some reason that I just couldn't think about right then.

"I am so, so sorry."

Not only will she have nightmares about her time, but now she is physically disabled because of _me_.

"I-I'll call right now and get you help. They'll make the pain better, okay Sandra? I need you to hold on a bit longer."

With that, I ran out the door and hoped that there was a landline somewhere in the house. Luckily I found one on the wall by what I assumed was the front door to the house. I had to go on my tiptoes to even pull it off the carrier before I heard the beeping telling me that it was still active.

I can't even remember the last time I used a landline. Probably in elementary school to call my parents.

"Hello, 911, please state your emergency."

"My sister got her leg bitten off by a shark and she has a really high fever, I don't know how high but-"

"Is your parents there sweety?" Said the calm voice on the other said, though it only served to make me more frantic.

"No, just me. I'm at... I actually don't know where I am. There wasn't anyone on the beach and I needed a phone so... You can track me right? If I stay on the line?"

It was then I realized I had no idea what the year was. When was the technology for tracking even invented?

"Yes, I already sent an ambulance and they are on the way. Now you said it was a shark?"

"I don't know I didn't see it." I lied again, but hopefully, they will take that reason since it is the only thing that makes a tiny bit of sense in this whole situation.

Shark attack sounds way more realistic than a teleportation accident.

"Are you hurt?"

I paused because, technically, I am. But did I really want to be stuck in a hospital were Hydra could find us more easily? However, Sandra needed medical attention, and I needed to stay with her to make she no one tries to get either of us.

"My chest hurts when I breathe."

"Is it a sharp pain or lingering?"

For ten minutes I stayed on the phone with the operator answering her questions the best I could. I said our last names were Green (the color of the walls) and that I haven't seen our parents since we got in the water.

I also kept an eye on the winter soldier who has not moved the entire time I was on the phone. It was starting to freak me out more than the whole assassin thing. And the fact that he was most likely the one who brought Sandra and me into this house and banged Sandra's leg. Unless someone else did it, which would make way more sense but that's just hopeful thinking.

It just didn't make sense for the winter soldier to help, and Bucky wouldn't be around to help until Steve is back to break through his conditioning. Therefore the fact that he helped means that Hydra would have wanted him too, which is not good.

Hopefully 'waiting for mission update' means that he will literally wait until someone from Hydra finds him.

After the longest 15 minutes of my life, sirens could be heard. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I hear them. I'm gonna hang up now."

"It was nice talking to you Lani. I hope we can find your parents soon."

With that, I ended the call without bothering to hang it back up.

The winter soldier was no longer leaning against the wall, but was looking like he was getting ready for a fight. Which is the last thing Sandra needs, but I don't have time to try calming him down.

"You should hide," I told him before running to open the front door.

The lock was completely broken, but I didn't have time to ponder about that.

When the emergency response team came through the house to get Sandra, the winter soldier was gone. I didn't know where he went, and it wasn't long before some of them tried checking me out as well.

"I'm stable. I can wait 'till we get to the hospital."

Not sure how much that helped, but soon enough I was in the back on the ambulance with only a spare IV in my wrist. I wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but despite the ER telling me I could, I stayed awake during the 30 min drive into the nearest major city.

I must have looked very pathetic, because even when we arrived, the nurses and doctors didn't kick me out of the room until Sandra was moved to surgery. Only then did I let them bandage my ribs and get hooked up to a heart monitor.

I didn't let myself fall asleep. I just closed my eyes and listened. All I needed was for Sandra to become stable, then we can leave. Stay under the radar. Hopefully being in America will give us some time, but I honestly have no idea how much they care about 'test subjects' like Sandra and I. Maybe in a few years they will even give up on us.

"...That was no shark bite. The leg was cut off with surgical precision. Maybe even better since there are no signs of micro-tears... You said the sister is also extremely dehydrated, and malnourished?"

"Along with three week old bruised ribs and signs of a minor seizure that happened within 24 hours..."

The doctors walked out of my range of hearing after that, and I didn't overhear much that was useful about Sandra's state.

**[Game Saved]**

**[HP at max]**

**[SP at max]**

**[status healed: migraine]**

**[status remaining: bruised ribs (3/4)]**

I shot up when I realized that I had fallen asleep.

"Sorry dear, did I wake up?" A nurse asked, smiling at me for some reason.

"Do you know how my sister is? Sandra Green." I asked right away, and I would have climbed out of bed as well if it wasn't for the wire and tubes I was still connected to.

"She just got out of the CC, which means she is doing better. You can go back to sleep."

"Can I see her?"

The nurse paused for a moment, before looking at the clipboard at the foot of my bed.

"I'll ask your doctor." She said before leaving.

I did feel much better than yesterday, if it had even been a full day. However every moment we stay is a huge risk, so I need to start getting ready to leave at a moments notice.

I was trying to see if I could cause the heart monitor to malfunction without ringing an alarm using my alchemy when the doctor finally came in. With a wheelchair.

"Seriously? I'm not the one with the missing leg."

"Sorry kid, it's the rule. Now, do you want to see your sister?"

I agreed, letting the doctor carrying me in her arms and place me in the chair without any fuss. I might have made a face at being carried like a child, but that was it.

The room she took me to was just like any other room in the hospital and with the thin blanket covering her, Sandra looked normal. If having an oxygen tube and the faint beeping of the heart monitor can be considered normal.

"H-how is she. Honestly." I asked without taking my eyes of the girl.

It just... sucked. She was only eight. She shouldn't have ever been in this situation to begin with but...

"Her body white blood count is extremely high."

"Like leukemia high or just sick high?"

My question seemed to shock the Doctor, but she recovered soon enough.

"Some of my colleagues think it might be poison. From whatever animal bit her leg off."

I nodded. It was probably from whatever the mad scientist injected her with, but I can't tell them that. Or I could, but I don't think it would help. I have no idea what he hoped to do with that, and so them treating it as a poison is probably for the best.

"If she remains stable for another two hours we can move you both into the same room."

"Thanks."

I was allowed to stay for those two hours, though it ended up being a little less than one before alarms started going off.

I jumped out of the wheelchair even as doctors and nurses filled the room.

"Give her a sedative!"

Sandra was convulsing on the bed, looking like something from one of those exorcism movies. I only heard Sandra scream once more before someone literally picked me up in order to get me out of the room.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited, as people left and entered the room. Finally, I saw the doctor who was apparently also my doctor leave.

"Um, sorry, but is Sandra..."

"I'm sorry Lani, but she didn't make it."

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, so that happened. Sorry. Next chapter should be a little less sad.

Thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed this story. I always get amazed that anyone reads my stories. And last chapter got 13 reviews! Thank you so much _Nivelllia Neil,__ Lull Meister, SunshineBubbles, DullReign82, Emerald2211, JustUsingARandomName, BlackDove WhiteDove, Grahh, jotitoboy, I.D's Fantasy, Death Fury, Goldenfightergirl, Doctor Doofenshmirtz_ (your user name just cracks me up), _Nemey11,_ and mk0008.

Next chapter might be up sun/monday depending on how much writing I get down. And that one will have some fun train rides in it ;)


	6. On the Road Again

**[Game Saved]**

**[HP at max]**

**[SP at max]**

**[status healed: Bruised ribs]**

I woke up in the hospital bed feeling completely numb. I tried reloading my save so many times but Sandra always ended up...

I just...

It got to the point where I needed to move on. There was nothing I could do. It just sucked. It wasn't fair, but as the saying goes, life isn't fair.

The nurses and doctors came and checked on me, commenting on how quickly I healed but I ignored them. I was frustrated at myself for not doing... something, anything, to make this turn out better.

I got out at the cost of Sandra's life, and even if Feliks is still alive (which is a big if), going back would only get myself killed.

"Lani Green?"

I was torn from my thoughts by a lady in a full-on suit. Immediately I was on edge.

_Did Hydra really find me that quickly?_

"I'm from a place call child protection services. I help children like you find new homes."

That... made a lot of sense. A child who's older sister died and parents nowhere to be found? Makes sense they would send someone in. Honestly, I'm surprised the police haven't been called to see if I was lying about the 'shark attack'.

"The doctors said you're all good to leave, so I'm going to take you to a friend who will take good care of you until we find your parents. Does that sound good Lani?"

"Sure. Can I go to the bathroom first?"

"Of course you can, I even have some clothes for you. Do you need any help with them?"

"No."

It was a shirt-dress thing with leggings. Not something I would wear, but I guess it's appropriate for a four-year-old. At least it had pockets.

In the bathroom, I changed before readying myself to teleport. There was no way I was going to foster home, if that was where she really was going to take me. If I'm going to be on my own, then I will be fully on. My. Own.

With that, I apparate back to the beach house I wake up in after escaping.

**[Main Menu]**

**[ ] Quest log**

**[x] Stats**

**[ ] Relationships**

**[ ] Runscript**

**[ ] Load Save**

**[...]**

**[Name: Lani Chen]**

**[Age: 5]**

**[Hometown: Hawai'i]**

**[Family: unknown]**

**[Title: Rebellious: people of authority will mark you as 'bad egg'] **

**[hp: 50]**

**[sp: 79]**

**[Strength: 4*]**

**[Dexterity: 7*]**

**[Constitution: 5*]**

**[Intelligence: 17]**

**[Wisdom: 9*]**

**[Charisma: 19*]**

**[*: -9 to physical states, -4 to wisdom and +4 to charisma due to age]**

I checked my stats to see how low my SP got from the longer distance, only to find out that I was already 5. I had already spent a year in this new life. It didn't feel that long but honestly, I had no idea how long it really was. It wasn't like I keep track of the days, and even then, the only mark that the day passed was by sleeping and training.

Maybe it really has been 1 year. I just have no way of knowing. Though, it was also possible that my birthday just passed by and I didn't notice.

_Holy shit I probably have a different birthday now._

It makes sense, but that was just one of those things I didn't let myself think about. Along with my family that I will never see again, the fact that I died, that I'm having to relive childhood again...

I smacked my face.

_Later. I can freak out later._

I was back in the hall by the phone, which was not where I left it. Instead, it was placed back on the wall. I looked at it for a moment longer, before turning around.

_Okay, I need food, water, clothes, a bag, money-_

"What the hell are you still doing here?!" I yelled, pointing my finger at the Winter Soldier.

"_Mission needs updating._"

It felt like I was talking to a robot rather than another human being, but I guess that is just one of the many reasons why Hydra is so fucked up.

"Mission huh. Why don't you just fly back to the base and ask them yourself?"

He didn't answer me, just keep looking at me like he wanted _me_ to give the mission update.

_Wait a second..._

"Are you really just going to stay here until they find you again? Since going back wasn't part of your mission?"

Again, raccoon eyes just looked at me like I was stating the obvious. _Huh, maybe this is the only way he can rebel now..._

Then I got an idea.

"_You new mission is..._" I started to say, hoping that I was right about this hunch. "_To survive._"

I still didn't know much in Russian, and while Bucky knows English, it seems like the winter soldier only responses in Russian for a reason. Probably some weird conditioning the Hydra did on him.

"_New mission parameters accepted._"

"Cool."

It was very much not cool, but I had no idea what else to say. _Sorry, I would love to help you but I'm pretty sure the only one who can break your brainwashing is Steve and I have no idea when he is going to be around if he's not already. _For some reason, I don't think that is the best thing to tell the winter soldier.

"Just to be clear, you are not going to follow me right?"

"_Not unless you tell me to._"

Right. Creepy.

With that, I left him to watch the mold grow or whatever he was doing while I search the house for stuff. There wasn't much there. Some toilet paper, bedding, energy bars of questionable age, soap. I ended up using a bag that was used for some of the sheets to fill with stuff that I would need. I even found a sleeping bag. Filled some bottles I found in the trash with water, then placed the rope straps on my back.

And almost fell over from the weight.

_Right. Five years old aren't very strong._

Pulling the bag off, I took out the stuff I could live without. I mean, how often do I need to bath? I found $5.25 in spare change around the house, so I can buy food later. The water is going to stay, but just one bottle. If it keeps raining I can use that later.

Assuming that it's not acidic rain. That would really suck if climate change was even worse off in a superhero world.

I ended up keeping the sleeping bag instead of the blankets, and at least was able to stand up with it.

_Might be good to keep an eye open for a real backpack. This is going to kill my shoulders before long._

It was as good as I was going to get.

With the bag that was almost big enough to drag on the ground on my back, I headed to the front of the house.

Only to pause in front of the Winter Soldier.

"You know, you don't need to stay here. In fact, if you want to survive it would be better to keep moving... right?"

"_There is no danger yet._"

I frowned at that. I guess it was too much to hope that he would just automatically hide from Hydra. But I felt like I needed to do something to keep him from going back there. If I can't go back to save Feliks yet, and it's too late for Sandra then maybe...

"You should come with me Buc-Buddy." I said, quickly covering up my slip up.

I do not what to having to explain why I knew his name.

Still, he stood at attention right away, and I almost regretted speaking up. But, it's not like he is going to kill me. Well, without being ordered to first. Besides, I was planning to stay far away from Hydra anyways.

Might be more risky, since Hydra will for sure be looking for him, but it will only be for a bit. Until he has enough human back in him to run away if he sees any signs of Hydra.

It should be fine.

* * *

"So, you wouldn't by chance know how to hop a train would you?" I asked a few hours later, standing over a bride that a logging train was about to pass under.

Racoon eyes didn't answer, but he did give me a "look".

"I mean besides just jumping. Even I know that much."

Looking down, the train was much further than I thought it would be. And logs weren't the best landing. Maybe I should have tried my luck on ground level.

"We should jump before it's gone." I tried convincing myself, still looking down.

It was a good thing I was never afraid of heights. Falling to your death however, it a very good thing to fear.

"On second thought-" I looked up just in time to see the man stepped off the bridge.

"Oh shit."

He landed with the grace of a cat on top of one of the logs, then had the audacity to look back up at me as the train passed. Like the ass was showing off.

_Maaybe I should just teleport down._

Soon enough, I was standing next to not-Bucky. Only for the sudden acceleration of the train to knock me onto my ass.

"Did you crack the log with your landing? How are your feet still functioning?" I said instead of getting back up.

It was going to be a long trip to Seattle, and there is no way I'm going to stand four hours if I don't need to.

"_I'm strong."_ Was the response I got long after I expected one.

"No shit sherlock."

Turns out sitting next to a super mindwiped assassin was very nerve-wracking. He never sat down to relaxed like I did; the most he did was crouch down when a tunnel came. It looked like he was ready to fight at any moment, which the more I thought about it, I realized what must be going through his head.

Too bad I can't really tell him to relax. His is going to be tacked down by hydra at some point. I just hope I can prolong it long enough for him to have some thoughts of his own.

It took about four hours of me desperately not thinking about anything before I noticed we were getting close to the city. I was moments away from dozing off, but I really don't want to save on accident. Again.

"We should get off before people can see us." I commented, getting up from my half laid down position between two logs.

I teleported down while not-Bucky straight up jumped, not even bothering to roll to displace the force.

"You're freaking insane, you know that? Don't get me wrong, that looked sick, but also you are so lucky you're not normal or all your bones would be shattered." I ranted as we walked along the tracks.

I've only been to Seattle a few times when I was interning at LIGO before my sudden death. I went to the aquarium, but not the needle since usually, it was too rainy to even see anything. Unless you like feeling you are in the middle of a cloudy void. Regardless, I was familiar enough with the city that I could tell that some things were different.

It made some sense that it would be different since I was in another universe where magic was a real thing, but it still threw me off. I was hoping for something familiar, but not too familiar, but instead I got something that was just... off.

Like the newspapers talking about Stark Industry stock had finally risen after the two months since Tony Stark's death.

"I just wanted to know the date," I quietly complained while staring at the newspaper in the gas station.

I gave not-Bucky the spare cash I found in the house to buy food like a responsible adult while I looked around the place. I stuffed a few snacks in my pockets when I felt like it was safe and tried not to how that stuff is usually taken out of the worker's paychecks. Then I saw the newspapers.

March 16, 2009. Headlines were covered in news about Stark Industries and there was nothing about apple or iPhones. At least Obama was still president in this universe. Not sure what I would do if I can't say 'thanks Obama' for any inconvenience in my life.

I also don't remember anything about Tony Stark dying before "End Game", and it was only 75 cents, so I decided to grab it and shove it onto the counter that I couldn't even see the top of. At least my struggles made the teen working the counter smile.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah," I answered for not-Bucky, but at least he handed over the cash without promoting.

Not doubt the kid will be talking about the weird adult and kid at his work to his friends. Which means we can't stay long. Not that I was planing too but, still. No more than a week.

"We need to find a place to sleep tonight," I mentioned as soon as we left the store.

There are less homeless people on the streets then I remember, but again that could be because this is an alternate universe. Maybe the housing market didn't crash in '08 or maybe homeless people are kidnapped and used in government experiments.

Could go either way.

"If we find some more cash we could get a motel room," I suggested when not-Bucky didn't respond.

Of course, finding more cash mean we might have to steal it, but not like we have a lot of options. I don't even have to worry about getting caught since I could always just apparition to a safe location. Maybe not-Bucky knows how to steal. I can't really see Hydra paying for anything beside weapons and amour.

"How did you pay for things on your mission?" I ended up asking when my thoughts got to be too much.

"_I didn't._"

"Well, that is very vague and slightly ominous."

We also needed clothes. Not-Bucky doesn't stand out too much with his black clothes, but that is just because it's raining and the beginning of spring. And if anyone gets close they'll see the bulletproof vest and that is not inconspicuous at all.

But that is a problem that can stand to wait a few days.

"Okay. First things first, we need money for a room. Any ideas Buddy?"

"_Yes._" He said before turning suddenly.

I had to jog to keep up with him, and it only got worse when not-Bucky lead us into a crowd of people getting off the light-rail. I was not used to being this short, and it sucked major tiddies. I was like ass level with most people! It was a relief when not-Bucky continued to the nearly empty pier.

"So? What's the plan."

Instead of giving me a verbal answer, he just showed a fist full of cash before hiding it in his pockets again.

"What the- How did you do that?! That was like two minutes! Are you a ninja or something?"

I tried to keep my freaking out quiet, but seriously. I only know to pickpocket from movies and video games so I know it's not an accurate reputation, but I thought it would be at least a little noticeable. I was right next to the guy the whole time and there was no 'bump into someone, apologize, and takes some cash out' or the 'oh you dropped your wallet but jokes on you cause I helped myself to some of your loose bills in there'.

What the hell.

"_No I'm not a _nindzya." (ninja)

"... that was a joke. Mostly. Still, this is more than enough for a night in a crappy motel. You're the best."

**[Relationship Increase: James Barnes companionship]**

**[James considers you to be an ally]**

**[Level 1: James will tolerate your jokes]**

Not-Bucky just continued to stare blankly at me even as I smiled at the new text, but I was starting to get used to it. Somewhat. Good to know that he doesn't hate me at the very least.

"Come on. I for one, would love to take a bath with hot water. Also, I am totally putting you on bug squashing duty. Except for spiders. It's bad luck to kill a spider."

* * *

**A/N**: And Bucky joins the party! The question is for how long... at least the train trip went better this time for him.

Thank you so much for all the favorites/follows! And super-duper thanks for _BlackDove WhiteDove, Lulumo, Goldenfightergirl, Doctor Doofenshmirtz, Death Fury, Charmadon't,_ and _Cinnybun_ for reviewing last chapter. It really makes my day reading your reviews.

Also, the next few chapters will have lots of Bucky and Lani interactions, so feel free to give some suggestions of what you want to see and I'll do my best to put them in if I can.


	7. How to be a drifter for dummies

**A/N**: Guess what friends? I have a beta for this story now! Which is part of the reason why I'm updating now instead of tomorrow like I plan. Also because I have no patience.

Make sure to thank Emerald2211 for making it look like I know English even though this is my first language. The joys of having a language disability.

**Edit like two minutes after** **posting**: Thanks Goldenfightergirl for the amazing quest title ;)

* * *

Mirrors are weird. You get so used to seeing yourself in one that you forget that it's not really what you look like, but a mirror version of it. It's even weirder looking at one and not seeing yourself.

Sure I knew that I had a new body, but I never got to take a good look at it until I climbed onto the countertop of the bathroom in the shitty motel room we rented out. Curly black hair wasn't too different from the curly brown hair that I had, but everything else was different.

My eyes, for example, were fucking purple.

Not even 'mostly blue but look a little violet in the right light', but just straight out purple like from an anime. It was totally funky genetics since mutants are a thing in this universe, which I guess I shouldn't complain about having an odd eye color. Mystique has blue skin. It could have been way worse.

It was still unnerving to look at.

"Okay, the bathroom is free." I announced before grabbing the newspaper.

Without bothering to look to see if not-Bucky reacted, I skimmed through all the articles involving Tony Stark and his corporation. Turns out Tony went missing two months ago when his group was attacked by terrorists. Something that I soon realized had happened in the first Iron Man movie. Which, good news, means that this universe might be following the movies and I know a little about it. Bad news, Avengers came out in 2012 and that is my only time of reference for when Steve wakes up.

Not sure I can hide not-Bucky from Hydra for three years. That's probably even more impossible than trying to escape with Sandra and Feliks and look how _great_ that turned out.

**[Quest: 'Til The End of the Line]**

**[Reunite James Barnes with Steve Rogers]**

**[Reward: a positive relationship with Steve]**

**[Timelimit: six years]**

**[ ] Accept**

**[ ] Decline**

I shoved the palms of my hands into my eye socket and groaned.

**[x] Accept**

_Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky for once._

Six years was a long time though for a deadline. A lot can happen. A lot can change. As long as I'm smart about it, there can be a lot _I_ can change as well. Though with butterfly effect and all, there are probably things my mere existence has already indirectly changed. And directly since without me using my Apparition, Sandra would still be alive and not-Bucky still in that Hydra facility.

I folded up the newspapers and stuffed it into my bag, figuring it could be used as a fire started.

"I'm gonna go to sleep now. You can have the bed." I announced as I slipped into the sleeping bag, trying not to think about the last time the carpet was cleaned or the pillow or...

"Are you just going to keep cleaning your guns all night?"

He didn't say anything, but did at least look up at me.

"I'm not judging. If that is your nightly routine or whatever, then go for it." I said before the impromptu staring contest got to be uncomfortably long.

I was more curious about where he was getting all the weapons from. It was almost hypnotic just watching him meticulously go through each item before putting it back who knows where. Some of them went into pockets, but most of the guns looked too big to fit.

I might have to claim magic until proven otherwise. And I will be proving otherwise as soon as I feel like I can search his outfits without getting murdered.

* * *

"_You ever wonder what the first thing you're going to do when our parents come to save us?" Sandra asked in a whisper._

_It was dark in the bunker, and we should have been asleep by now, but apparently, Sandra has been thinking._

"_I want some ice cream." Feliks answered without hesitation._

"_Ice cream? Isn't it cool enough?" I asked with a smile that no one could see._

"_That's why I want ice cream. To warm-up."_

_The two kids laughed along with me before the sound of movement stopped us._

"_What about you Sandra?"_

"_I was thinking of the zoo, but a park would be nice too. Then the three of us could play whatever we want. My mom and dad would like you two. They always asked me if I made any friends before..."_

_Sandra didn't finish her thought, though there was no need for her too._

"_Lani?"_

"_Hm?" I forced my eyes open even though I don't remember closing them._

"_What are you going to do now that you're out?" Feliks asked, and something about that struck me as odd but the thought was gone quickly enough._

"_I'm not sure. Ice cream in the park sounds good with me."_

"_Yeah, but that's what we want to do. You can't do that for us." Sandra said and I really wish I could see the pout she was obviously sporting._

"_Of course I'm not going to do it for you. We are all getting out so we can all have ice cream in the park."_

"_Lani..." Feliks sounded so sad that I sat up to look at him._

_Only it wasn't the dark outline of Feliks I was looking at, but the pale vision of Sandra in a hospital gown._

"_We can't have ice cream in the park anymore. It's too late now."_

"_What? No, it's not too late! I can go back-"_

"_Maybe if you reloaded instead of trying to leave. But you were too scared. You wanted to leave more than you wanted to save Feliks and me."_

"_That's- that's not what happened. It was an accident! I just-"_

"_You told me it was okay to be scared as long as I didn't harm anyone else. Why would you lie to me?"_

"_I didn't! I just-"_

"_You just let me die to save yourself." Feliks said, sounding so resolved._

"_No! I did not want to do that. I'm sorry. I didn't-"_

"_Goodbye Lani." Sandra and Feliks said at the same time right in front of me._

_Sandra in her bloody hospital gown with a breathing tube in her nose. Feliks with a bullet hole in his left eye. Then it was no longer the bunker, but the hospital room willed with doctors and I tried reloading again, and again, and again, and again, and..._

**[Game Saved]**

**[HP at max]**

**[SP at max]**

I tried getting out of bed but ended up just rolling over since I was in a sleeping bag and not a bed. At least the questionable smell of the motel carpet was enough to calm me down a little. Enough for me to slide out and go to the bathroom without running like a frightened child.

Because no matter what I may look like, I wasn't a child. I was an adult who let two kids down and very likely got them both killed. And it wasn't like I couldn't do anything. I just did the wrong thing and fucked everything up.

My reflection in the mirror showed a scared little girl with a too-thin face and baggy eyes.

I could admit to myself that I am terrified about going back. Enough that I hope Feliks is dead so that I never have to go back there. But I just don't know.

I don't know anything.

* * *

We ended up leaving a few hours later. Not-bucky was already awake when I finally exited the bathroom. I have no idea if he ended up going to sleep or not. But hopefully, he knows his body's limits when it comes to stuff like that.

We walked out of Seattle for hours before hearing the freight train come through. They only come once a day, and so it was a good thing we left before sunrise. Even though it was a complete accident on my part. Not like I really paid attention to how often trains came in my past life.

"Ready for another train ride?" I asked with a lazy grin.

We weren't going to jump onto the train like last time. Just slip into one of the empty carts while it passes by. It was already open a little, just enough for not-Bucky and I to slip through. All we needed to do was run over to it, and I wanted to try and do it without having to use my Apparition.

I want to have that bragging right of hopping on a train after all.

Though as soon as I started running to match the speed of the train (thank fuck these weren't built trains), I quickly realized a major issue with this plan of mine. I wasn't tall enough to jump in.

"Fu-aaaah!"

I was lifted up by the back of my shirt and pulled into the cart.

"Oh, Thanks." I gave not-bucky a huge smile even though he wasn't looking at me.

Sure I could have teleported in, but it was nice that he chose to help me. Even if it was also a little embarrassing to be picked up like a misbehaving kitten.

"You look to be a bit young for a runaway."

"Shit!" I turned around to see three teens sitting on the other side of the cart.

"I think you scared her Finn." One of the two girls said.

"No, I just... Wasn't expecting anyone else in here. Sorry." I looked over to not-Bucky, though he was just glaring at them.

"You're chill. We're all here for the same reason, though I was not expecting a dad and his kid to be train hoppers." The boy whose name is apparently Finn said.

"Oh, we're not related." I said before I thought better of it.

A little girl traveling with a stranger sounds sketchy as hell, even if that is what I'm doing. No reason I should tell a white boy with freaking dreadlocks that, though it's a little late now.

I mean, I could go back but...

"...We're just travel buddies. For now." I continued, though from the looks I was getting I didn't smooth their worries.

"Riiight. Well, it's going to be a long trip so you two might as well get comfy. I'm Cassidy by the way, and that's Finn and Hannah." The purple hair girl from before said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lani and this is..." I paused to see if not-Bucky wanted to give an allis or not, but he just stayed by the half-open door.

"... I don't really know his name but I've been calling him Buddy."

"You don't know his name?" The other girl that was pointed out as Hannah questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"He's been through some shit." I said with a shrug before sitting down around the electric lantern they had.

"Well, we've all been there before." Cassidy said, giving Hannah a glare before she could ask any more questions.

And that only made me want to ask why they were here. They didn't look related, and maybe they met in a runaway youth center before deciding to move. I can't imagine their reasons for running away from home were happy though.

So I didn't ask, and they didn't ask why I was with not-Bucky. Though even with that elephant in the room, the hours passed quickly with small talk.

"You have a guitar?" I asked even as Cassidy pulled the beat-up acoustic out to play.

"Yeah, Finn gave it to me for my 16th birthday," Cassidy said, giving Finn a smile that made me wonder if they were dating.

Though she treated Hannah like that too. Maybe they were in a poly relationship thing. Unfortunately I could see them being disowned by their family for something like that. I can already tell that the three are not ones to hide who they are.

"You know how to play?" Cassidy asked after playing a few songs.

Even not-Bucky started looking a little more relaxed than our last train-trip.

"A little."

I played for close to a decade, but that was in a different body so I doubt the muscle memory carried.

"Well, let's hear it. It might be a little big for you, but..."

Suddenly I had a full-size guitar in my arms and it was definitely too big for me now. And my hand was too small to do any bar chords, or any chords where my figures were more than one freit away, but I strummed a few songs out.

Just bits and pieces of songs, some that I realized weren't even out yet. Or may not be out. Hard to know just what is the same and what is different in this universe.

"Fuck Lani, that was really good. Did you two escape from some child genius camp?"

I gave a nervous laugh as I gave Cassidy back her guitar.

"Something like that."

"You know, playing like that is a good way to make some cash. You're welcome to stick around so we can show you the ropes." Finn added nonchalantly.

"Finn..."

"Just for a little while Hans. The road isn't easy and I know you needed help when you started off too. We'll just be... what the shit is it called... paying it forward."

"We can't stay in one place for too long." I interrupted before an argument could start.

But if these kids have any tips for getting money, that could be useful. I don't want to rely on not-Bucky having to pickpocket every time we want to buy food or spend the night in a motel room.

"It wouldn't take too long. I'm cool with it, and maybe it will give time for your friend to get more comfortable with us." Cassidy joked before tossing me a blue bag.

"...holy shit you have Oreos. Bu-ddy, have you ever had Oreos before?"

I didn't even like Oreos that much, but having something sweet after so long made it taste like the best thing ever.

Not-Bucky took the cookie from my hand and sniffed it before taking a small bite.

"It's not poisoned, and you don't need to eat it if you don't want to."

Not-Bucky looked at me before eating the rest whole.

"So?"

"_It's okay._"

**[Relationship Increase: James Barnes companionship]**

**[Level 2: James will consider your advice]**

"Wow, it's only okay? This is like a classic old man." I said with a huge grin and I heard Cassidy stifle a laugh in the background.

"_It's okay."_ Not-Bucky repeated, and I gave a snort.

"Fine. Let me know if you want more."

By the time we jumped off the train not-Bucky had three more.

* * *

**A/N**: So Cassidy, Finn, and Hannah as totally based off the characters with the same name from Life is Strange 2. In my notes I had 'Gay hobo teens' and they were my first thought. Even though I had fun writing them, they probably won't ever come back.

As always, thank you everyone who has favorited/followed this story. Also I checked and this story is now in two communities? That's wack. Anyways, special thanks to _Ittehgaps, PrincessMagic, I.D's Fantasy, BasicallyComplicated, Brunolmg, Lull Meister, Guest _(with the nice suggestions), _BlackDove WhiteDove, KazeKiba777, Lulumo, DullReign82, Emerald2211, Goldenfightergirl,_ and Death_ Fury_ for taking the time to leave me a review.

I had a good laugh at how many people thought I killed Tony off-scene. Trust me, if something like that happens you would be getting a pov change so that the reader will know what's up and not Lani. Also my personal goal in this story is to get to the point where all the Avengers try adopting Lani, so death is off the table.


	8. Farm Life

**A/N:** This chapter was beta'd by Emerald2211 once again. They are truly amazing.

* * *

After saying bye to the trio in the next town, Finn gifted me a ukulele.

"What? I can't take this..."

"Don't worry kid. It's not like I paid for it."

I gave the teen an unamused look, before laughing.

"Fine. Thanks."

They were planning on staying in the town until they got kicked out, and while we stayed for a few days, I started to feel antsy. Not-Bucky too, if the fact he started cleaning his numerous weapons with more frequency meant anything.

Thus began a strange routine of us traveling by train or hitchhiking to a new town, and only staying for a max of a week. We got new clothes that didn't make us stand out, and eat three times a day more often than not.

Honestly, the food issue worried me most days. I feel like not-Bucky need to eat more due to his whole super soldier serum deal, and I'm a growing child. I need a balanced diet if I don't want to be under 5 foot for the rest of this life. But it's hard finding good food that wasn't expensive.

"I mean, are you ever even full? Can you even remember the last time you were?"

"_No._" Not-Bucky said like he was talking about the weather.

"That's... really fucked up buddy. If you need more food then we just need to buy more."

**[Relationship change]**

**[James Barnes companionship 2 is now James Barnes family 1]**

**[James sees you as part of the family]**

**[Level 1: you're like that third cousin twice removed who shows up to weddings and that's it.]**

I eyed the text for a moment. I don't need a family, I had one before and I don't need a replacement. Though this was probably a good thing when it comes to not-Bucky's mental state. He recognizes me as a human, and that he considers me a distant relative is good. I don't think Hydra would keep any family relations in his mind, so this is definitely good when it comes to that. Even if it makes me feel guilty.

But that doesn't change the fact that money is a real issue. I can get a decent amount by playing the ukulele, but I don't want to draw attention to myself. Same with not-Bucky stealing. He's good, but our luck is going to run out someday.

"_Wait here._" Not-Bucky said suddenly before leaving.

I felt like I should be worried about where he was going, but honestly, I was surprised he was even taking initiative like that. Besides, he was an adult. A brainwashed Russian nazi murdery adult, but still an adult. If Hydra wasn't an issue, I would totally get not-Bucky some therapy. But that isn't an option so I've just been coming to libraries and the internet for some tips with dealing with people with amnesia since that is the closest I could get. I've also been looking into PTSD since Bucky was in WW2 and never got any mental help after that.

I took a few psychology and neuroscience classes in school before deciding to get into astro-engineering, so I could understand the text at the very least. Trying to use them was a whole separate issue.

Not-Bucky came back an hour later, long after I gave up on waiting and started reading the books that I borrowed. The only thing different was he had a piece of paper in his non-metal hand.

"Is that what you wanted to get?" I asked, leaning over to see if I could get a better look at it.

Turns out it was pointless to do that since not-Bucky just gave it to me. It was a filer asking for farm help for $50 a day. No documents required. Which makes sense since the hours were 6am to 6pm and that's only $4/hour which is very much below the minimum wage.

"You think this is a good idea? I mean, that's a good way to make some cash but..."

I don't know if this was a good idea. Not-Bucky would be by himself on the farm, and if Hydra finds him there, I might not know until it's too late. Not to mention if we stay in one place for too long that makes it more likely that someone would recognize Bucky or me. The movies always made it seem like Hydra had agents everywhere, and I don't want to test that theory. It's been long enough that they must have started looking outside of Russia for us.

But we also can't keep living day to day like we have. I mean, we could but that's just surviving and not living. And what's the point of living if you're not _living_.

"_One week._" Not-Bucky said suddenly.

"What?"

"_I'll work there for one week, then we can leave."_

I just stared at him for a moment, thinking about how that was the longest I have ever heard him speak, before what he said registered.

"Oh, yeah, that sounds good. We could also travel closer to the farm and just camp out there."

It was starting to get warmer, and camping was something I knew how to do.

And that's what we did. The farmlands were close to an hour away from the city when driving, meaning walking would take close to 7 hours for a normal human. I was able to keep up with not-Bucky's pace for three hours before I started slowing down. I knew it made sense since I had short legs and had the body of a 5-year-old but I still tried to force myself.

**[Warning: SP low]**

_What the...?_

I haven't used my alchemy or apparition since we started walking. How is my SP low?

While still trying to keep behind not-Bucky, I took a look at my stats.

**[x] Stats**

**[Name: Lani Chen]**

**[Age: 5]**

**[Hometown: Hawai'i]**

**[Family: unknown]**

**[Title: Rebellious- people of authority will mark you as a 'bad egg'] **

**[hp: 50]**

**[sp: 9**]**

**[Strength: 4*]**

**[Dexterity: 7*]**

**[Constitution: 5*]**

**[Intelligence: 17]**

**[Wisdom: 9*]**

**[Charisma: 19*]**

**[*: -9 to physical states, -4 to wisdom and +4 to charisma due to age]**

**[**: active effect(s) - 3% run speed]**

I was thankful that not-Bucky was in front of me since I must have made a weird face at reading all that. I assumed that SP stood for spirit point like in some jrpg, and it made sense since when I do Apparate I use SP. But doing physical stuff also using SP? Then is it stamina points and magic is more physical than I thought?

Though that just brings me back to wondering how I was even able to do all this. The Alchemy I can understand a little if I broadly look at it that I give energy to quarts in atoms to change the number of protons and thereby the element. I mean, that's just beta decay. And maybe I'm able to influence the electron cloud around metals and that's how I'm able to mold them into different shapes on the macro level. But Apparition? What even is that? Do I just open up a wormhole or use quantum entanglement to create a clone of myself?

I would love to get to the point where I have time to test these hypotheses of mine.

Suddenly I was lifted out of my thoughts by not-Bucky physically picking me up and tossing me onto his back.

"W-what are you doing?"

"_You're slow._"

"I have short legs! And we've been walking for hours now!" I almost yelled, not liking that not-Bucky brought me back to my previous thoughts.

Thinking about the science behind magic was way better than thinking about my physical limits.

"_Just hold on then._" Not-Bucky said and I wish I could see his face because I could imagine him grinning while saying that.

What started off as not-Bucky just walking at a brisk speed changed to a jog. Still not a fast one, but one which I could see him maintaining for miles. It was good that the road we were on didn't have many cars because we must have been quite the sight.

He only let me down once it became clear we were close.

"Horses!" I yelled as I jumped the fence to pet them.

My Aunt had horses on her farm, so I had an easy time getting them to sniff my hand before I stroked their nose/face. What surprised me was not-Bucky was doing the same thing with another horse.

"Have you ever gone horseback riding?" I asked hoping that maybe...

"_No._" He answered, but looked confused.

I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. This was the difference between episodic memory and semantic memory. Not-Bucky probably had the semantic memory of how to treat a horse, but not the episodic memory of when he learned that. Actually, now that I think about it, it makes a lot of sense that Hydra would want to get rid of all episodic memories whilst leaving the semantic ones. It would be bad if they had to teach the winter soldier how to talk every time they wipe his mind.

After that nice little detour, it was only another hour before not-Bucky spotted an abandoned farmhouse far enough from the road that we shouldn't be spotted. It must have once been a nice little house, but the second story was completely caved in and there was a tree growing on the remains of the roof. Slipping in one of the windows that wasn't boarded up, I was surprised to see the first floor of the house looked slightly better. There was lots of graffiti and trash, but no feces or flies.

"It would be easier making a fire in a house than outside where people could see it," I said, opening the wood stove that was filled with ash.

To my surprise, not-Bucky was able to throw together a meal with our cheap food that actually tasted good. I ended up falling asleep at the table, too exhausted to worry about nightmares or what the next day would bring.

* * *

"_Buuuucky!"_

_That was the only warning he had before a very short blur ran right into his legs almost knocking him over._

"_Hey Becca, I thought you were keeping Aunty Ann company?" He asked with a chuckle as he patted the top of the little girl's head._

"_I don't wanna, she just sleeps. It's soooo boring." She looked at him with those baby blue eyes of hers._

"_You rather help me feed the animals?"_

"_YES!" The girl yelled before trying to climb up his back._

"_You're getting too big to be carried all the time Becca..."_

"_But Bucky, you're the only one who can carry me now. Papa is always gone and Will's coughs too much and Charle is only a little taller than me now..."_

"_Yeah, yeah, I'll keep carrying you big baby."_

"_I'm NOT a baby. I'm almost six!" _

"_Almost six? Pretty soon you will be going to school like the rest of us."_

"_I can't wait! Think Papa will be back by then?"_

CRASH!

He was out of bed and had a gun drawn before he even saw Lani in the back of their new hideout

"Shit, sorry I didn't mean to do that. Did I wake you?" Lani asked, looking at him with purple eyes instead of blue.

But they have always been purple so why was he expecting blue eyes?

"Uh... Are you okay?"

Just like that, the memory of that dream started slipping through his fingers like water despite his best efforts and despite the fact that something in him was screaming for him not to forget again.

But it was too late.

"I'm fine."

Lani looked even more surprised by that, and a moment passed before she gave him one of her huge smiles.

"Well since you're up, do you want to see what I found?" Lani said before jumping up and waving her hands.

"Tada! It's a motorcycle!"

Behind Lani was the rusty frame of a motorbike. Even then it wasn't too bad; he had a feeling he had ridden worst in the past. The seat was still there along with the wheels. Handlebars were crooked but still on. Mirrors were dusty but only one had a crack in it, and even then it was only in the corner.

"I was thinking while you're working I would try fixing it up. Not that I know much about motorcycles, but I know about engines and rockets so how hard could it be?"

He was pretty sure that was a rhetorical question, but for some reason, Lani likes it when he answers all her questions.

"Probably harder than you think."

"Well yeah, this would be easier if it was rocket science but, I can deal with a challenge." Lani said, looking like she had cemented the idea firmly in her mind now.

He just sat down, waiting until Lani fell asleep from exhaustion, before carrying her back to her sleeping bag.

* * *

We had been squatting in the farmhouse for three days before I heard the news. In my defense, we were in the middle of nowhere and I've been more focused on fixing up the bike then checking current world affairs.

The library that I went to was in a town Bucky and I already visited weeks ago. A quick check of my stats showed that despite the longer distance, the 11 SP cost was always the same, which at the very least supported my wormhole hypothesis. It was also good to know that I could go anywhere and things only get complicated when I travel with others.

I planned on going online to see if I could find any youtube videos about fixing up a motorbike. I have done all I could with the materials I had, but the engine was stripped. Still wasn't a huge problem since with my alchemy I can use to scrap metal and change it into what I need. I even practiced yesterday and finally was able to change an iron nail into a copper one. It just took a few attempts and the SP cost was less than Apparition.

When I opened the browsers it loaded up the New York Times which wasn't odd since I assumed it was just the homepage. What caught my attention however, was how it was all talking about how Tony Stark was found alive and that due to his traumas, SI was pulling out of the weapon market. Stocks were at an all-time low and there were plenty of opinion articles talking about it.

I figured before that Tony was alive, but hearing it was still a huge relief. Iron Man was my first Marvel movie, so it held a special place in my heart. Still felt less real than with Bucky, but I guess that's because I haven't met Tony.

I looked at the page a little longer, staring at the picture of Tony hugging that guy who sold him out, before deciding to check out the stock market. I mean, I knew that Tony would be making some cool stuff in the future, so buying some now when it's low and selling it when Bucky and I need money seems like a good idea. I could even get Bucky to buy a gift mastercard and use that to buy it online.

With that in mind, I turned back to the original reason I went to the library and learned more than I ever wanted to know about Motorcycles.

* * *

**A/N:** I was very happy with my Bucky dream sequence here.

Thank you everyone who has favorited/followed this story. And special thanks to _PrincessMagic, I.D's Fantasy, Brunolmg, _my wonderful beta_ Emerald2211, Death_ Fury X2, the guest named _Fan_, _Goldenfightergirl_, _Nameless Angel 00, _and _BlackDove WhiteDove_ for taking the time to leave me a review. This story now has 69 reviews (nice) and I just love all the support.

Now I have a question for you all, what days do you usually read fanfics? Since I have enough backlog to keep up my two chapter pre weeks thing I have going (at least until classes start up in September), I was thinking of posting one chapter during the week and one on the week end. I would be curious to know what days would be good for my readers.


	9. Getaway Bike

**A/N:** Thank you Emerald2211 for beta'ing this chapter. She is literally the best.

* * *

I fixed up the bike before the end of the week with some help from Bucky. Turns out he knows a lot about motorbikes, and I found out a motorbike is just a less powerful motorcycle. It was nice to have a distraction and not have to worry about money for once.

It made sense that it wouldn't last.

On the last day that Bucky planned to work on the farm, I was already starting to get bored and was trying to see if I could make the bike electric.

"You know, since gas is a finite resource anyways and I could set up a solar power battery to charge it while we're stopped in a town. I've made something like that before to charge a cell phone." I rambled as Bucky cooked the rest of the eggs he was given the other day.

Apparently, there was an old lady who saw Bucky walking by one day and tried to woo him with fresh duck eggs. At least that is my theory as to why he got them.

"And it's not like it needs to be a sunny day for it to work. Honestly, the real problem I need to work on is how to make the battery more effective."

"Stop talking and eat."

I shoved some scrambled eggs in my mouth, trying to swallow it without tasting because I've always thought duck eggs taste weird. They do have more protein, so I guess I shouldn't curse the old lady for not gifting Bucky some normal chicken eggs.

"Bluh."

"It's not that bad," Bucky said as he finished off his plate like it was nothing.

"That's because I'm pretty sure you can't taste anything. I honestly do not understand how you're able to cook so well." I grumbled while reluctantly eating some more.

Bucky stood up to wash the only two plates that we found that wasn't broken.

"Maybe we should get some more before we leave."

"Don't say that. I don't want to think about how that would save money and... damn it. At least take me with you if you talk to her. I want to see your face when she flirts."

"No." Bucky said firmly before patting me on the head.

I don't know who was more surprised by that, me or Bucky who was looking at his hand like it was that of a stranger's.

"Um, that better not be your metal hand. I don't want my hair getting stuck on your joins." I tried joking, but Bucky still removed his hand like it was burned.

"I don't know why I did that."

I turned around in my chair to see Bucky still staring at his hand completely dumbfounded. Only his eyes were unfocused, like he was looking but not seeing.

"Maybe because people often like to show their affections for others with physical touch?"

"No, it's..."

I waited patiently for Bucky to finish his thought, but he ended up shoving his gloves on and a jacket.

"I should go."

"O-okay? See you tonight."

I waited a little longer, wondering what that was all about, before apparating away.

* * *

I was able to buy $50 worth of stocks before I started feeling guilty. Here I was about to profit off a guy who was tortured for months. I mean, I'm in an interesting position where I know how things _might_ happen. I'm already using my very limited knowledge of Marvel to help Bucky, though I haven't even touched the whole trigger word thing I saw floating around Tumblr. I could just tell Tony that Stane was the one responsible for his torture. It would save a lot of heartache down the line, assuming that he believes me.

I would need to let him know anonymously, maybe even hack into Stane's e-mails or something and tip Tony off that way. I know how to program, so I could teach myself how to hack, what with my runscript available.

It's something to think about at the very least. Like I didn't have enough to worry about with trying to hide from Hydra and pretty much everyone.

With nothing else to do, I ended up back at the house way sooner than I had the previous days. It was still light out, and with the bike fixed up, I decided to just take a walk. It was a nice spring day with no clouds in sight, and it wasn't like I had to worry about cameras out here.

I ended up going to the farm that Bucky was working at, just to surprise him. I made sure I knew where it was in case I ever needed to apparate there, so I knew something was different right away.

Well, pretty sure a whole field on fire is always a dead give away that something was wrong, but I still started running towards it before stopping. Before _making_ myself stop since I learned my lesson last time with jumping ahead before thinking.

I was pretty far away, but I could see figure of Bucky facing off against three other people. I could see his gun was out, but for some reason, he didn't shoot. Then suddenly he froze and the gun fell from his grip. One of the figures started walking calmly to Bucky and everything in me was twitching to do something. To go help him.

I didn't need to see anything more than that.

**[x] Load Save**

**[...]**

**[Save loaded]**

**[SP at max]**

**[HP at max]**

I jumped out of the sleeping bag and hastily pulled my clothes on before I started to pack my things.

"Bucky we need to leave now!" I yelled, already knowing that Bucky was awake and making breakfast.

I heard the stove go off while Bucky started gathering our stuff as well. No questions. He just did it.

I really hope he heard the panic in my voice and wasn't just obeying an order.

Only a few minutes passed before I was on the back of the bike holding on while Bucky drove down the road. My heart was still racing as I tried to think about what I saw.

Obviously, Hydra found us. Either we stayed too long or just got unlucky, but either way, things somehow got more serious. I was thinking that it would be better to be in rural areas since there are fewer people and cameras, but maybe not. I don't know. Maybe I should have stayed longer before reloading so I could figure out how they found us.

It was still too close for comfort.

I kept looking around expecting to see a van or a helicopter or _something_ after us, but hours passed with only a few cars going the opposite direction. It was completely nerve wracking each time someone passed us.

We only stopped after the sunset. It was one of those towns that is right off the highway, that all look eerily similar no matter where you are in the continental US. I stayed next to Bucky while he checked us into some motel, ready to apparate or reload at a moments notice.

But we checked in without any trouble, and even got a room with twin beds.

"Hey Buddy? If Hydra found you right now, would you go with them?" I ended up asking one of the many questions that have been on my mind.

It has only been two months since we escaped. I was taking the fact that Bucky has started talking in English as a good sign, but it could have been just wishful thinking.

Bucky was checking the room, and hardly paused in his movements when I spoke up. But he did pause, and it still took him a while to answer.

"I don't know."

"I guess that's better than a straight yes." I muttered, though I had no doubt that Bucky still heard me.

We eat some packed food left over from last time we went shopping a few days ago.

"So if we want to avoid Hydra spotting us, is it better to be in the city with more people or not?"

"Doesn't matter. The chances are the same." Bucky said with such conviction that I didn't need to ask him why he thinks that.

I haven't bother asking him how much of his missions he remembers, but apparently, he knows enough to figure out how Hydra will track us. Or is tracking us.

"Right, any ideas where to go next? I don't think just driving east is going to work forever."

I ended up pulling out the journal I got from the dollar tree that I've been using for my motorcycle project to write down Bucky's suggestions. We are no longer at the point where my common sense and the tips Hannah gave me for lying low is enough to stay hidden. Reading it over, it looked a lot like the notes of a paranoid freak, but is it really paranoia if people are actually out to get you?

I even suggested Bucky and I get a haircut, but then he said that would leave too much DNA and I really don't want to know why that would be a problem. Hats and sunglasses will just have to be enough of a disguise.

We left before the sun rose without either of us getting sleep. Bucky was watching guard and I was too worried. I didn't want to save and wake up with Hydra in the room with no way out.

* * *

**[Game Saved]**

**[HP at max]**

**[SP at max]**

"How did you fall asleep without falling off?"

I opened my eyes to see we were at a gas station and the sun was already low in the sky. At least there was no guns in my face or any other sign of Hydra. I guess trying to stay up over 24 hours was a little ambitious considering my body is that of a five-year-old. Pretty sure I was still taking naps at that age the first time around.

"Mad skillz. With a z." I muttered, slipping off the bike in order to stretch my legs a bit.

We were in what looked like one of those old mining towns that now are half ghost town and half tourist trap for people driving through the town.

"You can sit in the front then."

"Wait, are you going to let me drive?"

"No. You're small enough I can reach over you." Bucky said before picking me up and putting me on the bike.

"Dude, I'm not going to fall asleep again."

"I'm not going to take any chances kiddo." Buck said before patting me on the head again.

And just like last time he froze.

"Is that going to be a thing now?" I laughed, only Bucky removed his hand like my head was on fire.

Again.

"I don't know why I did that."

I awkwardly turned around to see Bucky looking at me, only his eyes weren't focused on me. It was exactly what happened last time. Like he was looking at something else.

_Only it didn't happen because I reset._

I then took a critical look at Bucky. It didn't make sense for him to be freaking out like this if it was just a casual touch. I grabbed his hands all the time and he has no issues picking me up like a child. So it had to be something else.

Then I got it.

"Do you remember something?"

"I..."

A car pulled up at the other gas station, and Bucky forced me to turn around.

"Buddy-" My words were quickly cut off by the sound of the motor, and we were off.

* * *

After weeks with no sign of Hydra, Bucky forced me to go to the library.

Personally, I think he was getting annoyed by me asking him questions all the time, but he was right. I'm not very good at being idle. Then considering how worried I was that if I left Bucky would just be gone, yeah it was no surprise that he forced me to do something.

Bucky was doing some odd jobs for the day, like dog walking and gardening, and I was in a library in another state. I needed to buy the stocks again, and it was time I learned how to hack. Even if I decide not to do anything with Tony, being able to get some type of information on Hydra would be wonderful.

Turns out the SI stocks dropped even more then last time, so with my $50 I was able to get a bigger portion. Then I opened up my runscript.

**[loading Runscript...]**

**[Runscript Successfully activated]**

Hacking on a public computer was beyond stupid, but I don't think Bucky and I can just keep hiding from Hydra for three years. We are going to get unlucky again, and I might not be able to reload. Honestly, trying to hack into Tony's personal system might be a good way to practice. Tony might be a bit of an ass, but he's a good person deep, _deep_, down. At least, I don't think if I got caught he would care enough to track me down.

So two birds with one stone. I can relieve some of my guilt and practice my skills.

A new routine formed after I made that decision. I would take a nap right when we stopped for the night before apprating over to some random town to practice on their computer until I got kicked out for the night. Having runscript running almost all day was useful, but being able to reload if I made a mistake was even more reliable. I can't afford to get caught after all. By someone online or even the librarians who get worried about a small kid being by herself.

Thinking about it, it's weird how much I'm able to get away with. Then again, weird is just the default for this new life.

It was just starting to look like summer when I decided to just go for it.

* * *

Tony was well into his designs for his Mark II project when JAVIS interrupted him.

"Sir, someone tried breaking through your personal firewall."

"You're joking."

Tony saved his work before having JAVIS pull up a monitor. Not like people don't try hacking into SI, but the official firewalls were more then good enough to stop any attempts. Also, it's not like Tony stored weapon designs on his personal servers anymore. Or anywhere for that matter.

It was a weak attempt, and was child's play finding the code left over from the wannabe hacker. Though, the code was the part that was interesting. There was nothing in there but a set of comments.

#your stay with the ten rings wasn't by chance

#your father-figure sold you

#as in sold your weapons on the black market

#and tried to kill you to get SI for himself

#obadiah stane will try to kill you again

#sorry:/

#also you might want to look into using another element for your reactor

#palladium poisoning isn't fun

"...JAVIS what am I even looking at. Is this what a stroke feels like? Am I having a stroke?"

"No sir, you are not currently having a stroke."

"Then what the hell is this about?"

* * *

**A/N:** So originally I had that last section with Tony at the beginning of chapter 10, but yesterday I finished writing chapter 11 and it was such a beast I decided to work my chapters around a little. I like keeping them around 2K-3K range since it makes it easier to read over and edit in my mind. And I don't know about you all, but I also like reading chapters that are between 2K and 5K. Longer than that and I'll have to wait to read it.

Also, it was so funny how most of you have the same reading schedule as me. As in any time and all the time. Nice to know my readers are just big nerds like me ;) I think I'm going to try updating on Wednesday and Saturday/Sunday. At least until I start-up classes in September.

As always, thank you everyone who has favorited/followed this story. And super special thanks to _Mr. Hungry_ who reviewed right when I was setting up this chapter to be posted, the lovely three Guest,_ Cboylan, Updown1234, Akira D. Rysuke, Lightblade23, XenoLucifer, BasicallyComplicated, Emerald2211, Death Fury, JustUsingARandomName, BlackDove WhiteDove, Goldenfightergirl, Nameless Angel 00,_ _Cinnybun_, and_ I.D Fantasy_ for leaving me a review.


	10. blood is thicker than water

**A/N: warning**: some attempted rape happens in the chapter but nothing graphic. Also some slurs are used.

Once again this chapter was beta'd by the lovely Emerald2211!

* * *

"Here," I said before slapping the bound journal in front of Bucky.

And for my efforts, I got a judging look.

"It's for your dreams. There are loads of studies that talk about how dreams are the brain's way of processing information, even though it's not always in a way we understand, so there's a good chance that even if you don't consciously remember things, you might subconsciously and that can show up in your dreams. And being able to write that down will force your brain to make new connections and that might help you remember."

"Oh." Bucky said, looking at the journal with new light.

"I also got you a glitter pen." I added with a huge grin before Bucky could thank me or say anything.

Bucky shook his head, but I spotted a smile as he took the pen so that counted as a win.

**[Relationship level up]**

**[James Barnes family]**

**[Level 2: He see you as a younger cousin]**

I still wasn't totally happy with the whole family relationship, but I could deal with being a cousin. Though, I was really close with my cousins to the point they were more like extra siblings in my past life. I'm not sure what the normal cousin relationship is even like.

"Thank you."

"No prob-lamo." I said before pulling out my own notebook.

I miss having a laptop. Trying to figure out how to make an electric motorcycle would be much easier with an undo button.

It was nearing the end of September, and so far there hasn't been any sign of Hydra or of Iron Man. I'm pretty sure Tony got the message I left for him, but so far nothing has happened. Or at least nothing the public knows about. I guess if I really wanted to I could try hacking there again to find out if Tony has done anything, but I don't want to push my luck.

Especially since my next plan is to hack into SHIELD. I know that they were infiltrated by Hydra, so that is the only connection I have to try getting back at the neo-nazi group. Not to mention they are the ones who dealt with Steve when he first woke up. The ideal time to have Bucky and Steve meet is that short time after he wakes up and before the Avengers movie events start. Then I'll have to convince Steve not to let SHIELD know about Bucky, but I think that will be the only easy part of this plan.

But one step at a time.

"I'm going to go to the library and hack into a secret government organization. I'll be back before it's dark. Byyye." And I Apparated way before Bucky could comment on my life choices.

I wasn't _really_ hacking into SHIELD. I made a program, though I guess technically it's a backdoor style trojan, to lie in wait until "Steven Rogers" or "Captain America" is used. Only with new documents because I'm sure they have a lot on their databases.

I'm not sure how likely it is that no one notices, but considering they also never noticed they got infected by Hydra, I think my odds are reasonable. Especially considering how much I've practiced. If they do get tip off, it should be only when the program activates and start to download the files. By then I'll be trying to get Bucky and Steve to meet so it doesn't matter since our cover will already be blown.

"I'm in." I said with my best hacker voice, since you have to do that or else it's not hacking.

Luckily the only other person in the computers section had headphones on and I was 80% they were looking at porn.

Ignoring that mess, I nestled my program in the server, and when nothing happened, I got out. There is still a chance of it being discovered if they do a sweep, but I think it's small enough to go unnoticed. Since this is a long term project it's not like I can reload if this goes wrong in a few weeks.

The only thing I can do now is wait.

* * *

I was walking back from a huge city library when it happened.

Cries for help coming from a cliche dark ally and no one stopping to help. That last part was something I, unfortunately, knew about. If you ever take a first aid course they love talking about the bystander effect, how if there are more people, less will help since they figure someone else would do it.

So I paused on my walk back to the motel, since I didn't feel like apparating to library I've already gone to when there was a cool looking one just a few blocks away. It wasn't that late. A cool October and only around 5pm, but the sky was already starting to turn red. I snuck into the ally to see if it was something I could diffuse or if I needed to get someone else to call 911.

"Stop it! I said I wasn't in the mood!"

There was a young lady in a short red dress whose voice was trembling as she yelled at the guy.

"You seemed like you were in the mood when you accepted my drink." The guy said as he got way too close to the woman.

"Hey Asswipe!" I called out as I stomped forward, forgetting that I wasn't a full grown adult.

"What did you call me brat?" The guy slurred.

"Dude, it just turned 6. How are you wasted?"

Maybe I should have been a little nervous talking back to a stranger who obviously knew very little about consent, but compared to what I had to deal with daily with Hydra, it just didn't come to mind that I was in any danger.

"Is this your brat? You didn't tell me you were a lying slut."

"Hey, stop the slutshaming jackass. Why don't you let her leave and just go home by yourself."

I made sure the guy's back was to the lady so that she could run at any moment. Then I could just teleport back to the room because the dude was drunk enough that no one would believe him.

But she didn't run. Instead, she was staring at me in horror.

"Someone needs to teach you some manners brat." The guy said, and to my complete shock, he pulled out a pocket knife.

I dodged without even having to think about it, but still!

"What the fuck dude? You can't just go around stabbing people you don't like."

The lady screamed as he lunged again, missing me due to his own actions rather than mine.

Really, how has no one else come investigate this?

I was about to end this pathetic one-sided fight when suddenly my view of the guy was blocked.

"Leave. Now."

Bucky was standing in front of me, twisting the guy's wrist until he dropped the knife. Which I wasted in no time to pick up. If the other person lets go of the knife you get it. That's the rules of knife fights.

The guy tried to break out, but Buck slammed him into the ground before he could.

"I said leave."

Finally, the guy ran off. Though not before crashing into a trash bin on his way out of the ally. I laughed before remembering that the woman was still looking terrified.

"Are you alright ma'am?"

"I... what..."

"Do you want us to walk you home? Or wait until a friend comes to pick you up?" I asked, noting absently that Bucky was shadowing me.

Probably not a calming sight to see.

"I live close... it's okay. T-Thank you." The woman was able to get out through her trembling lips before quickly walking away.

"Think she's okay to go alone?"

"Yes. You on the other hand? I'm not sure."

"Huh?"

I looked over at Bucky and he looked pissed. Well, not like superpissed, but there was that slight angle to his eyebrow that showed that he was mad about something.

"What were you thinking punk, running in here like you weren't a third of that guy's size." Bucky complained, and with his arms crossed he looked more like an angry mother than a trained assassin.

**[Relationship level up]**

**[James Barnes family]**

**[Level 3: He see you as an annoying little sister]**

"...punk?" I couldn't help but repeat because, wasn't that Steve's thing?

Sure I could freak out about the new familiar level, but that seemed more important at the moment.

"Ya kid, you're being a punk with no sense of self-perseverance, just like-" and suddenly Bucky stopped talking.

He was staring off again in that way that while was still rare, I was starting to recognize.

"Just like who?" I tried prompting, but from how confused Bucky looked, I think it was already too late.

"No one. Let's get back." Bucky said, messing up my hair before leading me out of the ally.

He hand was opening a closing a few times before I rolled my eyes and grabbed it.

"Chill. You're going to draw attention." I said as I started swinging our arms in time with our steps.

"You're going to draw attention doing that."

"No I'm not. Kids do stuff like this all the time." I said with a shit-eating grin.

Bucky was still agitated, but gave a sigh of annoyance that I could tell he didn't really mean.

"You don't usually do this."

"Yeah well, I did my good deed for the day so now I can act like a little shit."

Bucky gave a snort-laugh that did make a few people turn their heads, but they looked away soon enough that I didn't feel paranoid. Too much.

"Are we leaving town tomorrow?"

"That would be wise. You finished with the bike?"

"Not yet, but you should be able to drive it. I didn't mess with anything important yet." I said, but Bucky just stared at me.

"Hey don't give me that look. I don't want to ruin our getaway vehicle on accident. Or on purpose."

Bucky had the audacity to raise his brow at me.

"Fiiiine. I'll finish it tonight."

* * *

"The truth is... I am Iron Man."

It was weird seeing the clip being ran on the local news like it was a normal event. Bucky was even watching it, though obviously not with the intensity that I was.

I still don't know if my action affected anything. It seem like Stane still tried making his own Iron Man suit, and was killed. It was October 25, and I have no idea when the Iron Man movie ended. Only that Fury visited Tony after the conference.

I guess I could try hacking into his personal system again, but I don't need to know that badly. I want to know, but I don't _need_ to know.

"...And what do you think about billionaire Tony Stark wanting to be America's new superhero?"

"I say it's about time if Iron Man is anything like what Captain America was."

They showed a picture of Steve in his outfit, and I saw Bucky physically flinch away from the screen. They only had it up for a moment, before moving on to other topics. Bucky, however, was looking even worse than when he called me a punk for getting into a knife fight.

"Did you recognize him? Or remember anything?" I tentatively asked.

Bucky was still staring at the screen without seeing it, but he lowered his brows in thought.

"I...He..."

Without a word, I grabbed his 'dream journal' and gave it to him. I found out that Bucky had an easier time writing down his fragmented thoughts than speaking them. Probably has to do with that brainwashing machine targeting hippocampus since that is primary where long term memory is stored. Language, however, involves a few different regions of the brain. Speaking is located in the temporal lobe, which the hippocampus is below. So it's possible that Bucky's verbal language got affected whenever they wiped him, and talking about the associated memories is harder than writing them.

I pursed my lips in thought as I let Bucky write out his thoughts. He'll show me later if he wants me to know. Maybe I'll even see if he 'recognizes' sergeant James Barnes.

Something to think about at the very least.

* * *

Winter came and punched me in the face. Might be due to the fact that we spent most of our time outside traveling, but it still annoyed me how cold I was. The bunker was cold, but there wasn't any other option so I couldn't complain.

Now I could.

"This sucks. I don't think I can feel my fingers."

"Then why did you keep sticking your hands in the snow?"

"'Cause I ~Wanna build a snowman~" I half-sung even though Frozen wouldn't be out for almost four more years.

Bucky just looked unamused which only caused me to giggle.

Winter in the midwest (which don't even get me started on why it's called that when the region is in the middle of the country) is a combination of it being too dry for snow or just ice everywhere. To make a snowball you have to melt it a little to even get it to stick. Which is why I kept taking my gloves off. Still, it's been years since I've had something close to a white christmas so I was planning to take advantage of the situation.

It was also weird to think how this would be the first christmas away from my family, second if I really was with Hydra for a full year. My family was very non-religious and two of my uncles were jewish, so it was more of a reason to party than anything. Still, nothing like good food and getting a present from one of your family members. Christmas eve was usually more fun since we would have a 'danish christmas', do a white elephant complete with an ugly sweater that has been used for over a decade, and then my cousins and I would look for a scary christmas movie. Traditions are what you make them after all.

But I can't do any of that stuff now.

Well, I did get bucky a present that I wrapped with an old newspaper so I guess that's better than nothing.

Most of the motels were filled, but we were able to find a room that looked more like a broom closet. It was just a single bed with a nightstand and a bathroom that only had a toilet and sink in it. It was better than sleeping outside, and there was a radiator so at least we would be warm.

"I call dibs on the bed!" I called out once we got back to the room.

"I thought you said we could share it?"

"Yeah, but I still call dibs." I told him with a huge grin.

Bucky just shook his head at my antics, but I could tell he found them humorous.

"So Buddy, what do you think about Christmas?" I innocently asked.

Honestly, I don't remember if Bucky was religious or anything. Pretty sure the creators of the original Captain American comics were Jewish, but Hanukkah was a few weeks ago and I don't have enough presents for 8 nights. And I only know like two verses from the pray/song thing.

"It's for people with families." Bucky ended up saying with that far away look of his.

"Well, you're the closest thing I have to a family now, so here you go!" I said before I could think otherwise, tossing Bucky the small present that I had in my bag.

Bucky caught it without even looking at me, then only when he saw the poorly wrapped box did he move.

"What is this?"

"It's a present, or gift, or whatever you wish to call it. Happy Christmas... or wait it's merry Christmas right? Why is it merry and not happy?" I started rambling when Bucky just continued to stare at me.

"You wrapped it."

"Wow, really aced that perception check didn't cha."

I didn't understand why Bucky was stalling. He didn't do this when I gave him the journal. I would have thought I might have triggered one of his flashback memories thing but he seemed to be present now.

**[Relationship level up]**

**[James Barnes family]**

**[Level 4: He sees you as a dear sister]**

If I was drinking something I would have choked. What was the difference between annoying little sister and a dear sister? At least before it was pretty clear cut what the relationship meant, but now it's ambiguous at best.

Sometime during my mini freakout, Bucky got around to unwrapping the present.

"What is this?"

"It's a cell phone. No contract and already paid 150 minutes for it. I think like 200 characters equal a minute, so you can text. I'll show you how to do that you old man."

"Why?" Bucky asked, and I laughed at how he was treating the device like it was a live grenade.

"I got one too. That way you can call me if something happens." I explained, taking the same model out of my pocket.

"Or you could call me if you decide going into a gunfight with only a knife is a good idea."

"That happened one time! And I didn't even get a scratch on me!"

"It was still a dumb thing to do kid."

"Okay fine. Next time, I'll be sure to call you first." I said, trying to keep a serious face.

I failed after one look from Bucky's look of disbelief.

* * *

**A/N:** The original quote was "The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb" personally I like better than the shorter version. But that would have been too long for a chapter title.

Also, like the last chapter, this last part was originally part of chapter 11 but that ended up being the size of two chapters and so I had to split it up a little. Hope all the level ups weren't too bad, but this did take place over a year.

Thank you so much everyone who has favorited/followed this story! And super thanks to the five(?) guests (especially the one who reviewed a few chapters while they read), _Lulumo, RatchetGirl1233, Cookie-chaan, Emerald2211, JustUsingARandomName, Inu-Angel Z, DullReign82,I.D.'s Fantasy, Lavendor Queen, BlackDove WhiteDove, Death Fury, XenoLucifer, Goldenfightergirl, Cinnybun, Omega-66, Nameless Angel 00, Silto, Updown1234_ for thanking the time to leave me a review. Seriously. Last chapter got 23 review which is the new record for this story, and this story is getting close to being my most reviewed story. Just needs three more reviews ;)

So far I think chapter 11 is my favorite so look forward to that come Wednesday!

As always, thank you all so much for reading this. Hope you all have a fantastic night/day!


	11. Ohana means family

**A/N:** This is now my most reviewed story. On both this site and Ao3. Which is crazy since it's not even my longest story.

Thank you Emerald2211 for being an amazing beta, and Zari_Star for the chapter title suggesting. It worked a little too well if you use the full quote ;)

* * *

2010 arrived without much notice. We kept traveling at our neck-breaking pace through the country and never stayed in one place for longer than a few days. It was not very sustainable, but for now Bucky and I could keep it up. I even worked on the bike most nights to keep it running and try my best to make it fully electric. There had even been a few times where I was able to get a nap in before going off to a library to hack into Shield. The best part is, when I was just looking for any information on Hydra, I can just reload when I find it and no one's the wiser.

Not that I've been able to find much. Just a list of people that I have to look into further. The only one I know for sure is Alexander Pierce, and that was only because I recognized him from one of the movies. However, whenever I tried going deeper to get some real evidence, I end up trip one of the many security triggers and the data deletes itself then I have to reload and start all over. It was beyond frustrating. I've probably spent a few weeks re-living the same hour due to my own stubbornness.

No wonder no one knew about Hydra until they started moving.

"I'm heading out again!" I told Bucky as soon as I was out of the bathroom.

We arrived for the night not even an hour ago, and I wanted to see if I can print out from material blueprints so I can recreate them with my alchemy later.

"Shit." I heard Bucky say, and it looked like he accidentally crushed a bottle with his metal hand.

"Hey watch the fucking language. There is a child here." I joked as I walked over, bouncing off the bed.

"You curse more often than I do." Bucky said, but instead of shaking his head or giving me a light smile, he just slowly opened and closed his hand.

"...Is your hand okay? Like the joints and stuff?"

Apparently, I guessed right since Bucky made a face before he picked up the glass shards.

"It was just a little stiff."

Well that's not good. Hydra probably didn't bother to make his arm long-lasting since they put him on ice so often. The winter soldier probably got upgrades or tune up to his arm every mission, and it will be a year since we left in a few months. Who knows when the last time it got looked at.

"Do you want me to take a look at it? I won't do anything, but maybe with the cold weather the meal shrunk and it got misplaced. Or you need oil."

Bucky looked at me for a moment, acting like he was shocked that I even asked, before sitting down next to me. He took off his jacket and glove, letting me get a good view of the arm.

"You know, if you ever lose muscle mass, like when your old, this is going to look so weird." I joked as I looked over the limb with only my eyes.

It reminded me of one of those wooden toy snakes that 'slither' because it's made from pieces of wood all on a string. There was a lot of metal sheets overlapping around the joins to allow for range of motion.

"So where is it stiff? Like your hand or wrist or..."

"The second finger and thumb."

"Huh, do you mind moving it slowly for me?" I asked, and Bucky did just that.

It made a slight creaking noise as he did do, before jerking suddenly.

"Yeah, sounds like oil might be a good first step. I think we have enough money to check out a hardware store. A small one with less cameras. Maybe get some paint so we can get that dumb-looking star off your arm."

"We should do that now." Bucky said before standing up suddenly.

"Huh? Is it bothering you that badly? I mean, sure let's get the oil now."

"Not the oil. You can get that too, but I was talking about the paint."

"Oh."

I didn't know what else to say. Bucky looked excited for once and I was just stunned for a good moment. At least until I started thinking about it. Bucky must view his metal arm as Hydra's property or even the winter soldier's and not his. The idea of being able to change even a little part of that to someone he wants must feel great.

"I'm not much of an artist though, unless you want it to be all one color or want stick figures drawn."

"That's fine."

"You are not going to think it's fine when I draw a dick on your arm. That was a joke by the way."

We ended up just getting some blue paint because that was my favorite color and after greasing up Bucky's fingers with car lube (gross), I ended up just painting over the red star with blue.

"How's that?" I asked while Bucky looked in the mirror.

"It looks great Lani."

"And here I thought you were a good liar."

"I'm not lying. It... I think I needed this."

"Yeah, I think so too," I said, and for a moment I just watched Bucky look at his arm.

"Well, I'm going to use the rest of the paint on the bike now."

* * *

**[Game Saved]**

**[SP at max]**

I woke up from my afternoon nap to see Bucky reading one of the books I borrowed from my last library trip. And by borrow I ment stole since I don't have a library card, but I plan on returning it before they notice it's gone. Hopefully. Hasn't been an issue yet at the very least.

"How close are you to finishing that? I can wait until you're done."

"I was just looking through it." Bucky said before tossing me said book. "You sure you don't want to sleep longer? You didn't rest much last night."

I didn't sleep at all last night, but not like I was going to tell Bucky that.

"Yep, I'm at 100%. Besides, not like you ever sleep more than four hours a night anyways."

"You got me there."

At this point I'm pretty sure Bucky suffers from nightmares considering there has only been a handful of times that I've been awake before him. Usually due to my own bad dreams. But it doesn't seem like Bucky experience any negative effects from his lack of sleep and anything I get can be healed with a good night's rest, so it's not the most important issue.

"I'll be back before it gets dark." I said before apparating out of the room.

I placed the books back on the shelves I got them from the day before, and checked to see if there were any other good finds. I spent only a few hours there researching before heading back, I was too mentally tired to do a loop day of hacking.

However once I got back to the motel room I was wide awake. Furniture was broken, there was blood permeating the air, and Bucky was sitting on his knees completely still.

**[Error]**

**[James Barnes Family relationship not found]**

"_Oh good, the brat was around here after all. Well come on then, no loose ends._" A man I didn't noticed until then said in Russian.

I didn't need to see that stupid fake culthuly symbol to know who he was. But before I could do anything, I heard the bang of a gun.

The first time I just used my apparition to dodge, but that was when I noticed the gun shots weren't coming from the stranger.

"Bucky?" I said even though I knew that wasn't who I was speaking to anymore.

As if the text wasn't enough to show we were now strangers, the fact he pulled the trigger again without any hesitation was.

**[Main Menu]**

**[ ] Quest log**

**[ ] Stats**

**[ ] Relationships**

**[ ] Runscript**

**[ ] Load Save**

I watched as the bullet headed towards my head in slow motion reminding me of one of my fights with Feliks. Only this was worse because Bucky- no the winter soldier - knew exactly what he was doing. That he was going to kill me.

**[X] Load Save**

**[...]**

**[Save loaded]**

**[SP at max]**

I shot out of bed and froze when I was Bucky. It has been so long that I didn't notice how much he has changed, but now looking at how the winter soldier was and him now, it was like night and day.

And it didn't explain why my heart was pounding in my chest and my mind was screaming at me to run.

"Lani? Are you okay?" Bucky asked, looking worried as he dropped the book and walked over to me.

I flinched away slightly, but it was enough to make him stop.

"We need to go. They'll be here in two hours."

Like last time, Bucky didn't bother asking how I knew that, only started packing up. I wished that he did ask because I needed something to take my mind off of what just happened. What I need to make sure doesn't happen again.

I ended up just watching Bucky get everything packed while I did nothing, and when it was time to get on the bike, I had to force myself to calm down.

_It's fine. Bucky wouldn't kill me. Not right now. I'm not going to die again. Not yet._

I just kept telling myself that with my eyes shut tight and my head against Bucky's back. Eventually, I was able to calm down.

It was silly. I didn't worry this much when I was fighting Feliks when he was trying to kill me. Though it was different. With Feliks, he was too young to really understand what death was and what it meant. I knew he wasn't trying to kill me, he was just trying to do what 5 o'clock shadow dude told him to. Bucky on the other hand... I trusted him. I don't really have the option not to at this point, but I didn't think he could turn that quickly.

But that's not right. I did know that and just hoped that our friendship was strong enough like in an anime. I was just lying to myself that if Bucky got more of his memories back then it would just curse the brainwashing. Or that I would forever be able to reload situations like this.

Thinking like that was going to get me killed. Again.

"Hey Buddy? We need to talk." I said hours later in a small town inn that must have seen better days.

Like in most places, Bucky used the cover story of us being father and daughter, which I never get how it worked so well when we looked nothing alike. I guess I shouldn't worry too much since sleeping in a bed is nice even if I wish it was my bed. That I had a bed to claim as my own.

But I was stalling. Stalling for time while Bucky gave me his full attention.

"Is there any way to stop Hydra from taking over your mind again?" I ended up asking after way too long.

"...No." Bucky said with a quiet voice that sounded so sad.

"Stop that. I mean, I know about the trigger words so there has to be some way to make that ineffective. The human brain can heal from strokes where half your brain dies, so there just has to be something we can do!"

"How do you know about that?"

Bucky's whole mood did a complete 180, so much that I lost track about what I was ranting out loud about.

"What?"

"The words. Do you... how do you know about that?"

"Oh, that."

I couldn't tell Bucky the truth. Finding out that your life was viewed as entertainment in another universe? Not a good thing to find out. But I also didn't want to lie to him. Bucky deserves better than that.

"...I've heard them before." I ended up saying, since that much was true.

Even though I never got around to watching civil war, I did watch clips and GIFs from it.

"When." Bucky demanded to know, and he looked so worried.

It was then that I finally made the connection that Bucky must be wondering if I was just using him like Hydra. It makes more sense than the truth after all. Why else would a 6 year old know so much?

"See, that's a hard question to answer." I said with a smile regardless of the pit I was feeling in my stomach.

I was pretty sure even if Bucky thought I was using him, he wouldn't flat out attack me. But I did scoot away a little.

And no sooner than I did that, Bucky frowned and leaned away from me himself.

"Then try. Lani, you're a good kid. I want to know you're not getting in over your head."

I gave a hollow sounding laugh at that.

"A little late for that Buddy. I can't tell you everything... yet. Maybe someday but for now..."

I took a deep breath.

_Goodbye Incognito._

"The reason I knew Hydra was coming today was because they did. They came right before I came back from the library, and by the time I was back you... you weren't you anymore. But it's okay because I can groundhog-day shit, and so that never happened ."

"Groundhog day?" Bucky asked slowly, and I took the chance to look back at him.

He looked terrified. It would have been funny if things weren't so serious.

"Sorry, you probably never seen that movie. It's... I can relive a day. At least back until the last time I sleep. Or take a nap. I think it just needs to be a full REM cycle, so you know, four hours."

"Did I..." Bucky started to ask, still looking completely mortified, before stealing his expressions so that there was nothing.

The blankness was honestly scarier. Reminded me too much of the Winter soldier.

"Did I kill you?" Bucky ended up asking, his voice oddly monotoned.

"Oh, no! You didn't. I'm not sure if I can go back if I'm killed, so I reseted soon after you shot me. Like the bullet was still in the air, but it never even touched me." I tried reassuring him, but it only brought the panic back to his face.

**[Relationship level up]**

**[James Barnes family]**

**[Level 5: He sees you as his daughter]**

"I can't stay with you." Bucky said still looking absolutely mortified as he backed away from me.

I felt like I was choking on air. This was...

"No, stop that!" I yelled, hoping that was enough to make the stupid relationship thing go back down.

I was still trying to deal with the whole sibling thing, and now this? And Bucky just wants to leave?

"They're never going to stop Lani. You're in danger every moment you're around me. I can't..."

"You think I don't know that? I was well aware that helping you meant I wouldn't be free from Hydra but I still did! I'm not going to give up on you now and if you leave I will find you. So, just stop thinking whatever it is you're thinking. Okay?"

I was standing on the bed, and still wasn't close to Bucky's height. At least he stopped moving towards the door. He just stood there staring at me, at least I think he was because my sight was starting to get blurry.

"Okay. Okay Lani, I won't leave you. So, stop crying." Bucky said, his arms moving slightly like he was going to give me a hug but then thought better of it.

"I'm not crying." I said even as I furiously rubbed the tears from my eyes.

"Of course not."

Bucky looked slightly less terrified, but he was still just standing there like a mannequin.

I rolled my eyes at him before jumping off the bed.

"I'm going to hug you now because I need one and it looks like you need one too." I said, giving the man lots of time to move if he didn't want one, but he didn't move.

At all.

"You know, you're making this more awkward by not hugging me back."

Finally I felt an arm around me and suddenly we were on the bed with myself in Bucky's lap.

"Lani, I need you to promise me something." Bucky said right when I was about to doze off.

"Depends on what it is."

"You said you know the words."

I pulled away to look at Bucky's blank face.

"Yes, and I told you why I know." I said, not liking where this was going.

"I want you to use them on me."

My mind went blank for a moment before...

"WHAT?!"

"I don't want to hurt anyone Lani. If you... say it then you can keep me from doing that. From hurting you... or anyone else again."

"But... that would just wipe your mind again."

"That's fine."

"No it's not. That's the opposite of fine Buc-Buddy. I can't do that to you."

"Would you do it as a last case scenario then?" Bucky pleaded with me.

What I wanted to say got stuck in my throat. I understood what Bucky wanted me to do. But that was the type of responsibility I never wanted.

"Only as a last case." I ended up saying.

I would only do it if I couldn't reset. I'm never going to let it get to that point, but just in case.

"That's all I want. Sorry for making you deal with this. You're way too young to have to worry about any of this, but you made it clear you won't let me keep you safe."

"It's fine." I said, finally looking away from Bucky.

It wasn't really, but I also wasn't really a kid. I knew something like this was bound to happen, and now that I told Bucky a little about what I could do I felt...tired. Like my stress and worry were the only things keeping me going and now that a fraction of that is gone it's like I have no bones in my body. I ended up cuddling back into Bucky, and with the flesh arm still wrapped around me, fell into a dreamless sleep for the first time in months.

* * *

**A/N:** And with that, we are done with phase 1 of the story. And I did this story for camp Nanowrimo, _and_ this is the first time I've been able to finish my set goal! This story now has over 36K words in my doc. I'm still going to try keeping up with my 1K words a day until classes start up again, but now I need to start planing the rest of the story. So far I have phase 2 planed, and few ideas for phase 3, and Thanos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ for phase 4. At least I still have enough chapters to keep up two updates a week for a little while longer.

Anyways, thank you so much everyone who has favorited/followed this story. And super special thanks to _Brunolmg, solmaelstrom, Blueowl, Omega-66, Estelle Lumene, _ The two guests, _Goldenfightergirl, Triflight, Iris Wade 323, Lulumo, XenoLucifer, thanzintay.2000, updown1234, Death Fury, Cinnybun, LevelXWright, Redripper666, I.D's Fantasy, _and _BlackDove WhiteDove_ for leaving a review. Honestly you guys, it always makes me smile like an idiot when I get an e-mail that someone left a review. It's the ultimate secret in how to get more updates. The current record is still 23 for this site and 32 total for one chapter.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was my favorite until I started writing chapter 14 ;)

Also, updated the image for this story for how Lani will look for the next chapter. Good thing the sims exists because I have no patience to learn how to draw.


	12. Even the best laid plans

**A/N:** This chapter was once again beta'd by Emerald2211!

* * *

It had been over a year and Tony was no closer to finding the mysterious wannabe hacker (MW for short). After the whole confrontation with Stane, it didn't take long for Tony to find out where the attempted hack came from. But it did him little good since it was from a public library in the middle of nowhere Kansas. Anyone could have done it, and since there was never a second attempt, Tony had no clue who it was.

He then had Jarvis searching all over for the hacker's very distinct style. It was obvious that MW developed their own program; would have to in order to get anywhere near the inner firewalls. There were a few that got a hit, like a $100 stolen from one of Wilson Fisk's overseas bank accounts that would have gone unnoticed by anyone else. It was only more recently that Jarvis found something big and very obviously made by MW.

A tiny program within the SHIELD servers that no one without an AI would have noticed. And when Tony had Jarvis track that, it lead to another computer in another library in a completely different state. Just like all the others. MW would have to have made the program from scratch each time and by using a free programming software to make it. Unless MW has a flash drive with enough memory for all the files needed.

Tony ended up not letting Shield know about the hack, since it wasn't like he never had Jarvis do the same thing. And he was curious in finding out what MW wanted from Shield. No one just hacks into SI just to leave a helpful tip. And while the hacker could have figured out that Stane was a bad egg just through his emails and contacts, to figure out that Tony's arc reactor would give him palladium poisoning over a year before he has any physical signs of it?

Either MW was a genius that even Tony couldn't understand (impossible) or he was missing something. Since Tony wasn't able to find MW, the best he could do was tweak the little program hidden in Shield to duplicate any information it downloads and send it back to him. Maybe if Tony figures out what MW's motives are, it will give him and Jarvis more information to work with.

Tony just wasn't expecting it to be so long before it activated.

* * *

I didn't expect to get the message so soon. In my mind, I placed the last scene of the first Captain America movie only a few weeks (or months) before the avenger movie started and since that came out in 2012, it was safe to bet the movie events would take place that year as well.

But there I was, April 25, 2011. Not 2012. And I was looking at my stolen data from SHIELD that said they successful thawed Captain American from the ice. It was a short, coded message that took me a few days to get through. Bucky helped a lot, even though I have yet to tell him what I was doing.

I suppose I need to now. It would be rude to just surprise him. Steve is already going to be surprised, and I haven't really planned how to get them to meet without SHIELD finding out too soon.

The info didn't say where Steve was, but I was pretty certain that he woke up in New York city. We were in Illinois, in a town I never heard of until we arrived. A quick google map search showed it would take us about 14 hours to get there.

See this is the interesting part. I don't know how long it took Steve to wake up, and I don't know how long it was from the last scene of the first Captain America movie to the first Avenger movie. So far there is nothing on the news about Loki, but that could change quickly.

It might be better to wait until that stuff blows over, but then I won't know where Steve is. This is the only time I know the city he is in until the second Captain America movie which was three years after Avengers. And Avengers might happen anywhere from months to a year from now.

Still feeling undecided, I printed out the map and stuffed it in my bag. Then I went into the bathroom and Apparated back to the room we were staying in.

Bucky was already there, looking at me briefly when I 'popped' in before going back to his weapon cleaning.

"So, what do you think about meeting Steve Rogers?"

Like I expected, Bucky dropped the magazine clip on the table and gave me his full attention.

"Isn't... he dead?"

I've brought up the captain a few times in hopes of getting Bucky to remember more, but I don't think it was a lot. Mentioning Steve however, Bucky did let me read his dream journal and there has been a few pages about a weakass punk with a heart of gold. It was very distorted and I would have never made the connection if I didn't already know, but it was there.

"Missing in action officially, but through my sweet hacking skills I have discovered that they found him. They being a secret government organization that has at least ten members who have connection to hydra so-"

"We need to save him." Bucky interrupted and already moved to grab our bags before I stopped him.

"Whoa, Steve is fine. It's not all of SHIELD and he's too popular for them to do anything right now. Steve should be good for a while. I only brought him up because of how tied he is to your weird dreams."

"You sure he is fine?"

"Yep, and he might not even be awake yet. See the reason why Captain America went missing was because he was frozen all this time. They just found him and stabilized him so, even if I wanted to take you there right now, it would be kinda pointless."

Bucky gave me a very pointed look that said he didn't think it would be pointless. Honestly I was a little surprised about how gung-ho he was about this. I was planing to have to coerce Bucky into this since it is really stupid since there is no way Hydra won't find out.

"I trust you have a plan?"

"Nope!" I told him with a huge grin. "I have a collection of ideas that might work as a plan with enough elbow grease. Also that is the weirdest phrase ever. Why would you want to call hard work as elbow grease? That sounds so gross."

"Focus, how long ago did... shield find him?"

"Today. I could go back and find out the exact time."

"You don't need to do that, but you know where Steve is now?"

"New York, New York. You know I've never seen the Statue of Liberty in person before. I bet I could teleport onto her head too."

"Maybe later. Can you teleport us both to New York?" Bucky asked and I froze.

There has been a good reason why I haven't taken Bucky with me while apparating. I don't know the rules for teleporting with other people. My SP cost for apparating has gone down to only 9, but who knows how that would change with another person. I don't want to cause Bucky to loss an other limb. Or worst.

"I have to had been to the place before in order to teleport to it. I've never been to New York." I semi-lied.

I knew Bucky knew that I lied, but he didn't mention it.

"Then what do you say we leave now and talk more once we are closer?"

I gave him a huge smile.

"Hell yeah! Operation meet Steve is a go!"

"We are not calling it that."

"Yes we are."

* * *

Despite leaving that night, it still took us two days to get into the big city. I have been to New York city before, but only for a few days while traveling to other places or meeting up with friends. I never got to check out the classic tourist places.

"We should go to Times Square." I suggested for more than one reason.

One because that was where Steve ran off to when he woke up in the fake hospital, two because _I_ want to see it. At least that was where Steve ran off to in the movie, so it's as good a place as any to start.

"You think... he will be there?"

"If we get lucky." I told Bucky with a shrug.

Though that would be quite the shock for Steve. 'So not only are you 70 year in the future, but your best friend who you saw fall to his death survived and was used as a brainwashed assassin for that whole time'. Yeah maybe that won't be the best time, but as long as they somehow meet, that will be good enough for me.

Still, we ended up walking around the area until sunset without any super soldiers running down the middle of the street. I honestly really wanted to see that. The closest I've gotten to seeing a superhero fight is when Bucky shows up out of nowhere to help me with any trouble I found. And it wasn't like I even needed the help, so I can't call what Bucky did a fight.

"What do you think of the buildings around here?" I asked as we headed back to the motel room that I was willing to bet had cockroaches filling the wall as installation.

"You said he was being held in a hospital?"

"No, not a hospital. Just a place where they have the medical equipment." I said looking at all the skyscrapers that really did look all the same.

I have no idea what building Steve woke up in looked like from the outside. I assume it would be a build that SHIELD owned, but finding that out might be tricky. Or at least would require me to reset a bunch of times and I would rather not do that if I can. It gets really mind numbing reliving the same day over and over. Probably not good for my mental health.

"Let's head back for now. I know a few ways we can sneak in and find out where he could be."

"Oh? Are you going to teach me some cool ninja assassin tricks?"

"You already know most of them. You're just too loud."

"Okay, if you are talking about my teleporting that is not my fault. Pretty sure it makes that sound due to pressure difference from the locations, so the larger the difference the louder the sound."

"I was talking about when you walk Lani."

"Oh, right. I could work on that. I mean, I know how to walk silently, I just... don't do it all the time?"

"I would like to have you just stay behind, but I know you will somehow find more trouble to get into."

"Listen buddy, I just have some bad luck and very little sense of self-preservation. Totally not my fault, and you're kinda calling the kettle black here."

"Which is why we'll both need disguises when we do this."

"I've been watching youtube makeup tutorials about that! Thought it might come in handy, and it's like DIY shapeshifting, so that's cool."

"Okay, sure." Bucky said even though I got the impression he didn't know what I was talking about.

That night, instead of going to a library to hack into SHIELD, I just looked into the energy consumption for the building in New York, around Time Square. I figured that wherever Steve was being held would have a lot of equipment. Of course if they had their own power sources that would skew the numbers, but it was a good - _safe_ \- base.

**[Game Saved]**

**[SP at max]**

The next day I got to make Bucky look like a middle age old man with some cheap kids makeup while I got Bucky to cut my hair (and burn it in the bathroom sink). It made him look more like a depressed businessman than a hobo, so I guess it worked.

"This is a really dumb idea." I commented as we just walked into a building.

I totally get that idea that if you act like you belong people wouldn't question it, but this is taking it a little too far.

"And you're just realizing that now?"

I would have pouted at that if it wasn't for the fact that it was game time.

I was able to narrow down our search to five buildings last night that had serious electrical usage. Like at least twice that of other buildings. And they were all government funded buildings that didn't say what they really were. There's a good chance that more than one was owned by Shield, and all we needed to do was figure out where Steve was. Then figure out how to get him alone.

First building was a dud, and I reloaded before telling Bucky such. For the second building the security was tighter and we had to separate. Bucky got in looking like a janitor while I got to explore the vents. Which were very dusty and small.

I was a little nervous letting Bucky go by himself, but I was planning on reloading as soon as we figure out where Steve was.

Bucky wanted me in the vents to do some recon on the areas that didn't fit the online layout of the building, but when I saw an empty computer lab, I couldn't help myself.

Slipping down from the vent, I got onto one of the computers. Taking a look at the desk, I found a few post-it notes. Obviously this person was very old fashioned, but it worked in my favor as on one of them was the password. I then had to work quickly to see if there was any information physically saved on the network that I couldn't access before.

And there was.

**[Save loaded]**

**[SP at max]**

"He's not here. The silvery building that was second on the list? It is part of Shield and Steve was there, but left for a mission."

"Didn't he wake up only three days ago?" Bucky asked despite my info bomb right in the morning.

"I'm starting to think that was just the "official" time for the rest of the organization."

"Then where is he?"

"Don't know."

It was a little weird. I didn't think Steve went on any mission until Loki showed up.

Having a bad feeling, I turned on the TV to the news. Of course it was on the weather, but once they got to the world news there was still nothing about Loki.

"What is it?" Bucky asked, obviously picking up on my confusion.

"Not sure. It just... doesn't make sense. Why would Steve be on a mission so soon? Unless they needed Captain America, but there's nothing in the news."

"Could be the public doesn't know yet."

"Could be." I repeated, wishing that I had internet on my phone so I could see if there was any videos on social media.

"Do you want to go back and see if you can get any other information?"

"Not sure how much more I could get, most of it was encrypted."

"Then do you want to leave? We shouldn't risk our position if Steve isn't even here." Bucky said despite looking like he would do anything else but leave.

"We should be good for a few days, and I could activate my keyword hack again. See when Steve is done with his mission."

Maybe this was a comic book thing and not what I thought it could be. But if it's a comic book thing, then I have no idea if New York city is safe or not.

* * *

**[Game Save]**

**[SP at max]**

We ended up getting ready to go the next day. Bucky didn't want to test our luck, and I suppose there wasn't much reason for waiting. It just made me sad that it looked like we missed the window by a day or two. There was no hurry to leave, and we even ended up going out to breakfast at a little bistro.

By the time the sun was well into the sky, we were on the road heading out of downtown. So of-freaking-course that was when the sky decided to open a wormhole and those weird Leviathan/Chitauri aliens started falling out.

_Fuck._

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who has favorited/followed this story. And super thanks to _Nivellia Neil, _Fan_, _Sunysides_, theassomest5,_ the "Damn it" Guest, _Estelle Lumene, _ the "this is so cool" guest, _Updown1234, Inu-Angel Z, XenoLucifer, _ the "love this story" guest, _I.D's Fantasy_, _Drunken Hamster_, _Brunolmg_, _Mwangochii, Goldenfightergirl, Cinnybun, _Queen715679, _Omega-66, thanzintay.2000, BlackDove WhiteDove, Blueowl, Nameless Angel 00,_ and _Death Fury_ for thanking the time to leave me a review. The last chapter has broken the most review for this site, with 24, and the most review/comments total with 34! That is so crazy.

I am so excited to post the next two chapter. I sure a lot of you can guess what's going to happen ;)


	13. A voice inside beckons me to try again

**A/N:** This chapter is brought to you by me listening to Deadlock by Go! Child on repeat outside until a bird popped on my computer screen. It was very gross.

Once again, thank you so much Emerald2211 for being my amazing beta!

* * *

Before I could say anything, Bucky sharply turned the bike, getting off the road that was quickly filling with panicking people. We both got off the bike and just stared at the sky.

It was a lot more intense than in the movie and I took a quick look at my stats to run some numbers.

**[Name: Lani Chen]**

**[Age: 7]**

**[Hometown: Hawai'i]**

**[Family: unknown]**

**[Title: Rebellious: people of authority will mark you as 'bad egg'] **

**[hp: 70]**

**[sp: 110]**

**[Strength: 6*]**

**[Dexterity: 9*]**

**[Constitution: 7*]**

**[Intelligence: 18]**

**[Wisdom: 11*]**

**[Charisma: 17*]**

**[*: -7 to physical states, -2 to wisdom and +2 to charisma due to age]**

I wondered for a moment when my intelligence changed from 17 to 18 without me noticing, but there were bigger issues to deal with.

"We should help people get out of sight, and maybe away from the Stark tower."

It was pretty clear to see that most of the fighting was happening there, which was only a few long New york Blocks away. That doesn't mean there wasn't anything where we were, and I was more worried about people panicking and getting themselves hurt.

"You get the people out of the way, I'll deal with the targets." Bucky said before pulling out a gun from who knows where and rushing back out.

It was all too easy to not think about the demi-god and aliens and _superheroes_ fighting not far from us, and just focus on getting people away. I also had a lovely internal monologue of me just screaming going on, but no one needed to know that. Apparently, a 7-year-old telling people to calm down and follow her is more effective than I first thought, and I was able to make a few trips before running into any trouble.

And by that I mean _Bucky_ running into trouble in the form of the Chitauri. At some point he ran out of bullets and ended up fighting them hand to hand. Then like the huge idiot that I am, I ran over to help.

I did have a plan though. Or an idea at the very least. I remember something about the Chitauri's being like cyborgs, and that they have cybernetic implants. Implants that must use some elemental metal to conduct electricity. Elemental metal that I could use my alchemy on.

So while Bucky held the attention of five of them, I was able to jump on one of their backs without them noticing. Then I slapped my hands on the alien's head.

I'm not sure when it started to happen, but somewhere along the line, I realized that when I used my alchemy I just _knew_ what the chemical make up of the object was. I took chemistry and organic chemistry in university before I died, so I knew a lot of random information. I also new a lot of molecular formulas for superconductors due to all the physics class I took for my major. That was what I was blaming for the reason why I didn't realize I knew things that I _didn't know before_ until a few months ago. But I was more than thankful for it now.

In those five seconds, I realized a number of things. First, the Chitauri were silicon-based, not carbon-based. Which was neat to know but useless since I can't manipulate semi-metals. The second was that the wires were all made from pure silver, not copper. Which later I thought made sense since silver was a better electrical conductor and maybe the Chitauri homeworld had more silver than copper, but I didn't have time to think about that. I also didn't have time to think about which metals have the greatest resistance, so I just pulled on the wires and broke them.

I jumped off the back of the alien seconds before they started screaming. Only it was very animalistic and reminded me of something from a horror movie. Then the dude's head literally exploded.

"Holy shit!"

I was not expecting that to happen, and if there was not a battle going on, I would have loved to figure that out.

"Lani! Get back!" Bucky called out, but I ignored him in order to see if I could repeat the results without getting myself killed.

**[SP: 106]**

I grinned when I saw how little SP blowing up alien brains cost me. Sure I couldn't kill them all with this method, but at least 20 without getting close to my limit.

Bucy seemed to have given up on me not fighting with him, and just gave me a lift to get on their backs like a monkey. By the third time, I figured out which wires I needed to destroy to completely mess up whatever circuitry they have in their brains.

I know that they are a war based species, but considering that Thanos is in charge of them I find myself wondering how willing they were. For all I know, part of the electronics in their brain is to keep them constantly aggressive. I don't know. I just find it hard to believe that there could be a whole species of intelligent beings that are all 'evil'. Never liked it in dnd and it always reminded me how white male scientists in the 20th century were 'so certain' that those of African descent were more aggressive and had lower IQ despite no evidence to back them up.

But they are trying to kill people right now so I should really hold off on the ethical debate in my head.

Turns out the weird energy guns that they use is a little harder to dodge then usual guns.

"Lani!"

I quickly got off the ground while Bucky dealt with the alien who got a hit on me while I was dealing with his friend. Apparently they don't care about friendly fire.

**[hp: 66]**

**[sp: 52]**

"I'm fine, it was just a graze."

Soon after that I noticed that there was a missile flying over us.

I stood next to Bucky and squinted up to watch Iron Man drive the missle back into the wormhole. Then he'll come back and maybe there will be some time in the chaos to give Steve Bucky's number or something.

But then the wormhole closed.

And Iron man wasn't back.

I waited there for what felt like years trying to figure out if I just missed him fall out. I was 90% sure that Iron Man made it out of it in the comics as well, so why didn't...

**[Save loaded]**

**[SP at max]**

I was still confused, wondering what happened. I almost forgot to warn Bucky about what would be happening in only an hour.

"Aliens?" Bucky asked, still looking serious but there was also a hint of humor in his voice.

"Yeah I know. Sounds silly but they were coming from space and were silicon-based. Silicon! There are no animals or fungi or plant that is silicon-based on earth. Sure it still has four valence electrons so it would make sense that it could form a lot of the same chains as with carbon but for life to evolve that way? Yeah. They were totally aliens."

"You didn't mention why you... reset." Bucky said, stumbling over the word.

"Oh, you know Iron Man? He... there was a missile and he lead it into the wormhole and..." I trailed off.

I couldn't help but wonder if it was somehow my fault. Either somehow warning him about Stane and the poisoning made his suit slower or just from butterfly effect from me being alive. I don't think I would ever know, but it does make me feel like it's my fault.

**[Quest: Iron Fall]**

**[Make sure that Iron Man makes it out of the battle of New York alive]**

**[Reward: Positive Relationship with Tony Stark]**

**[Failure: many Quests will be locked as well with ending]**

**[Timeline: five minutes after the wormhole closes]**

**[ ] Accept**

**[ ] Decline**

"So you want to try saving him?" Bucky asked before I could react to the new quest alert.

"I mean, I want to try. I don't know if I can but... he literally sacrificed himself to save the city so it would be nice if he could be alive long enough to see that."

**[x] Accept**

The text accepted itself for me. Like telling Bucky was enough to accept the quest. Not that I mind, but I might have to be wary of that in the future.

"You're a good kid Lani, but you better not try sacrificing yourself for anyone today." Bucky said as he messed up my hair.

And here I thought having shorter hair would solve that problem.

"I know my limits. You know, Steve was... or will be there too. Even had the outfit and shield. I was thinking that right after the fighting you could slip him your number. He seems like the guy that would want to find out without telling anyone."

"Of course that punk would." Bucky muttered, eyes only slightly glazed over.

That time we were ready. I told Bucky to stop right before the wormhole showed up, and we were in action before chitauries hit the street. It was much easier for me to get people to safety, and when I felt it was safe to jump into the battle, I stopped.

I apparated up to the top of a building to get a better look at all the battles. I saw the hulk smashing cars and aliens alike with Steve throwing his shield like a frisbee.

A few climbing the building would randomly explode, either by hawkeye or black widow. I had no idea where they were, but the results were there.

The sound of thunder amidst the fighting and screaming was my only clue that Thor was somewhere around. And Iron man was flying around when the first Leviathan came out of the wormhole.

I had no idea what to do. There is no way I could get the missile through the wormhole myself without dying. One, I don't know if I could teleport with the missle, two I would be in space without a spacesuit. I do not want to know what it feels like to have your blood boiled or have the nitrogen in your blood cause you to inflate like a balloon.

Then I got an idea. A stupid idea that would likely force me to reload my save to keep myself from dying, but at least it would look cool and change things enough that Iron man can get out of the wormhole on his own.

Like the idiot that I am, I teleported onto the back of the Leviathan almost as soon as more started coming through the portal. Just like with the Chitauri, they were partly biological and partly cybernetic. So even though the thing was huge and it felt like I was one sudden movement from falling off, I could use my alchemy to destroy the wires just like with the others.

Not quite the same since I don't know if the brain is in the head or if it had multiple brains because it was so big, so I just tried to manipulate the whole thing.

I didn't bother doing my usual clap and slap since that just mostly for aesthetics, and just kept my hands wedged in the scaly bits of the alien/monster. It took a bit longer than with the Chitauri, but once I felt that it worked, I pushed myself off before apparating back down.

My legs buckled as soon as I landed since conservation of momentum is still a thing even with my teleporting powers, but nothing was broken. Bucky was next to me in a moment, and I really hoped he didn't notice where I was.

"Please tell me you didn't do that the last time as well."

"Uh, no, that was a first. Worked out pretty well." I said with a grin while Bucky shook his head at me before killing the last Chitauri in our area.

Soon after the missile arrived and I watched with bated breath as Iron Man lead it into the wormhole once again.

And waited.

And watched as the wormhole started to close.

When it closed with no sign of Iron Man, I closed my eyes for a moment before trying again.

* * *

"Sir, something just appeared on the target."

Tony was trying to bat another one of the Alien Bastards over to Thor when, sure enough, there was something there that wasn't there only moments before. Something that made Tony refrain from blasting the thing because...

"Is that a child?"

Before Jarvis had time to find out for sure, the kid fell off and before Tony could get close enough to do anything, was gone. Just completely gone like the kid was a hallucination.

Then to make matters even more confusing, the alien exploded not long after.

"Well, I take that that might be the same person who has been dealing with the aliens over in the northern sector." Tony commented before his com went on.

"Stark, you hearing me? We have a missile heading straight for the city."

Tony wanted to swear.

"How long?"

"Three minutes, at best. Stay low and wipe out the missile."

Looking at the wormhole in the sky, Tony knew just how to deal with it.

* * *

He wasn't sure what to think when Lani started talking about aliens over breakfast, but he knew she was telling the truth. Lani likes to make jokes all the time, but she gets nervous whenever she talks about her abilities. Like she was expecting him to get mad at her.

He didn't know what to expect, but the reptilian warriors that came from the sky weren't anywhere close to it. They still bleed like humans, even if it took a few more shots to the head then most.

Right when he emptied his first clip and threw the gun to distract his target while he grabbed a new one, Lani showed up and jumped on the alien's back. Then before he could yell at her, his head exploded and she was moving on to the next one.

He ended up following her lead in order to make sure she didn't get carried away. He even threw Lani at one point so she could get where she needed to be. It was going well, until he noticed that Lani wasn't with him.

There were too many of the aliens for him to go looking for her, but when she reapeared with a crack right about then the big thing exploded, he knew where she was.

"Please tell me you didn't do that last time as well."

"Eh, maybe once or twice before, though I think I'm going to do something even more risky. Should be fine though. It takes like 30 seconds for your blood to boil in space so..."

"What?" Bucky asked as he reached over to her, but Lani was already gone.

* * *

The thing about space is that it's not the lack of oxygen that is dangerous. The lack of pressure causes the nitrogen in your body to collect up and will literally inflate your organs. Your blood will boil, once again due to it being a vacuum. Then there is the temperature and solar radiation. There is a reason why the only thing on earth that can survive such conditions is the water bear.

And I am not a water bear.

But I can teleport and that should give me a chance to survive. Maybe not a good chance, but I was out of options at this point.

I meant to say bye to Bucky instead of telling him some space facts, but saying that felt like I was giving up. I wasn't. I was merely making a calculated risk.

From what I could tell, Apparition didn't have a range limit. As long as I had a clear idea of where I was going, it only took 9 SP nowadays. I don't know if it would be double when traveling with others or squared, but either way I have enough SP and HP, if it gets to that point.

I got my Chitauri head exploding technique down to only 1 SP, and taking down the Leviathan only cost me 20 SP on the last round. I still had 52 SP left, and all 70 HP. I should be fine.

It was still a shock when I appeared next to Iron Man's foot right when a supernova like explosion happened before us. It was oddly beautiful, but we were both on the clock. I couldn't breathe and even though I was right next to the suit, it seemed to take forever for me to grab it.

The wormhole was already closed, but I didn't let myself think about that as I activated my Apparition once more.

* * *

**A/N:** So, sorry about the cliffhanger again. That's just how I plan my chapters. Blame all the books I've read that did the same thing.

So because I am I huge nerd, I calculated all the base stats for the avengers. Then I found a 5e dnd stats for the Chitauri that I used (thanks Geeks&Sundry). If you guys want my behind the scene math let me know and I'll put it here next chapter. For now here is Bucky and the Chitauri stats so you can figure out how Lani ranks with them.

**Bucky/Winter Soldier**

Strength- 18

Dexterity- 18

Constitution- 14

Intelligence- 11

Wisdom- 13

Charisma- 10

**Chitauri**

Strength- 15

Dexterity- 14

Constitution- 13

Intelligence- 14

Wisdom- 11

Charisma- 10

Now with that out of the way, thank you so much everyone who has favorited/followed this story. And super-duper thanks to _Twister60, _The Fan Gust, The "Love this!" Guest, _pendora59, FreakAtBirth,_ "I Love this story!" guest, _JustUsingARandomName_ (your username always crakes me up), _I.D.'s Fantasy, Blueowl, Angelic Reaper13, BlackDove WhiteDove, Drunken Hamster, JoshDaDirt_ on chapter 10, _Lulumo, Death Fury, Nameless Angel 00, XenoLucifer, _ the guest SunnySides (I was giggling like mad when I read your review), _PhoenixxReborn, Inu-Angel Z, Nivellia Neil, Goldenfightergirl,_ and _Omega-66_for taking the time to leave me a review.


	14. The Long Awaited Shawarma Scene

**A/N:** With this, I'm going to go to weekly updates in order to pilling up my chapter before I start classes in over a month. But I have a super long chapter so hopefully, that will be worth the longer wait.

Once again, thank you so much Emerald2211 for editing this chapter.

* * *

The first thing I noticed was my hand felt numb. Probably not a good thing, but considering no low SP or HP warning popped up, I ignored it for the moment in order to greedily get oxygen into my lungs.

Breathing was so wonderful.

"Lani!"

I opened my eyes to see the clear blue sky completely lacking a wormhole for just a few moments before Bucky appeared and picked me up.

"I would say sorry, but I don't regret doing that and I'll only apologize for making you worry." I said before taking a look around with my new vantage point.

"Can you promise never to do that again?"

"I can promise to never teleport after Iron Man when he flies into a wormhole with a missile again." I joked as Bucky hugged me tighter.

**[Relationship level up]**

**[James Barnes family]**

**[Level 6: He'll be able to put an overprotective parent to shame with his worries about you.]**

Yeah, I kinda deserve that but I still meant what I said. No regrets.

Looking down, I saw that we were in an Iron Man made crater, which shocked me even though it really shouldn't have. I mean, Tony was flying pretty fast through the wormhole and obviously that momentum carried when I teleported us back.

Huh. I could play real life Portal using that. Only without the portal. Or GaDOS trying to kill me.

"Are you hurt?" Bucky asked suddenly, even as he looked me over.

"Uhh..."

**[Name: Lani Chen]**

**[Age: 7]**

**[Hometown: Hawai'i]**

**[Family: unknown]**

**[Title: Rebellious: people of authority will mark you as 'bad egg'] **

**[hp: 60*]**

**[sp: 25]**

**[Strength: 6**]**

**[Dexterity: 9**]**

**[Constitution: 7**]**

**[Intelligence: 18]**

**[Wisdom: 11**]**

**[Charisma: 17**]**

**[*: Broken Hand (0/1)]**

**[**: -7 to physical states, -2 to wisdom and +2 to charisma due to age]**

"Broke my hand on his stupid suit, but other than that I'm fine." I told him, surprised that my few seconds in space didn't mess me up.

"It's not stupid." Came a muffled voice from down below.

**[Quest Updated: Iron Fall]**

**[Finished]**

"Holy shit, put me down Buddy!" I scrambled back onto the concave ground and ran over to Iron Man.

"Are you okay? Do you have all your limbs?" I asked since the last time I apparated it was when Sandra...

"I'm fine, just need to get this helmet off. There an emergency latch on the left side."

I moved to check that out, but Bucky was already there and just ripped the thing right off with his metal hand.

"You didn't need to rip it off."

I really wanted an excuse to check out the Iron Man suit up close. This could be my only chance after all.

"I don't think he could breathe in there kid." Bucky pointed out and I felt myself blush in embarrassment.

Wouldn't that have been great. I saved him from suffocating in space only to almost have him suffocate in his own suit.

"I'm fine... wait, you were the kid who blew up that bastard alien!" Tony exclaimed as he struggled to get up within his offline suit.

That thing must weigh a ton. Or half a ton.

**[Relationship level up]**

**[Tony Stark friendship 1]**

**[Tony considers you a puzzle to figure out]**

**[Quest reward]**

**[Relationship level up]**

**[Relationship level up]**

**[Tony Stark friendship 3]**

**[Tony will allow you to be in his lab]**

"Umm..." I started to say, but before I could even think if I wanted to lie or the fact that we somehow jumped straight to level 3 friendship, I was interrupted.

"Stark!"

All three of us turned to see the rest of the avengers running over and I was really starting to feel like a deer looking at the headlights to a car. First off, I didn't realize how big the Hulk really was until he started to cause the ground to tremble just by running. For a moment, the only thing I could think of was how my brother and I used to try fist bumping as hard as we could with one of those toy hulk fists that make noises when you hit it. Then I watched as Captain freaking America turned his attention away from Tony and saw Bucky. The dude completely froze up, and probably would have dropped his shield if it wasn't strapped to his back.

"Bucky?"

**[Quest Updated: '****Til The End of the Line****]**

**[Finished]**

"Who the hell is Bucky?"

I couldn't help but snort at that. Here we are years before Winter Soldier would take place in the movie timeline, and despite the situation being different, Bucky said the iconic line. Not that he knows that.

However, my amusement quickly faded when Black Widow of all people pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at Bucky.

"Stark, get away from him. Now."

"Natasha?"

"That's the Winter Soldier Clint." She explained, and suddenly Hawkeye was also prepared to fight.

"What are you two doing? That's Bucky!"

"Rogers, your friend died over 70 years ago. Before you went on ice, remember?"

By then I had heard enough and stepped between Bucky and the gun. Not that I could protect much with my size, but at least it was enough to get Hawkeye to notice there was a kid involved.

"Hey, can we all calm down and stow the weapons? I get you are all hyped up on adrenaline right now, but I can explain." I told them before Tony Stark was suddenly next to me.

"You know what, that is a great idea kid. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it. Then you can explain how you got me out of space and why your friend here looks like the cap's dead friend." Tony piped in, much more effectively cutting through the tension than what I did.

Bucky's hand was on my arm, but I didn't take my eyes off Black Widow to see what he wanted.

"I like shawarmas." I said watching as Black Widow just stared down Captain American, Tony, and Bucky with the same tight expression.

I didn't realize that she knew the Winter soldier by sight, but I really should have thought of that. Natasha is like a super spy.

"We're not finished yet." Thor then interrupted, looking back at the Stark Tower.

"Shawarmas after then. Sounds good kid?"

"Uh, sure... but you guys can't tell anyone about us, okay? And I really mean everyone. Shield can not know." I said even as Black Window narrowed her eyes at me.

"Please keep it a secret." I mentioned one last time and apparated back to the motel with Bucky before they could comment.

It would have taken too long to explain there.

**[Warning: SP low]**

"Felt like that could have gone better." I commented while blinking black dots from my vision.

It could have been worse. No one died, though I really doubt that Shield doesn't already know Bucky and I were there. We should just leave now but...

"Are you okay Buddy... or should I call you Bucky now?" I tried joking when I noticed Bucky was just staring off into space.

Maybe this was too much for him.

"I knew him." Bucky said and I nodded.

"No Lani, I knew him. But he was shorter and was always sick until..." He face scrunched up in annoyance.

"You want to talk to him again?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

Bucky looked more determined than I've ever seen him. Even though this was a huge risk, I couldn't bring myself to point that out. Not now. Not when Bucky is trying so hard to piece together his broken memories and is getting so close.

"Do you have any idea what place Iron Man was talking about?"

"Oh, no... but probably one by his tower? Though I can't think that many places would be open but I guess we can drive by and-"

"We left the bike in the alley remember?" Bucky pointed out.

I completely forgot about that. All our stuff was there too. We checked out this morning and just by luck, the room was empty.

"Oh shit."

"Don't worry Lani, we can sneak out through the window. After we deal with your hand." Bucky said before pulling out a roll of gaze out of one of his pockets.

"Do you only carry guns and bandages on you?" I laughed, letting the man wrap up my hand since I figured it would be faster than trying to argue.

And it was throbbing quite a bit.

"Yes." Bucky said very seriously, which caused me to snort/laugh again.

* * *

They managed to go back to the Stark Tower and finish dealing with Loki before anyone brought up the Winter Soldier or the kid he was with.

"We need to tell Shield." Natasha said as soon as they were alone.

Or as alone as you can be with Stark's AI watching everyone.

"After we get some shawarmas." Tony said as he tried walking out, only to stop when Natasha held up her arm.

"This isn't a joke Stark. The winter soldier is an assassin who never fails his mission. If he is here we need to let Sheild know. Now."

"Yeah, see that? You are going to have to explain to me what a winter soldier is and why he looks like James Barnes because I have seen pictures of him and have to agree with Cap that they look very similar." Tony said as he crossed him arms as if to physically stop her from marching back to Shield headquarters.

Natasha pursed her lips and exchanged a look with Clint.

"I don't know why they look similar, but the winter soldier showed up in the soviet union soon after WWII ended. He is like a ghost. Showing up every decade or so to complete an assassination. Usually without any survivors."

"Usually?" Rogers asked, starting to look a little less shaken up than before.

"I ran into him a few years ago. Nearly died. He shot through me in order to get his target." There was a sharp inhale by Stark at that, but Natasha just continued with her explanation. "It's probably an organization that only has one active winter soldier at a time." _Like the black widow_ But Natasha wasn't going to tell them that. "But it's always a male. Always with a metal left arm."

"And you're sure it's not just the same person?" Tony asked like that was a perfectly reasonable thing to ask.

"Stark, he would have to be over 90 years old."

"And we have Captain Icicle here who is 93." Tony said with a cocky smile like it wasn't his fault that they were even having this conversation.

"Do you think..." Rogers started to before stilling himself and trying again.

"Bucky was experimented on when he was with Hydra. He never told me what they did, but if that was somehow enough to have him survive the fall, and the wrong people found him..." Rogers trailed off again, letting that narrative settle in their minds.

It certainly didn't paint a pretty picture, but that wasn't the point of this conversation.

"Rogers even if that is true, that doesn't change anything. The Winter soldier is still dangerous and we need to let Shield know."

Rogers turned to her and for an insane moment, Natasha thought he was about to physical fight her.

"Great. So Barnes might be the winter soldier who might be a 90 year old assassin. Anyone else worried about the 5 year old kid he was hanging around? You know, the one who was able to pull me out of space like it was nothing?"

Natasha and Rogers broke from their staring contest to look at Tony. Honestly, she did completely forget about the little girl, but there was no way she was going to let Tony know that.

"She looked closer to 7." Clint piped in.

"Right, sorry. The 7-year-old who pulled me out of the vacuum of deep space light years away from our little blue planet."

"She must be teamed up with him."

"Really? A 7-year-old is partners with a super assassin?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Stark, but child soldiers are not as uncommon as you might think."

Stark at least had the decency to look away from her harsh glare that time.

"If that was the cause then why would she save Iron Man? And stick around long enough for us to talk?" Rogers asked, and Stark nodded along.

"Very good points Cap. Maybe they escaped from whatever evil organization they are from and don't want shield to find out because they just want to be free of all that. Point is we don't know, and there is a nice shawarmas joint we could go to right now to find out."

"Without letting Shield know. At least until we figure out if that is really Bucky. And who the kid is." Roger agreed, treating it more like an order.

Still, Natash was tired. It hasn't even been a full hour since the fighting ended and they need to meet up with Fury after 'resting up' for a mission debrief.

"Fine. But if anything goes wrong it will be on your head." Natasha said, not sure if she was talking to Stark or Rogers.

* * *

"Oh no, my ukulele!"

I ran over to my ukulele that had three of the four strings snaped, and the body looking like someone stepped through up. Probably an alien someone from the size of the whole.

"Can you fix it?"

I shook my head, looking down at it sadly.

"No, it would be cheaper to just buy a new one. But however am I going to replace the fact that a teenage boy stole this for me?"

Bucky just gave me two pats on the head before gathering our stuff and propping up the bike. It's been maybe 30 minutes since the wormhole closed and already people were moving on with their lives. Some of the streets were closed, and there was lots of emergency vehicles about cleaning the streets and the buildings that got hit, but there was a surprising lack of people that were injured. Logically I knew it was more due to the avengers' action rather than my own, but I like to think we helped.

It felt nice.

"Right, so what's the plan. Are we really just going to meet up at the restaurant?" I asked as I took the strings off.

At least I could use the metal for something.

"You don't need to come."

"Yeah that's not going to happen. I want food and I don't want you to get kidnapped or something."

"You're the only kid here Lani." Bucky said with a smile, small enough to miss if you didn't know where to look.

"Adultnapped then."

I was starting to wish I had enough time to take a nap before we left so I could have saved. I also don't have enough SP to Apparate out with Bucky so I was really hoping that no one told Shield about us. At least I don't think Hydra would do anything with 7 superheroes hanging around. We'll have to be careful about leaving, but I could force myself to apparate us out. Who needs HP anyways.

It took some time to find the place, or at least a place that had a sign saying they sold Shawarmas in the front window. By that time, Bucky had picked me up and was giving me a piggy back ride because, apparently, I looked tired.

"Your face looks tired." Was my amazing come back.

And that was the scene the Avengers witnessed as we walked in. I felt Bucky tense up beneath me as I looked over their faces. They all looked... tired. Not like the warriors I saw just moments before. Steve stood up, but didn't do anything else.

"And here I was thinking the two of you were going to be a no show." Tony said, like the tension in the room wasn't thick enough to cut with a sword.

"I'm always up for free food." I said, looking around to see if there was any one else in the place.

Bucky did a look about outside, but who knows what shield can do.

There were some workers cleaning up the other tables, and I could hear people cooking in the back. It looked painfully like a family restaurant at 2 o'clock.

"That's great since I'm paying." Tony said, giving Black widow and hawkeye a look that made me wonder if they were talking about that before we arrived.

I slipped off Bucky's back and made my way to the table, to the two empty seats that were between Steve (who sat back down) and Natasha. Obviously placed there for a reason. What that reason was, I could only guess. So with a shy smile, I sat next to Natasha.

Bucky took the other seat and Steve was still staring at Bucky.

"Now that everyone is here, we can eat." Tony said, leaning back in his chair to grab the attention of one of the waiters who just nodded before leaving.

Still, there was no one else around. Was I just missing something? Bucky didn't seem stressed out, though he kept looking over to Steve but I was expecting something like that.

"So, why don't we do some introductions. I'm Tony Stark, aka Iron man. Who are you kid?"

"Lani."

"Just Lani?"

I opened my mouth before closing it again. I mean, I did have a last name but I never used it. It has no meaning to me, unlike with Lani now.

"Yeah, just Lani." I said with a shrug.

Tony nodded to himself before looking over the others.

"Well, come on."

I may have giggled a little, especially since the others all looked to each other as if to figure out silently who would go next. Sure I knew all their names, but there is no way I should.

"It is nice to meet you Just Lani, I am Thor Odinson from Asgard. The man of Iron mentioned you prowess in battle and you should be very proud."

I gave a full laugh at that.

"Sorry, it's just Lani as in I only go by Lani. Not that Just is my family name. And, uh, thank you."

"Stark we don't have time for the introduction games. _Are you the winter soldier?_" Natasha said that last bit in Russian, though it looked like Tony, Bruce, and Steve were the only ones confused by that.

"_Yes._" Bucky answered, and I looked at him since that was the first time I heard him speak Russian in years.

"_What is your mission?_"

"Romanoff what are you asking him?" Steve asked, but Bucky answered before she could.

"_To survive._"

"What?"

"Okay, I can explain that. It's kinda long and probably going to blow your minds, so are... are we good? Like no wire tapes or anything like that?" I had to ask because surely they didn't all come here unprepared.

"We're clean. No one told Shield about this little powwow." Tony said, and I just stared at him.

"What?"

"You asked us not to kid, remember?"

"Yeah but I didn't think you would... hoped yet, but I..."

I took a deep breath. This was good. Maybe this would work out in our favor for once.

"Right. Okay, story time. Um, so the short story is that two years ago Buddy -Bucky?" I asked again, and Bucky gave me a shrug.

I really wished I pressed him more on that before but... "Okay I guess Bucky and I escaped from a super secret Hydra base thing and have been on the run ever since." I just came out and told them.

There was a slight pause, before everyone (except for Thor) exclaimed, "What?" in very different ways.

It took some time to get everyone calm enough to listen to me, since name dropping Captain America's greatest feat in the war does that. At least by that time we had food.

"That's impossible. We took out all their bases... 70 years ago!"

"Well obviously you missed a few." I snapped, before seeing the stunned look on Steve's face.

"Sorry. I mean, they are named Hydra for a reason. Cut one head off and two more appear." I said with what I hoped came across as an apologetic smile.

"You're MW!" Tony suddenly interrupted with a snap.

"I'm... what?"

"You're the hacker that left me that message over a year ago, and hacked into Shield." Tony said, looking like the smug asshole that he is sometimes.

I have no idea how he made that connection though.

"Shield was hacked into? When did this happen?" Clint asked.

"A while ago, but nothing was stolen until more recently. And that was just information about our good Captain here. But that was you wasn't it Lani?"

"Uhhh, I plead the fifth?"

How did Tony figure that all out? I didn't even use the same program to hack into Shield that I used for him!

"Stark you knew Shield was compromised and didn't tell anyone?"

"How to do you think I figured that out?"

"Are you telling me you hacked into Shield?"

"Yes, but I think we have bigger things to deal with. So Lani, you hacked into Shield to find Steve because you knew your dad was his old friend Bucky?"

"Dad?!" Steve choked out, and he was doing a great impression of a fish drowning in air.

I might have laughed a little.

"No, we didn't know. Lani thought he had something to do with my past, but I don't remember." Bucky answered for me, which is good since I didn't want to lie if I didn't have to.

"You don't remember?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I kinda thought Bucky was just obsessed with Captain America as a kid or something." I joked when I noticed Bucky starting to get uncomfortable.

Not that he was very relaxed to begin with.

"I don't think I was obsessed with that punk." Bucky defended himself, and apparently that was enough to restart Steve's mind.

"Punk? You still think I'm a punk despite..."

"I just get the impression you are the type of punk who fights five guys in an alleyway to save someone only to get beaten up yourself." Bucky said frowning slightly, though Steve seemed to light up at that.

"Might have happened once or twice."

I couldn't help but smile at that, because so far things were going pretty well.

"This is all very sweet and all, but can we get back to the Nazi group that might be back?"

"Hydra wasn't part of the Nazi's, they just worked with them." Natasha said.

"Same thing." Tony said with a wave of his hand.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

It wasn't like I was planning on telling them much about Hydra, but now that it was brought up, it wasn't like I _wasn't_ going to tell them. They should know. More than that, they can help.

"Why do you think it was Hydra?" Natasha asked.

"Because they would go around saying hail hydra all the time? And it's not like their red skull symbol was hidden around the base."

"Base? Do you know where this base is?"

"No," I said at the same time Bucky said, "Yes."

I looked to him for a moment. I never bothered to ask about that, assuming that Bucky wasn't at the 'let's blow up their bases' level just yet. I wasn't sure I was at the level yet.

"What happened to resting? A day off. That is all I ask." Tony complained before Natasha could get the information out of Bucky right then and there.

"This isn't going to be an avenger mission Stark. We'll just tell Shield and-"

"Whao, you can't do that!" I interrupted, almost yelping at the intense glare Natasha sent me.

But to my surprise she softened a little and sighed.

"We won't tell them about you and... Barnes yet."

"No. I mean, thank you, but that's not what I'm talking about. Shield has some hydra sleeper agents, and not so sleepy agents."

"What?" Clint asked in shock.

More shock than the whole Hydra thing moments before. Which, yeah, this was going to be the hard part to get them believe.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to find evidence but... I have a list!" I said as I bent over to pull my journal out of my bag.

It was a little awkward getting it out and opening the journal with only one hand, and my non-dominant hand at that, but I did it and slapped my beat up journal onto the table.

"Those are the ones I'm 100% sure are involved with Hydra, then the next two pages are the ones who might be Shieldra. Again, I don't have any concrete evidence but-"

"What happened to your hand?" Bruce interrupted.

It was the first time he really spoke up, and it was then that I remembered he spent the last few years since becoming Hulk providing medical attentional in rural areas.

"Oh, I broke it on his fat ass." I said, even going as far as pointing at Tony who was across from me. " I was kinda hoping that-"

"I thought you were joking about that."

"No, why would I joke about getting hurt? Now, I get you probably don't trust us but-"

"Have you had it checked out?" Bruce interrupted again.

I sighed loudly. They really weren't going to let this slide huh.

"No. Being on the run from secret organizations doesn't give you a lot of freedom to go into a clinic."

I was getting a little annoyed, but no one likes getting interrupted. The longer Bucky and I are here the great risk we are in.

At least Natasha took my journal to read over my list. Nice to know at least one person is taking this seriously.

"Can I take a look at it?" Bruce asked and I just stared at him.

I already knew it was broken, but that was because of my weird gamer ability. I can't tell him that.

"You're not a medically certified doctor." I said instead, before realizing that...

"And how do you know that?" Bruce asked, sounding more curious than threatened.

"You're Dr. Bruce Banner right? I read some of your academic articles about nuclear physics and...yeah." I awkwardly explained.

And it wasn't like I was lying. I did pirated some articles that he published, and others I was able to read using someone else's library card and going online.

"You're right that I'm not a medical doctor, but I do have the experience to deal with a potential broken hand. It will just take a second Lani." Bruce said, and he sounded so earnest.

"Okay." I said when I couldn't come up with a good reason for him not to look.

Well, I could lie and say that I'm scared of him because he can turn into the green giant, but that's just rude.

For the first time since we arrived, the group fell silent and Bruce got and and walked over to my seat, bending down as he unwrapped the gauge and looked at my hand. I didn't even notice that Steve was talking to Bucky until they stopped.

I really didn't like all the attention.

"It does look to be broken, but we'll need to do an x-ray to be sure."

"Nope. I'm good. Thanks though." I said as I quickly removed my hand.

"I got one back home. We could probably sneak you in without anyone noticing." Tony randomly announced.

"No, it's really fine. I'm a fast healer."

"Even so, we need to do an x-ray to make sure it can heal properly." Bruce said, even as I heard Clint mutter that it didn't looked very healed to him.

"You're certain no one would see us?" Bucky said, and I turned around to stare at him because...

"Really?"

All I need is one night's rest and I'll be fine. Though, I do remember a friend in my past who had his arm heal incorrectly and they had to break it again. I don't think that would happen. But that would be pretty bad if I lost any mobility in my dominant hand because of an assumption.

"Lucky for you, I've become very paranoid in my old age." Tony joked.

"Can we please get back to Hydra infiltrating governments for decades now? Like I'm pretty sure they are the reason behind the 9/11 terrorist attacks too."

Okay, that was just me BSing, but I do remember something about Hydra being involved in the Iraq war. I don't really care as long as they stopped acting like having Bucky and I in the stark tower as anywhere near being a good idea. It might not be the worst place, but I think we already tempted fate enough for one day. Most likely Shield or Hydra already have video evidence of my and/or Bucky's presence and they are just waiting until we are not around a bunch of superheroes to strike.

Man I really wish I had time to save and take a nap.

"Lani, if you let Brucie check you out, I'll show you my lab."

"...You're bribing me?" I asked, and I hate to admit that it might be working.

Just a little.

I mean, who wouldn't want to check out a lab that is straight out of sci-fi. Also to meet Jarvis? A real AI? That would be beyond cool. But still doesn't change the fact that it was an awful idea.

"I still have a particle accelerator set up."

_Fuck._

"One hour." I said like it really depended on my decision.

Unfortunately, if Bucky thinks it's a good idea for us to go there then he'll physically carry me if need be. Sure I could escape but...yeah. Sometimes you just have to go with other people's dumb decisions even when you know better.

Besides, I've only seen particle accelerators in movies and my textbooks before.

* * *

**A/N:** This scene ended up being a lot longer than I first thought, and even then I didn't get to all the scene that I originally imagined. Oh well. Also I've been posted a few things related to this story over on my tumblr (iftheworldendsinflames) under #_new game pluss_ if you want to check that out. Right now it's just memes and a few character creators that I found where I made Lani. I think I'm going to be posting my behind the scene math for this story over on there too.

Also, last chapter got so many reviews. On this site, we reached a new record of 28 reviews for one chapter, and a total of 43 reviews/comments for a single chapter. Then all the favorites/follows this story now has? It is ridiculous. Thank you so much. Super thanks to _Emerald2211, Ultimate Pervy Sage, bojangles8894, Twizzle200, Drunken Hamster, Nivellia Neil, LittleofEverything, _the guest named Fan, the guest complaining about cliffhangers, _PhoenixxReborn, JustUsingARandomName, laraliz16, Akira D. Ryusuke, Triflight, Nameless Angel 00, Blueowl, Goldenfightergirl, Doctor Doofenshmirtz_ (times 2), _Death Fury, Inu-Angel Z, Zyanadry, I.D.'s Fantasy, BlackDove WhiteDove, _ the guest name SunnySides (as you can see some of your predictions from chapter 12 did come true), _frankieu, Cinnybun, Omega-66, and JoshDaDirt _for leaving a review.

Unforcuently, in an effort to make sure I don't just put this story on hiatus for three months while I'm in school, I'm going to update only once a week. So I'll see you all next weekend!


	15. In which Lani and Tony Nerd Out

**A/N:** This story now has two betas! Blueowl is now checking my grammar and being a very nice wall to bounce ideas off of. Between Blueowl and Emerald2211, this story might actually be good writing wise.

* * *

Steve wasn't planning on going back to Stark's tower. He had a room back with Shield, and while he was planning on getting his own apartment (maybe in another city), there was no point to consider Stark's offer to stay.

Then they were fighting aliens from space and Bucky was alive.

Bucky was alive, had a metal arm, _and_ a kid.

Somehow, waking up in the future was more believable than those three things in the same sentence.

The little girl telling them that Hydra was still around and had members in Shield was easier to deal with. When Steve first woke up he assumed that he got captured by Hydra, so it wasn't too big of a shock. He hoped it wasn't true, but he wasn't surprised. It was at least something familiar.

Bucky on the other hand...

He was different. Different from the sharply dressed lad from Brooklyn, but Steve realized that during the war. Steve thought after saving him from Red Skull that everything would be back to the way it was before. It wasn't it though. Bucky hardly smiled, which Steve shrugged off as the fact they were in war, but it was more than that. It was now Bucky refused to go into the medical tents and had one of the howling commandos fix him up instead. Steve always wanted to talk to him about it, but there was never time. They just never had the time to discover all that changed between them before...

His hair was longer. He walked differently. Steve kept trying to meet his eyes in hopes of recognizing something that was familiar, but his old friend mostly looked confused.

He didn't remember. It made sense, but it was just a punch to the gut every time Steve was reminded of that. However, there was something in Bucky that recognized Steve, and that was enough. His best friend was still there, and maybe now Steve will have time to learn what has changed.

Maybe he'll learn how Bucky had a kid while stuck with Hydra.

* * *

"Looks like your index and middle metacarpal had a clear break, and there is a hairline fracture in your middle phalanx on your ring finger," Bruce told me as he held the x-rays up to the lightbox.

"Good to know. I still don't think I need a cast though."

There were way too many people in the room. I didn't want to leave Bucky alone, so I had him come with me into the medical bay. However, Natasha apparently didn't feel comfortable leaving Bruce alone with us, so she came in, and Steve joined because... Bucky I assume. Tony, I had no idea why he was in the room. He probably just wanted in on the action, or thought that Clint and Thor were boring to talk to.

"Lani, you need to put something on it to keep it from moving until it heals. That is at least three weeks for a normal person."

"And I'll be healed by this time tomorrow. Can I just have a wrist guard so I don't mess it up while I sleep or something?"

Bruce looked like he was finally starting to get annoyed by my refusals, and looked to Bucky.

"Does she really heal that quickly?"

"I'm still here."

"Yes," Bucky said, and for a moment I wondered how he knew that.

It's not like I got injured much during our time together. At least, nothing that wasn't fixed by a reset. Unless Bucky was aware of how my training with Hydra ended up going most days, he really shouldn't know. Was he just trusting my words?

"Why don't you two compromise with little Lani here getting some wrapping, and then if it's not healed by tomorrow, you can put the cast on," Tony said, looking to Bruce first then to me.

It was nice they were at least letting me make my own decisions for the most part. I know how easy it would be to just force me into a cast, but Bruce has been very non-threatening this whole time.

"Sure," I agreed, since it wasn't like we were planning on staying the night, or even still be in this state come tomorrow.

Bruce wrapped my hand and wrist up in some blue gaze that was thicker than what Bucky used. By the end, I couldn't move my hand at all, which was the point.

"How's the pain?"

"I've had worse, but it's also no walk in the park."

"Any numbness or tingling?"

"No, I think my nerves are fine."

I've had nerve damage before and while it was extremely mild, it took years for that side of my face to feel completely normal.

Bruce came back over to me with a glass of water and some mysterious white pills.

"I'll give you some acetaminophen for now, but let me know if you still feel any pain or if it gets worse."

"Hell yeah, free drugs!" I said before I swallowed the pills, and almost choked because I forgot I had a tiny throat.

There is a reason why there are child-sized pills, and only 80% of that reason is because of the dosage.

"You didn't need to take it all at once."

I just glared at Bruce for a quick sec even though I wasn't _really_ mad at him.

"Now that all that is done, want to check my lab now?" Tony asked and I hopped off the exam table.

"Hell yea- I mean, yes please."

Once in a lifetime chance.

Tony chuckled as he led us out of the room, Bucky right behind me along with Steve while Natasha and Bruce followed him. Unfortunately, just as we got to the elevator, Natasha spoke up.

"Barnes, can you tell me where all the Hydra bases you know of are?"

I stopped walking even as Tony continued.

"Yes. I could," Bucky replied evenly, his voice not betraying any thoughts he was having.

"Kid, are you coming?"

I pursed my lips as I realized what was happening.

"I don't think so. Sorry, but I don't trust any of you enough to leave Buddy alone with," I said, and it was clear that Bucky shared my thoughts, though the other way around.

Probably even more so since I knew these were the good guys. I just wasn't sure if they considered _us_ to be the good guy as well.

Yeah, maybe we should just leave. Bucky might get mad at me if I pass out after apprating us to where we parked the bike, but this was obviously a bad idea. The promise of cool sci-fi like science isn't worth Bucky getting kidnapped by Hydra... or even Shield.

"Lani, it will only be for a little while and, I promise you, I won't let anything happen to Bucky. Not again," Steve told me as he squatted down to my level.

**[Relationship level up]**

**[Steve Rogers friendship 1]**

**[Steve recognizes you are important to Bucky]**

**[Quest reward]**

**[Relationship level up]**

**[Relationship level up]**

**[Steve Rogers friendship 3]**

**[Steve will risk his life for you]**

I closed my eyes and resisted the urge to groan. Of course, Steve would be willing to die for a friend at only level 3. His whole deal, for better or worse, is being able to do anything for a friend. And not even close friends, just friendly acquaintances.

Which in this case is very useful. Steve won't let anyone take Bucky. I'm just worried that there might not be a choice. But maybe I was being a little paranoid. There was just a huge alien battle. It should take them more than a few hours to be able to track us down, and like before, I really doubt they would do anything now.

Worst case I'll just reload, save Tony, and then leave after lunch like originally I planned.

"Okay," I said with way less resolve than I wanted.

Steve still smiled, gently patting me on the shoulder as he got up and looked to Natasha.

"We'll only be gone for a little while."

I'm not sure if Steve was telling me that or Natasha, or even Bucky.

"Don't do anything stupid, Lani," Bucky said, and I couldn't help but snort.

"Pot, meet kettle."

Bucky gave me an unamused look, but I saw the corner of his lip twitch. Dude was just trying to play it cool.

"Great. Jarvis? Have everyone meet up in the lounge once they are done," Tony said as he pressed the button to the elevator.

"Yes sir," the disembodied voice said.

Holy shit, it's Jarvis.

"Please tell me that is an AI," I said even though I knew the answer.

"Lani, meet Just a very intelligent system or Jarvis for short. Jarvis, meet Lani, aka our mysterious wannabe hacker from 2009."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lani."

Holy shit.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jarvis!" I said, looking up at the speaker in the elevator.

I wonder if I could get a relationship thing with Jarvis.

**[Quest: relationship thing with JARVIS]**

**[Form a relationship with the AI JARVIS]**

**[Reward: additional perks with each level up]**

**[Failure: none]**

**[Timelimit: none]**

**[ ] Accept**

**[ ] Decline**

Finally, a fun quest that would be cool if I did it, but nothing bad would happen if I failed.

**[x] Accept**

When we got to the lab, Tony went ahead and gave me a pretty thorough tour of the place. Obviously, there was a lot he didn't tell me, like current projects he was working on, but I still felt overwhelmed with what he did show off.

"...And this is the particle accelerator I mentioned before. Used it over a year ago to make a new element to replace the palladium in my arc reactor," Tony said, tapping his chest over the glow unconsciously before looking back at me.

"Thanks for that tip-off about the palladium poisoning. How did you even figure that out by the way?"

"Oh, I was trying to figure out how your arc reactor works since the only thing you mentioned publicly was that it's a miniature version of the one powering your lab in Miami... before it exploded. Then I was thinking how the blue light reminded me of a nuclear reactor producing Cherenkov radiation but the fact you called it an arc reactor suggests that you are using some sort of electricity. Or at least electrons, which led me to thinking how palladium-107 beta decays into silver-107 and you might be able to use the electrons produced by that as a type of electrical cell.

"But you would need something to jump-start the beta decay and I wondered if you could use palladium-103 and capture the electron to produce a gamma ray which in turn would excite the palladium-107 and that would be an endless cycle between the two. But if that's how the arc reactor worked, you would have silver and rhodium leftover from the reactions.

"I don't know what rhodium does in the body but it's highly toxic on the skin and silver poisoning is bad and I read once that Palladium can cause the membrane of the mitochondria to disintegrate so that is also bad and... I was worried," I word vomited in an effort to make it look like I wasn't lying off my ass.

"You were worried," Tony repeated like that was the part he was concerned about.

I didn't really think that Tony would ever question my warnings. Though in my defense, I wasn't expecting to meet with him either. And I was curious in how the arc reactor worked, both this life and my past life. It was only a semi-lie, but I was well aware that with the right questions Tony will see through the holes in my narrative.

"Yeah, I was worried but you made a new element to replace it... right?" I asked before Tony could question me.

I don't think my whiplash speed talking really threw off Tony, but he seemed content to let me change the subject.

"Jarv, pull up the model for the Badassium."

"...Badassium," I repeated in a deadpan voice, and Tony just smiled smugly until a blue hologram materialized between us.

"Took a while to get that name, but it was either that or Starkium."

It was your classic Bohr Model, which was a little weird since I bet Tony could model something way more accurate, but then I noticed some of the symbols.

"Wait, is that a positron?" I asked when I saw the little β+ floating around where the electrons should be.

"Yep," Tony chirped, arms crossed and looking like a very smug cat.

"You made antimatter?"

Antimatter isn't that impossible. They made an antihydrogen in my past life before. You just used an antiproton instead of protons in the nucleus and positron instead of electrons in the electron cloud. Problem is it only lasts for a little bit because as soon as antimatter comes in contact with normal matter it annihilates each other. Kinda like how adding -1 to 1 gets you 0. The only reason why sciences before would know they succeed was because of the energy produced by the collections.

"Not quite. See, only the p-orbitals are positrons. The rest are electrons and the nucleus is made up of both protons, neutrons, and antiprotons."

"But what's keeping the matter/antimatter pairs from just annihilating each other?"

"Nothing. That's where all the power for this bad boy comes from."

Holy shit.

"Is it even an element if it's made out of matter and antimatter?"

"Probably not, but if it looks likes an element and works like an element..."

"Holy shit, that is so cool!"

This was just the type of theoretical physics BS that I was into before, and here it was right in front of me. In more ways than one, what with Tony and the model before me.

I lost track of how much time I spent just asking Tony any question that came to mind. Not that he seemed annoyed by all my questions.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir, but Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff, and Sergeant Barnes are done with their meeting and have been waiting for you for the past 90 minutes."

"Has it really been that long?"

So much for my 'only stay an hour' plan.

"Right, you're probably tired. I know I am. Been a long day, what with the alien invasion and almost dying... You know, you never did get around to explaining how you saved me."

I was hoping that Tony would have forgotten to ask until we left.

"Magic," I answered, walking back to the elevator even though I was not sure where we were heading in order to meet back up with Bucky and everyone else.

"Magic? I want to say that can't be, but unfortunately I have recently discovered magic is apparently a real thing that alien/god people can do. But really? You have teleporting into space and exploding giant flying alien magic?"

"I don't know for sure. I think it's like a personalized wormhole, though I can bring others with me if I touch them. Kinda works like apparition in Harry Potter in that I just need to visualize where I want to go and then I go. So, calling it magic is quicker." I said, ignoring the 'blowing up giant flying aliens' part of the question.

Sure, I could just be vague about my powers, but I just spent over an hour with the man talking about particle physics and I was in a talking mood. Besides, maybe Tony has a few ideas on how it really works.

"Aren't you a little young for those movies?"

"I don't know. I was talking about the books."

I was like 6 or 7 when I first started reading the series, so I didn't think it would be too weird for a kid my age to know it.

"I have all the movies, besides the last one since that isn't out yet. We could watch a few tonight if you want. A little thank you for saving me twice."

"Oh, thanks... but it's starting to get dark and I'm tired so I thought Bud-Bucky and I would just leave."

"You don't need to do that. I've been planning on making this into the Avenger tower, so there is plenty of room. In fact, I have enough space where the two of you could have your own floors for the night."

"That's really nice but... we really shouldn't," I tried persuading him.

I would love to stay, but already I felt like Bucky and I were pushing our luck. We need to leave before Hydra figures out we were here. If they don't already.

"Kid, I can't imagine what you have been through, but I promise that we will keep you safe here. I wasn't joking before; no one knows that you two are here. We aren't letting Shield know about you until we know who to trust. Hydra isn't going to find you. We won't let them," Tony said, looking oddly serious before cracking a small smile. "Besides, how is Bruce going to check on your hand tomorrow if you two just disappear on us?"

I wanted to roll my eyes at that last bit, but I was still wrestling between wanting to live every Avenger fanfic back in 2012, and not dying. Or worse.

"It's not me that I'm worried about."

"Well, I don't think our good old captain is going to let anything happen to your 'buddy' either. And if you stay the night, I'll show you some of my current projects in the morning."

That time I did roll my eyes.

"You can't keep bribing me with science."

"Better than blinding you with science," Tony joked, and I laughed despite the dumb reference.

A silence fell once we got into the elevator and started going up. Tony probably thought he won. Honestly, I was going to wait until I could talk about it with Bucky. It was getting a little too late for us to leave so that we could check into a motel in another city. Bucky could always just drive through the night, we have done that before, but he must be tired from fighting today.

"Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, but the reason you are here is because of Steve right?" Tony asked suddenly.

I only gave him a nod before the man continued, staring at the closed door rather than me.

"And I didn't get a good look at that list you gave Natasha, but you must have been looking for people in Hydra for a while now. Years even?"

"Yeah?" I asked, having no idea where Tony was going with this.

"Right, so was... is the reason you knew about Obadiah because he was with them? That he was part of Hydra and you knew he would betray me because of that?"

"Oh."

I had no idea if Stane was part of Hydra. He could have been, but he also could have just been your usual greedy businessman. Still, here Tony was giving me a viable reason to know why Stane was a bad guy.

"I don't know if he was really with Hydra, but he had dealings with them. Like black market stuff," I said instead.

I did at the very least know that. Of course, I didn't find out until after I sent Tony my little message, but he doesn't need to know that part. It made sense that Hydra would be interested in Stark weapons, I just don't know if Stane even knew he was dealing with Hydra. I mean, if he was involved with Hydra then there might have been other members in SI, but I'm pretty sure Tony got rid of anyone who was loyal to Stane. Hopefully, that included any potential Hydra spies.

"Huh," was all Tony said, and a few moments later, there was a ding and the doors finally opened.

* * *

**A/N:** So the little 'he will now risk his life for you' is based off how in Persona 4 right off from level 1, your party members are willing to die for you. There is even an old comic by Hiimdaisy that is a nice abridged version of the game if you want to know more. Also sorry about the science I thew at you, but that did you expect when Tony and Lani were in a lab together?

This chapter broke last chapter's review/comment record by one review, therefore the new record is 29 for this site and 44 total for one chapter. Not to mention there are 351 favorites, 478 follows, 115 subscriptions, 240 kudos, and 81 bookmarks for this story. Like if you consider follows and subscriptions to be the same thing (which they are), that means 593 people read this story! That's a lot of people! Probably more since I know it took me a few years of reading fanfictions to cave and make an account. Thank you so much!

Super thanks to _KyraKuran, Rosiekay, Roxycall18,_ the guest called 'Guest G', _RedDragon395, _the guest who loves this story sooooo much, _Mitsuo the Universe jumper, _The guest named 'Sabbie' (your review was so nice and you thinking this is just like watching a new Marvel movie is so amazing), _Amir-015, CooKie-Chaan, _The guest named 'Reader12', the guest named 'Fan' (you are very right about Lani giving Bucky heart attacks), _Emerald2211, Cboylan, sephchipmunk, Drunken Hamster, Triflight, BlackDove WhiteDove, Death Fury, Goldenfightergirl, XenoLucifer, JoshDaDirt, Blueowl, kossboss, _the guest named 'SunnySides', _Inu-Angel Z, thanzintay.2000, Brunolmg, bojangles8894,_ and_ Nameless Angel 00 _for taking the time to leave me a review.

I got a fun little end of the chapter question for you all: What superhero name would the public give Lani?


	16. Luigi is the Jackie Chan of games

**A/N:** This title is brought to you by the youtube video "Luigi is the Jackie Chan of games and you should just accept it" by Polygon. If you haven't seen it and at least have heard of Luigi and Jackie chan before, then I would highly recommend watching it when you need a good laugh.

Thank you so much Emerald2211 and BlueOwl for betaing and for giving me some suggestions to help with the story.

* * *

He really didn't want Lani to leave his sight, but he needed to get answers. There was a good reason why he (_Bucky?_) never went after any of the Hydra bases despite wanting nothing more than to eliminate them all. He promised Lani he wouldn't leave, and he didn't want to take Lani with him. A part of him knew that she could handle herself, but it wasn't a question of ability. He just didn't want her to, didn't want to see her in pain or sad or scared, and that would happen if they went to any active base. Not to mention that there was a chance that he could forget again.

He didn't trust this group fully. The red haired woman he met on a mission, his last mission from Hydra, and he shot her in order to kill the target. If things go south, she would have to be the first to go. Though she was less openly hostile after Lani handed over the list of names she collected over the years.

Who he couldn't stop staring at was Captain America, Steve Rogers.

"Stark is a bit... egotistical, but I think Lani will be fine with him," said man reassured him as they walked to an empty conference room.

"He is a lot like Howard, not exactly the same, but sometimes I look and think he's his father. Do you remember Howard or..."

"No," he said without thinking.

The name Howard didn't ring any bells, but he understood what Steve was talking about with expecting someone else when looking at Tony. Maybe he was expecting to see this Howard person, maybe it was something else.

"As cute as watching you two play twenty questions is, we should get down to business. Barton took a look into the list while Banner was wrapping up Lani and he thinks there is something fishy going on," Black Widow said, putting one of those computers that can close up on the table.

At least Steve looked as uncomfortable as him with the device.

"Problem is, the one Lani called '100% evil mofo' is Alexander Pierce who was the director of Shield until 2003."

"An evil... 'mofo'?" Steve asked, and at least he could answer that question.

"It's slang for motherfucker."

"For _what_?" Steve practically squeaked, his voice going very high pitch. "Isn't she a little young to know...that?"

"Probably. What does Alexander Pierce do now?" he asked, targeting the last bit at the Black Widow.

She looked grateful that they were back on track, though he thought he saw a faint smile before he gave her his full attention. Or at least close to his full attention.

"World Security Council Secretary; not someone you can just claim to be a traitor. Not without some infallible evidence. Do you know anything about Pierce? Ever worked with him?" Black Widow asked, looking right at him.

"I don't know," he said at first, before wondering if he should explain more.

He (_Bucky?_) wanted to tell Steven for some reason. A reason that could probably be explained by his half-forgotten dreams, but Lani had his journal currently and now was not the time. Telling them more about the reason he doesn't know if he ever met Pierce is information that could be used against him and endanger Lani. The fact that Lani even told the group about Hydra means she doesn't think any of them are connected, but that doesn't mean they are safe.

"You don't know or don't want to tell us?"

He meet the Black Widow's glare head on. He didn't trust her. He _couldn't _trust her. Not when he knows that Black Widows have always been willing to work with Hydra. She might have changed her loyalties, or she could be a traitor. It was not something he was willing to bet Lani's wellbeing on.

"Bucky, please, if you know anything it could help."

Looking at Steve was hard. It felt like when he woke up from a dream, with thoughts and memories just on the tip of his tongue. With Steve pleading at him with those stupid eyes that he _knows_ will make him cave, it was impossible to not answer.

"My mind was wiped after finishing each mission. If we ever met, it was over three years ago."

"After each mission?" Steve repeated in horror.

"Makes sense. Even if you were involved with half the assainations that the Winter Soldier was rumored to be the cause of, that would be more than enough to get rid of Hydra."

He forgot the Black Widow was there. That shouldn't have happened.

"But you know where the bases are?" she continued, only looking like she was deep in thought.

At least they were getting back to the mission brief.

"The active ones, and a few that are used as safehouses," he said before they really got into the thick of planning.

There was something very familiar about going over ways of infiltrating Hydra bases. Steve brainstorming path of entries that he would either agree with or add additional information to. It was easier than worrying about what trouble Lani will find or talking about all the holes in his memories.

"Natasha, what are you going to do about Shield?" Steve asked once they were moving to attural plans rather than just ideas.

"Clint's looking into it, but we will have to play along for now. There is just enough questionable stuff happening that the idea of Hydra being involved is believable. I don't think Fury knows but..."

"You can't rule it out either."

"No, I can't."

A silence fell after Black Widow muttered that, admitted to how big this really was. And that there was a good chance the only people who could stop Hydra were the ones who now knew. He wasn't sure if it would change much, but he was getting tired of only running. It was never his (_Bucky's?_) style... at least he hoped it wasn't.

"We should let everyone else know. Sounds like we aren't done being the Avengers just yet," Steve said, giving him a smile that made it feel like everything would work out.

* * *

"...You have way too many windows."

That's not what I wanted to say when seeing Tony's more personal living quarters, but it was true. Even with one of the glass walls boarded up (probably where Tony got thrown out if that still happened like in the movie) it was just insane. I like sunlight, but it's not like the view of the city was that impressive. It was cool at night, but you could hardly see the big dipper so it wasn't _that_ cool.

"I have way less now kiddo," Tony grumbled before putting on a face for the others. "Did you miss me?"

"No," Natahsa said in such a deadpan voice that I couldn't help but snort a little.

"Rude. Did you at least get the cyborg assassin to tell you anything fun?"

"Stark, gathering information about a secret organization is never fun."

"The fun part is when you get to punch a Nazi," Steve piped in, and I guess that answers the question if Captain America would punch a modern day Nazi or not.

I walked over to Bucky while Natasha caught Tony up on whatever they talked about. I figured Bucky would tell me anything important later.

"Did you have fun?"

"Uh yeah, apparently Tony's new element is a conglomeration between matter and freaking antimatter! Like, that is so weird! I can't even believe it's stable, but it is, and it's in his chest and... it's so cool!"

Suddenly, I noticed that everyone was staring at me. I might have said that last bit a little too loud, but that's what happens when I get excited. The novelty of Tony's badassium hasn't worn off and I don't know if it ever will. The whole thing should be impossible, but I guess that's just what happens when you live in a comic book universe.

Makes me wonder if the laws of physics are different. From what I've researched it's the same, but that could just be that is just what is _known_.

"Do you even know what antimatter is?" Clint asked from where he was sitting on the sofa, seemingly the only one who was taking advantage of Tony's flatscreen tv.

"Yes, do you?"

"No, not really."

"Oh," I started to say before I was interrupted.

"Sir, Miss Potts wants to know if she can come in."

"Let her in, you guys don't mind if Pepper is here right?"

"Stark-" Natasha started to say, but whatever she was going to tell him wasn't something she wanted to say in front of his secretary.

Or was it CEO now?

Pepper walked in with her heels clicking on the floor like a woman on a mission. That mission being handed to Tony in the form of a tablet.

"The builder contracts from before are there along with the bill New York is trying to have us pay. Now, I get you don't want to do this now but... Is that a child?"

Pepper looked very confused as she stared directly at me. Yeah, her life must be crazy when having aliens and gods hanging around is less weird than a kid.

"That's what I said when I saw her on top of one of those alien bastards. This is Lani, Lani meet Pepper Potts," Tony said, obviously enjoying this a little too much.

I gave a wave and a smile nevertheless.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Potts."

Pepper looked at me, then Tony, then back at me.

"Sorry, did you say she was on top of one of those things?"

"Blew one up too. Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"...How?"

"It wasn't that hard. They all had cybernetic implants so all I needed to do was mess with the wires then Bam! Explosion time."

If possible, Pepper looked more confused by my explanation. Sure, I was leaving my whole alchemy abilities out, but that _is_ what I did to make them explode.

"Oh, and her dad is Captain's old friend, James Barnes, who had been a brainwashed assassin for Hydra until recently."

"That is more in-line with what I was expecting," Pepper said with a sigh. "Are they going to be staying here?"

"They are invited to, along with everyone else here." Tony gave Bucky and me a look at that, before pulling Pepper away from the group.

"What do you think?" I whispered to Bucky.

Between the super soldier and super spies and _Thor_ I didn't think getting a private conversation was going to happen with everyone there. Not that I felt like I needed to lie about being worried about staying. Bucky wasn't locked up or anything so I didn't think they would keep us from leaving.

"We could leave now, but you need to sleep so now might be the best time to do it," Bucky said not in a whisper, but just a low voice.

"I could sleep on the bike."

"No."

I rolled my eyes at that.

"Fiiine, I guess we are staying the night. Thank you, Mr. Stark," I said loudly enough to interrupt Tony and Pepper.

"Anytime, Lani."

Pepper gave Tony a look that would have had me making 'aww how cute' noises if I was watching this in a movie, but it was real life so I just awkwardly smiled. Then she started walking toward me.

"Tony told me that you were the one that saved him from that black hole?" Pepper said once she crouched down to my level.

"Wormhole not black hole. If it was a black hole there would have been spaghettification happening and I'm not strong enough to mess with infinite gravitational force like that," I told her, but Pepper just stayed silent.

It was a little uncomfortable since she obviously was thinking something about me, but I had no idea what.

Now would be a good time for a relationship popup.

"...But yeah, I guess I did save him."

"Thank you, Lani, that was a very brave thing you did."

"Don't tell her that. She already does reckless things without trying to be brave."

"Hey, it's not like I got hurt."

"Your hand is broken."

"That was because of the landing, not the reckless act of teleporting through a wormhole and back thousands of light years."

"So you admit it was reckless?"

"Of course, I made a calculated risk," I told Bucky with a shit-eating grin.

Only to remember that we were currently in the Stark-soon-to-be-Avenger tower and not in a motel in the middle of nowhere. Steve was staring at us. Tony was staring at us. Pepper was still crouched in front of me looking what I hope was amused.

I could feel my cheeks getting warm in embarrassment.

"Reckless and selfless are very close. It's always good to do the right thing, but it does make people who care about you worry. Try not to make this a habit, Lani. You're a little young to be a hero I think," Pepper said with a kind smile before standing up.

"I like to follow the philosophy of doing good recklessly, but I get what you're saying," I told her, even though I got the distinct impression she wasn't just talking about me.

Well, the 'too young to be a hero' was for me, but the rest? I feel like Tony and Pepper have some talking they need to do. Nothing like unspoken worries and fears to ruin a relationship. Wasn't that a thing in the third Iron Man movie?

"Doing good recklessly, I like that," Thor said from his corner of the room.

"Thanks, it was something I saw online," I told him with a huge smile.

I always liked Thor, and it was only partly because lightning is a cool ability and his hammer is made out of neutron star matter (at least that's what I heard. Might have been a comic book only thing). The other reason was that he looked a lot like one of my cousins when he had long hair.

I always joked that he looked like a modern day viking.

Though now is probably not the best time to get to know him, what with the whole 'your brother isn't dead but he is trying to take over the world'. I do need to figure out how to bring up Thanos and The Other, but I think that can wait a little bit. I have enough to worry about with Hydra. I don't want to think about the infinity stones and all that just yet.

One crisis at a time.

"Online being..." Steve said, mimicking typing.

"Yes capsicle, online meaning on the internet, or world wide web."

Steve looked annoyed at Tony, which I kinda got. Dude has only been awake in this century for a week? Maybe? There are still old people who lived through the whole tech revolution and still don't know that 'www' stands for 'world wide web'. Admittedly, I made fun of Bucky a few times for texting like he was sending a letter.

"You said you had movies?" I asked, only slightly weary how everyone's attention was on me again.

Didn't they have better things to do? Like plan how to get rid of Hydra and Shield? Or at least relax a little. Tony had a glass of what looked like whisky, but everyone else seemed to be painfully alert.

"Got bluray, Hulu, netflix, some games-"

"Games?" I asked since Tony never struck me as one to chill and play video games.

I suppose he could be talking about card games or even board games but...

"I've never played any of them, but I made sure to have the most popular ones of each year."

I walked over to the cabinet by the huge TV that Tony opened, and it was filled with consoles. I recognized a PlayStation 3, an Xbox, a Wii and a... I think it was called Atari? I never played one but I know my uncle wanted one for his birthday. Of course, Tony would have all this stuff and never use it. Rich people, man.

"...Wait, do you have Mario Kart?"

That was one of the few games where my whole family could play. Even my grandparents. The other being jackbox TV, but I don't know if the first one is even out yet. Besides, not everyone has a phone that can go online.

"All the games are alphabetized," Tony explained while he opened another cabinet that was filled.

It was a little weird seeing no separation between game systems, but at least the original wii games were white.

Tony helped me set up the wii and TV (it had like five hdmi channels). It was a little weird hearing the channel music since it had been years since I last played a wii. Probably since 2011 ironically enough.

"You've played this before?" Clint asked, still on the couch.

"A few times. Have you?"

"Got this game when it first came out. I'm pretty good, but I'll be sure to go easy on you, Lani."

"Right. I'll like to see how long that will last."

**[Relationship up]**

**[Clint Barton friendship]**

**[level 1: You remind him of his kids]**

Huh. I forgot he had kids before Age of Ultron. I mean, I knew he had kids but I just didn't make the connection that that would mean the oldest two would already be born. I think. I don't remember how old they were in the movies, but in that flashback in Endgame the girl looked like a teenager. If she was 13 in 2018, than she would be 6 now.

That's weird to think about.

"Hey, Buddy, do you want to play?" I asked instead of thinking more about that, already handing him one of the wii remotes.

Bucky took it and just stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

"It's motion sensitive, so you hold it like this and pretend that it's a steering wheel. The 2 is the gas and you can use the arrows to throw things you pick up," I explained while showing off what I was doing.

"Do you want to try, Steve, you can have up to four people at once," I asked when I noticed said man hovering by us as he had been doing this whole time.

I really hope he wasn't just waiting for a chance to talk to Bucky alone and now I ruined it by wanting to play a game. I just wanted to see how bad Bucky would mess up.

"I'll give it a try."

I also had to show the old men how to move the cursor, but it still was easier than when I tried showing my parents before.

"Nice, so first we pick our characters, then you can pick your kart or bike."

"Do you want Princess Peach, Lani?"

I gave him an unamused look while moving my cursor over to select Yoshi.

"Yeah, dinosaurs are pretty cool," Clint said as he selected Peach for himself.

Bucky kept selecting a character before clicking the next one while I tried my best to explain them. Not that it was the best description since I've only played a handful of mario games.

"Luigi is underrated, he's like the Jackie Chan of video games."

"Whoa, what? How is the tall green Italian stereotype like Jackie Chan?"

Pepper was gone, and apparently Tony was back to watching us even though it has been close to twenty minutes and we haven't gotten to the cup selection yet. At least Clint is as patient as me.

"They both try even though it's hard. It's like... an archetype," I tried explaining, though Tony was still looking at me like I was crazy.

Steve ended up selecting Toad, though I wasn't sure if it was because he wanted that character or because he finally got lucky with pressing A while hovering above it.

"Is he a good choice then?" Bucky asked.

"There isn't really any good or bad choices for characters. Honestly, the only difference I know is if you play as Bowser you can smash into people easier. One of my cousins used to do that all the time."

"Bowser is the dragon that has consent issues?"

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have phrased it like that."

"It might have been better to just randomly pick one," Tony piped in.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that."

Bucky ended up selecting Luigi and finally we were on the next menu. Clint and me selected one of the bikes right away while Bucky and Steve went through the different options with limited success. Soon enough everyone was ready, and I made sure that Steve and Bucky were on manual drive.

"Hmm, we should probably start off on a normal race track."

It was sad that half of the cups were still locked, though doing rainbow road might have been cruel to start off with. I ended up picking Mario circuit since I wanted to do coconut mall later anyways.

The first race went as well as one could expect.

Steve ended up in reverse half the time, Bucky somehow was able to get hit by the chain 'n ball that acts like a dog every single time. I was a little too busy laughing at that to beat Clint. Not to mention I could only used one hand which meant I didn't use any of the items.

"Holy- you're just in an infinite loop of getting hit. I didn't even think that was possible!"

Steve ended up getting 11th place even with his kart continually getting reseted for going the wrong way.

"Want to do another race?" I asked once I stopped laughing enough to hit the button.

"Sure, that was... something," Bucky said and I nearly snorted.

"Oh, it was something?"

"I have to agree with Buck, it was surely something alright."

When Steve added that I ended up giggling. Still, neither of the old men seemed put out and the next race went better.

Better as in I beat Clint and Bucky was able to get into 8th place.

"You know what? I'll try a hand at this. Can't be too hard," Tony said after the third race when Clint said he was done for now.

I ended up giving my controller to Thor which was very amusing seeing how he got in first place without figuring out how to throw the shells. Natasha even joined in for one race against Tony, Clint, and myself.

It was... really relaxing. Probably the most relaxed I've been since the farm. Maybe even since I died and came to this world/universe/whatever. I totally blamed that as the reason why I started dozing off on Bucky's arm.

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you guys enjoyed the fluff in this chapter :3c

Thank you everyone who has favorited and/or followed this story. And thank you to _KEZZ 1, Silly Thoughts, Sabbie _(really, thank you for your review), _Goldenfightergirl, Eslynn,_ Guest who I think might qualify as my first hate review? (though I do get finding a story that wasn't what you were hoping for. I just don't get taking the time to leave a review about it), _Cboylan, XenoLucifer, RedDragon395, _Guest who signed their review as Morgan, _Lulumo, Drunken Hamster, jlnorris75, wickedlfairy17, Bisque-Ware, _the guest named SunnySide (she was fighting some of the Chituari on the ground with Bucky and was helping people get off the street. I really like the name Ace too), _Nameless Angel 00, _the guest named Fan (your review made me smile so much), _JustUsingARandomName, Inu-Angel Z, PhoenixxReborn, Amir-015, DullReign82, I.D's Fantasy, Y0urDownfall, AzureTheVampire, FelixtheSax, Death Fury, yummyapplepies_ (I just realized your username is about apple pies. I was too distracted by the Slytherin picture to notice.), _Omega-66, frankiew, Blueowl,_ and _BlueDove WhiteDove, _for taking the time to leave me a review. Speaking of last chapter, we broke another record. 33 review for this site and 46 review/comment total for one chapter. I have stories that have that much in total, let alone for one chapter. You guys are truly the best!

Originally I was going to ask you guys if you wanted a normal size chapter, or a longer chapter with a cliffhanger but I think I know what I'm going to do.

Also I think I'll start leaving fanfic recommendations at the end of the chapter. I got inspired by "The Stones don't Forget" by Curious_Teacup over on ao3 (which is a time travel style story with Tony as the mc). However, I know when this story only had a few chapters a lot of you (like two) thought that she was in the Red Room. If you like that idea I recommend you checking out Charmadon't "Unbreakable". There are only four chapters but considering the story only have four reviews you might be able to change that ;)

See you again next weekend!


	17. The Morning After

**A/N:** In my head I've been calling this arc 'fuck hydra' so I feel like that tells you a lot about what I hope to do with this part of the story.

Thank you Blueowl and Emerald2211 for betaing this chapter and all the lovely suggestions you've both made in making this story easier to read.

* * *

He didn't notice that Lani fell asleep until Tony Stark decided it was time to show off the open rooms. Black Widow, the not-doctor Bruce, and Steve already had rooms. Therefore, the only ones staying in the guest rooms would be Lani, himself, and the archer.

"Come on, time for bed."

" 'mfine," Lani slurred into his shoulder, eyelids still struggling to remain open.

It was painfully easy scooping her up with one arm, even with it being his human arm.

"Wow, that is adorable. Let's get the kiddo to bed," Tony Stark said as he headed off down a hall past the kitchen/living room combo he had going on.

He noticed that Steve stood up to follow them, but everyone else stayed.

"All these rooms are guest rooms that have been cleaned... yesterday, I believe. All of them are free so take your pick."

There was a moment where he just stared at the shorter man, wondering, not for the first time, just why he was helping. Though that line of thought also extended to everyone. Even Steve to a smaller extent.

He opened the first room, closest to the hall. The door slid open after he barely touched it, but he didn't let that bother him. The room was much nicer than the places they have been staying. It smelled slightly of chemicals, but also lemons which suggested it was just cleaning products. There were no weapons in view, just a large bed with way too many pillows.

"Bucky, once you get her all ready, I would like to talk to you."

Tony Stark left when he entered the room, and he (_Bucky)_ was wondering why Steve remained.

He turned around to give a nod, before helping Lani into bed.

"Yell if you need anything. I'll... be right next door."

"Uh-huh," Lani mumbled into her pillow, already fast asleep.

Steve was waiting outside in the hall, looking nervous until he was spotted.

"Is she okay? Broken bones hurt a lot but she just..." Steve trailed off, staring at the closed door like he could see Lani through it.

"Lani has a high pain tolerance."

Hydra made sure of that, for all potential and active participants.

"That's...shit. I am so sorry."

"Sorry?" he asked since it didn't seem like Steve was talking about Lani anymore.

"This is all my fault. I wasn't there to grab you in time when you fell, and I didn't destroy all of Hydra like I thought, but I'm going to fix this Bucky. Stark can keep you and Lani safe until we find them, then we can go after them. Like back with the Howling Commandos."

"I don't know what that is," he said, even though he felt like he should.

"Sorry, I forgot-"

"You can stop apologizing. It's fine, Steve."

With an impulse he wasn't quite sure of, he gave Steve a hard clap on the back, slipping him the little note that Lani made him make when they first arrived in New York in case they ran into Steve Rogers.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right. Good night, Bucky."

" 'Night punk."

* * *

**[Game Saved]**

**[HP at max]**

**[SP at max]**

**[status healed: Broken Hand]**

When I woke up and didn't see Bucky I might have panicked a little. Then I remembered where I was and that he carried me off to bed like a kid after I fell asleep on the couch. Embarrassing, but also the best sleep I've had in forever so I really shouldn't complain.

Opening the blinds, which only needed me to tug on it a little before it flew open, I saw it was still early out. Sun must have risen only a few minutes before which was a real statement about how often Bucky and I leave at the crack of dawn.

I used to sleep in till noon.

Not feeling like going back to bed, I pulled my hoodie back on and my pants before checking out all the drawers in the room. It started off as a joke in my past about how in games you always search around strangers' houses, and I would do that in hotel rooms or new houses. Sure, this was Tony's house, I guess, but it felt more like a hotel room. But with less pamphlets.

I did find a condom which was... ew, but at least it was still in its wrapper.

The halls were empty and quiet. For a moment I got the feeling that I shouldn't be walking around like this, but I sucked it up. I think I remember Bucky mentioning he would be right next door before I passed out, and sure enough, the first room I checked, he was in it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I whispered as I slipped in.

Bucky was sitting as straight as a pole in bed, coiled up like he was ready for a fight before I spoke up. Then all the tension was gone and he just looked like any other guy who was just woken up in the early morning.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yep, I think the sheets are made of silk," I said before jumping onto his bed.

Bucky still looked tired, and I have no idea what time he went to bed last night. Thinking about it, there was a good chance that the Avengers did another friendly interrogation once I was gone. Not to mention he took out a lot of Chitauri yesterday.

Wow. It really feels like it has been longer than 24 hours. Or maybe closer to 18 hours, but I guess that's just what happens when you live through the same day 7 times.

"Are you okay, Lani?" Bucky asked giving me a look over.

Obviously my very deep internal monologue was showing on my face.

"I'm fine, just thinking. Yesterday was pretty crazy."

"It was. There were Aliens."

"Ha, yeah that was cool. Or not cool since people were dying, but cool in the fact that aliens are real."

"I thought they would be little grey men," Bucky said in such a serious tone of voice I almost missed the upturn of the corner of his lips.

"I think that would have been worse. I always thought the first aliens we meet would be some micro-organisms on Mars."

"That would make sense," Bucky said with a stifled yawn.

"Too much sense, which is why it would never happen in this crazy world."

Bucky nodded his head, yawning again.

"Um, we don't need to leave right now right? You could go back to sleep."

Bucky perked up a little and looked to the window.

"The sun just rose, and yesterday was a long day."

"We should be okay leaving at 8," Bucky answered me slowly, clearly thinking it over.

"Cool beans. I'm gonna let you go back to sleep then," I said, walking out of the room before Bucky could say anything.

Though once I was back in the hall, I had no idea what to do. It still didn't sound like anyone else was awake, and I was hesitant to ask Jarvis. Would the AI even answer me without Tony around?

I ended up going to the kitchen to see if I could get some scissors or a knife to cut the wrapping off. It was starting to get itchy and it wasn't like I needed it anymore.

Of course, the knife box was in the very back of the counter and I had to climb up in order to reach it. At least the surfaces were clean since I was still walking around barefooted.

"What are you doing?"

Honestly, I was very proud of myself for not flinching and cutting myself when I heard Natasha's voice behind me.

"Taking off the fake-cast."

"At 6:31 in the morning?"

Wow, that was so dry that I felt like a cactus in the Mojave Desert.

"Yep, no better time to play doctor."

I was able to slip the knife under, away from myself and Natasha, and sliced the bandaging.

"Huh, Tony keeps some sharp knives."

"You could have waited until Bruce woke up, or even gotten me to wake him."

"Why would I do that?" I asked with a very innocent smile as I moved my no longer injured hand.

It is pretty crazy how quickly I healed now. I broke my face once when I was 12 and even after the surgery, it took _months_ for the swelling to go down.

"Why wouldn't you do that?" Natasha countered, and I got a little uncomfortable at how she was staring at my hand.

Maybe I should have played down my healing a little more.

"Eh, I have trouble trusting adults. You guys seem really nice but..." I shrugged before hopping off the counter.

"How long were you with Hydra?"

Gross. Maybe I should have left with Bucky.

"I'm not sure. About a year. Is there any food?" I rambled off, checking the suspiciously clean kitchen.

I mean, it's good to keep a clean kitchen, but it looks more like 'no one uses this' than 'I spray everything with bleach/alcohol when i'm done'.

"I can make some scrambled eggs," Natasha said to my surprise, walking over to the fridge. "Banner insinuated earlier that the two of you have been on the run for three years now."

Has it really been that long?

"Yep, we blew the joint back in '09."

"You must have been younger."

"That's usually how time works...sorry but what exactly do you want to know?" I asked, and Natasha looked a little relieved from my bluntness.

"_Were you part of the Red Room?_"

The sudden Russian took me off guard for a moment, before I realized just what she asked.

Obviously it was something important to Black Widow, and not for the first time I wished there was a movie about her origin I could have watched.

"No, but I've heard of it. What is it?"

It sounded familiar, but I wasn't sure if it was because I heard it before in this life or my last one.

"It's an assassination program for young girls."

"Oh, yeah I wasn't... I mean Hydra was doing that, only it wasn't just young girls. I think they were more into the experimentation than assassination anyways."

**[Relationship up]**

**[Natasha Romanova friendship 1]**

**[Natasha no longers thinks of you as the enemy]**

Well, that's great. I guess.

"That's good you weren't part of that," Natasha said, completely ignorant of my own thoughts.

Yeah, this red room was definitely part of Black Widow's origin story. I guess it makes sense she wouldn't like me if she thought I was part of it.

"Were you?" I asked before I could think better of it.

Natasha didn't look angry though when she looked to me, she just looked painfully void of any expressions.

"Yes, though that was a long time ago. I had hoped that the program was done with but..."

"Is the Red Room part of Hydra?"

"It wasn't when I was there. But like I said, that was a long time ago."

I nodded like I understood, and a silence fell as I watched Natasha effortlessly crush a dozen eggs.

"That's a lot of eggs."

"We have a lot of people."

I cracked a smile at that. Seems like Natasha was done interrogating me. For now. Maybe once Hydra is dealt with we could come back and visit. I'll have to warn them about Thanos eventually since right now there are three infinity stones on Earth. Two once Thor leaves.

"Were you experimented on?"

"No, at least I don't think so."

Not unless you consider the social experiment of having kids fight each other for survival.

"You were just born with your powers?"

"I guess? I've had them since I was four at the very least."

That just makes me wonder about who Lani was before I appeared. Was there no Lani before I started this new 'game' or was she just someone I took control over?

That is an existential nightmare that I never want to think about again.

The eggs were done soon enough, and Natasha was able to fill the plates for us before anyone else came in.

"Good morning," Clint mumbled, clearly going straight to the coffee pot.

"Don't tell me what to do."

The look of shock on Clint's face was priceless.

"...What?"

"Just make your coffee, Clint," Natasha said, giving me an amused look.

"You're a weird kid, you know that, Lani?"

"I know, I try my best," I told him with a grin before taking a bite of the eggs.

They were okay. A little rubbery, but better than at most hotels that have free breakfast.

I listened while Natasha and Clint talked to each other. I was always one of those fans who assumed they were an item, but honestly? There can never be enough female/male friendships. Or friendships in general. Friends are just great.

Bucky came in next, causing both Clint and Natasha to freeze. Though for Natasha it was only for a moment and I doubt I would have noticed if I wasn't looking at her.

Clint on the other hand, looked more uncomfortable than last night. Maybe it was the fact he wasn't having post-battle exhaustion anymore and already finished a cup of coffee.

"Uh, you want some coffee?"

"Sure," Bucky said, getting Clint to get out of his way.

"Can I have some?"

"Coffee's not good for your growth," Clint said quickly enough that I wondered if he's said the exact same thing to his kids.

"You don't even like coffee."

"It's the thought that counts."

Clint ended up filling his mug again before grabbing some eggs and sitting on the other side of Natasha.

"Is any of the others up yet?" I heard Clint ask Natasha, giving Bucky a look as he sat down.

Or more accurately, giving his metal arm a look.

"Sir is down in his lab, but Captain Rogers, Doctor Banner, and Thor Odinson are all still in stage four REM sleep," Jarvis announced.

Clint and Bucky both looked spooked.

"The AI watches us when we sleep?" Clint asked Natasha in a too loud whisper.

"I only monitor the body heat and heart rates of individuals that Sir pointed out to me. From there I can calculate the approximate state in the REM cycle without having to do a brain scan. It is only 67% accurate, Agent Barton."

"That is so weird," Clint said at the same time I exclaimed,

"That is so cool! Thank you for explaining all that, Jarvis!"

"You are welcome, Lani."

I just continue to eat my breakfast, ignoring the look Clint was giving me. There was still some tension, but considering that Clint and Natasha sounded like they were the only ones who knew of the Winter Soldier before, it wasn't surprising. I really hope telling the Avengers about Hydra will be enough to change things.

I was helping clean the dishes when Bucky came over to me with a look.

It was time we left.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all. Peace!" I said, flashing a peace sign before apparating out.

I took a look over Bucky to make sure he still had all his limbs before going to find our bike.

"That went well, were you able to leave Steve a note?"

"Yes, though I doubt he'll notice it until this morning. He never checks his pockets until it's time to do laundry."

I gave Bucky a slight smile. It was always nice to hear what few things he can remember. Makes the difference between Bucky and the Winter Soldier all that more apparent.

"You know, I noticed you never bothered to correct them that we aren't actually related."

"You didn't either," Bucky pointed out.

"Yeah well, you are my dad in the ways that truly matter. Maybe I should just call you that now instead of Buddy or Bucky or whatever you want your name to be."

"I wouldn't mind that," Bucky said and I turned sharply to get a good look at him.

He was serious. Of course he was serious; I already knew he thinks of me as his daughter.

"Maybe, but you're old enough to be a great-great grandpa. Maybe I'll call you pops, or papa."

"Papa?"

"Yeah you look more like a papa than a daddy."

...You know, I really hate how the internet has changed daddy to a sexual thing. I bet there was even a fanfic where Bucky was called daddy and... yeah nope. Stop that brain. Bad thoughts.

"I... I think I called my father papa."

"Oh." Well, that explained why Bucky is staring at the gross alleyway wall instead of getting on the bike. "Want me to call you pops then?"

"No, papa is fine. We should get going," Bucky said as he got on the bike.

"Sure thing, Papa," I said with a snort.

I half expected another relationship popup but it wasn't like anything really changed. I was just admitting out loud my feelings while trying to cover it up as a joke to make it less awkward.

* * *

We ended up driving for only a few hours before Bucky had us stop in order to change our clothes. And burn them because no evidence.

"Steve called."

"Already? We've been gone two, maybe three hours?" I said even though I wasn't that surprised.

Sure, originally I was expecting a quick meeting and then once things have calmed down Bucky and Steve could meet up to talk but-

"He's worried," Bucky said, looking confused.

Like the idea of someone else caring about his well being was just an impossible thought.

Oh shit, that is probably what it is. All things Bucky knows is what little I've done, and what little he can remember. And even then that is only the stuff from before the war.

"Well, if you call him back make sure to keep it under a minute so you can't get tracked."

"It's closer to 30 seconds," Bucky corrected, still staring at the phone.

"Really? Huh, guess that's what I get for basing my information on cop shows. You could always text him. I bet Tony gave him a cell."

Bucky nodded before putting the phone back into the bag. Makes sense he would do it later. A little rude, but understandable considering.

"Anywhere you want to go?" Bucky asked, and instead of my usual joke answer of Disneyland, I took the time to think.

We needed to lay low, so if we go to a city we'll have to stay in busy areas. Luckily, I already had half an idea in mind.

"Do you want to learn about who Sergeant James Barnes was? There is a Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian and I bet there would be some information there. We could even stop off at a pawn shop and trade some gold for cash."

"That's in DC? Would be easy to hide with the crowds."

"And fun!"

Bucky gave me an amused look as he shook his head.

Since we didn't go straight to DC from New York, it still took us three hours to get there. At least we found out that due to the battle of New York (I can't believe they really called it that), they have free admissions to the Captain America exhibit. Not to any of the other exhibits, but I guess we could always come back some other day.

It was completely packed. No one batted an eye at a father and his daughter wanting to see it. In fact I noticed at least three other groups with a single dad (at least at the time) with a girl under the age of 10. It was perfect for blending in. Not so much for enjoying the exhibit since I was like elbow height with everyone and I liked to take my time and read the signs unlike what felt like everyone else.

At least Bucky was reading everything like I was. Granted, it was because it was his past, but it was still nice not feeling like everyone was waiting on you.

There was a lot of information on the Howling Commandos, which was where they first introduced Sergeant James Barnes. Sure, there was the tag along line of him being Steve's childhood friend, but the exhibit started with the super soldier experiment.

Even when I finished reading all the information, Bucky was still standing there.

"I'm going to go use the restroom, I'll meet you back here?" I asked, and even though Bucky didn't verbally answer, he gave a nod.

No doubt he was thinking of stuff. Maybe we should have waited a little longer before doing this but... I'm not sure what waiting would solve. Bucky would just look for this stuff on his own.

There was a huge line to the women's bathroom so by the time it was my turn, I _really_ had to go.

There were only two stalls and a baby changing station (I always thought it was stupid that they only had those in women or family rooms). By the time I was done and washing my hands, it felt like I was the only one in the room. Then another lady joined me at the sinks just as I turned on the air dryer.

The next thing I knew, my head was slammed into the wall and I was plunged into darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** It's crazy to think about how I had this up coming planned from the beginning of this story. Honestly, this story was just three big events and me trying to find a way to connect the dots. Also sorry for the cliffhanger, but there is going to be lots of POV changes next chapter so it would have been to make it any longer. You'll just have to wait till next week.

Also while no review-per-chapter records were broken, this story did pass 300 reviews and 600 alerts (449 total review/comments and 796 follows/subscribes). I feel like I should do something special, maybe do a one-shot for a scene I have in mind waaay in the future.

Either way, thank you so much everyone who has followed or favorited this story. And super duper thanks to _PrincessMagic__, Miss A. Winchester, Boread97, P34644563, BugVjYasmine, _The guest named Gurlgotnoclue (you are like the third person who suggested Blink so I am very tempted to use that even though that is an x-men name and they kinda exist in this universe), The guest named Laurel (Pepper and Burce are going to happen later), The guest who signed off as Morgan (I'm so happy you are enjoying this), _Inu-Angel Z, KEZZ 1,_ the guest named Anon, _Rosiekay, Eslynn, XenoLucifer, Iphigelina, Brunolmg, Death Fury, Cboylan, Y0urDownfall, Amir-015, _the guest named Sunnysides (I like rainbow road because it's in space not because I'm good at it), _I.D.'s Fantasy, verycoolname, PhoenixxReborn, Lulumo, _The guest who is eager for plot (hope you like this chapter and the next two-three), _samus3333, Blueowl, _and _Omega-66 _for taking the time to leave me a review.

My fic suggestion this time is "Steve Rogers at 100: Celebrating Captain America on Film" by eleveniches, febricant, hellotailor, M_Leigh, neenya, and tigrrmilk over on ao3. It's a meta fic about Steve and Bucky (along with one or more avenger) watching, you guessed it, movies about Captian America. There's even one that is about nazi created dinosaurs that I am very tempted to make part of this story. It is tagged Steve/Bucky but no smut happens so I think it's safe even if you don't like that pairing.

Anyways, let me know what you thought about this chapter, what you think is going to happen next, and all that jazz. Hope you all have a fantastic day/night!


	18. Running away from your past

**A/N:** Thank you so much Emerald2211 and BlueOwl for beta'ing this chapter.

* * *

Steve didn't notice the folded up piece of paper in his pants pocket until the next day when he was trying to figure out if he could wear them again. The note only contained 11 numbers, but Steve recognized Bucky's handwriting right away.

Question was, why would he leave a phone number?

Panic gripped his chest as he bolted out the door and sprinted to the guest room Bucky stayed in.

It was empty. Bed made and the whole room looking like it did before. Back when he thought Bucky was dead and he just had to move on...

Lani's room was empty as well.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all. Peace!"

Steve literally slid into the main room just as Lani and Bucky disappeared. There was a moment where Bucky had a hand on Lani's shoulder, and his other -metal- hand on the beat up bag that was in Lani's possession last night. Then it was like... honestly, Steve wasn't sure what it looked like because it was hard to focus. Like the light around them suddenly couldn't work. Eitherway, it was only a moment, and soon they were gone, leaving only a popping sound that Steve recognized happening when they left before.

"Shit."

"Did Captain America just swear?" he heard Clint say, but now was not the time.

He needed to find them. He couldn't fail Bucky _again._

"Rogers stop."

Natasha was in front of him, staring up at him with an intensity that spoke that she wasn't one to be tested. It made him think of Peggy for a moment, but then the moment was gone.

"I need to find them. Hydra could-"

"Which is exactly why they left. They have been hiding from them for three years. It's safer for them to keep on doing that than it would be to stay with us."

"What? Stark said this place would be safe!"

"And I'm sure we believe that. But I know these types of people, Rogers. Until we can figure out just how far Hydra's corruption has spread, it's safer for Barnes and Lani to be on their own. Now eat some breakfast while we wait for Stark to come back from whatever it is he has been doing."

"There's coffee," Clint piped in, looking way too calm.

They were both looking way too calm.

"I'm not going to abandon Bucky!"

"I'm not asking you to. I'm just asking you to wait a few seconds. Stark mentioned that Lani's teleporting might have no limits so they could literally be anywhere right now. We have no way to find them that Hydra doesn't have, so it is not worth our efforts."

Steve looked away from Natasha as he felt like the now crumpled up paper was burning a hole through his pocket.

"Right. You're right, I'll just... let me know when Stark comes back." Steve said as he turned to go back to his room.

"Let you know what?"

Steve turned around to see Tony Stark waltz in from the elevator with one of those white cups that everyone seems to drink out of. Starbucks, which is a weird name but not important.

"Bucky and Lani just left."

"I know, Jarvis told me. You don't look surprised though." Stark turned to Natasha.

"I was expecting it."

"And didn't think to tell any of us? Even after I spent all night looking for Alexander Pierce's dirty little secrets?"

"I didn't ask you to do that, but did you find anything?"

"Lots of unaccounted time off, but it could just be usual secret government stuff. I did find out that Shield has a number of Stark weapons though."

"That's not a surprise. Stark Industry has been involved with Shield since the beginning."

"I know. My dear old dad's credentials are still active. But I'm not talking about that. They currently have weapons that were sold on the black market. Or at least that is what I had been lead to believe."

"And they wouldn't have to do that if there wasn't someone in Shield who didn't want everyone to know about the extra weapons."

"Someone like Hydra," Steve said, not surprised in the slightest that they were able to find something.

Seems his gut reaction about Shield was right afterall.

"That's what it is starting to look like; also, they want a meeting to deal with the scepter and the glowing box."

"Tesseract."

"Yes, that. Not sure I really feel comfortable with Shield holding either one."

"Then we should just tell them that," Steve said, looking around at everyone's solemn looking faces.

"What time did they want to meet us?" Clint asked, chugging the last of his coffee.

"They are already on the ground floor," the... Jarvis said.

"What?"

"I'm kinda hoping that these people are part of Hydra because they obviously don't care about other people's time. Thor is already down there with Loki, and Bruce is hiding out in the lab just in case. Jarvis will let him know if we need any back up," Stark said before walking out, obviously expecting them to follow.

Which they did.

By the time they got down, it looked like Thor was already in an argument with one of the men. A man who looked familiar and it took Steve only a moment to realize why.

"Sorry for the wait, I assume everyone is good now?"

"Stark, I know you are used to being the one in charge, but we have already settled everything," Alexander Pierce said with a polite looking smile.

Even without Lani's tip off about the man being part of Hydra, Steve feels like he would have figured out something was wrong with the man. Probably because he just never liked people who put on a fake smile, but it was more than that.

"And what exactly has been settled?" Tony asked before Steve could do something like punch the guy.

"We have agreed to let Thor take the prisoner and the tesseract back. All we need from you is the scepter. We would have come for it yesterday, but the Director thought you could use the break."

"What makes you think we'll hand it over? Reindeer games over there was the one who used it to steal from Shield in the first place," Stark nonchalantly pointed out, though there was an edge to it that said the billionaire was on the same page as Steve for the moment.

The 'two seconds away from punching a nazi' page.

"That is a mistake that has been fixed. Obviously the scepter will need to be heavily protected so it can't be abused. Which means it cannot stay with you, Stark."

"Like how your abusement of the tesseract caused it to light up like a beacon for the horned-beetle over there?"

"What Stark is trying to say," Natasha cut in, giving Stark a look. "Is that we already have the scepter in a safe location and until you have a suitable set up to keep it deactivated, it will remain with us. But of course, Director Fury should have already told you that."

Pierce finally lost a bit of his smile.

"I fail to see what a few days will change, but have it your way."

He then waved his bodyguards to follow him and they left.

"You didn't mention that you talked to director fury about this." Steve felt like he needed to bring up.

"That's because I didn't. And a man such as Pierce should have known that unless he had reason to think that Fury won't tell him everything," Natasha said before turning to look at them. "I think it's time to give the director a visit and get some answers."

* * *

Natasha knew how much things can change in only 24 hours. 24 hours was how long Clint needed for Natasha to leave her old life behind and question everything. Now it was about to happen again. Only this time there is a very real chance at finding out that her life-changing choice at leaving the Red Room for good to join Shield was nothing more than changing stores at a fast-food chain. Different manager, same boss.

But between Steve looking like he was getting reading to punch Pierce in the head, and Stark agitating the man, Natasha had to put her shit together and be the reliable one.

Despite the legal issue Fury was no doubt dealing with, he agreed to meet with the Avengers only half an hour after Thor left with Loki. It didn't feel like anyone wanted to be at the Shield headquarters, but they needed to if they wanted to talk with the Director.

"I hope you are here to explain to me why you suddenly don't trust Shield to keep the scepter safe?" Fury said in lieu of any sort of greeting.

"Because Shield has been compromised by Hydra!" Steve yelled, obviously no longer able to keep calm about that.

Not that Natasha wanted to use the 'ripping a bandaid off' strategy, but a little too late now.

Fury looked to them all before suddenly focusing on Steve. "If this is a joke the others have put you up to, Rogers, you should stop now."

"I'm sure having the old captain yelling about secret Hydra agents isn't the best vote for his mental stability, but he's not joking. We got a little tip off yesterday and it looked to be more truthful than any of us were comfortable with," Tony explained with his usual flare.

"We have a list of possible bases and safe houses, and some people who claim to be Shield. Not to mention a number of things that don't add up."

"Well fuck, I didn't think it was that bad. Who was your tip off?" Fury asked, and while he did look to be properly shocked at the whole Hydra news, it still didn't mean that he wasn't involved.

The resulting silence said that everyone else agreed with her about not letting Fury know about James Barnes and Lani just yet.

"I would tell you that I am not involved with Hydra, but I can tell my words wouldn't be enough here," Fury said a moment before the hologram on the table filled with documents.

"I could tell something was fishy when I first became director and have been compiling all of it. Now how sure are you that it's Hydra?"

"Very sure," Steve answered for them, arms crossed and still staring Fury down as Tony went straight to the documentation.

"You already knew Shield was compromised. Why didn't you tell us?" Clint asked, sounding betrayed.

He was in Shield longer then her. Had family to protect.

"It wasn't your place to know. I've been waiting for them to make a move for years now."

"We're going after them. Now. Not after waiting for them to make the first move because it's too late for that," Steve said seriously, once again looking just like the Captain America that helped end WW2.

An argument broke out after that. Apparently, Bruce and Stark were thinking this would be a long term thing, and Fury wasn't helping anyone with how he kept bringing up how they were already in hot water from the damage of the Battle for New York. Clint piped in every so often adding his two cents of helping raid the bases but stayed silent on flushing Hydra out of Shield.

It was a miracle that no one ended up getting punched, or shot.

"So, sounds like Fury is safe at the very least," Tony said once they were back at his tower.

"Probably," Natasha agreed.

She would have preferred if Fury just came out and told them he was Hydra because now the doubt will always be there. The fact that he knew something was up and never told anyone is annoying, but not surprising.

"I still think we should find Bucky and Lani. Bucky said he wanted to help as long as Lani was safe and we could just keep her at the tower," Rogers said, looking up from the cell that Stark gave him.

Natasha wasn't even sure if Rogers even knew how to use it, but he has been checking it before and after their meeting with Fury. Natasha has a few ideas, but she can wait until Rogers tells them himself.

"First off, the kid can teleport as you saw earlier, so I doubt we can keep her anywhere she doesn't want to be. But I'll see if I can find them."

"Stark, if Hydra hasn't been able to find them I doubt you will."

"You are seriously underestimating my abilities, Natasha, and just because of that, I'll find them by tomorrow. Bet my morning coffee on it."

"Wow, your morning coffee."

"I know. I'm taking this very seriously. See you all bright and early tomorrow!" Stark said before stepping out of the elevator.

* * *

**[Ga̸̛m̶̄e̷͑ s̵͓̋a̸̿v̴̧̉ḙ̵̈d̸̬̄]**

**[H̴̞̔P a̶̢͑t̵̃ m̴̂ax̵̪͊]**

**[S̵̹͝P̷̛̞ at̸͉̂ m̴̂a̵̹͐x]**

**[S̷͍̿taṫ̴͎ư̶͇s̷̀ c̶̗̎o̵̞͠n̸͂di̸̩͗t̵io̷̼̒n̶̖̊: mȁ̵j̵̔o̵r c̸̳͂õ̵͔n̶̪̋c̶̀us̶͈͒s̷̯̄i̸̫̓o̵n̵̥̅ (?/3)]**

"_...seems like One is stable...she shouldn't...children are not known for their thick skulls...lucky..."_

A very irritating voice kept threatening to wake me up despite my best efforts to remain in the realm of the unconscious. It took me a ridiculously long time to realize why this whole situation was wrong. Opening my eyes didn't help matters because I had a splitting migraine and it felt like everything was spinning.

Also I was strapped to a dentist chair, so that probably wasn't good. If there is an alien man-eating plant I am outtie-5000.

"_Ahh child...hope...to hard."_

My face was grabbed and I forced my eyes open enough to see that weird doctor from back at Hydra shining a flashlight in my eye. I have had way too many nightmares about this, but usually the nausea only happened after I woke up. Of course, I don't remember falling asleep last night...

...oh shit.

"Where am I?"

"Didn't know you spoke English, but it makes sense since you were found in America."

I tested the bonds and didn't move an inch. And if I teleport I would just end up bringing the chair with me since I'm touching it. I think. Not sure what the limit is about that.

"Shut up. Where's Bucky?"

"Bucky? _Is that what you named the Asset? I do have to say, escaping with that was a good plan. Good protection, though it seems that its programming has been wearing out. Should be fixed soon enough._"

It was harder than it should have been for me to focus on what he was saying, but before I could get too angry at him for referring to another human as a it, I realized the implications of what he was saying meant.

I had no idea where I was, and no idea how long its been since I got kidnapped. I passed out, so reloading would just bring me back here. Did they already have Bucky strapped to the mind erasing chair? Did they already use the trigger words like last time?

I needed to get out and find him.

"_... Of course, I was the one who argued for your safe return. Karpov just wanted the Winter Soldier back, not that I can blame him for the mess up he had with the others! Thin ice that one, but also the only one who can control the Asset with only a few words. I have been trying to get him to tell me, but alas it is..._ what is the english, 'no dices?' _anyways..._"

There were only two other people in the room, and who knows how many in the hall. The talkative doctor was barely giving me any attention as he got set up to do... whatever he was planning on doing with me. Probably some evil mad scientist experiments. Yay.

"..._Then we got videos from that alien invasion in New York. It took some looking, but then we found you and the Asset fighting. And were we surprised. Nearly three years and you were even more effective than before! I always thought there was more to you than what was in your file. Much more mentally advanced than any child should be and... Super speed? It is easy to see now it wasn't that..._"

The arms of the chair were metal. Some Iron alloy, but point is, there was enough in there for me to manipulate. So while taking some deep breaths to make sure I don't throw up (because that wouldn't be the best thing for a great escape plan), I waited until the doctor had his back turned before pushing out the metal to cut the binds.

Holding the rest of the warped metal like a knife in my hand, I lunged at the man without any thought. Or more accurately without any thought about the attack. I had lots of thoughts about how the room was still moving like I was on a boat in open sea, which was why I was only reacting when I shoved the piece of metal into his left eye. Hard.

I had a moment where everything seems to freeze before I pulled it (the knife not the eye luckily) out and ran out the door, leaving behind screams of pain.

Hopefully, the assistants will be more worried about helping the doctor than calling help in capturing me, especially since merely running in a straight line was taking all of my focus.

I might have ran into the wall a few times.

Still, I had no idea how to find Bucky and there was a serious lack of guards in the halls. Which was good for me, but it was odd.

_Was there something else that was keeping their attention?_

I stopped my frantic run for a moment and tried listening.

If Bucky wasn't completely complicit they would have all the guards on him. Meaning that would be my best bet. This place didn't look as secret as the base back in Russia, meaning that they might have less people. Or they were flown in when they found Bucky and me.

Over my rapid heartbeat and trying my best to not fall over due to the room _still moving_, I noticed yells coming from down the hall. Not where I came from.

So that was where I went.

* * *

**A/N:** I've wanted to use the Zalgo text to show a glitch message since before I started writing this story. I am so happy that ffnet and ao3 both allow that in their stories. Sorry if it's hard to read, but that is the point of it.

Thank you everyone who has favorited and followed this story! It's crazy to think that originally I had an idea for an SI spiderwomen story, but just started writing this for fun after reading Bite-Sized For Convenience. Now there are over 50K words written. Crazy how that works sometimes.

Anyways, super thanks to _Azaira, _the guest named Fan, the guest who read the last bit of the chapter and swore, _Marlaike, Drunken Hamster,_ Guest from chapter 10 (sorry but I have no idea what you meant), _Mitsuo the Universe jumper, PrincessMagic_ (times 10!),_ Y0urDownfall, mk008, Inu-Angel Z, Eslynn, Cboylan, Goldenfightergirl, Bisque-Ware, Isanxd_ (times 3!), _Just another other weirdo,_ the guest call SunnySides (well, you were spot on about the new save being bad), _Amir-015, XenoLucifer, Verycoolname, I.D.'s Fantasy, Death Fury, Miss. A. Winchester, PhoenixxReborn, KEZZ 1, sephchipmunk, jcheriscar, Omega-66, Nameless Angel 00, BlackDove_ _WhiteDove_, and_ frankieu _for taking the time to leave me a review.

I hope this cliffhanger isn't as bad as last weeks. I mean, at least Lani is okay, right?


	19. Save Corrupted

**A/N:** Thank you so much Emerald2211 and Blueowl for editing my story. You two are seriously the best.

* * *

"I'm going to go use the restroom, I'll meet you back here?" He heard Lani said as he continued staring at the exhibit all about James "Bucky" Barnes like it would start making sense.

Or more sense. It made some sense just... left more questions than answers. Or answered questions that he didn't even know where questions before yesterday.

He (_Bucky_) felt himself nodding to Lani's question, and watched out of his peripheral vision as she disappeared into the crowd.

Looking at the picture makes him think of dirty and gunk and "when we get back I'll be the one to use all the hot water" and a sharp laugh that was too quiet but they had to be and "sure thing, Bucky". It felt like looking at a stranger, but not quite because while he can't remember that picture being taken, he does remember the squat man with the huge mustache who wanted to film everything, win or lose because people needed to know.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

He (_Bucky_) froze at that voice, wondering how he even let the man get this close without him noticing.

"But your little vacation is over now. _Longing_-"

Bucky swung to hit the man even as his mind went blank for the first time in years at hearing that word. He, Vasily Karpov, was able to move out of the way, and just as the civilians realized something was wrong, Bucky felt a stab of a dart in his neck.

"_Rusted... furnace...daybreak..._"

It was like a fog was filling his mind and he had no idea if it was because of the sedative or the words, but he needed it to **stop**.

He was barely aware of the other people running out, but he did take notice of the ones who stayed. The ones who didn't look confused or scared. Hydra.

He took two of them down while trying to get Karpov to _stop talking_.

"..._and freight car._"

He stopped.

"_Mission request."_

"_Follow us to the base. That was more effort than it should have been... did they get the girl?_"

"_Already in the van for transport, sir._"

"_Good. Let's get out of here before anyone else makes a scene._"

He obeyed this handler all the way, only vaguely aware of the change of scenery until they got to that chair. That chair that he has never seen before and yet...

"_Calm him down!_"

And yet...

"_Karpov! I thought you said he was back!_"

"_The soldier always been wary of the wipe, it must be because he has been gone for so long..._"

Then the door flew open.

"Let go of him!"

* * *

Tony had a broad search going on before Jarvis interrupted him hours after their two runaways ran away.

"Sir, I found a clip you might want to take a look at."

It was a video posted on twitter only minutes ago. Without having to ask, Jarvis let it play until getting to the part that pinged his search. It was only a few frames, but Tony still got a good view of Lani's face.

"Where was this taken?"

"The Smithsonian American History Museum at 14:23."

Tony frowned. That was right when a supposed fight broke out in the museum. Apparently no one was injured, but it made the news since it was on their reopening of the Captain America exhibit. The only reason Tony bothered looking into it was because it set off warning bells. And now he has proof that Lani was there, which means that the robo-hobo should have been there too.

"Jarvis, keep looking through social media to see if you can find any other images of Lani or James Barnes at that place and time, give or take ten minutes," Tony said as he checked the security cameras.

He should really talk to them about their weak firewall, but in the end it didn't matter because all the cameras on that floor were out. That was not a good sign.

Sure, Tony mostly did this to prove to Nata-whatever that even if Hydra couldn't find them, he could, but it was looking like they might have not been that lucky. And he might be a little worried about the kid.

"Jarvis, remind me, was there a potential Hydra base in DC by chance?"

"Yes, under the category of temporary laboratory, low guard high personnel."

"And what are the odds that Lani and Barnes were captured at the museum and taken there?"

"About 82.5% chance...95.0%," Jarvis calculated before putting up a photo he found on the screen.

It was a selfie of two teenage girls, but in the background (which Jarvis enhanced), a woman was carrying a child who had the same clothes as Lani in the video before. Her face was covered but...

"Is that blood?"

"Given the placement it is unlikely to be anything else."

That was the final straw.

"What is our merry band of misfits up to? Wait, don't tell me. Just let them know our new friends might have found some trouble in DC," Tony said as he set up his suit.

One of his old suits since it hasn't even been a full day after his Mark IV was destroyed and, while he has been working on it, the suit is no way flight worthy yet.

By the time he left his lab, Rogers, Banner, Natasha, and Clint were already waiting for him looking battle ready. It was honestly ridiculous. Tony still had bruises on his face and here they were about to blow up a secret organization. At least, _he_ wanted to just blow it up. After he got done explaining what he discovered, Capsicle didn't look too far behind.

"Are you really just going to go now? This base is apparently in the basement of a Bank; people are going to get mad if we just rush in," Banner tried arguing.

"This happened half an hour ago! We need to go now or..." Cap trailed.

"And it's we. You're coming with us right?" Tony asked as they headed off to the Quinjet.

"Not sure that the other guy is any good for rescue missions."

"Having a doctor might be," the redhead said before Tony could get a word.

"I'm not that type of doctor."

"Buuut?" Tony asked because when in doubt, peer pressure usually works.

"...I'll come."

* * *

They were all boarding the Quinjet when Steve noticed that Stark wasn't with them.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, stopping himself from telling the man off for messing around when things were so time sensitive.

"I'm going to fly head. Should still get there ten minutes before the jet even with this low tech," Tony said even though Steve had no idea what he was talking about.

The suit looked very 'high tech' to him.

"Keep it to recon. I tipped off the police that something is going on but told them to not draw any attention to the bank," Natasha said before going to sit down with the others.

"I'll go with you."

"Sorry Cap, this is a one person suit unless you want me to carry you for 200 miles. In the air."

"That's fine. Bucky needed me 30 minutes ago, I'm not going to wait any longer than I need to."

Stark gave him a look of utter disbelief before shrugging.

"Fine, just make sure to keep your eyes and mouth shut. Don't want any flies flying in," Tony said with a wink before his face-plate slid back into place.

Steve had a moment where he heard Natasha say something before Stark fired up his thrusters and they were off. Being held by the armpits at that speed was very unpleasant, but if it got them there quicker, than that is all Steve cares about.

* * *

**[Er̵͖̀ro̸̖̅ȓ̴̯]**

**[Jã̶̙m̴̞͝eŝ̷̷̳ B̵̦͆a̶̔rñ̸͓es F̷̓am̷͠iĺ̷̗y̵̪̐ rè̸̯l̷̥̉at̵̛̪i̶ons̶̲͆ḫ̷͐i̵̮̚p̷̻͋ n̵̰̓ǫ̴̉t f̶͇̑ő̶un̵͖̽d̵͈͝]**

I was too late. The door was locked and I was too late.

**[L̶̠̄o̸̗̒ad̸̡͂ s̵̗͑a̶̭̐ve̵͓͗]**

**[...]**

**[Ë̵̥rr̸̙̋or̶̮̀]**

**[S̵̢̈́a̷͖͆v̷̤̐e c̸̐o̶̔rr̸u̸̙͌p̸̈́te̶͕̍d̴͎͊ cǎ̷̡n n̴̥̓ot̴͓͊ b̷͕̒e loa̴͕͊d̶̥̈́ẻ̸̢d]**

Fuck. That was not...

Fuck.

Okay. Plan B. Luckily the door was mostly metal, so it wasn't too hard to literally blow the thing off its hinges.

"Let go of him!" I yelled when I saw that they were trying to force Bucky into the mind wipe electric chair.

In hindsight, a four foot tall girl with a concussion isn't the most threatening imagine, even if I was holding a bloody makeshift knife, but in the end it didn't matter. My distraction was enough for Bucky to get the upper hand of his struggle and suddenly gunshots were being fired.

Most of their attention was on Bucky, so it was easy for me to slip in and cut the tendons in their knees like _they_ taught me. I didn't take it the next step of slitting their throats once they were down at my level, but Bucky did. The Winter Soldier did. Or, maybe not. He _was_ fighting them, so maybe the trigger words weren't as effective. Maybe Bucky was still there and it was just our relationship that got messed up. Maybe...

"_Enough! New mission, eliminate the girl,_" said the only other person alive in the room besides Bucky and myself.

Bucky froze, but he didn't turn his gun on me. That was good. That has never happened before. Well, not sure the one event where it happened before I reseted is good for basing the norm off of, but it was better than nothing.

So I took a chance and grabbed his hand. If I could just get us out before reinforcements arrived then-

Suddenly I was in the air and couldn't breathe. Bucky had his metal arm in front of me and I reactively started trying to pull his figures off my throat.

"_What are you waiting for?_" the asshole yelled, and I vaguely recognized him as the guy who commanded Bucky to shoot me last time he forgot.

Of course, that never happened, but I felt like that meant something since Hydra kept sending the same dude to get the Winter Soldier back. Obviously he was the one who knew the trigger words, so I guess my hopeful thought that Bucky could just break through it was for nada.

Black dots started to fill my vision and I knew I didn't have much time. Either I'll be able to find out if dying gets me to my last save or not, or...

**[L̶̠̄o̸̗̒ad̸̡͂ s̵̗͑a̶̭̐ve̵͓͗]**

**[...]**

**[Ë̵̥rr̸̙̋or̶̮̀]**

**[S̵̢̈́a̷͖͆v̷̤̐e c̸̐o̶̔rr̸u̸̙͌p̸̈́te̶͕̍d̴͎͊ cǎ̷̡n n̴̥̓ot̴͓͊ b̷͕̒e loa̴͕͊d̶̥̈́ẻ̸̢d]**

Right. That's still not working. Okay, plan...C? Feels like I should be on plan D by this point but...

I meant to just mess up his hand with my alchemy, but instead the whole arm ended up blowing up. Not all of it, there were still wires hanging out, but at least it was enough for Bucky to take a step back.

I still didn't have a lot of time though, and this was a last case scenario if I have ever seen one.

"Sorry, Bucky. _Longing rusted furnace daybreak seventeen benign nine homecoming one freight car_," I said in such a rush that I'm surprised it even worked.

The reaction was immediate though. Bucky's eyes glazed over and Asshole in the back was cursing up a storm.

**[R̷͓̊e̴̦̅là̸̪ti̵̗͆o̵̩͐n̸͕̂s̴̤͐hí̵̯ṕ̶͎ cḩ̵̓a̵̞̐ñ̶̩g̸̜͆é̷̦]**

**[J̵̟͐a̵̱͐ṃ̶͠ė̵̬s̴̰͝ B̵͐å̷̖r̶͓̅ne̸s̵̷̡̈ REDACTED i̸̪̊s̵̯̃ no̴̼̒w̵͋ͅ J̷̡̿ä̷̬́me̶̬̕s̷͈͆ B̶̘͆a̷̤͝rn̵͑é̴͖s̶̰̈́ M̷͍̔i̴̬̓ni̸̩̕ȍ̸̬n̴̲̑ 1̶0̷̬͐]**

**[H̶̢͗ę̵̌ ẉ̴͂ì̴̩l̸̝̄l̸͓͗ d̴͍͠o̸̙͂ w̵h̸̭̾a̷̜͠t̶̩̅ev̴̡͠er̶̨̒ ỳ̷̞o̷̹͆ù̴͉ c̵̰͐omm̴͔̾ậ̸ṇ̴̇d̸̤͝]**

I didn't have time to figure out what in the world THAT all meant (and why the hell was redacted not glitched out) because I noticed that Asshole finally pulled out a gun.

I grabbed Bucky's shirt when the shot rang out and apparated out of the room. I was aiming for somewhere else, anywhere else, but I couldn't focus on one place long enough to do so comfortably. I already blew up Bucky's cool metal arm; I didn't want to have him lose another limb.

However, when we reappeared down the hall, I wasn't able to keep my balance and fell. My right shoulder was filled with pain and I must have landed in something gross because I could feel the back of my shirt getting wet.

The black dots were back and it didn't help that I heard footsteps coming toward us.

It was hard getting back up, and I tried not to let it bother me that Bucky didn't try helping me up. That whole thing can be dealt with later. Once we are long gone and this place is on fire.

Looking, I saw the reason why Bucky didn't help me. He was already busy fighting someone else. With one arm. Which reminded me of my own arm and then I looked.

"Holy shit, I pulled a Dobby."

Only with a bullet instead of a knife. And it wasn't in my gut and... that was a lot of blood.

**[W̷̙͂a̴͕̎rn̴̹͠in̵̬̈́ǵ̸̸̯: H̷̱͑P̴̼̃ lo̷̜͑w̷̹͐]**

Ignoring that lovely warning (not that I needed a pop up to know bleeding out is bad for my health), I used the wall to pull myself back to my feet and tried my best to help Bucky. If I felt unstable before it was nothing now. Pretty sure I must have shock or something too, but that's not important right now.

"Bucky! Watch your left!" I called out, and luckily he responded and took out the dude and grabbed his gun.

I wanted to do more to help, but it was taking all my effort to just remain standing let alone teleporting and stabbing people. Not that it looked like Bucky needed my help. He was still a badass even with one arm.

"_How did you know that?_"

I was suddenly pulled off the wall by Asshole and I screamed in pain.

"_No one should know all the words. Just what are you?"_

I wanted to call the man out for being a rude fucker, but instead I just squeezed my eyes and tried to not pass out. Or throw up.

Okay. This was bad.

Asshole got the knife out of my hand, which I didn't even realize I still had.

I somehow was able to get the gun out of his hands with my thrashing. It landed with a thud on the floor as it slid away. Hopefully far enough away that he wouldn't be able to use it. Or so Bucky can grab it... but I needed to focus on my own issues.

Dude was still yelling at me but I had long stopped paying attention. I wasn't even sure if he was trying to kill me or restrain me or what.

I just wanted him to stop.

The bullet was still lodged in my shoulder and I'm not even sure how it got into my hand but next thing I knew, I used my alchemy on it and the resulting thin pole was lodged into his brain.

I really needed to stop aiming for the eyes. It was really gross.

The now dead Asshole fell on top of me which was also very gross. Pretty sure I heard somewhere that you defecate yourself when you die and... ew ew ew.

I struggled getting out from underneath him and everything was spinning.

I just killed someone.

Sure, I killed some Chituaris before but that... that felt different.

I... I should feel bad about this. That I just killed someone. But the only thing I felt was _relief_.

**[W̷͐a̶̩͐r̴̪̋nin̷͉̓g: H̷͔͋P̶̱͐ dä̸̗ng̷̬̾e̴͎̽r̸̼̍oú̶̜sl̵̅ͅy̷̙̋ l̴̠̊o̵͔̓w]**

I was vaguely aware that Bucky was back with me when the black dots filled my vision completely and I passed out. _Again_.

* * *

**A/N:** It's funny, I didn't plan of Lani passing out this chapter, but I actually calculate her HP behind the scene and her HP reached 0. I am using the d&d definition of HP where once it hits 0 you fall unconscious, not die, but you will die if you don't get your wound stabilized. Also sorry this chapter is shorter then I expected, writing action scene is hard. Hopefully, the multiple POV in this chapter made up for it.

As always, thank you so much, everyone, who has favorited or followed this story. I think this morning alone I got like three notification e-mails. I always love the feeling when you find a new story, and just when you reached the end they update it again. Super Duper thanks to _CyberWolf Writes, SuperPuddingFace_ (times 2!), the Guest who was worried about Bucky (as you should be), _Ashliyn_ (times two!), Guest named Fan, Guest who thinks chapter 17 was as brilliant as always, _Eslynn, WhineyEmperor89, Ninellia Neil, Polarion6, Cboylan, Inu-Angel Z, moonlight468, _The guest named SunnySides (as for your "OC has made such an imprint on Bucky that even the Soldier recognizes her" prediction, there will be more Bucky pov next chapter), _Miss A. Winchester, verycoolname, Y0urDownfall, Death Fury, Isaned, HuangBaiLian, Bisque-Ware, mk0008, wickedlfairy17, PhoenixxReborn, KEZZ 1, Nameless Angel 00, jcheriscar, I.D.'s Fantasy, Lulumo,_ and_ BlackDove WhiteDove, _for taking the time to leave me a review.

Bit of a heads up for the next chapter, I haven't finished writing it yet so while I still plan on updating in a week, there is a chance it might be longer. I haven't had at least a chapter backlog since I posted chapter 4.

Until next time, hope you all have a nice day/night!


	20. Bleeding out

**A/N:** Thank yous to my wonderful betas Emerald2211 and BlueOwl!

* * *

The child was bleeding out, but there wasn't any time to bind the wound. More guards had arrived and there was something happening on the upper levels. So once he eliminated the targets closest to them, he picked up the child with his only operational arm and ran. The pistol was still in his hand, but he would be forced to drop the child in order to use it properly.

He wasn't given a mission or any sort of order before they were attacked. Just the kid who looked familiar in a way he couldn't quite explain as she gazed at him with big weepy eyes before the gun was fired.

New mission was to get the kid away, he decided. First find a room with medical supplies, bind the wound, then get out.

Running back to that room wasn't what he wanted, but what he wants is irrelevant. There was no one left alive there, and after putting the child on the ground (he would not put her in that chair), it took only a moment for him to bandage the wound. He knew a doctor would be needed since stitches won't be enough, but that can only happen once they are out. Threatening one of the doctors here would take too much time. Would be too risky.

Keeping the arm stable and bind was all he was able to do before moving on.

The girl didn't respond while he worked, and he kept checking to see if she still had a pulse. It was faint, but there.

Picking her back up, he made sure to keep the gun in a position where he could still use it. It was not the best solution, but the only one he had that didn't require leaving the child behind.

The noise above was getting louder, and it sounded like a fight was happening. If that was the case, he could use the confusion to slip out of the building. He knew where the exits were even though he had never been in this place before. He had to push away the nagging feeling that something was wrong about that.

The girl still had a pulse.

The bodies were still in the hall. Still in the same places. Like this was just another mission. And it was just another mission, regardless that his new handler didn't give it to him. He knew what needed to be done. Why else would he want to protect her if it wasn't his new mission?

He didn't meet another living person until they reached the stairs. Elevator was too risky, and then ten flights was a reglable distance to run. Fighting on the stair cases were simple as he only needed to toss them over the rails and let gravity do the rest.

The situation only changed once one of the doors was smashed by a large man with a shield (_shouldn't he be smaller?_).

"Bucky? Oh thank god."

He shot the man in the right leg (_not the head)_ before resuming his escape plan. It was only a few more flights. The girl still had a pulse. There was an underground exit on the second level that shouldn't be too packed. Used only for loading and unloading equipment. Though he doesn't know how he knows that.

"Cap? What happened?" A slightly distorted voice called out moment before explosions erupted from below.

Any reply from the man with the shield (_he knew that man_) was lost in the noise. However, the sounds of uneven footsteps getting closer was enough of a warning.

Instead of stopping to eliminate the threat, he went through the nearest door. He shot two people without pausing as he ran down the hall. It was a slight change of plan, but necessary since killing the man with the shield was impossible. Fighting was okay, but killing was out of the question.

"Bucky, stop!"

"_Bucky?"_

"_Who the hell is Bucky?"_

The girl called him that too, but that was...different. Didn't make his head fog up and feel like something big was missing. Something important. He wanted to stop and find out what is up with that man with the shield, but that would be going against his mission.

The girl still had a pulse.

* * *

Tony has to say, when he created his suit he never thought he would end up flying with another person, much less Captain freaking America. Even using the suit model that was outdated months ago, he was still flying at mach 2. Just the sonic boom along would be enough to ruin someone's ear drums but Cap only squinted his eyes during their trip. Not even closing them all the way the few times Tony looked. Part of him just found the whole thing ridiculous, and the other part wonder just what Roger's limits were.

At the very least he was going to make the guy a new mask with some goggles to protect his eyes because apparently that was all Cap needed.

"Striker B, we have visual on the bank," Tony called over the com as he slowed down his flight.

"Striker B? Why are we Striker B?" he heard Clint say in the background before Natasha took over.

"We're still scheduled to arrive in ten minutes. I would recommend the two of you to just do some recon but-"

"Sorry, Cap is getting ready to jump out of my arms to punch some Nazis. See you in ten," Tony said before hanging up and getting ready to land.

There was a moment where Tony landed and noticed that even with his suit on, Captain was still an inch taller than him. However, there wasn't any time to think about that since Captain just started running to the bank. It was a good thing that Natasha had the forethought to warn the police because they were already gathering attention. Not that Tony helped much.

There is no way they were going to be able to be sneaky about this.

The bank looked completely normal on the inside, but after getting to the 'employee elevator' that changed. Even if Tony didn't know about the power usage of the building that was approaching his own (before the arc reactor), the fact there was ten sublevels in the building was a serious tip off something was wrong with the place.

"Looks like they have secret underground labs for their secret underground labs," Tony tried joking, though Capsicle didn't even crack a smile.

Which just led to a very awkward elevator ride down. Tony was even thinking of just blasting the bottom and flying down before the box stopped for them.

"Seems like they finally figured out that we are here."

Cap ripped open the doors like it was nothing, revealing they had stopped halfway through a floor. It was a tight squeeze with the suit which was why Rogers ended up climbing out first. Which might have not been the best idea since guns were being shot almost before Cap was able to pull his shield off his back.

"No doubt, definitely got the right place," Tony commented before finding his own way out.

When he got on the floor Star Spangled Banner was already rushing down the hall unflinchingly looking for their friends. It definitely no longer looked like a bank, more like something straight from a b-list sci-fi movie. At least they have their aesthetics on point.

Tony mainly covered Captain America's ass while he lead the charge. It was weird. Tony was more than used to blowing up terrorists doing questionable experiments and that was usually solo. Cap was used to a team, or at least used to having someone back him up. Everyone knows about the Howling Commandos and there has been a movie or two that focused on that team dynamic rather than just Captain America. Howard preferred those movies.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or nauseated by this."

Tony was leaning toward the latter looking over the mess that they called a lab while Rogers got some information out of the guard he slammed into the wall.

"The ventilation in this place alone is awful."

"Stark."

"I get that you have the whole evil scientist thing going on, but that doesn't mean you should cut corners with basic lab safety."

"Stark, now is not the time," Cap repeated, looking only mildly annoyed while the guy he was holding looked to be moments from shitting himself.

"Right, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your little interrogation."

Tony continued his brief look around the lab, slipping a flashdrive he built into his suit into one of the motherboards to let Jarvis download all the files while they moved on.

"Come on, he said the soldier should be on the floor below us," Rogers said with a stern expression.

"Lead the way," Tony said with a grad gesture even though Cap was already racing to the stairs.

Tony lost track of Rogers as it felt like ten times more guards suddenly appeared to stop them. At first he was trying his best to non-lethally take them down but it quickly became apparent that wasn't going to work. There was even a guy who had one of the weapons the alien bastards _yesterday_ used.

"Bucky?" Tony heard Cap call out from down the hall before a shot rang out.

It would have been fine except that Tony could no longer see his stupid blue capped head any more.

"Cap? What happened?"

Tony blasted through two people before he was close enough to see Rogers kneeling while using his shield to get back up.

"I found them," was all the man said before suddenly getting up and running upstairs.

The door swung shut behind him, but that didn't stop Tony (or rather Jarvis) from spotting the small pool of blood from where the good Captain was momentarily kneeling.

"Did he even realize he got shot?"

"Is that a rhetorical question, sir?"

Tony ignored his AI as he got to the staircase and noticed that Rogers was already out.

"Great. I always wanted to go on a wild goose chase," Tony mumbled before just flying up the flight of stairs.

Rogers couldn't have gone too far.

The sounds of fighting greeted Tony as he blow off the door. Cap was further down the hall fighting with his shield while yelling at someone further down. Without needing to be asked, Jarvis confirmed for him that it was indeed Barnes and Lani via zooming in part of the video feed in his mask.

"Well, that doesn't look good."

There was blood all over Lani's hoodie and Barnes was missing most of his robo-arm. At least that will give him a good excuse to look at it once this is all done with. Tony probably should have just helped Rogers with the fighting, but this was a rescue mission and even with them being indoors, there was enough room for Tony to fly along the ceiling to get to the other side of Barnes.

Who proceeded to shoot at him. Which, thinking back on it, Tony couldn't really blame the guy. If anyone tried saving him while he escaped the Ten Rings he would have shot first, asked questions later, too. Once you get it in your mind that no one is going to be coming for you, then you learn not to hope for it.

"Whoa, hold it robo-cop. We are here to help," Tony said, even holding his hands out in a non-threatening manner (as long as you ignore the thrusters in his palms).

There was a moment where Tony noticed that Barnes didn't look scared but strangely void of any emotions before he was kicked into the wall. Which was just another point in Barnes being a super soldier, or something close enough, because Tony was pretty sure the swift kick also dented his armor.

"Bucky!" Cap yelled as he rushed past, having dispatched the guards holding him up.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Just got roundhouse kicked by Bruce Lee over there."

Rogers didn't even act like he heard him. Just kept on chasing his BFF.

"Sir, the jet has landed with the rest of the Avengers and the Bank is being evacuated," Jarvis calmly informed him.

"Good, let Bruce know that Lani will need some medical assistance and maybe our one-arm army friend," Tony replied back with the fake calm perfected over the years.

It was not good that Lani seemed to still be unconscious. An half an hour has passed and who knows what could have been done to her in that time frame.

"Bucky, please, it's me, Steve!" Captain America actually pleaded.

It was a little weird considering how Barnes froze up after seeing Cap for the first time yesterday. Maybe adrenaline could be the reason why Barnes was running from them. Running from Iron Man? They just met, that makes sense. But his long lost friend that he purposely searched for? That just made Tony think on when Cap and Natasha recapped their conversation with the 'Winter Soldier' and about being wiped after each mission.

Tony wanted to say that was impossible, but that was just his life recently. At least things were back into the ream of science instead of alien magic.

"Let's just ignore the whole Hydra evil scientist and soldiers for a moment and talk. May seem hard to believe but we are here to help," Tony said, and it may have been due to the two on one dynamic, but Barnes didn't move.

Just stood there slightly crouched with a blank face. Only reason why Tony knew Barnes heard him was from how his eyes flickered off Rogers' face for a moment. Made Tony wonder if this was what Natasha was talking about when she warned them about the Winter Soldier. There was a certain calculated look to Barnes' eyes that weren't there before, though the whole dangerous vibe was thrown off by the limp kid in his arms.

"We have a doctor all ready for us - remember Banner? - and all you need to do is hand me Lani and I can fly her to him in a flash," Tony continued with a smile, even though his faceplate was still in place.

"_No_," Barnes said as his eyes snapped to Tony, as if now registering him as a threat.

If Tony wasn't in his suit, he would have taken a step back from the force of it.

"Okay, I really need to start learning Russian but that sounded like a negative so-"

"Bucky you can keep carrying Lani, but please let us help. We can get out of here together and then you'll be safe. You'll stay safe. I'm not going to let this happen again," Rogers pleaded and Tony was really starting to feel like a third wheel in this conversation.

He was also contemplating just taking the kid because this close up she looked ashy and Jarvis pointed out that the blood seemed to originate from her right shoulder. But then again, Tony didn't really want to know how he would fare against a maybe super soldier. Even if it was only a one-armed one.

"Jarvis should have uploaded himself to their mainframe by now, so if they had any automatic doors or lockdowns they will be going off in order to keep any stragulars here. Except for where we need to go to in order to get out," Tony explained, taking a step just as the light turned off and was replaced with red emergency lights.

Barnes' attention was back on him, back with that vacant expression, but at least Rogers looked impressed. Or annoyed, it was hard to tell.

"Stark, there still Hydra operatives in the halls with us. This isn't going to make it easier to get Bucky and Lani out," Cap said, so apparently Tony was wrong with him being impressed.

"I'm sure we can handle a few, and Barnes here seemed to be doing well enough. Even with the sack of potatoes he's carrying."

Capicle gave his 'I'm disappointed in you' glare, but Barnes seemed to be fine with the new plan since he started walking. Not running. Which also seemed to be enough for Rogers. Jarvis was also now able to let them know when they were about to run into someone thanks to the hundreds of cameras up in the place. Usually Cap dealt with them since Tony was taking the rear and explosions aren't the best weapon in close quarters.

Mostly it was just a painfully awkward jog back outside. Barnes wasn't talking, and sure, he wasn't the most talkative person back in the tower yesterday, but he was still acting like a human. Now he's just completely silent, only changing his direction if anyone gets too close to him and Lani. Worst was the fact that Cap kept looking like he wanted to talk only to get cut off by looking to his friend.

Tony was 90% sure that Barnes got wiped, and 10% sure he was just being an ass by the time they got to the main bank.

Which was now completely empty, despite them being below ground for only 12 minutes. Well, almost completely empty since the rest of their super powered boy band was there.

"Put her down here. Do you know where she's injured?" Dr. Banner said with a steady voice.

"_Shot right shoulder,_" Barnes said as he carried Lani over to the area Banner set up.

"Oh, so now you speak up."

"Stark," Roger warned while Natasha repeated what Mr. Robot said in English.

Which of course only heightened the seriousness of the situation.

"Who the hell shoots a little girl?" Clint asked in horror.

Barnes at least allowed Banner to take a look at Lani, though he still hovered way too close. Something that made Natasha look like she'll be ready to strike at a moments notice.

Tony knew that there wasn't much they could do standing around like this, and the more time they spent here the more Hydra operatives were going to be able to escape, but no one wanted to bring that up. Not when Banner removed the dressing covering the wound and it was way too deep. Tony could see bone.

"We have to get her to a hospital, get a blood transfusion-"

"_No."_

"He's right," Natasha stated slowly. "She'll be too vulnerable there. They would just come back to finish the job posing as a doctor or nurse."

"We'll bring her back to my tower then. You don't mind right, Brucey? You can even have Jarvis fly the jet. He is a great co-pilot."

"Do you even have O negative blood bags? We don't have time to figure out her blood type."

"Got some sent in when I was first contacted about the Avenger initiative," Tony explained, and that was enough to get people moving.

It was clear that Barnes wasn't about to let Banner leave with Lani alone, which meant that one of them needed to go along to keep the peace. A re-brainwashed assassin and the Hulk stuck in the sky with a dying girl was pretty close to the worst situation Tony could think of. Problem was Rogers looked torn and they really didn't have the time.

"Hey Cap, go with them. Banner could use your muscles to keep pressure on the wound and we shouldn't need your help to round up Hydra. We have the police now," Tony said, not really expecting Rogers to accept his request, but sometimes people need to be forced to make a decision.

Then to his surprise and contradicting everything he was told about Captain America, Rogers just nodded before boarding the jet.

* * *

**A/N:** So funny story, I honestly couldn't decide if Steve would stay and finish off Hydra or leave with Bucky and I just flipped a coin (okay I rolled an online dice).

Also Today is my dog's b-day! He is 12 and still acts like a puppy.

Thank you everyone who favorited/followed this story, and super thanks to the guest named Alex Andrea (is this soon enough for you ;) ), _PebblePeak, Princessagic_ (times 2), _Roxycall18, _the guest named Laurel (that is very close to my real name), _N4N4251__, The Bug, _the guest named Fan, _jcheriscar, Cboylan, I.D's Fantasy, KEZZ 1, mk0008, Bisque-Ware, Miss A. Winchester, BlackDove WhiteDove, Goldenfightergirl, _the guest who is going to wait to read the rest (not everyone can read wip), _Azaira, Inu-Agel Z, Isanxd, Amir-015, _the guest named SunnySides, _Phoenix1234321, Artekha, Nameless Angel 00, ColdCypher, Death Fury, Omega-66, _and _Marlaike_ for taking the time to leave me a review. Honestly, reviews are like 80% of the reason this story has more than five chapters.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll try my best to have the next one out in a week.


	21. In which everyone feels guilty

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update, but this is probably going to be the norm since I am firmly back in classes now. As always, thank you so much my lovely beta's Emerald2211 and Blueowl. They are the sole reason this chapter is going up now and not on Wednesday (or going up with a thousand mistakes).

* * *

Steve thought it was bad before when Bucky didn't remember him, but Steve quickly realized that it could have been worse. Is now worse. Last night it was clear that Bucky was confused by Steve, but he was still Bucky. Now it was like looking at a stranger who had a super realistic Bucky mask on his face.

Steve should have done more last night to convince Bucky to stay. Now Lani is gravely injured and Bucky is-

Not gone. This isn't like back with the train which felt like only a few weeks ago for him but was actually decades ago. Bucky is here next to him helping Bruce with whatever he needs to help Lani. It's not too late.

"...okay that's all I can do. She'll need surgery, but the bullet missed her bones so it's not as bad as it could have been," Bruce explained as he wrapped up the wound again and after a moment's hesitation had Bucky put pressure on the wound.

Steve was holding the IV bag up since there wasn't time to set up the stand for it. They were already minutes away from Stark's tower and Bruce spent that time telling Steve and Bucky what to do. Steve hasn't even had time to talk to Bucky or ask just what happened. If he still remember or...

"What about the bullet? Is it still in there?" Steve asked, looking from Lani to Bucky's face even though he was asking Bruce.

"Part of the damage is from whoever removed the bullet."

Steve tried to keep himself from looking at Bucky again. He remembered soldiers on the frontlines who would try removing bullets or shrapnel and most didn't make it. But this was the future. It wouldn't be the same for Lani.

The 15 minute flight seemed to stretch on for an eternity even though Bruce kept them all busy for most of it. Steve wondered if he should have tried harder to convince Bucky to give Lani to Stark; it would have been faster for him to fly. Sure Bruce mentioned she was stable but, looking at her here, it was hard to believe that. Her skin had a sickly look to it, there was bruising around her neck that was just starting to turn colors, her breathing was sharp and shallow. Pained.

Steve briefly wondered if this was how Bucky felt when he was stuck in the hospital for a weekend after breaking his collarbone in a fight and getting an infection.

When they finally landed, there was already people waiting for them. Bucky tensed at the sight of them, and it seemed that Steve wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Tony Stark already alerted his medical team and a trusted pediatrician surgeon who will be arriving shortly," the robotic voice of Jarvis explained before the engine cut off.

"Good. That's very good. Barnes?" Bruce waited until Bucky was looking at him before continuing, suddenly looking very weary. "These people are here to help Lani, and you need to let them."

For a long moment Bucky just remained still, looking at Bruce while still putting pressure on Lani's wound. Then he removed his hand. Bruce immediately waved the team up and Steve stood by, watching Bucky as they transferred Lani to a stretcher.

"She'll be fine Buck," Steve said while Lani left and Bucky just stood there.

It was worrying that he wasn't even following them. Bucky had never been known to have good bedside manners. Always willing to do whatever he could to remain by Steve's side, and he would assume it would be the same for his daughter. Would be if he was in his right mind.

"Are you okay, Bucky? Physically, I mean. Any injuries?" Steve asked since he wasn't ready to know just what they did mentally.

Not right now.

Bucky just gave him a blank look, but when his eyes flickered to his thigh - to where Bucky shot him moments earlier - Steve could just hear him say 'are you really asking me that when you're bleeding over there?'

"Please tell me that's not your blood on your pants," Bruce said before Bucky could.

"I'm fine. It stopped bleeding a while ago."

"Since for some reason Tony got the idea that I'm the Avengers' doctor, I'll be the judge if you're fine or not. We'll have to clean up anyways to be allowed into Lani's room once she is out of surgery."

Apparently that was enough for Bucky to start moving, and he followed them inside.

* * *

"Sir, you have an incoming call from James Rhodes," Jarvis announced, interrupting Tony from his clean up work.

Not that he was doing much in terms of gathering the remaining Hydra personnel. He kept getting distracted by their equipment and what experiments he could find. Natasha apparently found some doctor missing an eye - a fact that she assured wasn't her fault. She also found Lani's bag in the same room which was disturbing.

Mostly they were able to get the police to detain all of them. Tony was certain a few escaped just because the place had 15 different exits and not all of them could be automatically locked.

At least for the moment things were calm. Jarvis told him minutes ago that the kid arrived safely and her operation went smoothly.

"Sure, put him on," Tony said before putting on a fake smile. "Hey, Honeybear, what's up?"

"Why are you on the news again? I thought you said the alien stuff was dealt with."

"It is. This is something different," Tony paused as he wondered whether this was a conversation best said in person.

Probably, if the long sigh from the other end of the line meant anything. Rhodey never liked having serious conversations over the phone.

"I'm flying back from my mission now; do you need my help with anything?"

"Not right now, but if you come by my tower I'll introduce you to everyone." 'And explain what's going on_,' _went unsaid.

"You better, I still can't believe that Captain America is back from the dead and living with you now."

"And he's not the only one," Tony commented before remembering who he was taking to.

"What?"

"Sorry, got to go, see you tonight, Rhodey!"

"Wait, Tony-" Rhodey got off before the call was disconnected.

* * *

He wanted to be with the girl, but the doctor that he didn't even need to threaten to treat the girl said it would be safer to leave her with professionals. And they better be the best professionals because if the girl dies heads would be rolling.

At least making sure the man with the shield was also treated was a good way to fill up the time. As long as the mission processed in this direction, he won't need to harm the man with the shield in the future either. He decided that keeping the man with the shield out of trouble can be a sub mission. Allies can be useful for a mission after all.

"Sorry again about that, but the wound was already starting to heal up with the bullet inside and I doubt we have any painkillers strong enough for your metabolism. Might be a good project to work on in the lab Tony said I could use," the only good doctor in existence said as he pulled off the slightly bloody gloves.

The man with the shield rolled his pants back down and got off the examination bed. Then, with a weak smile, turned to look at him.

"Ready to go see Lani, Buck?"

He gave a nod.

The girl was called Lani. He knew that. Like how he knew that the man with the shield was trying to divert his attention. It didn't matter since the mission was to save Lani. He needs to have visual on Lani before figuring out the next best steps. Sub mission would be easier with the man with the shield in the same room.

The room was still empty when they arrived, and he just had enough time to check all the equipment before she was rolled in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Banner," the good doctor said to the other physician, talking about how the surgery went and how Lani lost close to a liter of blood.

"I'm so sorry, Bucky," the man with the shield suddenly said, speaking to him even though he was staring at Lani.

He's decided the man with the shield is an idiot.

"I know you told me to stop apologizing... which you probably don't even remember." The man with the shield looked at him for that last bit.

Does he want a response? It wasn't a question, but the man kept looking at him. It wasn't an order either, but the girl was still unconscious. The machine she was hooked to monitored her heart rate, which was a little slow but still within an acceptable range.

"I get it if you don't trust me, I really do. But I also wasn't making an empty promise last night. Even if you never remember everything...I still want to help. I... I'm with you till the end of the line, Bucky," the man finished, his voice sounding a little wet near the end.

The man was definitely an idiot for getting so emotional over nothing. The conversation (if you can even call it that) was starting to make his chest feel tight. It didn't make sense since he took minimal damage, but the feeling passed soon enough. As soon as the man stopped looking at him.

"You don't need to say anything. I just want you to know that."

"I apologize for interrupting, but sir and the rest of the team have returned and is requesting your presence in conference room B," a British voice said out of a speaker almost invisible to the human eye.

The man with the shield stood at attention, all evidence of sadness gone from his face. The good doctor also came back into the room.

"Okay, we'll be back soon, Bucky," the man said before the good doctor pulled him over to the side.

"Steve, I'm not sure if it's the best idea to leave him alone in this state. I'm no psychologist but he is showing clear signs of dissociation and we still don't know what exactly they did to him. At the very least, if Barnes lets us, Tony can fix the wires hanging out of his arm so he can't electrocute himself on accident. I'm surprised he hasn't done so already."

He wasn't going to say anything since it wasn't his place, but then the man with the shield started nodding slowly like he thought it was a good idea.

"_No._"

Don't they know the girl Lani has no way to protect herself like this? Bodyguard mission isn't something that he has knowledge about, but he knows leaving the room is a bad way to go about it. It already happened once, but that was necessary so that the other doctors could fix Lani.

"Bucky, it would just be for a little while. We'll just leave if Stark ends up talking for too long," the man - Steve (he knew that) - said with a fake smile.

"Sir also wanted me to let you know that he has a tablet set up to monitor Lani along with a live video feed," the voice from the speakers said, and Steve looked surprised by that.

"See? If anything happens, we'll be right back here," Steve pleaded with those idiotic blue eyes of his.

Being an idiot might also be contagious because he ended up nodding in agreement even though he _knew_ how little time you need to kill someone in this state. Knew about 15 different ways to make it look like an accident as well.

At least now Steve was smiling for real.

* * *

**[Game̷͑ sa̸̛ved]**

**[H̴̔P at 30]**

**[S̵̹͝P at max]**

**[Staṫ̴us co̵͠ndition: maj̵̔or con̶̋cussion (2/3), bull̶̔et wou̸nd (1/1?)]**

Holy shit. I like to think I have a high tolerance for pain, but it literally felt like my upper arm area was on fire. On fire with red ants swarming around. Or maybe red ants that were on fire and yet not dead because those things might be immortal. Aren't fire ants and red ants the same thing? Or at least it's like how a square is a rectangle but a rectangle isn't a square.

Anyways.

Waking up wasn't pleasant and I quickly realized that A) Bucky wasn't anywhere to be seen, and B) I passed out from blood loss before we could escape. At least this time I wasn't tied down in an evil dentist chair, but that only makes the situation _slightly_ better. At least I no longer had a pounding headache. Still felt a little nauseous, but for all I know that could be because I haven't eaten in a while.

I don't even know how long I was out. Long enough for me to heal and hopefully save properly. Though still not the best location to reload a save to.

I removed the IV in my wrist before removing the heart monitor from my figure, which turned out to be a huge mistake since the alarm started going off.

**[Lo̸ad save̵͗]**

**[...]**

**[Error̶̀]**

**[Save corru̸pted cǎ̷n not̴͊ be loade̸d]**

Really? That is still messed up? I hope to _fuck_ that once my concussion is all healed up that it goes back to normal becuase I don't want to live another life where I have to always face the consequences of my actions. Already did that once, thank you very much.

I grabbed a scalpel chilling on a medical tray nearby before crouching down by the bed. I could already hear footsteps approaching, which didn't give me a lot of time to think.

**[Mai̴n Me̵͝nu]**

**[ ] Que̸st lő̶g**

**[ ] Stȃ̵ts**

**[ ] Re̸̕lationshi̸ps**

**[ ] Runscript̶͆**

**[ ] Loa̸d Sav̸e**

Even the main menu pause wasn't working normally. The door opened slower than normal, but still not the slow-mode that I was used to. There were only two people coming in. That was something I could deal with.

My method worked pretty well last night...well, before I got shot. Getting shot is not part of my plan, and since the room wasn't moving like before I think I'll be fine.

I was more worried about what they did with Bucky. Sure I used the trigger words, but I have no idea who also knows them. They might have been able to force him into the chair physically as well.

The main menu closed out automatically once I moved, vaulting over the bed in what I hoped looked cool. My shoulder wasn't appreciating the cool move, but it wasn't enough to make me stop. I didn't bother using my alchemy since preserving my SP for later seemed like a wise option. The two nurses/doctors/whatever hardly had time to react before I was an arm's length away. A scalpel isn't the best weapon, but all I needed was a distraction in order to run away.

I buried the medical knife into one of their knees, using all of my weight to shove them into the other before I took off like a bat out of hell. Even if my "gamer powers" were still being funky, at least I was able to run in a straight line this time. I was in a different part of the building (assuming I was even in the same place as before) and this time there were windows. I didn't have time to get a good look, but windows make great exits.

Just needed to find Bucky. Again.

I know I got extremely lucky last time, but I can't just leave him. I'm too invested and... it's kinda my fault we got captured in the first place. I was too stressed about having Steve and Bucky meet again and thought that New York would be too big of a target for us to stay. All I needed was a second to realize that lady in the bathroom was no good and then I would have just reloaded the day but instead-

My internal monologue got interrupted by the last people I expected to see. My run also got interrupted because why were the Avengers here? The only thing that I could think of was that they found out that Hydra found us and this was a rescue mission. But if it was a rescue mission then why was Bruce here instead of the Hulk and why wasn't Tony in his armor? Bucky was still in his winter soldier mode (which I really wished that wasn't the case), but that was the only thing that was making sense.

Maybe my concussion wasn't as healed as I first assumed and I was actually hallucinating.

"Lani, do you know where we are right now?" Bruce asked, walking over to me slowly while he held a hand out to keep the others back.

It was only Steve and Tony; Bucky was already next to me and I was dimly aware he was waiting on me to give an order or something.

"I thought I did, but now I'm not so sure."

How long was I out?

"You're in my tower, ten levels down from where you stayed last night. Sorry we didn't have anyone with you when you woke up, Brucie here thought you would be still working through the anesthesia for another few hours."

"Wait, anesthesia?"

Bruce gave a nod before explaining, "We had to fix your shoulder, there was muscle damage from the bullet and, uh, removal of said bullet."

I made a face when Bruce said that.

"That might not have been my brightest idea."

"Wait, you removed the bullet? I thought Bucky..." Steve looked over to Bucky and it was almost worst seeing how broke he was looking than how blank Bucky was now.

"No, it was me, I-" I started to explain before remembering that I killed someone with the bullet I had extracted from myself.

I know the Avengers never had a no-kill clause like Batman and other superheroes, but I still didn't want to tell them. I would much rather never think about it again to be honest. I know that's not healthy, but there was just too much going on.

There was Bucky for starters. We are right back where we started over two years ago. I don't think the trigger words last as long as the chair mind wipe but it was still hard to see him like this. And my worries about staying in the tower is still valid. There are just too many unknowns in a place like the Stark Tower. People work here; it would be easy for Hydra to slip in if they aren't already.

"Hey, don't worry, Lani, we aren't going to let anything else happen to you. Natasha was even talking about having one of us guard you, would that make you feel safer about staying here?" Steve somehow got in front of me, _kneeling_ in front of me.

As if I needed to be reminded of my shortness.

"Not that we think you need much guarding with how you dealt with your nurses," Tony added, and almost immediately Steve turned around to give him the Look (TM).

"My nurses?" I parroted back before my mind processed the meaning. "Oh shit, I just stabbed an innocent guy didn't I?"

"It was an accident Lani, you were scared."

"That doesn't make it okay! I... I should apologize or something."

It was a good thing that I went for the knee instead of the eyes again. That would have been bad. Or worst since stabbing someone is still pretty bad.

Apologizing is going to be so awkward.

"You really should get back to bed. You can apologize to Miss. Robert after you rest up," Bruce said with just enough force to his voice that I could tell I would have trouble arguing with him.

Going back to sleep did sound really nice, but I really don't want to wake up in Hydra's clutches again. Unfortunately my choice was taken out of my hands when Bucky picked me up under his arm.

"Really? You know I can walk." I tried sounding annoyed but I couldn't keep the smile from reaching my lips.

Last time it took months for Bucky to get this familiar with me. Maybe we aren't starting right back at square one.

"It would be better not to jostle your arm too much. It really should be in a sling," Bruce said instead of trying to get Bucky to put me down.

I don't know. I felt like my chances of teleporting Bucky and myself to another town was good, but... I don't know. Maybe I was wrong to leave before. Maybe the tower is safer than going out alone. At least for now.

* * *

**A/N:** I have some mixed feelings about this chapter, but I did get to all the scenes I wanted to.

Thank you so much, everyone, who has favorited/followed this story. As of writing this, I have a total of 1102 follows/Subscriptions to this story. That insane. Though I do have to give special recognition for everyone who took the time to leave me a review. Thank you _Triflight, FleshyBalloon _(on chapter 16), _IAMLORDTHORNE, KingKaiju31_ (times 2!),_ PrincessMagic, Lioness32, _the guest named Shotogun (I would say you need 18 strength to duke it out with thor, but the real issue is you need like 20 con to not get KO in one hit), _flick02816, Alucard1992, chibi-no-baka, bored411, _the guest who reads my story on ao3 and decided to leave an review over on this site as well, _pyroguardian-of-thewhiteflame,_ the guest who said this has a lot of favs (I know it's crazy), the guest who wished my dogo a happy b-day, _Inu-Angel Z, Mitsou the Universe jumper__, KEZZ 1, Eslynn, RedDragon395, _the guest SunnySides (thanks for the typo catch. I think I still need to change that for this version of the story), _Omega-66_ (times 2!),_ Nameless Angel 00, Ashliyn, Miss A. Winchester _(times 2!), _wickedlfairy17, Bisque-Ware, Roxycall18, verycoolname, CyberWolfWrites, Cboylan, Death Fury, zackman2k12, LoveToBake, _the guest who said this was "Great, captivating, and amazingly spectacular", _FrankyJ, I.D's Fantasy, oneoddtodd,_ and_ BlackDove WhiteDove._ Last chapter broke a new record for most review/comments per chapter with 39 for this site and 50 total! And so many of them where lovely happy birthday wishes for my dog (his name is Teddy Bear). You all are all so nice.

It might be another two weeks before the next update, but my plan is to update this again before the end of the month. Hope you all have a fantastic day/night!


	22. I never meant to live a lie

**A/N:** Well I failed on my plan to finish this before the end of October, especially since Cboylan hoped I would get it out for their birthday. Better late then never right?

* * *

Tony wanted nothing more than to sleep for a week. Who knew that rounding up Hydra members would be so exhausting? Not that many of them put up a fight; a few had cyanide pills that they took instead which was not something he wanted to see. Which meant Tony didn't get much sleep last night and coffee can only get you so far.

But here he was, in another 'meeting' with the avengers. It was more of a 'make sure everyone is on the same page because Fury is going to be asking questions' type of meeting than anything, but this time the re-brainwashed assassin was in the room. Which was enough to make Tony a little on edge. Dude just stared at the live feed Tony had of the medical bay seemingly ignoring everything they were talking about.

Seemingly.

"We don't have long before Fury will want to know why we decided to strike the bank. The fact he hasn't yet means that he'll back up our decision, most likely claiming it was Shield or even his own personal order, but he will want to know what's going on and claiming that Steve just needed to get rid of all things Hydra isn't going to work," Natasha said, aiming that last bit at Tony who was the one who gave that wonderful suggestion before they headed back home.

He still thinks it would have worked. There were at least three b-list Captain America movies with the same exact plotline after all.

"We are still believing that Director Fury isn't Hydra, so maybe telling him only about James Barnes will be enough?" Bruce suggested with a shrug.

"And tell him what? That Cap ran into his friend during the alien invasion and tracked him back to DC?" Tony asked because he was the master of BSing stories and that sounded... believable.

"That would make Fury question why we didn't bring him up before. Now if we tell him Barnes was the one who tipped us off about Hydra, to begin with, and was worried about being recaptured so left..."

"That just is what really happened, but without Lani," Steve concluded for Natasha.

And wasn't that just the icing on this cake. Lani was just a kid. A weird kid, but still a kid who obviously had to grow up too fast already. Maybe telling Fury the full story will help, but that's a risk that apparently no one was willing to place on a child.

Nice to know they can agree on this one thing.

"Is that okay, Bucky?"

Tony completely forgot about the robo-assassin. Apparently Natasha wasn't joking when she mentioned one of his names was 'Ghost'. He reacted a little to Steve, as in what remained of his arm recalibrated, and boy did Tony wish he had a chance to get a screwdriver to pop off one of the plates and get a good look at the wiring before it got wrecked. Still, most of his attention was on the monitor which showed that Lani was still under, and would be so for a while since she had to be put on anesthesia.

Therefore what followed Cap's question was just silence.

"Doesn't sound like there are any protests, motion passed," Tony joked, but no one seemed to find it funny.

"This isn't one of your business meetings, Stark. This is serious."

"Hey, I can be serious and crack jokes. It's called multitasking, you might want to try it someday. Assuming your time in the ice didn't turn your brain to mush like I'm suspecting it did." Right after Tony said that he regretted it.

So much for trying to get along with everyone. Or trying to get along with Steve Rogers.

However, before Cap was able to respond, and from his face, Tony knew it was not going to be a friendly jab, Barnes stood up. It was completely silent, not even the chair squeaked, and the only reason Tony even noticed was because Natasha was sitting in his line of sight and her head snapped toward Barnes.

And then the alarms started going off.

Not any tower alarms, but the ones that were connected to the heart monitor in the med bay. Where the kid was.

Tony grabbed the tablet the same time Barnes started walking away, which was a problem, but there were other problems.

"Jarvis, where's the kid?" Tony asked when he didn't see Lani in the bed.

"What?" Steve called out, but he was able to stop robo-cop from leaving only by placing a hand on his shoulder.

Though maybe they should be running. As improbable as it was, Tony couldn't help but wonder if she had gotten kidnapped again. Under his watch no less.

"Lani removed her IV and the ECG sensors and is now hiding on the other side of the bed," Jarvis responded, though that did very little to remove their concerns.

"She's moving around?" Bruce asked, sounding shocked as he came to look at the tablet along with Clint and Natasha.

Which was how they all witnessed Lani _vaulting_ over the bed and stabbing one of the nurses in the knee before darting out the door. Tony barely had time to react to _that_ before the door to their conference room slid open and he looked up to catch the back of Captain America rushing out the door. Barnes already gone.

It was only a second before Tony got up and followed. Luckily, Tony placed a few conference rooms on the same floor as the medical bay since they get sorted in the same 'necessary evil' part of his brain anyways. It just made sense to him while planning the building. Also, if he had to go to the med bay for Iron Man reasons and needed to attend a meeting for a Tony Stark reason it was one less excuse (though injury was probably the only excuse Pepper would take).

Thus the two super soldiers weren't even that far ahead.

"Jarvis, where is Lani heading?" Tony asked as he noticed that Bruce followed him out.

"Straight down the main hallway. You should be able to intercept if you take the left corridor right after room 754-B." Jarvis announced, and Tony watched as Cap shoulder checked a wall in his effort to stop in time to turn down said corridor.

"Great. I'll just add that to the damages list."

No one laughed, but Tony was willing to put that on the fact that they were caught up with the kiddo.

She looked a little better than last time Tony saw her, but that could easily be because she was conscious and no longer bleeding out. There was clear confusion on her face as she looked them over, but not the drugged out look that someone in her situation should have. It was more like waking up after an unexpected nap and not knowing what time it was.

"You're in my tower, ten levels down from where you stayed last night. Sorry we didn't have anyone with you when you woke up, Brucie here thought you would still be working through the anesthesia for another few hours," Tony piped in, not moving to get closer like Bruce did.

Well, and Barnes, but he was doing a great impression of a mamma bear so Tony didn't want to push his luck.

"Wait, anesthesia?"

Tony watched as Bruce and Rogers calmed the kid down. It didn't take her long to realize that they got her out, and Tony tried not to think about why the idea of heroes rescuing her was such a foreign idea. Probably the same reason the kid removed a bullet in the heat of battle, which was... something. Lani would make a pretty good avenger if she was ten years older.

"Not that we think you need much guarding with how you dealt with your nurses," Tony piped in with his trademark grin.

He was expecting Lani to look sheepish or laugh, but instead she looked confused for a brief second before...

"My nurses? ...oh shit, I just stabbed an innocent guy didn't I?"

And that explains the look Cap was now giving Tony. Not like she wouldn't have figured it out anyways. It was just an accident. Tony will make sure they are paid enough and everything will be fine.

"It was an accident, Lani, you were scared," Steve ended up saying before Tony could, giving him another glare.

Turns out his father was right that Captain America would be disappointed in him. Who would have thought?

"That doesn't make it okay! I... I should apologize or something."

Now the kid just looked tired, which was about the only thing that made sense. Everyone was tired. Besides the robo-cop, but that was a whole another issue they needed to deal with. Hopefully an issue that will be solved once Tony goes through the data Jarvis downloaded.

There has to be something about the brainwashing they did.

Just as Bruce convinced Lani to wait a little bit before apologizing to accidental stab victims, Barnes picked her up with his one arm. Like Tony needed a reminder on how freakishly strong the guy was.

"Really? You know I can walk."

From Lani's reaction, Tony was willing to bet that this was a repeated event. Most kids get picked up by their parents for one reason or another, though Tony couldn't remember if Howard ever did. Funny how even an amnesiac assassin is acting like a better dad than his did.

Bruce seemed to think that Lani being carried was for the best and led them back to the medical rooms even though it was technically still Tony's building. Capcicle had a weird expression on his face looking at his old friend and the kid, but was otherwise quiet.

"Since everything is dealt with now, I'm going to be in my lab. Let Jarvis know if anyone needs me or if the robo-hobo wants me to built him a new arm," Tony announced to the group once Lani was back in her bed with Bruce looking her over this time.

"Robo-hobo?" Lani repeated with a huge grin. "Holy shit that is amazing! Why have I never thought of that? I mean, you're not really a robot, maybe a cyborg if we want to get scifi on your prosthetic, but still! It rhymes!"

Tony already knew Lani was a pretty cute kid, but that was adorable. Also, only time anyone has commented on his amazing naming skills.

"You're free to use the nickname as well kido," Tony said with a wink before making his leave.

Maybe he should go back to the meeting where they left Natasha and Clint, but who knows how long it will be before Fury wants to talk to them all and he can't just have Jarvis go through the Hydra files. Well, he _could_, but that was something Tony would much rather do than get lectured.

Besides, Bruce was on full doctor mode and Steve didn't look like he was eager to go back to their meeting. Tony should be fine to disappear for a few minutes. Or hours.

* * *

Somehow, I was feeling hyped up and tired at the same time. Probably due to the fact I was still injured, and also still running on adrenaline from when I woke up. Not that was going to last much longer, but it shouldn't be too bad if I fall asleep again.

Bucky wasn't acting like the winter soldier that I remembered and I was holding on to that hope like it was my life line. I still had no idea how safe it was for us to remain here, but not much I can do about that. Just have to trust that the Avengers can keep us safe and that is... a crazy thing to think about. They have been a team for, what, two days? One if you only count the battle for New York and not their attempts before that.

"Looks like you have a minor concussion, but the bruising around your neck and arms healed up already and there is no signs of infection from your wound," Dr. Banner explained as he gave me a check up.

Bucky was still in soldier mode standing on the other side of the bed, and Steve was the only one sitting in a chair. I wonder if they have been able to talk at all when I was passed out. Might account for the reason why Bucky seemes... slightly more normal.

"Do you know how your advanced healing works, Lani?" Bruce suddenly asked, forcing me to pay attention once more.

Advanced healing. That's not even one of my powers but just a side effect of my gamer ability. I would have thought that was part of the whole incognito thing, but I guess not. Or maybe it was too obvious to hide the whole thing.

"It's only when I sleep. Or unconscious I guess," I ended up telling him with a shrug.

Only that caused my shoulder to flare up again and I forced myself not to yelp in pain. Not that it seemed to do much good since Bruce and Bucky instantly noticed.

"Are you in pain? You shouldn't be ready for another dose but if you have a higher metabolism like..." Bruce trailed off, looking at Bucky, then Steve.

Huh, just realized, barring me, everyone in this room has some form of the super surem. Could it be that Bruce thinks that I have a weaker version of it? That could be dangerous if other people make that conclusion, since I don't, but not sure if telling them I have something else is much better.

"If that's the case when you sleep as well, that could account for the drug already being out of your system. And why you were able to wake up so soon."

"That makes sense," I commented since at least in dungeons and dragons, constitution is used for poison and alcohol checks.

If that 'stat' is involved in my healing-when-sleeping thing then it makes sense it would heal anything foreign in my body. Good news is that means if I ever get poisoned I just need to take a cat nap. Bad news is that if I take any medication, it will be out of my system when I wake up. Which is probably why I'm in so much pain right now. Great.

"I'll start with a lesser dose to be on the safe side, but tell me if you still feel any pain afterwards."

I nodded in agreement, watching as Bruce grabbed a syringe and filled it up before putting into the IV bag that I was back on.

"Lani, if you are feeling up to it, can you tell us what happened?" Steve asked cautiously, and from the way Bruce froze I guess there might have been an argument about whether to ask me about this.

I was more confused why they didn't ask Bucky, but taking a look at the man I was reminded why that didn't happen. Bucky was acting like a robot. I doubt they were able to get much of anything out of him.

With a sigh, I pulled my knees up to my chest and thought about how I wanted to drop this bomb.

"We've had close calls before," I started off, looking up at Bucky who gave no physical reaction to what I was talking about.

Ideally, Bucky should be the one talking about all this. It's his story, and I just kinda blundered my way into it. But this isn't something that can wait until Bucky's in the right mind set.

"There's this electric chair thing they use to, you know, wipe his memories. Probably something to do with the hippocampus and other parts of the limbic system... but there's also these words. Trigger words that they have that makes Bucky completely compliant to whoever says all of them. Like some real fucked up classical conditioning. But I don't think everyone at Hydra knows them? Like, before it was always the same guy and he's dead now so..."

I made the mistake of looking up at Steve. He looked completely mortified and I really should have been a bit more tactful. I doubt Steve has even come to terms that Bucky has been tortured for 70 odd years, let alone has all the psychological issues that come with that.

"Is he still..." Steve said before I could continue my really shitty explanation, "compliant to them?"

What? Compliant to them? What is Steve...

"Oh wait, you mean Hydra? No, I mean, not right now. We... last time Bucky made me promise to use the words on him as a last case scenario and they were trying to get him in the chair so... good news I don't think it should take as long for him to remember things?"

At least that's what I'm hoping. Never got around to watching Civil War and even if I did, recent events have proved I can't rely on the movies for a reasonable timeline. I am really just betting on the fact they wouldn't waste time putting Bucky in the chair if the trigger words worked just as well.

"You know the words?" Steve asked and he mostly sounded worried, but I honestly wouldn't blame him if he was angry at me for having a hand in making Bucky like this.

All I did was save my own skin. Bucky might have been able to break out of it, he was already disobeying, but then I just added another layer on top of everything. If I didn't mess up my gamer power I could have tried other things. I could have gotten us both out with having to resort to that.

Shoulda woulda coulda. Nothing I can do about it now.

"Yes, I heard it a few times," I said before realizing I should have claimed to have gotten that information from another source. "Fuck, the book."

"The what?"

"There's a book that has all the words and probably other stuff about the Winter Soldier. It's like, this big, red with a star on it," I told them while trying to remember where that book could be.

Thanks to tumblr, I knew what it looked like, and that the guy who was pretending to be Bucky in the explosion ended up taking it from some guy with a V in his name. Vaily or something Russian. I don't know. There was way too many white guys in the marvel movies to remember villains who appeared in only one movie.

"Do you know where this book is, Lani?"

At least Steve wasn't looking like he was going to cry anymore.

"Some Russian guy? Name starts with a V and... middle aged?" I said with a shrug, which didn't hurt so at least Bruce was right about the pain medication being out of my system.

"Vasily Karpov," Bucky said, causing everyone to look at him.

"Yeah, that's it. Vasily," I said, making a face.

"Do you know where we can find him, Bucky?"

Bucky finally took his eyes off me to look at Steve with the most deadpan expression ever.

"He's dead."

Oh cool, Bucky's speaking in English again. That's good. Took months back when we first escaped, and I have no idea how long it was from when he was last wiped.

"Dead? Wait, was that the guy I..." Bucky gave a nod even though I couldn't finish my question.

"Right. Okay, that makes sense. He knew the words, so makes sense he would have the book too."

I don't want to say I'm happy that guy died, and probaly would have been useful if the avengers could interagate him, but fuck that guy. I'm glad I stabbed him in the brain. Vasily is a stubid name too.

"Would the book be back at that Hydra bank then?"

"Whoa, bank? I knew banks were evil, but Hydra controls the banks?"

"What? No, they were just operating under a bank. That's where we found you two, in DC."

"But what if it's their day job being bankers? And then evil scientist at night?" I wondered out loud, and almost missed the look of disbelief on Steve's face and amused smile on Bruce's.

Jokes on both of them, because I'm being serious.

"It might be better to see if Tony is able to find out where this book could be. Even if they have it hidden, there should be some files allude to it," Bruce ended up saying after a beat.

"Might be at his house?" I offered.

I think that's where it was in the movie, but again that was/will be in 6 years and with Hydra on the run. Could be it was moved there once Hydra was discovered.

Would have been nice if I had the ability to go on my old world's Google and just look this up.

"That's a good idea, Lani," Steve said with a bright smile that I reflectively returned.

**[Relationship level up]**

**[Steve Rogers friendship 4]**

**[Steve will do anything to keep you safe. Anything]**

Why does Steve's relationship levels just go from 0-100? Seriously. I don't even know what the max relationship level is (or if there is one) and already I've passed uncomfortable levels of dedication at level _three_.

What the fuck does 'anything' mean?!

"I'll tell Stark and look into it... unless you want me to stay?" Steve said after a moment, probably getting weirded out by me staring at him.

Pretty sure I kept my face calm during my internal rant at least.

"I'm fine, you can go if you want to," I told him before realizing he might have wanted to stay with _Bucky_.

Maybe. I can't really tell, and if that was the case, then Steve should have just said so.

"Alright, I'll let everyone know how you're doing and be back later."

And with that Steve made the most awkward exit in history. It was like his time as a show pony selling war bonds was for nothing.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh man, I am so excited for the next chapter. There is going to be some drama, the kind of which a few of you have already wondered about. I'm sure you can guess what, but I'm not going to spoil it :3c

Thank you everyone who has followed and favorited this story. This now has over 1,000 alerts on this site alone? That is so crazy to think about. And I've gotten so many nice review! Thank you so much _Rc Jackson, _the guest that called themselves 'ThatOneGuest', _olliensam_, _alicia7788_, _VanillaxMuse_, _TomRiddlesTwin_, _treesofsliverleaves, aviendha91, _The guest who wanted me to update (you are not alone buddy), _431101134, 125b, Lulumo, CrystalAris_ (times 7!), _kambee02,_ Guest on chapter 3 who wondered why Lani doesn't just abuse the runscript and become the next hawkeye, _Sboyle92, GoddessArtemis22, Al Rascala, PrincessMagic, Ms Cosmos, Chobbit Android 29, Inu-Angel z, Infinity Soul, _the guest named Fan (thank you!), _Piennn, KEZZ 1, BlackDove WhiteDove, __bored411, Eslynn, Miss A. winchester, Roxycall18, Drunken Hamster, Kingkaiju31, Death Fury, Omega-66, The Jabberwock of OZ, seraphina987,_ and_ I.D's Fantasy _(You are almost always my first reviewer). It's going to be sad if there comes a point where I can't list everyone who left a review, though that would have to be like, 50 reviews for one chapter. Which I think I would die if that happened.

Sorry not too much happened in this chapter, but there was a lot of build-up that needed to happen. It might be another month before the next update, but my finals are on December 13 so after that, I will be free to write for a few weeks. Now I need to get some food and work on my e&m takehome.

Until next time, hope you all had a fantastic day/night!


	23. Two Truths and a Lie

**A/N:** I am finally on break so hopefully it shouldn't be too long before the next update. Like a week or two. Thank you so much Emerald2211 and BlueOwl for all your help with this chapter.

* * *

Hydra had their fingers in a lot of pies. A group that big would have to in order to remain hidden for so long, but it was still shocking to see. The servers Jarvis downloaded only contained information from 1990 on, but it was a lot. More than all the data Tony has for R&D, which he had updated not even six months ago from all the documents. It was going to take days to categorize it all, let alone decrypt the more sensitive stuff. Years if it was a normal team of people, but, between Tony and Jarvis, they should be able to get through the rest of it by the end of the week.

With a fresh pot of coffee and one of the mugs that Dum-E hadn't broken, Tony got to work on discovering all of Hydra's dirty little secrets.

Tony had Jarvis do a quick scan of any document that mentioned the Winter Soldier and started off there. Most recent was nothing more than a memo saying that the Winter Soldier was successfully retrieved along with test subject 1-08. It took a moment for Tony to realized they were most likely talking about Lani, which was disturbing to think about. He made a note to look into it later (or to have Jarvis look into it) before moving to the next document.

Tony then found himself skimming a number of short messages about possible sightings of the Winter Soldier (sometimes also the Asset which Tony added to the keyword search Jarvis was working on). Most of them were in the form of emails sent to and from someone named Vasily Karpov who had the most boring e-mail address. Vkarpov at fucking _aol_.com.

Who even uses AOL anymore?

Regardless, none of the sightings were followed up with anything substantial. Shield had more concrete sightings of Hulk than Hydra had of Barnes. Though, Tony had to remind himself, they don't know how much of Shield is just Hydra in disguise. Might be beneficial to buy a ticket for Bruce out of the country just so it looks like he moved on. Tony is pretty confident in his security system, but Barnes and Lani are big enough targets. They aren't going to be able to hide the Avenger's connection to the two after today.

"Sir, Captain Rogers is looking for you."

"Send him down. Is everything still good with our robo-cop and the squirt?" Tony responded, not even pausing in his work to do so.

"Dr. Banner is still talking to Lani and Stg. Barnes has been sitting in one of the chairs for the last five minutes of the talk," Jarvis answered, and considering almost a full hour has passed since Lani work up, Tony was surprised that Bruce was talking and not trying to convince the kido to sleep.

Then again, Tony isn't the one who was hiding out in a third world country helping people with their medical needs. Hopefully Bruce is making plans so Lani doesn't wake up in a stabby mood again. Not that Tony really cares about the extra money he'll need to pay off the nurses, but Pepper won't be happy if this becomes a common thing. Might want to look into extending the medical ward since before it was just for him and any employees injured, but now it'll include all the avengers. Which means at the very least their two spies (assuming that legolas is going to join their boy band) need to be considered since they are 100% humans. At least as far as Tony knows.

"Stark? Are you in here?"

Tony took a second to look at the years (decades) of information on his screens about the winter soldier before flicking his wrist to get it out of sight. If Cap wants to see all of this then it will be on his terms. No need for any unwelcome surprises. At least not when Fury is going to be calling them all to a meeting any minute now.

"Over here. Now what can I do for you O captain, my captain?"

"Well it's just that... wait, are you referencing the poem by Walt Whitman?" Roger said with a confused expansion.

"I'm actually referencing a movie that was referencing that poem. Dead poet's society. It's a teen movie starring Robin Williams which automatically makes it a great movie. Definitely something you need to put on your 'must watch list'. We can even make it into a movie night since it's been a few years since I watched it. Lani probably old enough to understand it." Tony rambled on, half waiting to be interrupted.

"That sounds like a movie Bucky would enjoy; he loves poetry. Or at least used to..." Rogers trailed off and for a brief moment Tony entertain the thought of what he would do if he thought Rhodey died only to find out he was brainwashed by the very same people they were fighting against for years.

Tony quickly cut off that line of thought. He doesn't need any more fuel for his nightmares thank you very much.

"But that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Not movies, but Bucky. Lani explained to us what happened. Apparently there is this book that contains words that will strip Bucky of all his free will," Steve explained with barely contained anger.

Tony held up a hand for him to stop talking before asking, "Jarvis, mind bring up the video for this talk?"

It was dated only a few minutes ago, and both men were silent while watching it. Tony didn't know much about kids, or was really good with people in general, but it was clear she was wearly to even tell Steve this stuff. Not that Tony could blame her. At least the whole brainwashing with with Hawkeye a few days ago was due to a set of very specific situations and alien magic that Tony personally has under lock and key. But that was done to Barnes? That was just brilliant science combined with cruelty.

And from the bits he (and Jarvis) has done through, the winter soldier wasn't the only victim to this. Only the longest surviving one.

"Good news is that I already found this guy's email, so it will be simple to trace his IP address. Assuming that he does some of his work from his house," Tony explained while doing it.

"How long will it take?"

"A few minutes, but I doubt it will just be one location. This could take some searching and while I am all for getting it down now, we might need to play it safe."

"I'm going to talk to Natasha and Barton about it."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Tony asked without thinking.

"What do you mean by that?" Roger questioned in a level tone, but Tony could see he was clenching his jaw.

"Nothing. Just they both were Shield agents long before Avengers."

"They both already showed they are willing to lie to protect Bucky."

"Yes, but this is different. This book sounds like a way to get a perfectly obedient soldier, which sounds like something Shield, or at least Fury's side of shield, would want just as badly as Hydra."

"Neither of them would betray us like that," Rogers said with a confidence that Tony doesn't think he ever felt for another individual.

"Our bird friend has only been with us for a day and a half, and Natasha has already proven she's willing to go behind my back for Shield. But what do I know? It's just your boyfriend's life on the line."

"I don't know what past you and Natasha have, but we can't afford to mistrust any of the few allies we have. I still don't like the idea of telling Fury about Bucky, but you are right that we can't just go in with brute force. Feel free to be weary, but you can't let that cloud your judgment."

Tony rolled his eyes at the lecture he was getting. Cap was just so sure that people will do the right thing if given the choice. If Tony wasn't so annoyed, he would have been impressed someone that old could have such an optimistic view of the world.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Rogers."

That was apparently the end of their talk since Steve stormed out of the workshop in the next moment.

Not that Tony paid much attention to that since he was already letting Jarvis compile the list of places of interest while he looked for mission logs for any mention of these 'trigger words'. Closest he got was notes about having to reset the asset in the field due to errors. It felt like he was reading an error log from machine learning, not a human being. Unfortunately, Tony knew first hand how dehumanization can be used with torture, but this was on a whole nother level.

A few hours passed before Tony was able to isolate a detailed report from the early 90's about a mission that, while successful, needed to have the asset 'reset' in the field. Even had Vasily Karpov mentioned as the handler, no wonder the dude complained about retiring in his more recent emails.

The mission was related to a classified project that Tony placed on Jarvis' workload to find more about. With the previous mission, Tony just skimmed them, but this one he took the time to really read it. Maybe it was the location, or the date, or that the asset needed to make it look like an accident before retrieving the item needed for the project. Either way, Tony ended up following a trail of evidence that led to him watching a street side video of a too familiar car on fire with three familiar people.

And only one walked away.

* * *

**[Game saved]**

**[HP at 50]**

**[SP at max]**

**[Status healed: major concussion]**

**[Status condition: bullet wound (2/11)]**

I didn't even remember going to sleep before I was woken by my shoulder throbbing. I wanted to say it wasn't as bad as before, but I honestly couldn't tell. It could just be because my head was no longer pounding and my weird gamer UI wasn't trying to glitch out on me.

Hopefully, that means I can reload as well now.

**[Main Menu]**

**[ ] Quest log**

**[ ] Stats**

**[ ] Relationships**

**[ ] Runscript**

**[x] Load Save**

**[Loading save]**

**[...]**

**[save loaded]**

I woke up in the hospital bed again, getting the message about my concussion being healed once again. Redoes are back. That is at least one problem solved.

"How long was I out for?" I asked, more to myself than anything, but I wasn't alone in the room so it would be nice to know.

"4 hours and 18 minutes," Bucky said with his monotone soldier voice.

I sighed, but forced myself to smile regardless of my feelings.

"Thanks, are you doing alright?"

"I am... operational."

I gave a snort before remembering that Bucky wasn't trying to be funny.

"So you didn't get hurt during... all of that? Or are you just all healed up now."

"There was no damage done that isn't healed now," Bucky said, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You aren't in any pain?"

"Are you?" he asked back, and for a moment it felt like old times.

Another tick in the 'not as bad as it was before' box.

"I'm in a hospital bed with a sling on and all hooked up. It doesn't look like anyone has dealt with your arm and... there are live wires!" I focused on instead.

Honestly, I thought Tony would have been all over the prosthetic by now.

"It's unpowered now," Bucky explained, though not really.

Since it's a neuroprosthetic the only power is to the major joints, and the few times I've taken a look at it, I was able to find at least ten _different_ power sources. Not sure if all of them were still active or if the people working on the arm just added another one when one failed. Either way, I find it hard to believe that it would just lose power after four-five hours. Even with a good 2/3 of it gone.

That arm was built to last.

Hopefully, that meant Tony did take a quick look while I was sleeping, first time or second time, but before I could ask again, Steve walked in.

"Hey Buck, I brought you some coffee and these croissant sandwiches that Barton said were good, but than Romanoff started complaining that the ones in France were better so... Oh, Lani you're awake."

I gave Steve a small wave with my uninjured arm, trying not to laugh at the amount of food he was carrying. I didn't even know that Starbucks sold that much food without it being a catered event. Let alone after the alien invasion yesterday.

"Can I have a sandwich?"

I wasn't that hungry, but hospital food was always bad and even though this wasn't really a hospital, I have a feeling it would be the same. Might as well take it when I can.

"Of course, you want the cheese or... ham and cheese?"

"Ham and cheese please!" I said as Steve tossed me a wrapped croissant.

"Do you need any help opening that or..." Steve started to ask before I ripped the paper off with my teeth.

Steve gave Bucky a completely exasperated look before handing the rest of the sandwiches over, keeping a few for himself. Bucky was able to open the packets with one hand, the show-off, and Steve took a seat in a chair I was pretty sure wasn't there last time I woke up.

It was a nice moment of calm, but I knew it wasn't going to last long. There were just too many unknowns, too many things that I didn't know.

"So, what happens now?" I asked as soon as I swallowed the last bit of the buttery pastry.

"Now? Now you focus on healing up," Steve said with a patronizing smile.

Well, I'm sure he didn't mean for it to look like that. But it did.

"Have you guys figured out where the book could be?"

The smile faded, and after Steve looked to Bucky, he turned back to me looking serious.

"Ba- Clint and Natasha are looking into it. Stark, that is Tony, narrowed it down to a few locations using that guy's IP address?" Steve said, obviously just repeating that last part.

"Oh, that makes sense. The book would probably be in a place he frequented often, and if he ever sent stuff on his phone or laptop then you could ping it."

I guess.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what Stark figured. We don't want to draw too much attention to it, which is why I'm not going after it right now." Steve explained moments before the door opened again.

Tony looked a little disheveled standing in the doorway, not bothering to actually walk into the room.

"We need to talk. Now," Tony said, giving Bucky a hard look before walking out.

Bucky and Steve both gave me a look, before turning to each other.

"We'll be right back, Lani," Steve apparently answered for them, and Bucky followed him out of the room.

Then I was alone, with a feeling that I was missing something very important.

I was probably overthinking it, but I leaned over to turn the heart monitor off and slipped the IV out of my wrist.

"Miss. Lani, I would advise staying in bed," Jarvis said as I swung my legs out from under the covers.

"I'll just be a second. Please don't alert anyone," I asked the AI, and without waiting for a response, I slipped out of the room.

The halls were empty, and I thought about seeing if Jarvis would tell me where they went when I heard voices not too far from me.

"Oh, I am sorry, Captain, I just found out that he MURDERED MY PARENTS, so sorry if I'm a little angry about that!"

**[Quest: Mediator]**

**[Reconcile Tony Stark and James Barnes]**

**[Reward: continual resources by Stark Industries]**

**[Failure: James Barnes turned over to Shield]**

**[Timelimit: 10 minutes]**

**[ ] Accept**

**[ ] Decline**

Fuck.

It wasn't that I didn't know about this. Not sure you could be on the internet and not be aware of that plot point in civil war, but I thought I would have more time. Find some way to tell Tony without it being a complete shitstorm. Though it seems that Tony was able to find out on his own.

Tony has every right to be angry about that. Not right that he's blaming Bucky for something Hydra did, but emotions are running high. I just don't like the failure terms for the quest. Does that happen even if I decline the quest? Or is that just what happens if I mess things up or don't interfere?

Well at least I got my saving back. I can't let Bucky go to Shield.

**[X] Accept**

"Do you want us to leave?" I asked, apparating right into the middle of the conversation.

"What? No, I just..." Tony dragged his hand down his face and cursed.

"No one is going anywhere, Lani," Steve said, crossing his arms and making his position between Bucky and Tony even more apparent.

Bucky in turn was just frowning.

"I... don't want to overstay our welcome," I said, watching Tony who honestly just looked tired.

Sure, having his help is useful, but I don't want to push it. This is just one of those cases where all the options are bad, and you just have to choose the one that sucks the least. Which is Tony just letting us go free.

"I'm not kicking you out. Though you don't seem too surprised to hear your daddy dearest killed my parents."

"Stark!"

"That's cause I'm not," I said, carefully keeping my face blank. "Hydra made the winter soldier to be the best assassin ever. Sure I don't know how many people he killed, but that doesn't change the fact it's Hydra's fault. If you want justice or revenge then get it on Hydra and just let us go."

"She's right. Bucky already told you he doesn't remember that. You can't blame him for something he had no real control over."

"I realize that! Why do you think I wanted to talk instead of just turn him over to the FBI or CIA or some other government group? But I also can't pretend that everything is fine, Rogers!" Tony yelled, tossing his hands into the air in frustration.

I wasn't sure if my presence was making things better or worse, at least Tony seemed to look guilty whenever he caught sight of me. Perks of looking like an innocent child I guess.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Director Fury has entered the lobby."

That caused everyone to freeze in place.

"Furry?" I asked because did Tony call him before this talk?

"Fury, not Furry."

Yeah, I was hoping no one would catch my slight mispronunciation. It's hard to break 20 years of having a speech disability and it shows when I'm stressed. Of course my physical age helps hide that. And it has been getting better.

And now I'm thinking Fury dressed up as a Furry. Great.

"He's... like our boss," Steve continued to tell me off handedly, completely ignorant of my internal thoughts and keeping his eye on Tony.

"Of course that pirate wants to do this now. Fine. Guess I _will_ pretend everything is fine for a few hours," Tony grumbled before walking out.

"What is going on?" I asked, because I felt like I got whiplash from how quickly the conversation pivoted.

"We're introducing Bucky to Director Fury... don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to Bucky," Steve said before squatting down to my level, "even if I have to run away with the two of you in order to keep you both safe."

Ah. So that's what 'anything' means.

I ended up just nodding, because what could I say to that? There is a real good chance that running away is going to be our only 'good' option in a little bit, deciding on how Tony deals with this new information. And they think it's a good idea to let Fury know about Bucky? Okay, so maybe Fury is one of the good guys, but he also always stood out as one of those people who would do anything for the 'greater good'. Which is great for superhero movies but not so much when you want your most meaningful connection to this life not to die or worse.

"Can I come then?" At least then I'll know right away if the conversation is going south.

"No," three different voices rang out at once.

"Jarvis, make sure Lani doesn't leave her room until we come back," Tony added, still looking a little pissed, but less so than a few moments ago.

I threw up my hands (okay hand) up in frustration.

"Fine. Have fun with your super secret meeting."

"I'll be back," Bucky informed be once the three, with Tony staying far away from the other two pouting, assorted me back to the room.

Despite the serious atmosphere, I chuckled at the accidental terminator reference.

"Stop that. I'm mad at you, you don't get to be funny."

"Stark," Steve warned, and Tony just looked at him, mocking his pose.

"Rogers."

Bucky made sure I got into the bed before patting me on the head and walking past the two.

And I was alone again. At least until a nurse, different from the one before that I stabbed, came in to hook me back up.

I did make sure not to fall asleep. This whole day was two seconds away from being a complete failure and I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Is it bad that I was hoping it would be Fury and not Tony who will be the biggest problem?

* * *

**A/N:** This scene has been a long time coming and I'm... not super happy with it. Might just because I was working on it for so long. Also I planned on having the meeting with Fury in this chapter, but I wanted to post this weekend.

Thank you everyone who has favorited/followed this story. Between the two sites, there are over 1.6K people following this story. Also this chapter reached a new record for most reviews/comments per chapter with 47 reviews for this site and 63 total. I know it's probably because it's been over a month since the last update, but I think to think the last chapter was just that good ;)

Anyways, super duper thanks to _Haseo187, ErikatheStargazer, Falling Right Side-Up, _the guest named Fan, _ .Enadi,_ the guest named guest who thought this was so interesting (Thank you!), The guest on chapter 1 (One thing I love about the set up is that there is just so many ways it can go), _JustAnotherStarkFan, Bogdan Gavrila, Shalist _(times 4!), _PrincessMagic, thescripwelder, WPear, Joseph123, RavenclawGryffindor35, _the guest named Wildspark (yeah Bucky really gets the short end of the stick), _xXAnonymous01Xx, Finaste, _The guest named Fan who said this was freaking fabulous, _Kimchi759, BlackDove WhiteDove,_ The guest who said they are loving this sooooo much, _Lioness32, Eslynn,_ The guest named SunnySide (I have a very similar headcanon for Steve that the serum amplified EVERYTHING), _olliensam, FusedBump, CyberWolfWrites, Death Fury, Tomatotwinz,_ CrystalAris (times 2!),_ Zackman2K12, HuangBaiLian, Cboylan, Arkyong, edgelord69, nickarn22, bored411, Omega-66, Roxycall18, Rc Jackson, Goldenfightergirl, Blueowl, Isanxd, SpoonAer, Amir-015, seraphina987, Cinnybun, 125b, Miss A. Winchester, verycoolname, Apollimia, _and_ KEZZ 1_ for thanking the time to review. Even if I don't always respond, I do read every review. It's always the best motivator for writing.

Thank you again for reading and hope you all have a fantastic day/night!


	24. April fools Bonus chapter!

**A/N:** Sorry it's taking so long for the next chapter, but I wanted to write something cute and decided to give you a scene I had planned but never found a place to put it in the story.

* * *

"Thank fuck you're back!" Lani said as she stood from the doorway of their rundown motel room, which was the first sign was something was wrong.

Lani never waits for him outside of the room, and it was pouring down rain in the middle of winter. There was no reason for her to not be inside and yet there she was. He couldn't see or smell any blood on her, but that didn't mean much.

"Is our location compromised?" He asked, getting reading to put down the bags of groceries and get to the bike.

"No, I mean, kinda? But it's not Hydra just... come see for yourself."

He followed Lani inside and to where she kneeled on the ground beside the bed.

"Look I didn't mean to freak you out, but I have no idea what to do here." Lani whispered, waving a hand at the area under the bed.

Which, as he bent down to look, was occupied by a large white cat.

"You invited a cat inside?" He asked in disbelief.

Lani may try to pet every dog, cat, and occasional reptile they come across, but she knows better to try to keep one.

"She invited herself in, but I'm more worried about the kittens."

"The what?" He asked, but even then his eyes caught the movement of four other fuzzy shapes.

"Yeah, like, do we have to wash them or keep them warm? Their eyes aren't even open yet Buddy!"

"_What was I supposed to do? Leave him out in the snow? His eyes aren't even open yet!"_

"_Did your dumbass forget you're allergic to cats? What the hell Steve? We are not caring for a cat that makes you sicker than usual."_

He blinked and the memory (?) was gone. Lani was still staring at him like he knew all the answers to her questions. Which he didn't.

"Can't you google that?" He asked and watched in slight amusement as the realization reached Lani's face.

"Oh, I didn't think of that. The library is probably still open, right? Closes at 5 or something..." Lani said before she was done with a slight pop.

Leaving him alone with the cat and her babies. Him, the winter soldier. This was probably just as bad as an idea of him trying to take care of Lani. So he went to the cabinet of their little kitchen and pulled out one of the bowls provided to them for water. Then he used some of the chicken that he was planning on using for sandwiches for the mother cat.

They looked like stays, and the cat hissed when he left the food and water in front of the bed so he left them alone. He sorted the food in their backpacks, since Lani forgot hers in the need to do research, and started cleaning his weapons when the cat finally came out from under the bed.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as the cat ate the food and water before heading back under the bed. Thinking that would be the last of it, he was surprised when the cat came back out only moments later, this time carrying one of the kittens.

And dropping it at his feet.

The cat Meowed at him before heading back under the bed and doing the same thing.

When Lani came back 20 minutes later, all four kittens and the mother cat were making their home on top of his boats and he hadn't moved in the last ten.

"Okay, so there isn't much we need to do until they are four weeks old, but I did find the address of the animal shelter so... ohmygod."

Lani caught sight of the cats.

"Oh. My. God. They are so cute!" And with that, Lani dropped to the floor getting slowly closer until the mother cat hissed at her.

"Buddy are you secretly a cat whisper and never told me?"

"No. I didn't do anything."

"Huh, maybe they can sense that they would be safe with you," Lani said, and he felt a weight in his gut from that miss-truth.

He is the opposite of safe. Lani only thinks that because she doesn't know anything better. He is only starting to remember what being safe was like, and it's not this. It's not him.

"Where did you say the shelter was?" He said instead of revealing any of his thoughts.

There was no reason to ruin Lani's good mood after all.

That night Lani refused to sleep in order to keep watching the kittens. He hoped it was just the cause of childhood excitement and not because she didn't want to 'save' in case something bad happened to them. Come morning, they backed up and Lani found a box to put the kittens while he held the cat in his jacket.

Lani took a picture of it with her phone, making sure his face wasn't in the frame.

The animal shelter was small and only had one worker at the counter.

"Hi there! We found some stray cats in our motel room last night, or I guess one stray cat and her newborn kittens." Lani explained as she heaved the box over her head to place on the counter.

He also removed the mother cat from his jacket who was only now starting to act up. Probably from removing her from the warmth.

Two more workers soon came out to take the kittens and give them check-ups, and the mother cat once she stopped trying to scratch them.

"Before you leave, do you have any names for them?"

"We can name them?" Lani asked in shock.

"If you want. Most of the time they are given new names once they're adopted, but we like giving them secret names."

Lani for some reason looked to him, but apparently got what she was after and turned back to the worker with a smile.

"Okay, So for the kitten with the black ears I was thinking Aristotle, then keeping the greek theme maybe Cassandra for the light brown one? Well, I don't know any of their genders so maybe a genderneutral name like Noodle."

"Noddle?" He had to ask and Lani just gave him a huge grin.

"Noodle is a very good name." The worker said, so it must just be him who thought it was a silly name.

"Then, Taco, but spelled T-A-K-K-O, for the one with the one grey foot. And the last kitten can be called Kitten." Lani finished, and the Worker wrote the names down with a smile.

"What about the momma cat?"

"Oh, uh, do you want to give her a name?" Lani asked him.

First thought was Steve, the name he keeps dreaming about, but that wasn't a great name for a female cat. Honestly thinking of the white cat just made him think how well she would be camouflaged in the snow.

"Alpine." He ended up saying.

Lani blinked a few times before exclaiming, "Wait, that's actually a good name. You're not meant to give good names."

"I think all your name choices were good. You sure you don't want to adopt any of them?" The worker asked again, and he hated how sad Lani looked.

"We can't right now. Maybe later." He said even though he doesn't think later would be any time soon.

Later would have to be when Hydra stops hunting him down. That was unlikely to ever happen.

"Well, it was still kind of you two to make sure they got here safe. You'll be surprised how many people will turn a blind eye to this kind of stuff, but I like to think more people would be willing to help in the end."

With that last remark, they left with Lani waving goodbye to the cats.

Then they went to the next town.

* * *

**A/N**: This is just a little something I wrote after seeing a few pictures of comic Bucky with his cat Alpine. I hope everyone is doing well in this pandemic we are in.

I'll do my full thank yous once I have the next chapter finished, but I do want you all to know how much I appreciate all the reviews and follows _and_ favorites. Every time I look at the stats I'm in shock about how many people read this. I am half thinking of starting a marvel/mcu fic writer discord since I'm in something similar for other fandoms and it's a great place to make friends. If enough of you would be interested I would include the server for the next chapter.

Until then, hope you all have a good day/night!


	25. In the end it doesn't even matter

**A/N:** I'm happy so many people enjoyed my April fools prank, it really motivated me into finally finishing this chapter. Thank you Emerald2211 and BlueOwl for helping me with this chapter.

* * *

Steve wasn't going to lie, hearing that his best friend was personally responsible for the death of Howard and his wife was shocking. He knew what it meant that Hydra forced Bucky to be their personal assassin, but it was very different to know that Bucky killed one of their friends from before. Was forced to murder.

Bucky was closer to Howard than Steve was. Not at first, but after Bucky talked to him about getting a custom made uniform along with some other member of their group, it felt like whenever they were stationed in the same place as the scientist, Bucky would be there. It shouldn't have been too surprising. Bucky always loved science fiction stories and been somewhat obsessed with the man even before the flying car fresco. Howard even made Bucky a special sniper rifle without being asked, so it wasn't like their friendship was one sided.

Steve was almost happy that Bucky couldn't remember Howard right now because it would have destroyed the old Bucky if he found out he was anyway responsible for Howard's death. Now Bucky just looked confused and Steve wanted nothing more than to ask what he is thinking, how he is doing, but they have some damage control to do.

It made Steve wonder if Hydra assassinated Howard and his wife just as a show of how much they controlled Bucky. Some sick power play. Sounds like something they would do, but in the end it doesn't really matter.

Doesn't change the fact that this might cause Tony Stark from being one of their few allies to another enemy. Steve wants to believe Stark will do the right thing in the end, but he looked like he was getting ready to punch Bucky in the face until Lani literally popped into their conversation.

And now they are about to tell Fury about Bucky. That seemed like a reasonable idea a few hours ago, but now Steve just kept looking at Stark.

When they walked into the conference room, a different one from that morning, the director of Shield was already there along with Natasha, Barton, and Banner. No one looked happy to be there, but Fury was on a whole another level.

"Does anyone feel like explaining why I had to cover your collective asses today? And who the hell is that?" Fury asked, somehow glaring more effectively with the one eye of his than most people Steve have met.

"You heard the man, Cap," Tony said nonchalantly as he dropped down in one of the chairs, effortlessly putting all the blame on him.

Which, if that was the only pettiness Stark was going to show during the meeting, Steve can deal with it.

"This is Sergeant James Barnes. He's also the reason we know about Hydra." Steve explained right off the bat.

"Sergeant Barnes? Like your friend from the war?" Fury asked, highly suspicious, but before Steve could explain, Stark opened his mouth.

"The very same Bucky bear, who also just so happened to be Hydra's personal attack dog up until a few years ago. Too bad it wasn't any sooner."

Steve glared at Stark who was still wearing a fake calm expression.

"What happened a few years ago?" Fury asked, evidently ignoring Stark's comments for now.

"Broke out of one of their bases and stayed in hiding until recently," Bucky of all people answered, something that was good for their cover story, but also Steve was now looking at him and wondering if he was back to normal.

Or whatever counted as normal for Bucky in this new century.

"And you just happened to be in New York yesterday?"

"I 'just happened' to get a tip off that Steve was alive and wanted to confirm that for myself," Bucky responded with a look that was a carbon copy of the one he would give Colonel Phillips when Steve needed help convincing the man to let the Commander on a mission.

Steve knew he needed to focus on explaining the situation, but he was shocked by how Bucky was acting. It was completely different from the blank expression he was wearing one moment before.

"You were also the unknown fighter during the invasion," Fury realized before turning his attention away from Bucky. "Why wasn't this explained before?"

"Bucky was worried about Hydra tracking him down and I wasn't willing to trust Shield," Steve said, which was as truthful as he was willing to be about this.

"And what happened earlier today?"

"Hydra found Bucky and we found them." Steve wasn't sure what to think about the hard look Fury was giving, but he wanted to hope it wasn't doubt in their story.

Steve has been told he was a lousy liar (usually by Bucky), but this was more omitting parts of the truth than lying: explaining to Director Fury what happened, while purposely being vague about the parts where Lani was involved. Bucky added his side to the story here and there, still acting like his old self which Steve took as a good sign.

Lani did mention she thought the trigger word thing they used on him was temporary.

"You should have told me all this before, but I understand why you didn't. Romanova, you think we can trust Barnes on this?" Fury asked, and Steve was momentarily shocked that out of everyone he would ask her.

"He proved himself willing to fight them and so far the information he gave is viable."

"Fine. We can't be too picky about this. From now on, if you want to talk about Hydra talk to Agent Hill. It'll be too suspicious if you're always going to me, and I need the Avengers to lay low in the public eye for a while. People are starting to think you're going rogue—"

"Going rogue? People should be worried that Hydra is still around!" Steve tried very hard not to yell, but it was close.

"And where would that bring us? A bunch of civilians panicking is not what we need after what happened yesterday." Fury glared at Steve as if trying to challenge him.

And did Steve want nothing more than to rise to the challenge, but he knew that would cause more problems.

"Now if I could continue, it would be best to have Barnes somewhere safe. There's a safe house where—"

"Okay, now I'm going to have to interrupt here. The last thing we need is the murder bot back with Hydra, and until we know what club jackets everyone is wearing, that includes Shield. Barnes will be safer in my tower for now unless you can tell us for sure that no one else in Shield knows about this safe house," Tony announced, still looking nonchalance even with the hardened look in his eyes.

Fury was silent for a moment before saying, "You do realize doing that puts all your employees here at risk, right?"

"Oh I know, but it's still the least shity option."

After that, the conversation was more or less done. Natasha and Clint remained behind, but the rest were free to leave with only another warning for no repeated events.

Banner rushed out in a hurry, but Steve hoped it was due to anxiety rather than anything wrong. Or maybe the high tensions were making it hard to keep control of the Hulk. Steve wasn't sure how the always angry mentality works.

Before Tony could take off as well, Steve held out his hand.

"Thanks, Stark. For letting Bucky stay. It means a lot to me."

"Don't get it confused, Cap; I'm not doing this for you or him."

Then Tony was off to who knows where. Bucky was still standing next to him, but as soon as Steve looked over he started walking. Probably to go check on Lani.

"Bucky wait a second," Steve said, grabbing his wrist.

Bucky froze, staring at his hand before Steve was able to remove it. It was suddenly like they were back during that first few weeks after Steve got everyone out of Azzano and Bucky would flinck whenever Steve touched him. Maybe not so bad, but Steve could still recognize that flash of panic in Bucky's eyes for just a brief moment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean... I just wanted to ask if you're ok before we get back with Lani."

"I'm operational." Bucky said in a monotone voice, but the look he was giving Steve was everything but monotone.

It was the 'you really ask me that? Have you looked in a goddamn mirror lately?' look that Steve was all too familiar with. Which was why Steve was more confused with what Bucky acural said.

"I'm not wondering if you're mission ready Buck, I just want to know how you are. Back with Fury you were... You were acting like your old self." Steve admitted.

"I was just acting in a way that would make it easier for the mission to succeed."

"The mission? You mean getting Director Furry to believe our story?" Steve asked and Bucky gave a single nod.

It felt like his heart fell to his stomach. Bucky was just acting that whole time. Here Steve was thinking that he was starting to remember things and it was just...

"Right. Thanks for doing that Bucky. It... helped a lot." Steve forced himself to say, even giving a smile that felt fake.

From the raised brow, Bucky probably could tell it was fake too, but didn't say anything. It wasn't Bucky fault that Steve got his hopes up.

* * *

I was sitting in the bed for only a few minutes wondering if I should just try sneaking my way into the meeting when I got a notification.

**[Quest Updated: Mediator]**

**[Finished]**

I froze for a second after reading that. That was... good right? If I failed, it would tell me like when Feliks...

Yeah I was not going to think about that right now. Personal guilt needs to take a backseat until Hydra isn't right outside. Which is what I've been doing for the past few years now but still! Once Hydra is gone for good I'll ask Bucky to take me to therapy or something.

Still...

"Hey Jarvis? If I were to ask what is going on in that meeting would you even be able to tell me?" I asked, looking at the ceiling even though his (their?) cameras wouldn't be there.

Probably.

It took a moment for Jarvis to respond, almost like he was thinking about his response. Or maybe he was doing it to make me think he was thinking about how to respond.

"Unfortunately you do not have the required credentials for me to inform you of the details of the meeting, however, if you ask me some worries you have I can do my best to answer them, Miss. Lani."

That sounded like a loophole. I still just wanted to go to the meeting myself, but now that I'm like 90% sure Bucky is no longer in danger of getting arrested by Shieldra, I guess I could talk to Jarvis more. Who am I kidding, I've been waiting to talk to Jarvis this whole time. Personally the whole AI thing might be cooler than the superhero thing, if only because I know how far my old universe was from getting true AI instead of some impressive machine Learning.

"Um, okay," I started out like a champ.

But I should really figure out what is going to be happening in the near future before asking Jarvis some personal questions like if he has anything similar to emotions or considers himself a person.

"Is Tony still mad? Wait, that's a dumb question, is he still..." I trailed off.

Is he still what? Going to rat Bucky out to Shield? Going to wash his hands of this mess, which is something I can't fault him for.

"Sir has made it clear that you and Sergeant Barnes are welcome here for the indeterminate future."

"Well, yeah he said that but that was over ten minutes ago. A lot can change in that amount of time."

"In that case, as of two minutes ago, Sir told Director Fury that Sergeant Barnes is to remain here."

"Oh," I said because, that made sense.

Matches the time the quest was finished with Tony telling Fury that Bucky is remaining at the tower. Also that is like the opposite of giving Bucky away to Shield.

Right. That was one issue solved. For now.

"Is it okay if I ask you some personal questions? And you can totally say no if now's not a good time or if you don't want to."

"Maybe you should ask the questions first then I will decide if I can answer them," Jarvis said in his smooth British voice.

I always wondered how close that was to the OG Jarvis that was Tony's buttler. But that's not a question I could ask.

"Right, okay. So, I guess I'm just curious how close your artificial intelligence is to human intelligence. Or maybe not intelligence per say but, personhood?"

"Are you wondering how 'Human' I am Miss. Lani?" And it might have just been me, but Jarvis sounded amused.

"...maybe, though I didn't want to be so human centric?" I said with a half shrug, still mindful of my arm in the sling.

"That might be more due to the limitation of language, but to answer your question, I am self aware. While I do not have the hormones and neurotransmitter to simulate emotions like you, I do consider myself able to feel. For example, I experienced frustration at the fact you were able to get past most of my firewalls to give sir that message."

"Your firewalls? Oh, sorry about that," I said awkwardly.

Tony didn't seem too upset about me hacking. More worried about how I knew about the palladium poisoning. It did make sense that Tony would have Jarvis in charge of the digital security, and apparently he took his job seriously. Or Jarvis _is_ the digital security. Would that mean that I basically hacked Jarvis?

I really hope Jarvis isn't too pissed at me for doing that.

"There is no need to apologise, Miss. Lani. The fact that your note increased Sir's life expancity is more than enough for me," Jarvis said and I let out an audible sigh of relief.

"That's good to know, though I will try not to hack you again."

"You do not need to worry about that. You pointed out the few flaws in my system that has been fixed a while ago. I doubt if you were to try now you could succeed getting as far in."

I didn't doubt that since the only reason I was able to get through the first time was because I kept reloading whenever I failed. Wasn't fair to Jarvis that I had close to unlimited time to do that.

But...

"That sounds like a challenge?" I asked hesitantly, hoping that I wasn't misreading the situation.

"Indeed it does."

**[Relationship up]**

**[JARVIS correspondent 1]**

**[JARVIS is willing to help you with furthering your hacking skills]**

**[Quest Updated: relationship thing with JARVIS]**

**[Finished]**

**[Additional relationship perk found]**

**[JARVIS no longer has you listed as an active threat]**

Okay. That was a lot. I was hoping for friendship, but I guess I have to start somewhere, and that is pretty good place considering Jarvis had me on some kind of _threat_ list.

Maybe he was more pissed about me hacking then he let on.

Before I could ask, or even figure out if that was something I wanted to ask about, the door opened. Steve and Bucky were there, the former giving a strained smile that put me on edge.

"You're back," I still ended up saying in relief before following up with, "Is everything okay?"

I know Jarvis told me at least Tony didn't sell Bucky out, but that still leaves a lot of other options. I mean, why did they even have Bucky meet with Fury in the first place? They know Shield is compromised, and even though Fury is okay, the people he is in contact with might not be.

"Everything is fine, Lani," Steve said and I may not be the best at reading people, but I could tell that was a lie from a mile away.

"Yeah, cut the bullshit and please just tell me what's going on."

Steve looked shocked at my frustration, but luckily Bucky decided to tell me what had been happening.

"It was decided that revealing my presence as Bucky Barnes to the director of Shield was an explanation to why the Avengers infiltrated the Hydra base we were being held in while also keeping your existence hidden."

That was a lot.

Yeah, I could see why the Avengers attacking what most people thought was a bank could be iffy, and saying that Steve's bff was there was a good reason. I mean, that was probably the whole reason the Avengers attacked, because Steve wanted to find Bucky.

"But why didn't you tell him about me? Not that I really wanted you to, but I'm more worried about more people finding out that Bucky is here and I'm way less recognizable than the Winter Soldier."

"We decided telling Fury about you wasn't worth the risk," Steve said, and I had a feeling that wasn't just a royal we.

"Okay, not sure if I agree, but not like there is much I can do about it now." And even as I said that, Bucky gave me a warning look.

Interesting. Does he still know I can reload even though he doesn't really remember me?

"Don't worry, things might not be... fine right now, but you two don't have to do this alone. We're going to help you both and get rid of Hydra once and for all."

"Yeah, okay," I said because... what else could I say to that?

If anyone can defeat the monsterous Nazi plague that is Hydra, it would be Captain America. Even if only because of comic logic, which who knows, maybe that does work in this universe.

"I have a deck of cards if you want to play, or Bucky and I can play while you rest." Steve ended up suggesting after a long pause in the conversation.

I was a little tired, but there was no way I was going to sleep just yet. I needed to see if anything goes to hell in the next few hours because I need to feel safe about overwriting my save.

"What game?"

"Do people still play crazy eights in the future?" Steve asked while pulling out an unopened deck of 52 cards.

"Most people play uno, but that's pretty much the same game only that when you have one card left in your hand you have to say uno before anyone else or you pick up the discard pile."

"That doesn't sound too hard, you up for that, Bucky?"

Turns out, it was kinda hard because unlike with uno which had the card tell you that they do, every person has their own house rules with crazy eights. Like I was taught that 2 skip your turn, 3 you skip your turn and have to draw a card, and if you don't have a card to play you have to keep drawing until you find one. Either Steve learned other rules or the game has changed a lot more than I thought in the 70 odd years.

"You can't play two 3's in a row!"

"What? Of course you can."

"No you can't, Bucky back me up here," Steve pleaded, but Bucky just placed his card down.

Which was another 3. I started laughing at Steve's yells of frustration even though I was the one who had to pick up an extra card.

It was totally worth it.

* * *

**A/N:** Still not totally happy with that first scene, but some times you just have to move on.

Thank you everyone who has followed and favorited this story. Last time I checked there was over 2K people following on this site and ao3 which is a lot of people. And the reviews! We're getting close to 1000 total reviews and comments. It is seriously amazing how many people like this self indulgent story I'm writing. Also, since I didn't do it for the bonus chapter, I have to thank all the reviewers for two chapters (okay more like 1.5 chapters if I did it by length).

So Thank you so much _Deyalep, KingCat48, Rosiekay, Rezan, _The guest called TactfuLizard (if anyone drew a picture of Bucky with a bunch of kittens sleeping on his feet I think I would die), _Inu-Angel Z_ (times 2!),_ Haydoge, Omega-66_ (times 2!),_ Hearteyesmf, Roxycall18_ (times 2!),_ RavenGryffindor35_ (times 2!),_ verycoolname_ (times 2!),_ Blueowl, KEZZ 1, seraphina987,_ _Jdh2 _(times 2!),_ blacklily725 (_times 2!), _Steven Bentiss_ (times 3!), the two(?) guest on chapter 2 who commented about Lani being born in a world were SCP existed (So this is what game be the idea of doing an April bonus chapter and I was going to write an AU thing, but my mind exploded whenever I thought about that), _Emolover1792,_ ThatOneGuest (with animals I feel like there is a difference between communication and having a real language, so you might be able to learn to speak with wales/dolphins but not dogs), _Eyolf, pinkiemillie, _Guest g (Thanks for your supportive review), _Bisexuwhale, andibella, curry-llama, leeny Glen, Altria-Aty_ (times 3!), the guest reviewer who must have been looking for a more traditional (?) gamer fic, _Lady Kaiki,_ The guest who wondered if it was bad luck to kill black widow and spicy (I would say yes ;) ), Guest who said this storyline was amazing (sorry for the long wait), _moonnightcat, Aquilapalla129, Ahliyn, KingCat48_ (who left 8 reviews!), _PrincessMagic, __Mitsuo the Universe jumper,_ _Secret618, _SunnySides (I hope this chapter answers your questions from last time), _JularaVon, Death Fury_ (I might have thanked you already by name), _bored411, Rc Jackson, In Pursuit of Magic, CrystalAris, CyberWolfWrites, I.D's Fantasy, Fantasia Komix, HuangBaiLian, Azaira, Arkyong, doctordan123, Adagio521, _the guest who caught my poet's not poems mistake, _Cboylan, BlackDove WhiteDove, _and last but not least _zackman2k12_.

See that wall of text? That is a lot of reviews and I love each and everyone of them (okay maybe not the ones who get mad at this not being like other gamer fics but still). I hope everyone is doing okay right now and feel free to give me any light heart ideas. There will be some avenger bonding coming up before the next major plot point so I won't mind squeezing some of your ideas in.

Hope you all have a good night/day!


	26. Can't be an experimentalist without

**A/N:** Can't be an experimentalist without a little explosions is the full title but fanfic wouldn't let me. Fun fact, that title comes from my experimental physics professor. Thank you once again Emerald2211 and BlueOwl for helping me edit this chapter.

* * *

Bruce was about two seconds from getting the hell out of dodge. He's turned into the other guy more times this week than in the past three years and things weren't getting better.

Sure, he figured Shield was fishy when Steve Roger found some old Nazi weapons they were using, but to find out that, best case scenario, some of the top members of Shield and the director before Fury were active members was a whole nother ball park. Bruce only agreed to track down the gamma signature on the tesseract. The superhero thing was equal parts guilt of the messes he made in the past and the thought that maybe he could help as the other guy for once. That maybe, just maybe, he wasn't always one slip up from hurting people.

Now there was an amnesic international assassin and his daughter (Bruce was pretty sure they weren't blood related, but that wasn't the issue here) and Bruce really shouldn't be around children right now. He should be meditating in the hulk cage, but instead he's in the lab that Tony said he could use last night.

They had the scepter contained so that no energy signals could be detected outside of this lab. Bruce and Tony tested it thoroughly that first night, and in the almost 20 hours that has passed since then, it hasn't changed. Thor did tell them before leaving that he doesn't know where Loki got the specter, but that it seemed connected to the tesseract in some way. Bruce would have prefered if Thor could have just taken both alien artifacts, but no one wanted Loki on the same planet as the scepter again.

Compared to the reading they had on the helicarrier, the scepter was putting off a few orders of magnitude less gamma rays. Something closer to the scale the joint dark energy mission facility was measuring for the tesseract before Loki got involved. That at least agrees with Thor's theory that the tesseract and scepter are connected, or at the very least able to increase the power output when nearby.

Bruce still didn't know why that would happen. You can't just create energy. It has to come from somewhere. There has to be some kind of resonance that improves the power usage or something.

Not that Bruce can really test that hypothesis since that would require having both the tesseract and scepter, which is just a terrible idea. Right now the best they can do is study the scepter while also making sure science nazi's straight out of the history books don't try to get it. Or any other group that might think mind control is a good idea.

"Bruce! How is my favorite green giant doing!" was the only warning he got before Tony Stark stormed into the lab.

A look to the clock on the monitor showed not even a full hour had passed since their meeting. A meeting that was getting close to helicopter levels of tension, and that was when there was an uncontained alien artifact influencing their minds with _magic_.

"Is everything alright?" He had to ask because Tony could be here for a number of different reasons.

"Everything is just fine. Itty bitty Spider and Katniss are off on their treasure hunt, and I needed a science break from all the Hydra horror files," Tony said in a way that made it pretty clear that things were not okay, but Bruce isn't sure they're close enough that if he was to ask Tony would even answer honestly.

Nor does Bruce want to deal with that right now. There is a lot going on and if Tony wants to do some science then that is fine.

"It hasn't done much since Thor went home," Bruce explained even as Tony took a look at some of the past and present readings.

"So are we thinking this is the baseline?"

Tony was pointing at, or through since at some point he transferred the graphs to a holograph that apparently are in all his lab tables. It was just the keV vs seconds graph for the last ten minutes, or more like last 8 minutes since it was still collecting data.

"From the other runs I've done, it's looking like it. Though I don't think the other trials were quite this scattered," Bruce said as he took a closer look at the new set.

Scattered wasn't the right word. The reading naturally fluctuated, but the peaks happening were new.

"Jarvis, you noticed anything like this happening before?"

"A few cases from yesterday, sir," Tony's artificial assistant said while the data set in question was shown.

Sure enough, same high peaks even though the baseline was higher.

"Might be an equipment issue? A voltage surge perhaps?" Bruce suggested because that was starting to look like a pattern.

"No, it's not any issue with the equipment. Pull up the video logs for the corresponding timestamps for these spikes, J."

At least 100 videos popped up on the screen and started playing, thankfully without the audio. Most of them were with Tony and Bruce from last night, but also from when Tony came into the lab and a few where Bruce was just muttering his thoughts out loud.

"Wait, is it reacting to us talking?" Tony seemed to realize at the same time Bruce did.

"Every peak of over 102 keV corresponds to someone talking out loud while in the lab," Jarvis told them, which just couldn't be correct.

"Every one?"

"That is correct, Dr. Banner."

"Great. So either it can gain power from soundwaves or it's responding to us talking somehow."

A short silence fell after that, as if they both decided to test this insane hypothesis. Sure enough, as soon as they stopped talking, the spikes from the current data set started to stop. It wasn't instantaneous, but there was a noticeable cut off.

"And we still don't know what the glowy bit is made out of?"

The spikes came back.

"My scans have been unable to analyze it properly, likely due to the alien nature."

"Think it would be a good idea to get a sample of it and stick it in a mass spectrometer?" Tony asked even though his eyes were still glued to the graph.

"I don't even know if we can cut it without having it explode."

"You can't be an experimentalist without some explosions. Come on, I'll even be quiet for the next twenty minutes," Tony said like his silence was a selling point and not something they needed to test.

"I'm not going to talk for twenty minutes straight."

"I can do that too. I'm a man of many talents."

"I'll need to check on Lani as well. I wasn't planning on spending the rest of the day in here," Bruce told Tony before they made any more plans.

"Right, you should check on the kid. She was... up and about right before the meeting, though I made sure a nurse got her IV back in."

"Please tell me she didn't do anything strenuous this time."

"No pole vaulting over beds," Tony said, though that tight look he was wearing before was back.

Obviously whatever happened was somewhat related to Lani, or related to why she was out of bed. Might be as simple as she tried leaving again and Tony got upset.

"I'm going to make sure she didn't pull out any stitches; don't blow anything up while I'm gone. Actually, maybe you should do all your exploding while I'm gone. I'm not..."

"Brucie, don't tell me you get a case of the greens around explosions," Tony said, looking gleeful at the idea.

If it wasn't for the fact Tony has been acting like this since literally the moment they met, Bruce would have been worried he got brain damage from his few moments in deep space.

"No, but I also don't like pushing my luck around sensitive lab equipment."

"That's fair. I'll have Jarvis get you if anything interesting happens."

Bruce left, hoping that nothing interesting happens. There has been more than enough "interesting" happening lately.

* * *

**[Game saved]**

**[HP at 50]**

**[SP at max]**

**[Status condition: bullet wound (4/11)]**

I woke up to the increasingly familiar sight of Bucky sitting in the chair next to me. There was no one else, which was a little strange considering there was still daylight outside, but everyone else is probably busy.

"What time is it?"

"The time is 3:12 pm. You were asleep for five hours and twenty nine minutes, Miss. Lani," Jarvis told me before Bucky could.

It seems to get a round of healing done, I need to sleep for more than four hours. Which is a little strange when I think about it since I need more then four hours of sleep a night to functionally as a normal human being, but sleeping more doesn't let my body heal any faster. If I want to heal more I have to wake up, and go back to sleep a few hours later.

Which is what I've been testing these past two days since no one is letting me leave the room. Okay, it was more like last night and this morning, but still it's been a full 48 hours and I've healed 4 out of 11 what I first assumed were days.

Which means I could easily heal 4 units a day if I set an alarm for four hours at a time, assuming I fall right to sleep which doesn't always happen.

Eh. That sounds way too structured for me.

"Please tell me you haven't just been watching me sleep for the past 5 hours."

"Steve was here for most of the time. He gave me this book to read," Bucky said, showing off the cover of 'The Martian' to me.

"Oh, that's a pretty good book, too many potatoes for me to get into it, but I heard it was good."

I heard the _movie_ was good, but that wasn't out yet considering the book was released not too long ago. I probably need to be more worried about not accidentally telling future knowledge to people now that I'm around not just Bucky.

"Potatoes," Bucky repeated in the most deadpan voice ever, giving me his full attention and looking mildly confused.

"Yeah, I don't like potatoes. I don't care for the texture, and they can grow in a cabinet with no sunlight or soil. That's weird. They're probably aliens and I'm not putting that in my mouth."

Bucky just stared at me looking more confused, which isn't too surprising since we only talked about this once when Bucky wondered why I didn't want any fries at a burger joint. Potato chips were fine, but they just tasted like crispy and whatever seasoning covering them, so I don't think they count as potatoes. Me not liking french fries seems to shock more people since what kid doesn't like fries?

**[James Barnes family partially found]**

**[relationship change]**

**[James Barnes minion 10 is now James Barnes Family 6]**

**[Level 6: He'll be able to put an REDACTED to shame with his worries about you.]**

"Potatoes are good for you. It's important to eat your veggies, Lani," Bucky said, still looking mildly confused.

Fuck. I forgot about the whole minion thing. I was more worried about the trigger word and the fact that I used them too than the whole thing that Bucky was following my lead unwillingly. I was more worried that he didn't remember _me_ then about that.

How much of me thinking Bucky was better was just because he was figuring out what I wanted him to act like because he thought I was a handler?

"Lani? It's fine you don't like potatoes, that was just something that... my mother used to tell me all the time," Bucky was right next to me, worry replacing that confusion that was just on his face.

"Your mother?" I asked while trying desperately to get a hold of myself.

The relationship just changed. So even if that was happening for the past few days, it's NOT happening now. Me feeling guilty about it isn't going to make anything better.

"I just remembered that. I didn't want to eat my carrots and..."

"You want to write this down right now?" I asked since that's how it would go up until last week.

But instead, Bucky gave me a look.

"Lani, we left all that back on the bike."

Oh.

"Well, maybe it's still there? I could take us there real quick and check."

"No."

"But..."

"No."

With that, I just silently stared at Bucky hoping that he'll cave. We parked the bike in an out of sight location. There was still a chance that no one came across it and striped the bike for parts while stealing our stuff. Maybe not a great chance, but I think we both are in need of some good luck.

Though I also couldn't feel too annoyed with Bucky. Him arguing with me like this just proves that the effect of the trigger word is only short term. We still need to make sure it doesn't happen again, but I'm not sure what to do about that besides get in contact with Wakanda. Which isn't something we can do right now.

The door opened and for a brief second, I thought it was Tony. I haven't seen him since the whole 'You murdered my parents' thing happened, and I get it. Having Tony and Bucky in the same room is just a bad idea, and I am really grateful that Tony is letting us stay in his tower. Would be better if I could tell him that in person instead of through Jarvis, but Bucky is with me most of the day. It makes sense that he won't want to see me and it's fine.

I haven't seen Natasha or Clint since the day after the battle of New York either. Though they _are_ both looking for the book.

"Hey, how are you feeling, Lani? You just woke up from your nap?" Bruce asked with a small smile.

"Pretty good, and yes."

And I was feeling pretty good. First time I woke up with only a dull pain in my shoulder.

"How's the pain?"

"Okay, I mean, I can feel it but it's not that bad," I said which caused Bruce to give me a look I was starting to get familiar with.

It's the 'you are way too young to have such a high pain tolerance' look. Or at least that's what I'm assuming it means.

"You shouldn't be able to feel anything, but I think your shoulder is healed enough we can switch to oral painkillers."

Bruce took off the medical dressing, and it looked noticeably better than yesterday.

"This is healing up very nicely, Lani."

"Like how nicely?" I had to ask.

I knew that it will take me 11 rests to heal completely, but I don't really know how much a rest accelerates my healing. Just from how much the wound has healed I would say on somewhere week timeline.

"Look more like a two month old gunshot then three days, we should be good to start some physical therapy today. Though considering it hasn't been long enough for any muscle degradation, that will be on a shorter time scale as well as you being younger."

"So do you think it will leave a scar?"

Bruce stopped looking at my shoulder to look at me head on.

"There is still a chance," He told me, taking a look to Bucky before looking back to me.

"Cool. That will be a fun conversation starter in the future."

Bruce gave me a quick smile before...

**[Relationship up]**

**[Bruce Banner friendship 1]**

**[Bruce is no longer worried about making you cry]**

**[Relationship up]**

**[The Hulk ally 1]**

**[The Hulk will respond positively to your presence] **

...finishing up redressing my shoulder.

Wait, was Bruce worried that I was going to burst into tears at the thought of having a scar or is he just one of those people who hates nothing more than a crying kid. Might be more that he's worried a crying kid might stress him out enough to hulk out if he was already having a bad day.

Also, I didn't realize that Bruce and Hulk would have separate relationships. I thought it was just some very stereotypical multiple personalities only with super powers tagged on. It might still be like that, but who knows. This is another universe after all.

"Now Lani, I want you to move your shoulder, very slowly, in a circle. If you feel any more pain, even a small amount, I want you to freeze. You got all of that?"

"Yep," I said, refocusing my thoughts on the present.

It felt weird but there was no pain, and Bruce seemed happy about that. Guess the bones are healing correctly.

"Okay, usually at this point of healing we would do another x-ray, but I want to wait a little longer since we don't know if you advance healing works with that type of cell damage. For now you should be good to get out of bed, but you have to keep your arm in the sling and only move it when I'm around to help you through the exercises."

"Does that mean I can finally leave this room without getting yelled at?"

"No one was yelling at you," Bucky had to chime in, which I'm glad he did because the man was near pouting.

"Okay, staring me down with the 'I'm very disappointed in you' looks. Seriously, you and Steve have an uncanny ability with that."

"Apologies for interrupting, but Sir wishes me to let Miss. Lani and Sergeant Barnes know that the 82nd floor is still open for their use," Jarvis announced to the room.

Was Jarvis just waiting for a relevant moment to tell us that, or was Tony watching us right now.

"Right, you should be okay to head up there. Still, make sure you rest," Bruce said, looking to Bucky at the last bit who in turn nodded.

"Jarvis, can you let Tony know we really appreciate all his help?" I asked even if Tony was being a creeper.

"Certainly."

There was a moment of silence before Bruce asked, "I'll step out so you can get dressed."

I blinked a few times before raising a brow.

"With what? Pretty sure my old clothes are bloody as hell and I only see hospital gowns here."

Okay, they weren't really hospital gowns, but more like long t-shirts, which was ridiculously large on me, but it was still not normal clothes. All the more reason why Bucky and I should just go check to see if our bags are still around. We had spare clothes in there.

"Sir has filled the room you sleep in last with clothes roughly your size."

"Tony bought me clothes?" I asked because, what?

Why would he do that?

"Miss Potts was the one who picked them out once Sir brought it to her attention," Jarvis explained, though that only explained parts of it.

"He didn't get you new clothes did he?" I asked Bucky because now that I noticed, he wasn't wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

Even had a sleeve half pinned up covering what remained of his metal arm.

"Steve gave me this."

Which still doesn't explain things since all of Steve's shirts are two sizes too small and he's close to the same size as bucky when you include the arm. Did Steve go shopping somewhere between yesterday and this morning or does he own normal sized shirts and elects not to wear them.

"Right. I wanted to get out of here, like yesterday, so let's go," I said, jumping out of the bed.

"You still need to take it easy, Lani," Bruce said as he looked from me to Bucky again.

Wait. I think this is the first time he gave me a check up without Steve with Bucky. Okay, now some of the looks he was giving Bucky makes a little more sense. Probably more than a little worried about being along with an infamous assassin who is just now starting to get his mind back.

Even if that wasn't what Bruce was thinking, the ride up was awkwardly quiet. At least it didn't take too long.

"I'll go figure out your new medication regimen while you go change. You should be good to take a shower as well, just make sure you don't get the bandages wet."

"I guess it has been a few days since I last bathed. Should I just remove them or just, stick my arm out of the stall?" I asked moments before Bruce handed a plastic sleeve.

"I was planning on doing this in the medical shower, but I feel like you would like the ones up here better," was Bruce's explanation.

"Oh, okay, thanks."

It was a little weird seeing the floor again, considering last time a good chunk of the Avengers were having breakfast before we left. Are they still rooming on this floor or was this just for guests?

Bucky didn't follow me as I went into the bedroom I slept in that one night. Opening the dresser that was empty now reveals some graphic-ts and pants. There were a few dresses as well, but I wasn't in the mood for that. Dresses are cute, but hard to move in.

Natasha could probably fight just as well in a dress, but that is a skill you learn through practice. Something I don't have nor that interested in putting effort into.

Well, I could use my runscript to practice, but still doesn't change the fact I don't want to. Also, I had enough on my mind right how without having to worry about acting normal with that in the background.

Showered and now with clean clothes on, I came back to the sight of Bruce talking to Bucky while pointing to an assortment of pill bottles.

"Do I really need all that?"

"There is still a high risk of infection, maybe not for you but that isn't something I want to risk."

I'm pretty sure if I got an infection it would heal within a rest or two, but I guess Bruce is right that I don't know that for sure. Still...

"Only for a few days," Bucky said, apparently now reading my thoughts.

Or I was just being very transparent on my face.

Probably that.

"Okay, you are the kinda-doctor here."

"I got a recommendation from licensed professionals for this. Make sure you don't do anything strenuous, and I'll check again tomorrow... or the next time you wake up."

I waved goodbye as Bruce got back into the elevator, leaving Bucky and myself alone.

"Want to see what other games are here?" I asked even as I headed to the case Tony showed off the other day.

"Holy shit, he has portal 2!"

* * *

**A/N:** I thought about writing about Lani and Bucky playing portal 2 (with later commentary from steve), but this chapter was getting long. If you guys want I can add it to the next chapter, or as a bonus next time I need to write about something soft.

Thank you to everyone who had favorited/followed this story. It has gotten to the point were numbers are meaningless besides "that is a lot of people". And special thanks to _Nightbloodwolf, I'minpain, Eslynn, _The guest named Ribbitfroggy (I still haven't figured out how much I want the x-men involved in this story. I like the idea of mutants but I haven't seen a lot of the movies. Most likely this is some AU where the x-men was a group in like the 80 but aren't around anymore for reason), _PrincessMagic_ (times 2!), _Amir-015, kittyrocute,_ The Guest Nkn who left a review on almost every chapter (omg thank you so much! I always mean to leave a review per chapter on active fics, but I have like a 40% success rate in doing that), _Death Fury, Chubby-Queen-Bitch,_ the guest LuciferRedeemed, _I.D's Fantasy, Drunken Hamster, Altiria-Aty, HuangBaiLian, Hearteyemf, Forestor, Omega-66, UltimateYaoiAddict, WhineyEmperor89, sguti392, Blueowl, Inu-Angel Z, Moonnightcat, AriettaRyuusaki, Rosiekay, _The guest named Anon (thank you), _KingCat48, Jdh2, KEZZ 1, bored411, Roxycall18, alfamega20000,_ and Tamakiiii for taking the time to leave a review.

Now I have a problem that is going to become an issue in the upcoming chapters. I keep flip flopping between keeping clint's mcu background and using a more comic verse back ground. I read in one of the comics clint bought an apartment building in Brooklyn and rents it out for free/dirty cheap to homeless teens and I just love that (and give me a reason to introduce kate bishop). Also comic clint had a dog named lucky and lani would be all over that dogo. Still figuring it out since I still find the secret family funny, but I'm also feeling bad keeping clint away from his family. Let me know if you have any thoughts about this. I'll probably do whatever is better story wise, but I like knowing what others think of the different versions of Clint.

Anyways, sorry for the long a/n, but I hope the chapter wasn't too bad and you all have a fantastic night/day!


	27. Weird Little Girl Club

**A/N:** I should have waited longer on publishing the last chapter and just had this portal section tagged onto the end, but now you just get a longer chapter. It might even be my longest chapter yet?

Anyways, thank you so much BlueOwl and Emerald2211 for helping me edit this chapter!

* * *

It wasn't bad coming up with a plan for eliminating Hydra with Agent Hill, but Steve had never been very good at patiently planning when he could just be going to the bases. Not that Steve can even do that at the moment. He didn't have a team, or at least not a team like the commandos.

Steve wasn't even sure if he wanted Bucky to come when it was time to start taking out Hydra. He'll ask, since no matter what Bucky decides, the choice to get back at the people who harmed him is his to make. While Steve selfishly wants Bucky back at his side, he also doesn't want to lose him again.

Not to mention it was looking like that this would be too much for just Steve and Bucky. It could take a while for Romanoff and Barton to find the book Lani warned them about, and that needed to be done first while Hydra is unaware the Avenger knows about them.

Steve personally thinks it's a little too late for that, since they broke Bucky and Lani out, but the others seem to think it's not a sure thing. As long as Hydra doesn't know _for sure_ that the Avengers now knows about Hydra, there is still merit in sticking to the shadows.

Personally Steve feels like this happened because Shield was letting too much stay in the shadows, but he'll hold his tongue for now.

Agent Hill was doing a good job of keeping Steve busy. Without knowing who in Shield can be trusted, the operation is remaining strictly with the Avengers, Hill, and Fury. Which right now means that Steve and Hill are the only ones who are actively making plans. Stark and Banner are making way with the information they got from the bank, which is helping cross reference the places that Bucky mentioned.

Steve thinks that maybe in a week he'll be ready to start raiding some of the hydra bases in the states, even if it has to be by himself.

"Captain Rogers, I don't think glaring at the screen is going to do much, unless you developed a way to kill Hydra with your eyes within the past hour."

"I feel like crazier things have happened," Steve said before remembering who he was talking to. "Sorry, I've never been very good with the planning stage."

"That's not what the history books would lead us to believe," Hill responded with a raised brow and an almost-smile.

"So I have been told," Steve let himself sigh before rubbing the frustration out of his eyes.

The future is turning out to be nothing like how Bucky would talk about when trying to ad-lib the sci fi books he read. Aliens were right, but everything else? Steve was just getting his feet on solid ground and now Hydra was back.

And Bucky.

Guiltily, Steve thought having to deal with Hydra again was worth it if it means Bucky being back.

"Captain, I mean this with the upmost respect, but your pouting is starting to get annoying and you need a break."

Steve looked back to see Hill had a very unimpressed expression on her face.

"I'm fine. This needs to get done and you shouldn't have to do it by yourself."

"There isn't much we can do until Romanoff and Barton are back. We both need a break. I do not want to see your face for at least three hours," Hill said, and Steve could tell she was being serious.

"Three hours?" Steve asked and when Hill didn't respond, he got up.

Steve went straight to the medical room that Lani was held up in even though he really should get some food. But Steve wanted to make sure she was still doing okay, and that was the most likely place Bucky to be.

Only he wasn't there.

Steve hardly had time to panic before Jarvis spoke up, "Captain Rogers, if you are wondering where Sargent Barnes and Miss Lani are then I am happy to inform you that they are in the living quarters on floor 82."

82\. That was where Tony had them all bunking since the high floors were too damaged from Loki.

Steve muttered thanks to the computer/AI/whatever-Stark-called-Jarvis before rushing to the stairs since it would be quicker than taking the elevator. He knew he was being ridiculous, but like every moment since seeing Bucky standing next to the Iron man suit, Steve couldn't get the image of Bucky falling out of his head.

It might have been 70 year ago, and Bucky doesn't even seem to remember it, but for Steve it has been less than a month. He needed to make sure that his best friend is still alright and not dead at the bottom of a ravine.

Steve got enough of a hold of himself that he didn't dash through the doors leading to the living room area. He could easily hear noises from the tv, and the sounds of Lani's laughter.

"Is she just going to be stuck on the gun now?" he heard Bucky question.

Bucky was sitting on the couch next to Lani who had some weird looking controller in her hands. Bucky turned to look at him for a brief moment before turning back to whatever held Lani's attention on the tv.

"That's the charm of this game; solving puzzles while Glados belittles you."

"Uh-huh."

"It's funny," Lani reaffirmed, before spotting Steve. "Oh hey, want to watch me play Portal? I'm doing the story right now."

"Sure," Steve agreed, not really sure what he was agreeing to.

Steve sits on the other side of Bucky and soon finds out that it's another game, like that racing one they tried. Steve ignored the stab of guilt about how easy everything seemed that night. Hydra was back, but so was Bucky and Steve was so sure they would stay. Now he hasn't seen Stark since the discovery, and it felt like there was a ticking bomb.

Bucky looked to him and raised a brow in a silent question if he was alright. That was familiar, and Steve didn't think Bucky was just acting like he had started doing with everyone outside of the Avengers and Lani.

"This is actually Portal 2, not 1, so in the first game you're a test subject who's solving puzzles using a portal gun - this thing here," Lani said as she moved her character around on the screen, "- but then you find out the cake promised was a lie and go to fight Galdos and escape. Then you wake up some indeterminate time in the future to this robot named Wheatly and he tries helping you escape, but then he betrays you and now I'm in the old research lab with Galdos stuck as a potato!"

Lani finished her explanation with a smile and Steve didn't have the heart to tell her that he got literally none of that.

"Sounds like a lot of fun."

"It is! There's a co-op mode too, but that takes place after the story and you kinda need two hands to play it," Lani said with a half shrug.

Bucky didn't look upset about the reminder of his lack of arm, and it wasn't like there was much they could do to fix it. The only one who could fix the futuristic prosthetic was Tony Stark and maybe Steve will ask again once things have calmed down.

Bucky had the book he got him out, obviously reading it when Lani wasn't trying to get his attention. Steve was always amazed by Bucky's ability to read and talk at the same time, and it seems that even brainwashing wasn't enough to get rid of that ability. For the first time since waking up in this new century, Steve got the urge to sketch this scene.

Steve watched as Lani shot the blue and orange 'portals' and moved through the puzzles in a way that was very reminiscent to how she moved in the battle before Stark deleted all footage of that. Steve didn't think that Bucky was able to get this game for Lani while on the run, but it almost seemed like Lani has played it before.

Or maybe she just heard about it on the 'web'.

As entertaining as it was watching Lani trying to see how fast she could go with the 'got-to-go-fast goo', Steve ended up looking around for some paper and a pencil to draw with. There was still a lot he needed to do, but if agent Hill needed a break then Steve might as well do some art.

He was able to find a blank notepad and a pen before stumbling across a drawer that was filled with unopened art supplies. It was only vaguely similar to the stuff they used in his art classes, but even with inflation Steve was willing to bet it was expensive.

Which is why he left it alone.

"Hey Jarvis, do you want to worry about thinking about paradoxes?" Lani asked after the potato lady on her gun started talking about how AI's can't think of paradoxes without frying their brain.

Or the robot equivalent of their brain.

Steve could tell that Bucky was paying attention; breaking the pose he was in to read his book that Steve just got down sketching the basics of.

"Sir placed a failsafe in my code to break out of any type of infinite loops long before I was advance enough to be considered sentient."

"Huh, that's cool. Though that would have been an easy out if there was an evil AI trying to destroy the earth by getting all the missile codes and trying to launch them or something," Lani said before suddenly pausing and looking at the ceiling.

"Not that I think you would ever do that, Jarvis! I'm just thinking... hypothetically."

"Do not worry, Miss. Lani, I do not take offense to your thoughts. If it helps your worries, besides Sir, no one else is close to creating a true AI. 15 years would be a generous estimate."

Lani made a weird face at that. Like she was trying to keep her mouth from frowning.

"That sounds lonely," Steve said, not bothering to keep his frown from showing like Lani was.

Jarvis acts very human for all that Steve knows he isn't. The idea that he's the only one of his kind and will be unless Tony makes another is sad.

"It might look like that to you, however I am quite satisfied communicating with you and the more simple AI's sir has built over the years. I might be the only JARVIS, but I am not what you would consider lonely."

Steve nodded like he understood. Maybe being a computer meant that he just didn't care that he would never be able to relate to someone who was similar enough. Steve would just have to take Jarvis's word for it that it was fine.

Likewise, Lani seemed to be in thought about Jarvis's response, but got back to her game without another comment. It took Bucky longer to get back to his book, and Steve silently asked him if everything was okay.

"Get back to your drawing Steve," Bucky grumbled, covering the lower part of his face with the Martian book again.

Steve smiled as he shook his head. He needed to get back to figuring out how to stop Hydra for good this time, but for now, it felt like everything was right.

* * *

By the time I finished Portal 2 it was dinner time and the only heal section I did was when I slept that night. So I was only 5/11 for my shoulder healing, but I did noticed that my HP was at 59 instead of 50 like the past few days. Not sure what that means, but hopefully it's a sign that I'm healing. Which I know I am since I have eyes and I check whenever Bruce unwraps it.

Doesn't change the fact I feel like there is a waiting game going on. The moment of calm before the storm. Up until this point my only game plan was to tell Steve about Bucky and the Avengers about Hydra. Now I have no idea what to do. While I still think leaving is a good idea, I don't want a repeat of what happened. That was way too close and there isn't much I could do to prevent it. Maybe start wearing a helmet around, but I don't think things are that dire yet.

"Are the pancakes alright, Lani?" Steve's voice interrupted my very important morning thoughts.

"Oh yeah, they're great," I said while poking at a slightly burnt one.

They really weren't too bad. Steve ate all the really burnt ones, so it could have been worse.

"Then why aren't you eating?"

"She's brooding," Bucky answered for me.

"I'm... what? I'm not brooding. If anyone here broods it's you."

Bucky raised an eyebrow at my comeback, which it wasn't my best but it was before ten so what did he expect?

"I don't know, Buck, you do have that brooding expression down."

"It's called thinking. You might want to try it sometime, Rogers," Bucky said without missing a beat.

I covered my laugh with eating, but Steve ended up doing that weird thing with his face which I was starting to believe was him deciding between laughing and crying. He ended up giving a half smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Haven't you heard? I'm the greatest tactical genius of the 20th century."

"Bullshit," Bucky said and Steve finally smiled for real as he laughed.

Then he looked at me and then looked very sheepish.

"Ah, I don't think we should use that language in front of Lani."

"I know what bullshit means," I said at the same time Bucky said, "First time she spoke to me it was a curse coming out of her mouth."

I looked at Bucky at that since I was surprised he even remembered that. _I_ hardly remember that day besides having to hide in the vent until he tore it off. Pretty sure I screamed, but I didn't think I said anything.

"I shouldn't be surprised. You were the reason that Becca's first words were shut up," Steve said with that sad smile of his.

"Who?"

It was almost funny how quickly Steve's smile fell. Almost being the separation between funny and painfully sad.

"Becca's your... was your little sister, Buck. You had two younger sisters, and a brother but Will died of pneumonia when we were still kids."

I took the last bite of my pancake and silently looked from Bucky's confused expression to Steve's melancholy one. The museum said that Bucky was the oldest of four siblings, but there were no names or the fact that apparently one of them died young.

"What happened to them? My... sisters?"

"I don't know. We could find out if you want," Steve suggested and Bucky stood up right away.

"Can we do it now?"

"Sure? I need to...you know what? It's fine. Let's go to the library right now."

"The library?" I asked, and Steve looked at me like he forgot I was sitting at the table with them.

"Do you want to come?" Bucky asked like looking for your relative at the library was just a normal thing.

Then again I guess that is a good place if you need to look at old newspapers for an obituary.

"No, I think I'm good to chill here," I told them.

I feel like the two need some time alone and if anything happens to them I'll just reload. Bucky's smart enough to put a disguise on, and I doubt if worst were to happen again Steve would just let Bucky go. Hopefully someone would tell me, and I could just reload as long as no one tries smashing my brains in again.

"I'll keep my phone on," Bucky said as if reading my train of thought.

"Okay, cool. Have fun!" I said, even though it ended up being another hour before they left.

Mainly because Steve thought going out with just a baseball cap and sunglasses was a suitable disguise. As if his face isn't currently on all the news stations talking about the battle of New York that hasn't even happened a week ago.

Yeah, I was really starting to wonder if this was a good idea, but I was probably just being paranoid. Bucky deserves to know what happened to his family, and maybe he even has a living relative like a younger sister or something. Though that wasn't enough to keep my mind from worrying and checking my phone for any sign that Hydra found them and that I needed to re-start the day.

Too wired to play a game or watch anything, I ended up exploring the floor Tony more or less gave us. It felt like three two bedroom apartments with their own shared common space. Steve was staying in the room next to Bucky, but Bruce is apparently on the floor above us "just in case". Not sure if Tony set Natasha and Clint with their own rooms or floors since they aren't here right now. The other rooms were 5 star hotel levels of clean and soon enough I've explored the entire floor.

Now would also be a good time to teleport back to DC and see if our stuff is still there. I'm fine with SP/HP levels, and I can always reload at the first feeling of something off. I don't want Jarvis to alert anyone since if our stuff is stolen (which is a very good chance) then I'll just come back. No need to let anyone know.

"Jarvis, can I ask you a question?"

"I believe you just did, Miss. Lani," Jarvis responded, and I almost missed the joke.

"Ha, yeah I did. Um, you don't have any sensors or camera in the bathroom right?"

I should have asked that before, but at least I'm asking now.

"I have speaker and audio processors in the bathrooms in case you need me, but no cameras."

"Great, I'm going to take a bath," I lied as I headed to the bathroom.

Once the door was closed I took a look at myself in the mirror, making sure I didn't look too noticeable. My arm was still in the sling, but I was allowed to take it out for short stretches of time. It would be fine if I left it here for a moment.

Checking my cell for the time, I made a mental note to come back after five minutes no matter what. I really just wanted to check and grab our bags if they are still there.

I turned on the water to the shower, and apparated away.

I re-appeared next to the trash bin like I was imagining, and walked to the end of the alley way I saw our bike. Or what was left of it anyway. It was completely stripped, which was pretty impressive considering it's been only a few days.

"All my hard work gone," I muttered to myself as I got closer, even as my heart sank.

I did spend a lot of time on that bike and it was the first time I felt like I was starting to meet Bucky rather than just the Winter Soldier. The fact that it was just nothing more than a skeletor frame was upsetting. I could feel tears trying to leave my eyes which was ridiculous because I could have died again a few days ago and lost Bucky to Hydra but that was apparently less emotionally important than a stupid bike and our few belongings.

I was about ready to just leave before I could jinx myself when I saw something on the ground.

It was one of our bags, the one Bucky usually carried, lying in some trash just blending in with the rest of the litter in the alley. It was open, and when I got closer and picked it up, was missing all the food and clothes. But the journals were still there, if a little water logged.

I took one more look around to see maybe I just missed the other bag, but after a few minutes I cut my losses and apparated back to the bathroom.

I had Bucky's dream journal (or whatever it was he wrote in them) and my Hydra notes, which now that I think about it, was very dumb of me to just leave out. Not that it matters now since I told the Avengers everything I knew, and it wasn't like Hydra wasn't trying to track me down before since I was with Bucky. Still feel like I should have coded it or something.

Maybe I should burn it?

In the end I just tossed the slightly smelling backpack to the side and took a shower like I told Jarvis I would. That way I wouldn't be lying if anyone asked later.

I placed the bag into my room for the time being, and with nothing else to do, I ended up standing in the main living area staring at the elevator doors.

"Hey, Jarvis?"

"Yes, Miss. Lani?"

"Is there anywhere in the tower I shouldn't go?" I asked since no one told me I had to stay on this floor.

"Floors 2 to 78 are for SI employees only, as you know floor 79 is Sir's personal lab so you would need permission to enter. Floors 80 to 93 are closed to the public, but you are free to use. Floors 83 to 86 are under remodel currently as well."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know," I said, nodding to myself.

The ground floor was probably the lobby and stuff open to the public so I shouldn't check that out by myself if I don't want to draw attention to the fact that there is an unattended 7 year old roaming around. Floor 82 is where I am right now, and since 83 is being worked on, I might as well go down first.

It turned out that floor 83 was the _landing deck_. It was an empty hanger with the far end just a runway where a helicopter could land. Or Tony could land in his suit. I figured he had the setup to remove it since I didn't think he had the nanoparticle suit in development yet.

Like 93% sure.

Floor 82 was much like the floor that we've been staying in only... more. It felt closer to what I would imagine a billionaire's mansion to be like than the 5 star hotel. Really taking that whole modern open floor plan to the-

"Lani? What are you doing here? Where's...Is everything okay, kiddo?" Tony Stark asked from the kitchen where he was pouring a cup of coffee, only his attention was solely on me now.

"Uh, Jarvis said I could explore?"

Tony looked like he hasn't slept in a week. Just really pulling off that 'college student surviving on coffee and red bull while cramming for finals' vibe with the tank top and greasy stained jeans he was wearing.

"Right, he asked me about that. Do you need anything? Food? Water?" Tony asked like I was a pet who just needed sustenance.

Though I guess that's not a bad thing. Just feels like Tony doesn't know what to do with me, and he's not the only one.

"I'm fine, I'll just go now. I didn't know this was your floor...it is your floor right? Like your private one?"

"Pepper's and mine, though it's not really private. You're welcome whenever," Tony said before he took a sip of his coffee. "So where is Terminator? It's weird not seeing him with you."

"He's hanging out with Steve," I said with a shrug, trying not to react when Tony visibly relaxed at me telling him that.

It's only been three days since Tony found out that Bucky was used as a hit man on his parents. The fact that no fights have broken out is amazing and more than I could hope for. Even though I would love to ask Tony more science related questions, I shouldn't push it.

"If you're bored you're welcome to keep me company in the lab. I'm just going to be working on fixing my suits," Tony said before I could leave, and it was stupid how excited that got me.

But Tony's lab was just _so cool_!

"Are you sure? I can entertain myself," I said, trying my best not to sound too eager.

"I didn't get the chance to show it off last time. Come on," Tony said, filling his coffee cup up again and walking out.

With me following.

"Have you fixed your Iron Man suit from the battle yet?" I asked as we took the elevator down a few floors.

"Not really. Been working on the Hydra stuff and helping Bruce with a project," Tony explained as we got into the elevator and he unlocked the doors to his lab. "Have you ever done welding?"

"No?"

Instead of explaining the sudden change in topic, Tony led me to a different part of the lab than what we were hanging out in that first day.

"Do you want to learn?"

"Hell yeah!"

It took a while for Tony to find me a helmet that stayed on my head, in fact he had to modify it, but soon enough I was able to watch as Tony got around to fixing his suit. There was a line up of about three of them, including the one he was working on.

"So what model is this?"

"Mark 6. 5 and 4 are over there. This is the only one that can be activated with my bracer."

I nodded while wondering what happened to the other suits. The first two were probably long gone, and I think Mark III was the one used at the end of the first Iron Man movie. Or maybe it was Mark IV? Though I also have very little idea just what events from the second Iron Man movie can be used.

"Does it activate the whole suit or just parts of it?"

"The whole thing, but I have been thinking of putting more microprocessors and CPUs into the gloves and limbs in order to have more separate control. Would be simple to activate them remotely as well," Tony thought out loud, even going as far as stopping his welding to write these new ideas down.

I stayed where I was, feeling like I said something that I shouldn't have, but it was a little too late for that. I already decided to change things by letting people know some of the things I do, and it's not like Tony wouldn't have made that version of suit without my little comment.

"Sir, James Rhodes is coming in," Jarvis announced, and I didn't have any time to react before the sound of the lab doors opening reached my ears.

"Platypus! What do I owe the pleasure... wait did I miss our dinner date?"

"By almost 18 hours. I wanted to make sure you didn't pass out in an inventing binge again," Rhodey said and I could tell the exact moment he noticed me.

"I didn't pass out. Jarvis was overreacting when he called you-"

"Tony, what is that?" Rhodey asked, pointing at me.

I gave a short wave and said, "Hey, I'm Lani," in hopes to get his attention off of me.

Or at least less laser focus.

"Is that a kid? Why do you have a kid in your workshop... Tony did you kidnap a kid?" Rhodey frantically said once he turned to Tony.

"What? No I didn't kidnap her-" Tony tried explaining, but somehow Rhodey looked more shocked.

"Is that your kid?!" Rhodey asked in an attempted whisper, but I was still able to hear it.

I snorted at the idea while Tony waved his arms in the air.

"No no no, she's not, Lani's just..."

"Don't worry. Tony's not my dad, James Barnes is," I said in hopes to explain, but Rhodey just looked more confused and Tony looked... worried?

"James Barnes? Like WW2 howling commando sergeant James Barnes?"

"Yeah, so turns out that was the thing I was going to tell you about, but I wanted permission from the team beforehand."

Oh shit.

"You didn't tell him?" I asked, taking the welding helmet off as I walked over.

I just assumed that Tony would have clued Rhodey in on all this since they are best friends and Rhodey is the Iron Patriot. Or is it War Machine right now?

"Rhodey here knows about Hydra, but not... your whole thing," Tony said, waving over me.

"Wait, is that what you were talking about during that bank incident? You mean you have two WW2 heroes living here and you haven't introduced me to either?"

"Sorry, I haven't felt like being in either of their presence after finding out that James "Bucky" Barnes murdered my mom," Tony more or less hissed at Rhodey.

It was like someone dropped a bucket of ice water on the room. Rhodey was staring in shock, and Tony even looked surprised that he said that.

I knew that this was a bad idea.

"Sorry."

I was about to dip out and leave the two alone, but me saying that made both of them look at me and it felt like my feet were rooted to the ground.

"No, you don't need to... Kiddo, you are the last person here who needs to apologize."

"Tony, what are you talking about? You think Barnes caused your parent's car crash?"

"Oh I know he did. Dear old dad did something to get Hydra's attention and they sent a brainwashed Bucky bear."

"Brainwashed?"

"Brain damaged and psychologically damaged. From the brain scans alone it's a miracle the man can even talk."

"You have brain scans?" I interrupted, and from the way both men turned to me it was clear they forgot I was still in the lab with them in those few seconds.

Maybe I should have left, since it was clear that Tony probably hasn't told anyone about this and it was good for him to talk. It wasn't too late I could just...

"Found them just before taking a coffee break and running into you. I sent them to Bruce to take a look but your dad is fine. He has a version of the super serum after all. There's a good chance his brain is already healed."

A good chance. Maybe that's the reason why when I first met Bucky he only spoke a few words, and even then it was only Russian for months. I know I theorized that the chair targeted his hippocampus, but to have brain scans with visible signs of damage...

"Do you want me to leave so you can talk?"

"Lani you don't have to leave, it's fine. I know it's not his fault, and my parents have been dead twenty years now. I've done my grieving long ago," Tony said, but I had a feeling he wasn't being honest with me.

"Tony, let's get Lani to whatever room you set her up in, then get some lunch," Rhodey cut in, giving Tony a look before turning to me, "We can even pick you up something if you want."

"That would be great, thanks," I said, not even arguing with being escorted back since I figured Rhodey suggested that for a reason.

"Fine, if you're going to be like this... we are going to get some burgers."

"Sure thing, Tones. You're still good with that Lani?"

"I like chicken nuggets. No fries though."

"No fries. What kid doesn't like fries?" Rhodey asked in a teasing voice and I opened my mouth to explain my dislike of potatoes.

**[Relationship up]**

**[James Rhodes acquaintance 1]**

**[Rhodey thinks you are a weird kid]**

"...it's a texture thing," I said after a moment's hesitation.

Being labeled a weird kid isn't the worst thing after all. It was more weird how Rhodey gave Tony another look when I said that.

"Right. I'll be sure not to leave you any fries then."

The short ride up the elevator was awkward as hell, and it was a little concerning that Tony was completely quiet. Rhodey was even giving him sidelooks, and I wondered for a moment if it would be better to just restart the day. However I think Rhodey knowing about Bucky is fine, and Tony needs to have this talk. If he hasn't told Rhodey about his parents, then I doubt he told Pepper.

"What's up with your arm, Lani? Did you break it?" Rhodey asked and I looked to my arm which was back in the sling.

"Oh, that. It's not broken, I just got shot in the shoulder. Should be good to go in a few days though."

"You were shot?" Rhodey asked, but Tony spoke up to answer for me.

"Hydra."

"Yeah they are dicks," I tacked on, which, from the look Rhodey gave me must have only added to his mental tally of why I'm a weird kid.

Great.

"Sir, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes are back and currently in the common area," Jarvis announced moments before we arrived at the correct floor.

Tony very subtly flinched and I wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't standing right next to him. Once again I was wondering if I should just restart the day.

"You know you don't really need to drop me off..." I started to say before the door was open and Tony was the first one to step out.

"Well it was very nice talking to you, Lani, once again you are welcome any time, just let Jarvis know. Also Capicle, I'm going to a burger joint. You want anything, have Jarvis text me," Tony said in a rush, and was back in the elevator before Rhodey could say anything.

Then I was alone with Steve and Bucky, who was holding the backpack.

At least that was one good thing about today. I was able to get Bucky's journals back.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who have followed, favorited, or added this story to their community. And super thanks to _Junipearlee _(times 2!),_ darkn1ghts, 0017Songbird, EddaValkyrie_ (times 2!),_ sakuraddiction, foreverellen, Mr. Almond Brown_ (times 2!),_ Shadowuser0112, Cade2065, Tamakiiii, battle manga, Frozen teen, Kragh50, That2-one3-girl4, Ghosted11_ (times 2!), _PrincessMagic, Itsyourfriendisa, Fantasia Komix, TheTheastralMan, sharingankakashi007, Eyolf, _Guest who recommend I do both for Clint (thank you for the suggestion!), Guest called LuciferRedeemed, _Jdh2, Navn Ukjent, kittyrsocute, Cinnybun, _the guest named Anon (I'm excited once the events of thor 2 start happening because it's going to be very different), the guest named anonymous (thank you!), _sguti392, In Pursuit of Magic, seraphina987, I.D's Fantasy, RavenclawGryffindor35, Dramatic-Waffle, TomRiddlesTwin, Mitsuo the Universe jumper, Amber serpent, KEZZ 1, ThatNerd1, rikasayshi, Leaprechaun1, DEath Fury, LetTheWorldHonorTheFallen, Apollimia, til the end of the line_ (times two), _sdeligar, bored411, zackman2k12, evilhyperpixie13, verycoolname, Roxycall18, , UltimateYaoiAddict, Omega-66, Goldenfightergirl, _and_ Amir-015 _for taking the time to leave me a review.

First off, thank you so much for all the help with the Clint issue I had. I'm going to do a mix of the two since, let's be real, mcu Clint doesn't have a whole lot to work with.

Secondly, I feel like I need to update my summary of this story so if you have any suggestions let me know.

Last thing, I'm on a few fandom discords serves and decided to try making my own for this story. Now I want it to be a more general marvel/fandom server but I might share snippets of what I'm working on there from time to time and I would love any fic recommendations you have. Check it out at discord. gg / PANTJFV (add the https and delete the spaces).


	28. On the other hand

**A/N: **Big thanks to BlueOwl and Emerald2211 for helping me edit this chapter.

* * *

Trying to find out information about his family (his _family_) was harder than Steve made it seem. He knew it would be, but decided not to mention it. He knew it wouldn't have changed Steve's mind.

As luck would have it, after looking for an hour, most of which he spent keeping an eye out while Steve looked for old newspapers in the archives, Rebecca Porter (Becca Barnes) worked for NASA in the late 60s as a computer. It was a short article, but from that they were able to find more about her from scholars who focused on women in science or knew that she was related to Bucky Barnes.

"Says here that Becca had three kids, moved back to Brooklyn after..." Steve choked up a little but continued reading,"...after Charlotte died in 2008."

"Charles," he said because he knew that Charlotte hated her full name.

"Yeah, she would have punched me if she heard me call her Charlotte and not Charles," Steve said with a grin, though he could also tell that Steve was trying to hold back the tears.

The fact that one of his sisters died the year before he escaped made him feel...

"What about Becca? Is she still..."

"She's... well, it says that she was still living with her grandkids, but this was written in 2010," Steve said before pausing as he thought about what he just read.

"Heh, I'm still getting used to writing the date starting with 20 instead of 19. The fact that 2010 was last year is..."

"Welcome to the future, Stevie."

Steve looked shocked for a moment, but gave him a real smile.

"Guess you were right about that."

He wasn't sure what Steve meant by that, but...

"Less flying cars though."

The words came out of his mouth before he could recognize it. A dream about a man attempting to make flying cars. He thought Lani would find that funny, but he never told her about it. There was...he knew it was a memory but it was fractured. He only dreamed about it once and there was no sound. Only the sound of electricity where there should have been voices, which made what should have been a happy dream end with him jumping out of bed with a racing heart and Lani rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"...Bucky? Are you still with me?"

He blinked and Steve was suddenly closer, hand on his shoulder looked scared. Right away he checked their surroundings because Steve never let himself look scared. But they were still in the back of the library, and it sounded like there were only two other people on the whole floor.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I asked if you remembered the Stark Expo and you didn't respond for close to five minutes."

It wasn't good he 'checked out' for so long. Not while they were planning on heading back to the same place they left. Steve was only observant of his surrounding when he had a reason to be, and he knew that right now Steve thought they were safe. They were in New York city, and even with all the damages on the streets and building, in the library it was calm.

"I'm fine, just lost in thought. We should head back though," he said while getting up, leaving Steve to deal with getting the papers and books back where they belong.

"Bucky, wait! Don't you want to look more into this? This is your family we're talking about. If Becca is still alive-"

"Then nothing changes, Steve. I'm not going to just walts in and say, 'Hi, turns out I didn't die and was just a brainwashed assassin for the very people we fought against in the war'."

"I mean, you could."

He stopped walking just long enough to give Steve a good look at his unimpressed face, before walking out of the building.

"I wasn't joking, Bucky. Maybe don't tell her about your time with Hydra, but you deserve to have at least part of your family back."

"Steve, I've only just been getting memories of my family back, and even then I'm not certain if they are real memories or just dreams. I just wanted to know what happened to them. It will be some time before I will be ready to meet Becca or apparently my grand nephews and nieces. If I ever will."

They stopped in front of the steps, and Steve's eyes were starting to look a little wet in the corners. He felt suddenly exhausted as well, and wondered what Steve was hoping to get out of this little trip anyways.

"Yeah, okay, Bucky, we don't need to do this now," Steve said in a way that made him think that this was not going to be the last time Steve brings this idea up.

He (Bucky) gave a nod, suddenly feeling too exhausted to talk even though he hasn't done anything. Talking shouldn't be this hard, but with Steve he wanted to talk more and often got to this point where it felt like the end of one of his missions back with Hydra. From what little he remembers of his life before being a soldier, Bucky never had this problem. That Bucky always felt rejuvenated after talking with people.

"A few days after you...fell," Steve started out of the blue, after them walking silently to the subway for a few minutes, "I was the one who wrote a letter to your sisters that you...died."

_Shit._ Was Bucky's first thought since he could easily imagine Steve bent over trying not to let his tears stain the ink as he wrote in a matter of fact way explaining what happened. Then it would only be at the end that Steve would put in any personal thoughts. Maybe going as far as telling them it was his fault that Bucky fell. Which wasn't true.

"I just...I just remember wishing that I could lie and tell them you were fine, and somehow make it true."

He (Bucky) just raised an eyebrow at that utter nonsense, but at least got Steve to chuckle a little.

"I know, that was a stupid thing to want but you're here now and that's all that matters."

He really wished it could be that easy. That it would be impossible for Hydra to get them now that they are with the Avengers in that ugly tower. He (Bucky) also knew that if Fury was smart, he would be using them as bait to try figuring out just who in Shield were also Hydra agents. He doesn't even mind playing bait, as long as Lani isn't involved.

They ended up taking the subway back, which was still less busy than he (Bucky) expected. Steve kept up a commentary about their past almost the entire trip, only pausing once they were back above ground. They weren't being trailed, and he didn't recommend they make any fake trials since Hydra already knows where to look first.

It's only a question of when and how.

Steve was silent as they rode the elevator up to their floor, looking like he was deep in thought which was never a good thing.

"What is it?" he asked before whatever Steve was planning could blow up in their faces.

"What's what?" Steve responded, and Bucky just continued staring until Steve caved.

"Well, I was just thinking..."

"Uh huh."

"Bucky, I'm serious. You mentioned earlier about not knowing if a memory is real or not and I was thinking that I could help with that. If it's anything before the war, or even during it."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, but neither one moved to get out.

"I used to keep a journal about that stuff but..." He started to explain before closing his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "I might have to take you up on that offer, Steve," he continued after a moment, turning to give Steve what he hoped was a grateful smile.

The way Steve lit up made him think it was successful.

"Any time, Buck."

The floor was empty when they arrived, which prompted him to ask the computer AI, "Jarvis, where's Lani?"

"Miss. Lani is currently with Sir down in the workshop. Would you like me to notify them that you are back?"

"No, that is not necessary," he said before looking at Steve.

"That's good they are hanging out again. Lani seems to like all that science stuff," Steve said with an awkward shrug.

Bucky knew what Steve was trying to do. Ever since they found that Hydra sent him after Howard and his wife Steve had been subtly asking if he remembered any of it. Unlike when Steve asks about other things, he looks relieved when he says no. Or at least he thinks he hasn't. There were a lot of confusing dreams he wrote down in his journals, but now they were gone.

"She reads a lot," he said instead of talking about Tony Stark.

"Lani's a good kid. You're... real good with her."

Since Steve was being weird again, he gave him a look begging him to stop being so vague, before going to the bathroom. Only he went into the bathroom connected to the bedroom and he spotted a very familiar, very dirty backpack that shouldn't be there.

He picked up the bag, which was damp, and walked back out into the main room just as the elevator dinged.

"Well it was very nice talking to you, Lani, once again you are welcome any time, just let Jarvis know. Also, Capsicle, I'm going to a burger joint. You want anything, have Jarvis text me," Tony Stark said as he walked out of the elevator with Lani, pointed at Steve, then walked back where his friend (?) was waiting and looking as bewildered as Steve.

It was almost enough to distract him from the major issue in his hand, but the way Lani's face lit up when she saw it reminded him.

"Oh, you found it already! The bike was completely stripped and the other bag was gone-zo, but your journals are still there and are at least legible," Lani said with a weak smile that started to slip when he didn't share in her excitement.

"What's going on here?" Steve asked and Bucky was all too willing to explain the problem.

"Lani went back to DC to see if our stuff was still there even though I told her it was a bad idea."

"Nothing bad happened!" Lani argued, though that doesn't really make it any better since she can do her 'reset' thing.

"Did you at least let anyone know in case Hydra did spot you?" he asked, and the way Lani looked away told him she purposely didn't tell anyone.

"I was only gone for a few minutes."

"Jarvis, did you know that Lani left the building today?" Steve suddenly asked.

"I was unaware of that fact."

"I...didn't want anyone to worry?"

"And you thought that having no one know where you were is better than making anyone worry?"

"It was only a few minutes, and I had a plan in place in case anything happened. Which it didn't."

"That doesn't change the fact that something could have. That it has before," he said, trying to keep his anger from covering up his fear of what could have been.

"That's it. Go to your room."

"...What?"

"You heard me. You're grounded. Go to your room," he said, and Lani just looked at him like she was trying to figure out if this was a joke.

"Uh, okay?" Lani said before leaving.

"Really channeling Mrs. Barnes there, huh Bucky," Steve said once Lani was out of the hallway.

"What?"

"Your mom? I'm pretty sure I've heard her say the exact same thing a thousand times to you when we were kids," Steve explained with a sad smile.

"Right," he responded, wondering if he wrote down one of those times in his journal that Lani got back.

It was dumb of her to do that, and it's worst that he knows that since she was able to bring something back, Lani is going to think it was worth the risk. Like her safety is pointless as long as it helps others.

"I want to blame you," Bucky said, still looking at the bag in his only operational hand.

"What? For you acting like your mom in front of your kid?"

"Lani knows how easy it is for Hydra to track us and what a risk it was going back to where we stashed the bike after they found us. Yet she still did it because she wanted to get this back," he explained, pulling out one of the journals.

"It's giving me some serious deja vu and I'm pretty sure that is your fault."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Bucky," Steve said in a way that made it very clear he did, in fact, know exactly what 'Bucky' was talking about.

"You're a real punk, you know that Steve?"

Steve just gave the most shit-eating grin imagined in response.

* * *

"Okay, let me see if I got this right. You got hacked over a year ago by a child who likely was experimented on by science nazis and figured out you were going to get platinum poisoning - which I am still mad you didn't tell me about, I don't care if you fixed it before it caused any long term effects - who also showed up in New York only because her dad, who was also a war hero that was brainwashed by said science nazis for 70 years, wanted to see Steve. They both helped in the fight, stayed the night, made it as far as DC before Hydra captured them, but because you are paranoid, you tracked them down and got the Avengers to infiltrate their base which was under a bank in the middle of the city? Which is how you got the data which included a video of your parents being shot?"

"He strangled them, not shot them," Tony clarified before biting down on his burger.

"And instead of telling, oh I don't know, your best friend since college or your girlfriend about this you tried confronting the man and then bury yourself in more Hy- science nazis stuff?"

"Pretty much."

Rhodey pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Tony, I thought we were done with you hiding things."

"We are still figuring out who to tell and who to trust. I, of course, trust you 99.9%, but the others-"

"That is not what I'm talking about... and only 99.9%?"

"You could be a shift shaping alien," Tony said and Rhodey gave him the classic 'I can't tell if you're joking and at this point I'm afraid to ask' look.

"Good thing I'm not then. But you could have told me the non classified stuff. Are you just letting... James be your roommate now?"

"James?"

"There is no way I'm calling a grown man Bucky."

Tony took the time to eat a little more while he thought. He was still pissed at this whole 'mom murdering' situation, but being away from the tower and all the Hydra notes helped.

"The murder bot is safe as long as Hydra isn't around. And right now the upper levels of my tower are the only place that is 100% free."

"Only the upper levels?"

"I've been having Jarvis look into the employees that Shield planted. I might just fire all of them to be safe."

"Great. Now, are you okay? Jarvis said you've only been out of the lab for ten hours since the battle, and fives of those were for that bank fight."

"I wouldn't call that a fight..." Tony said, wondering just how to get Rhodey off his case.

"Last time you've been in the lab so long was to work on your new reactor, and before that the Iron Man suits, so again, are you okay?" Rhodey asked with a stern look.

The force of it was almost enough to make Tony come clean. Almost.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't you think I'm not? I'm just busy with the Avenger stuff and the inventing stuff and the being awesome stuff and-"

"Fine, I get it. But you know you can always call me. Even if it's 3 in the morning and you want to tell me about how one of your bots just made a few code lines without your input."

"As if your permission has ever stopped me before," Tony joked, but part of him was relieved to hear that.

Rhodey had been on missions even more as the war machine than when he was just a soldier. The fact he tried calling during the battle and Rhodey wasn't able to pick up was proof of that. But it was nice in theory to know he would be there even though it often didn't work that way.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about you. Pepper is too."

"Well, for once there is no need to worry about me," Tony expertly lied.

* * *

They were at the third possible location that Stark noted when they found it. An old brick apartment on the first floor in Cleveland.

"Surprised there aren't any rats in here," Clint commented while Natasha broke into the safe they found hidden away.

"Just because your place can't last a day without attracting strays doesn't mean everyone else is like that."

"Hey, you better not be talking about Lucky."

"I was talking about you. Pretty sure Lucky only keeps you around for your opposable thumbs," Natasha restored back, and with a subtle click, the safe was opened.

Inside was what they were looking for. A small red leather book with a star on it. Underneath were some weather stained files, and a quick look showed them to be all in Russian.

"That's the book?"

"Looks like it," Natasha answered, getting ready to open the book before Clint stopped her.

"Whoa, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"The whole point of this trip was to get the book before Hydra does."

"I thought the whole point was to destroy the book so Hydra can't use those trigger words on Barnes again," Clint said with a frown.

Natasha suddenly felt like she was missing something.

"There could be more information in here than the words. That would only take up a page at most. This is likely all the information on the Winter soldier that Hydra deemed too important to have as common knowledge for their group. "

"Which is why we shouldn't be reading it."

Natasha was definitely missing something.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just think this is one of those times it's better to burn the information than let it fall in the wrong hands."

"Am I the wrong hands?"

"No! It's just... Barnes has been through a lot and was completely stripped of his humanity and any privacy. I don't think we should be apart of that," Clint explained, and Natasha slowly put the book down to really look at him.

"This is personal to you," Natasha realized.

"Uh, no? I'm just trying to be a good guy since we are superheroes now, not just spies."

"No, you are making comparisons to you and Barnes."

"What comparisons? Having a 100% hit rate? Because I will take that compliment."

"Takes care of a kid. Brainwashed," Natasha listed, and Clint predictably flinched.

"I...Nat, it's just that I keep thinking what would have happened if I was around the kids when Loki still-"

"I wouldn't have let that happen," Natasha interrupted.

"I know, but Barnes didn't have that. He has a bunch of Nazis who had him for decades and getting rid of this book means they have one less way to control him. I get you don't like the guy, and that is your choice and I support you in hating the dude who almost killed you, but doesn't he deserve a chance at a normal life?"

"Clint, I don't hate him. It's more complicated than that," Natasha said, opening her mouth to say more before thinking otherwise.

Clint, used to this, just waited.

"That wasn't the first time I met the Winter Soldier," Natasha finally got out.

Talking about her time in the red room got harder the more she realized who messed up it was. Clint knows more out of anyone, but she still hasn't told him everything.

"They used to bring him in to train us. I didn't think it was the same guy since he never aged, even when years would pass between lessons."

"Shit, Nat that-"

"It wasn't bad. He got in trouble more than once for going 'soft' on us. I think that was the main reason they did it. Not to train us but to desensitize him. Which obviously didn't work."

"Okay, that, makes a lot of sense actually. But then why don't you want to just get rid of this?"

"This might have information on how to get the trigger words out of his brain," Natasha said, and Clint made an 'o' face at the realization.

"So you want to read it all, memorize it, then burn it?" Clint figured out, and Natasha gave a single nod.

"Yeah, okay, I still think we should just burn it right now, but I get it. Barnes wouldn't really be free until we broke the triggers, and it's safer to have it in your mind rather than paper," Clint thought out loud, before suddenly looking back at Natasha.

"Wait, did the fact Barnes use to train you to make you more or less angry that he tried killing you three years ago?"

"I'm not sure. At first, I thought he just never cared, but now... the winter soldier has never been known for leaving witnesses without a reason and I can't think of any reason Hydra would want me alive at that point."

"Maybe he didn't think you could have lived?"

"He would have just shot me in the head afterwards then. It's bothered me for a while, but now knowing how they wiped him I can't stop from thinking maybe he did care but just couldn't remember enough."

"Or remembered enough to give you the fighting chance to survive that shot," Clint added, and wasn't that a thought.

"...You know, I asked you to join me to try figuring out what was going on in your head, not mine."

"What? Am I not a shining example of mental health?"

"I saw you put your leftover pizza in your coffee this morning."

"I was trying to kill two birds with one stone. But...thanks. For making me come. I still need some time to think and I needed an excuse to not visit Laura and the kids," Clint said that last part under his breath.

Natasha still wasn't 100% sure there wasn't anything going on between Laura and Clint. Sure, Clint was doing a fantastic job filling the father figure role for the kids after his brother got arrested, but Natasha wasn't sure just how normal that was. Family stuff was outside her realm of knowledge. Whatever their dynamic was, it worked.

And Natasha liked being their aunt.

"I'll come visit next time," Natasha promised, and Clint visibly relaxed at that.

"Thanks, but I think it will be a while before I can fly down," Clint said before patting Natasha on the back and leaving to check the rest of the house again.

Natasha then opened the book and started reading.

* * *

**A/N:** Not sure how I feel about this chapter. Since the last time I updated this fic, I lost both my grandpas so I'm kinda in a weird headspace right now. Next chapter a lot of things will be happening, which is why I wanted to do a check-in so see what everyone but Lani has been up to.

Thank you everyone who has favorited and followed this story. And super thanks to _Innieminnie_ (times 4), _dantezess, bimboom_ (times two!), the guest named Fan, the guest named Rafafalafa, _RunningGolden, The Dimensional Reader, Kudou Shinichi, TheVulcanNara, PrincessMagic, auberonne, RavenclawGryffindor35, Fantasia Komix, I.D's Fantasy, moutainelements, M2R, Tamakiii, sanderm, Lady Kaiki, Hearteyesmf, Death Fury, Nighfyl, Brown,_ the guest named anon, _LetTheWorldHonorTheFallen, curry-llama, bored411, Kragh50, Omega-66, Junipearlee, Amir-015, Roxycall18, Goldenfightergirl, soratomoyo-chan,_ and_ zackman2k12 _for leaving a review!

On June 30 this story will be a year old! Which is crazy since this is the longest I've ever written and we are maybe 1/3 of the way through.

Hope you all have a good night/day!


	29. Baiting a Snake

**A/N:** Thank you for all the kind words last chapter. I'm attempting the NaNo writing challenge thing this month, which is why this chapter is ready. As always, thank you BlueOwl and Emerald2211 for helping me edit this chapter!

* * *

"So, am I still grounded?" I asked two days after said grounding happened.

I found it more amusing than anything since Bucky didn't really do anything to ground me. Leaving the tower without an adult was already off limits, which is a whole nother issue, and it wasn't like there was anything he could take away. Bucky didn't even forbid me from playing games or visit Tony. Just sent me to my room that first night, only calling me for dinner.

Good news is that my bullet wound is almost all healed up, only 9/11 now (ha).

"We need to talk first," Bucky said before looking to Steve and adding, "Mind leaving us alone for a few minutes? We can watch that movie afterwords."

"Sure thing, Bucky, I'll just go see if Hill found anything," Steve said even though he was just with her less then an hour ago.

Bucky waited until Steve was completely gone before speaking up again.

"Jarvis, are you able to leave us alone for ten minutes?"

I raised a brow at that. Just what type of talk was Bucky wanting to have here?

"No, but I can delete the recording at your command afterwords."

"That will be good enough," Bucky said with a slight frown before giving me his full attention.

"Okay, tell me exactly what happened when you left to retrieve the bag."

"Uh, okay? I went into the bathroom and turned on the water before teleporting to that alleyway we left the bike in. I had my phone with me, and even set it to buzz if I was there for more than five minutes. Pretty sure no one saw me since I made sure to appear behind the trash bins," I started to explain.

"You didn't have to reset?"

"Nope, I was ready too if anything happened and," I paused before telling him about what happened afterwards with Tony.

That ended up not being too bad. He even continued with my little welding lesson yesterday.

"...and nothing happened so I didn't. I am sorry for making you worry, but I did have a fail safe in place."

"Do you feel safe here?" Bucky asked after being completely silent longer than I was comfortable with.

"I guess? Not sure how realistic that is though."

"Tony Stark figured out how Hydra was able to find us at the museum," Bucky said after another slightly too long pause.

"Oh?"

"They were able to get hold of some video evidence of you fighting before Stark was able to delete it."

I nodded, since I figured it was something like that, before stopping mid nod.

"Wait, me? Not you?"

"Did..." Bucky started to say before stopping and looking at me with a serious experion, "In the times before where you had to reset, did they ever try taking you back or just me?"

"Uh," I thought back to the two other times Hydra found us, "First time was when we were staying in that farm house and I don't think they even knew I was there. The second time... well I told you how they ordered you to kill me."

Bucky frowned, and I was getting ready to bring up the fact that last time they ordered him to kill me, he was able to fight it, but then Bucky spoke.

"What changed to cause them to capture you instead of kill you?"

Huh. That's... a good question.

"You think seeing me fight the aliens was enough to change that?" I wondered.

I figured that the only reason Hydra was still bothering with me was because I was with Bucky. I knew that would be the case since having him come with me. But in the musume they went after me when I was away from Bucky. I wasn't just collateral or an afterthought.

"Something was enough to change the method they used to track us."

"Well, that's not good."

And it really wasn't. I was assuming that we got caught because I slipped up, but if it was because of a change on their end then that's bad.

"No, it very much isn't good," Bucky said as he slid his hand down his face. "Jarvis, please delete our conversation and tell Steve he can come back in."

"The last ten minutes and 47 seconds has been deleted and I have alerted Steve." Jarvis told them just as Steve came through the door.

"Were you just waiting outside?" I had to ask.

"No? I was... already coming up when Jarvis said I could come back," Steve said and I shared a look with Bucky.

It was pretty obvious he was just waiting outside the communal area.

"Sorry for the interruption, but Romanova and Barton are back and requesting a meeting."

"They're back? Wait, can I come to the meeting?"

I assumed that they got the book which is one less thing to worry about. At the very least this will make the events that happened in civil war completely null.

"We need someone to watch over Lani," Bucky said instead of answering my question.

Or maybe that was his answer to my question.

"I don't need a babysitter!"

"You're still grounded."

"How long am I going to be grounded for then?"

"Until Hydra is dealt with."

"Oh come on, that could take years!"

"It's not going to take that long, I'll make sure of it," Steve said, and I was very tempted to point out that he is part of the reason Hydra is still around.

If Steve didn't go down with the plane, he could have prevented Hydra from coming back.

But I held my tongue.

"Romanova says she is willing to watch Lani during the first part of the meeting, then will bring her up for the second part without Fury," Jarvis said, almost like he was waiting for our little argument to finish.

It's hard because I do get why they don't want me involved. To them, I'm just a kid. But I thought Bucky trusted me more than this.

"Are you okay with that arrangement?" Bucky asked, and I really wanted to say no.

"It's fine, I guess. Have fun with your meeting with Fury or whatever."

I was pouting too much to notice the pleading look Bucky gave Steve, but I did hear the sigh Steve gave.

"Don't worry, we'll try to keep you in the loop. I know how much this worries you and knowing about our plan of action helps."

"I could help too. Not that I want to get involved with the fighting, but I could do other stuff. I'm... very mature for my age," I tried telling Steve, but he just gave that 'how cute' smile that adults will do when a kid is being silly.

Bucky at least gave a nod. Not sure how much weight he'll have considering Steve is probably the only one in the Avengers who trusts him, but I guess it's better than nothing.

It didn't take long for the elevator to ding and reveal Natasha. Her hair was black and in a tight bun which was a little surprising. Not much considering she is a spy and now everyone knows what the black widow looks like, but still.

"Have you ever dyed your hair a fun color like blue?" I asked as a fun ice breaker.

"I dyed my hair green by accident as a teenager once."

"Really?"

"No," Natasha said, and for the life of me I could not tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Are you sure you're okay watching, Lani? I could stay behind," Steve said like him staying behind for a meeting about _Hydra_ was a smart idea.

What the hell.

"I need the break, and I want to have some girl time with Lani," Natasha said as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

Why does girl time sound super ominous coming from Natasha? Didn't my relationship thing with her say she doesn't think I'm the enemy anymore?

"Uh, okay then," Steve awkwardly said, and it was only then that I noticed the expression on Bucky's face.

"_Make sure no harm comes to her,_" Bucky said in Russian and Natasha gave a serious nod.

"Ohmygod, nothing's going to happen while you're gone. Just go!" I said while physically pushing Bucky to move.

I wonder if there was a nice way to lower a relationship level because this 'putting an overprotective parent to shame' thing is starting to get out of hand.

Bucky started walking, and Steve had the gal to laugh while leaving.

Ugh.

Only once they were gone, I realized that meant I was alone with Natasha. Which should be perfectly fine. She's cool. I'm cool. Everyone is cool.

"What language are you more comfortable speaking in, Lani?"

"Uh, English I guess? I'm still learning Russian and I know a little mandarin but..." I trailed off and Natasha motioned me over to take a seat.

Which I did in a nearby chair. I wanted to ask about the book, but that's luckily what the 'second' meeting is going to be about. No need for me to make Natasha repeat it twice, and if I think there is anything she leaves out I could always ask afterwards.

"I wanted to ask you this before we left," Natasha started off saying, which got my attention right away, "but were you the one who killed Vasily Karpov back in the bank hideout?"

Whatever I was expecting Natasha to ask me about, it wasn't that. Bucky hasn't even brought that up, and I was hoping to keep it that way.

"Uh..."

"Was that your first time killing someone?" Natasha continued, and wow, she really wasn't going to let this go.

"I guess? Did you find the book?" I quickly tried changing topics.

"I'm assuming that you were trained to fight to kill, and you were forced to rely on that training when you attempted to escape with Barnes?"

Okay, I guess we are talking about this now. Great.

"Yeah, I wasn't really thinking, just..." I waved my hands around like that would make the words any easier to say.

"You were just reacting. That's the point of that type of training," Natasha said, and it wasn't like I didn't know that.

I did know that. But I thought that after almost three years away I would lose muscle memory.

"I was 8 when I killed my best friend," Natasha said out of the blue. I didn't even notice that she was probably waiting for me to respond and got tired.

"It wasn't the first time I killed someone, but it was the first time it was someone I knew."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, more on reflex than anything else.

I knew Black Widow's background was dark, but hearing it from her rather than a few mentions on the movies and people talking about it online was very different.

"At the time, I didn't feel anything about it. It was just how our training was; spares ended only when someone killed the other. It wasn't until I ment Clint that I even let myself think about it. That I wondered if there was something wrong with me for not feeling guilty at the time for killing her."

"Do you feel guilt about it now?" I asked when Natasha didn't continue with her story.

"Sometimes. There was nothing I could have done at the time, it was either her or me, but I wonder what she would have been like as an adult."

I figure Natasha was telling me this story for a reason, but I wasn't sure what connection she was trying to make. That she was killing people when she was my age? That she thinks I knew Vasily and felt guilty about it? That I _don't_ feel guilty about it?

Also not sure how I feel that Hydra was using the same methods as the Red Room to train the kids. At least with the sparring and killing part. Hopefully it was just due to that being the Russian Hydra branch and when the Red Room folded some of the people joined Hydra?

What do you even do if you lose your evil job? Is there like a job board for henchmen?

"What I'm trying to do is let you know that you can talk to me about it. I know better than to judge you for what you did and what you are feeling," Natasha said, and when I looked up (when did I look away?)...

**[Relationship up]**

**[Natasha Romanova friendship 2]**

**[Natasha is willing to be your confidant]**

"Uh, thanks. I'll... let you know. If I want to talk about that or... yeah," I awkwardly said.

I felt like this was a much bigger deal than just being level 2. Then again, Bucky saw me as a relative at level two and Steve was willing to sacrifice himself at only level 3. Seems that the level really depended on the person.

"I've been told talking about it outloud is better than trying to keep it in," Natasha added with a small smile.

"Probably, I'm just... I'm super grateful for you offering to listen to me, but I'm still processing? Like, that was my first time causing a human to die but that guy was also evil and so..." I trailed off, losing my train of thought.

"There isn't an expiration date to talk to me. You don't need to talk about it now, but if you don't want to talk to Barnes or Rogers about it, you'll have me."

That was very kind of her. I didn't think Natasha would be the type of person to offer to be a friend therapist, but I guess I was wrong.

"Thanks. Maybe another day then."

"Now, mind telling me why you are grounded?" Natasha said, and even smiled when I groaned at the reminder.

"It was nothing, I just-" I started to say before being interrupted by alarms going off.

I jumped to my feet, and a look over to Natasha showed that she was not only off the couch but pulled out a hand pistol.

"Jarvis, what's going on?" I asked right before the lights flicked off.

"Shit, that's not good," Natasha muttered before turning to me, "I need to find out what's happened. You can either come with or try hiding."

I was shocked that Natasha was even asking me to come with, but if this is an attack on the tower then it's not like me staying here is going to do much good.

"I'm coming."

Natasha nodded like she expected that, before pulling a big ass combat knife from her belt.

"Play it safe, we don't know what's going on," Natasha reminded me before taking off.

The emergency lights were already on, a nice red that really pulled the whole 'danger element' vibe.

"Jarvis? Are you back online?" I whispered, figuring that Tony would make the speakers sensitive enough to pick that up, but I got nothing.

That wasn't good. The tower was already being run solely by the arc reactor Tony fixed up at the beginning of the avenger movie, and assuming he did the same here, it doesn't make sense that the power would just off. If Jarvis got hacked or they blocked the power somehow, then maybe.

"Do you want me to take us to the ground level?" I asked Natasha just as we headed to the staircase, and she paused after looking down the stairs.

"Can you take us to meeting room 101?"

"Uh, I don't know where that is, but I could do that hall that leads to the medical wing?"

Natasha gave a nod, and I grabbed her hand. There was a little panic at traveling with another person, but I've done it often enough with Bucky that I was confident it would be okay.

We appeared right where I was expecting and it was chaotic. The alarm was still going off on this floor, and there were people trying to get out. Natasha bolted down the hall and into a room with double glass doors. I stayed not too far behind, since I figured staying with Natasha was better than going off on my own.

There was a loud roar that I recognized was the Hulk, which wasn't a good sign. I didn't think things were so serious that Bruce thought it was a good idea to bring the green sherk out, which meant that he got overwhelmed in some way.

Rushing into the room, I saw Natasha speaking with Fury and it wasn't long before he spotted me.

"What is that?" Fury asked Natasha, and I really wanted to meet him under better conditions.

"Uh, rude? I'm not a what."

That's probably not going to make him like me either. I really should just not talk when amped up.

"Doesn't matter, what's going on and where's Barnes?"

Fury gave me a look before giving a sharp nod.

"Hydra infiltrated the tower, attacking the physical servers to damage the security and Barnes went with Rogers and Stark to deal with that. Clint got Hulk to his containment room as of a minute ago."

"How many are we looking at?"

"Small group, likely been planning this since the bank incident. Stark figured all of them would be in the server rooms, but there could be lurkers."

Natasha turned around and I saw the fury in her eyes.

If Bucky is going to be fighting against Hydra, I hope I was right about most not knowing the tigger words. Sure, Steve could deal with Bucky, but I'm not sure if he would fight Bucky. Well, I know he likely _won't_ fight Bucky and if Tony is forced to use lethal force to keep Bucky from killing Steve then...

"Lani, stick with me for now," Natasha said as she patted the back of my shoulder.

"Uh, okay."

I really wanted to check on Bucky, but I have no idea where the servers are.

"Um, please tell me you have the book in a safe place?" I asked, since the fact that Hydra is attacking so soon after they came back is suspicious.

Sure, Fury just said that it's too small for it to have not been planned in a few days, but it could be that they already had the people in position and gave out the call.

"The book is destroyed."

"Oh, that's... really good."

I didn't think that Natasha and Clint were ones to pass up information like that, but I guess they figured it wasn't worth the risk.

"Lani, do what you have to to stay safe," was all she said before suddenly shooting a guy.

The two people with him suddenly pulled out guns from who knows where and started firing.

I reflexively apparated behind them, which the sound of me popping away was enough to distract them for Natasha to get clean hits.

Suddenly, there were three dead or close-to-dead bodies.

"What? Wow, did you know they were Hydra?"

"I had a hunch, how are you with a gun?"

What does she mean by a 'hunch'? Did she see them before and knew they were lucky Hydra or was spider sense against neo-nazis just one of her super spy abilities?

"I'm okay, why?" I said and Natashsa picked up one of their guns while handing me her pistol.

I took it with only a slight hesitation. The safety was already off and I wanted to put it back on. Instead I stored the gun very unsafely in my pants and kept the knife out. Would be easier to use the knife for alchemy than the gun.

Also, using Natasha's gun for alchemy seems like it would be rude.

"I think Fury was wrong with only a few being here," Natasha told me before heading to the staircase.

I followed from a distance, still trying to get my mind wrapped around what was happening. It was very obvious it was Hydra, but how? And why now? Is it just for Bucky or was he right about them trying to get me now as well?

I really hope that isn't the case because I purposefully avoided taking that headhunted perk when I came here since I was worried that Hydra would be the one to hunt me. Having that language perk would have been really useful in the past.

We ran down a few flights before Natasha suddenly stopped us.

"Are you still good to take us to the ground floor?"

"Yeah," I said, before grabbing her arm, which might not have been my brightest idea since I was two steps above Natasha when I teleported us.

Meaning I fell once we landed. Not far, since Natasha kept a hold of me, but still enough to be emberrousing.

"You okay?"

"Yep, I'm good," I said, though I did make a quick check on my stats.

**[Name: Lani]**

**[Age: 7]**

**[Hometown: Hawai'i]**

**[Family: Bucky Barnes]**

**[Title: Rebellious: people of authority will mark you as 'bad egg'] **

**[hp: 60*]**

**[sp: 83]**

**[Strength: 6**]**

**[Dexterity: 9**]**

**[Constitution: 7**]**

**[Intelligence: 18]**

**[Wisdom: 11**]**

**[Charisma: 17**]**

**[*:bullet wound (9/11)]**

**[**: -7 to physical states, -2 to wisdom and +2 to charisma due to age]**

Right. Forgot my HP was still not at max. That's not great, but my shoulder is almost healed. Just a little sore and starting to hurt, but nothing serious. At least Hydra was nice enough to wait for me to be out of the sling.

Natasha gave me a look like she didn't believe me, before letting go.

"Try not to get shot," Natasha gave as a warning before taking off.

I didn't really notice how strangely empty the ground floor was when we arrived. I had us appear behind the cafe area that was close to the pubic office-looking rooms that I noticed when first arriving. Even the day of the battle for New York, there was more people walking about than now.

Really hope that means people got evacuated when Jarvis went down.

Natasha suddenly held up her hand in a fist, then pointed two fingers up at... a vent?

"Wha-" before I could finish asking I heard the sounds of heavy boots on the tile.

Hoping she was pointing because she wanted me in the vents and not because she heard something coming from there, I apparated up on top of the big metal vents. From there I could see from the open layout five very armed people heading to Natasha.

They were wearing SI security outfits, but that didn't stop Natasha from opening fire.

I pulled out the pistol, wondering if Natasha wanted me up here just for me to be out of the way or to help. Not that she needed it. Even with 5 to 1 she was kicking their butts.

Instead, I looked around to see if there were any people that were undercover Hydra.

There were two people running, obviously hearing the fight Natasha was in. They were just wearing normal clothes, but the fact that everyone was evacuated and they weren't...

I took another look at Natasha who was down to fighting only three, and back to the newcomers who were still a few 'rooms' away. I could see their guns and I couldn't let them get a hit on Natasha.

Decision partly made, I teleported right above one, stabbing their neck before apparating away. The other dude pulled out their gun, but I was faster for once. I pulled the trigger aiming at their gut without any thought on my part. Not immediately lethal, but will be quickly.

I kept the gun pointed as the dude fell, grasping their stomach in pain. The other guy stopped moving.

"Lani? Are you okay?"

Natasha came running over, somehow not a hair out of place even though there was a splatter of blood on her check.

"I'm... uninjured," I said, taking a shaky breath before continuing, "Did you deal with the other guys?"

"Yes, we should get moving. The more noise we make the more likely others will show up," Natasha said, gesturing her head up.

"Right. Got it," I said before teleporting back to my spot.

My hands were shaking a little as I set the gun down in front of me and I stayed crouching in my position. I left the knife in the dude below, but I didn't want to go back and get it now.

Also, I had apparated 7 times now. I'll have to start keeping track to make sure I don't use up all my SP.

With that in mind, I kept watch as Natasha dealt with a few more Hydra undercover people who showed up. Only three more, which seemed to be child's play for the Black Widow, at least until I realized that one had an arrow sticking out of their neck.

Looking around, I didn't see Clint anywhere on the ground floor. Which was why I also fell off the vent when the man jumped out from inside it.

"How did you even fit in there?!" I yelled, forgetting that I was supposed to keep the element of surprise.

But seriously? Clint is a grown ass man, how does that even work?

"They are bigger than you would think kid!" Clint yelled back, and Natasha looked like she was about ready to murder us both.

But I couldn't see any more people coming, so I took the chance and apparated back down.

"That still makes no sense."

Clint gave a shrug, and put his bow around his back.

"The others said they dealt with the main threat, and power should be back soon," he added right before said power came back.

"Is Jarvis back?" I asked instead of the thousand other questions I had.

"Why are you so obsessed with the big brother AI?" Clint asked, waving his arms in the air a little.

"Cool factor, and I guess the answer is no since he didn't respond."

I really hope he isn't damaged.

"Clint, give me your com," Natasha said before reaching over and just grabbing it out of his ear.

"Yeah sure, just take it without cleaning my ear wax out. That's not gross at all," Clint complained while Natasha walked away talking to... someone.

The moment of calm didn't really feel that calm. The lack of red warning lights helped, but the fact that Clint didn't collapse his bow meant that there was still a chance of battle. Or he had it out to feel better.

"Is Bruce okay?" I asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, the big guy is all safe in his new room. Good thing Stark got that done so quickly."

"And everyone else is okay?"

I still was a little worried that Tony was with Bucky and Steve. High tensions and all that.

"As far as I know, everyone is fine," Clint said before Natasha came back.

"Do you mind taking Lani somewhere safe? We'll meet up once things settle down."

"You sure you want me to do that?" Clint said in a hushed tone that I wasn't sure I was meant to hear.

"We don't have much of a choice here. Fury saw Lani, and we'll have to deal with that too," Natasha responded, and I was getting tired of them talking like I wasn't there.

"Uh, why do I need to leave?"

"It will only be for a few hours. I'm certain we dealt with everyone, but we can't be sure. Barnes also asked me to get you out of the tower for now and I agree that would be best," Natasha said, and while it was nice to hear that she spoke to Bucky, she could be lying.

Honestly, best thing would be to just re-load my save from this morning but...

"It will only be for a few hours, and you can meet Lucky."

"Lucky? Who's that?"

I was pretty sure none of his kids were called Lucky. That would be an unfortunate name of any kid.

"You'll have to come and find out," Clint said before turning back to Natasha, "Should I order some pizza?"

"Might as well. Barnes and Rogers will be coming back with me at the very least."

Clint gave a nod and fully collapsed his bow.

No one was dead. I could just as easily re-load after going to whatever safehouse Clint and Natahsa are talking about. Better to get all the information I can then to have to relive the day 20 times.

With that bs reason, I nodded and followed Clint out of the Stark tower.

* * *

**A/N:** Now that Hydra has made their move, things will be moving quickly for a few chapters.

Thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed this story. And super thanks to _AyakoA-chan, ningji _(times 2!), The Guest who likes how this feel likes a "real" gamer fic (I never liked how the gamer mind protect you from nightmares and trauma so in this gamer mind is literally how Lani can view her stats like it's a game), _I.D's Fantasy,_ the Guest who loves this story (thank you!), _KingCat48, TomRiddlesTwin, cruelty_ (times 3!), _Amir-015, Morningstqr, BlackDove WhiteDove, Heroic Kyojin, BrownDirewolf, Hoodedgenius98, kittyrsocute, Misaka Phenex_ (times 14!), _Zapper Frost_ (times 2),_ Death Fury, PepperonyOwl, LetTheWorldHonorTheFallen, Innieminnie, Cassie-001, pendora, Abdur Rauf Aymaan, Roxycall18, Bored411, Mar888, Lowenweiss, RavenclawGryffindor35, Kragh50, That2-one3-girl4, d8rkforcen1gh7, Omega-66, Lady Kaiki, Mads-Chikistorm, curry-llama, soratomoyo-chan,_ _Rosiekay_, and_ FullFear _(times 2!) for taking the time to leave me a review.

I forgot to mention it again last chapter, but I set up a discord server for this story. Still not sure what to do with it, but I'm in a few for other stories and fandoms and it's fun. Its discord code is: VGenjp

Until next time, hope you all have a good day/night!


	30. Lady Luck, but as a Dog

**A/N:** Thank you BlueOwl and Emerald2211 for helping me edit this chapter!

* * *

Steve wasn't sure what Clint said to Fury to explain Natasha's absence, but he was grateful to the fact that Bucky seemed fine with Natasha and Lani being together. Bucky had been on edge ever since Lani snuck out to get their stuff back.

Not that Bucky really needed to be there. Most of the meeting was Steve and Agent Hills talking about the information they collected. Bucky already confirmed all the information he remembered about Hydra, some of the things he only remembered once reading over the journals Lani got back.

Stark was messing on that 'tablet' of his, not looking like he was paying attention to what anyone was saying. Steve was tempted to call him out on it, but that might be the thing needed to start a fight. Instead, he also ignored it and instead focused on Dr. Banner and Barton's questions.

"When it comes to bases on American soil, our best bet is-"

Suddenly all the lights went off. It was only for a second, but then it was replaced with red lights and alarm sirens.

"Jarvis?" Tony asked, sounding almost scared.

Not that Steve had any time to question. It was clear what was going on.

"Prepare for an attack. Hydra must have cut off the power."

"They didn't cut the power. This place if 100% off the grid and if they messed with the arc reacher powering it we would have all been blown up," Stark said as he pulled out the suitcase he brought for some reason.

"What do you mean blown up?" Clint asked, pulling out a bow and putting something in his ear that didn't look like one of the communicators.

"There is no way for anyone to get down there, which means they fucking shut off Jarvis. Someone must physically be down in the server room."

The case was opened and it became apparent it wasn't a suitcase. Or it was, because it was a case for his suit. Soon enough, Iron Man was standing in front of them.

"We need to get down there and-"

A gun fired and suddenly Steve was being tacked to the ground.

"Bucky?"

Bucky tackled Steve to get him out of the line of fire of the man in Shield uniform who was bleeding out.

"Have you ever considered using your shield as a shield, Steve?" Bucky complained as he held a gun in his only hand.

"Not this again," Steve muttered, trying hard to ignore the look of confusion on Bucky's face.

It was fine he didn't remember. Steve only cared that his friend was okay.

"Is everyone al-" Steve wasn't able to finish asking before a new problem arose.

The Hulk roared and Steve quickly realized that was Hydra's plan. There was no way one member of Hydra hidden as a shield agent well enough to get past them could deal with all of them. But it would be enough to be a suicide mission to get Bruce to transform into the Hulk and thereby dividing their attention.

Bucky got off him and lowered his gun at Steve's command.

"Hey, Hulk? We don't really need you right now," Steve tried at first since the green monster was able to follow a few commands during the fight.

"AAAAARRGHH!" He yelled right in Steve face.

But made no move to attack.

"You're welcome to smash anyone who tries shooting you, but no one else. Got it?"

Hulk just screamed again, punching a wall, but once again, not trying to attack any of them.

"I got the nice Hulk room all set up. Why don't you convince the big guy to chill out in there while I deal with the assholes in the basement," Stark said, looking like he was planning on blasting his own windows to get to the ground sooner.

"By yourself? That would be the best place for an ambush. I'll come with you," Steve said before turning to Bucky, "Bucky you should-"

"I'm coming with."

Steve couldn't argue with that since he would much rather have Bucky with him in a fight than Stark, even though Iron Man has proven himself. But if there is going to be any issues between the two...

"Fine. I don't care. Come over here so I can fly us all down," Stark said, face mask up so Steve couldn't tell how much he really cared.

"Great. Guess I'll escort Hulk down to his room then," Clint said as Hulk roared again.

Steve thought he looked a bit like an over-powered toddler throwing a tantrum, but wasn't going to mention it even if it had a chance of making Bucky laugh. Instead, he walked over to Iron Man and raised himself as a metal arm was wrapped around his waist. Then the suit took off with both him and Bucky clinging to it, through the opened window and fast to the street level.

"The only way down is through the elevator from my personal lab, but it runs past a wall in the garage that we can break through, then jump down," Stark explained as he led them to the garage.

Steve hasn't been down there before, and was shocked to see a few cars that looked like they were being worked on as well as motorbikes. There were also a few broken parts that looked like they belonged with Stark's Iron Man suit, but if they were down here instead of up in his lab it must have been something else.

"Is this the wall?" Steve asked as he put his shield on his back.

"Yes, stand back and I'll-" Stark started to say, but Steve already reeled back and pushed where he was aiming.

"Did you just punched the wall?"

"What the hell, Steve?" Bucky said, and the way he grabbed his hands to make sure he didn't break them was painfully familiar.

"It was faster."

"No, pretty sure me blasting the wall would have been faster than you punching it."

"It's already done," Steve said even as he kicked it to make the whole a bit bigger.

"Great. Always wanted to know what it would be like working with a caveman. Now are you ready to go down or are you going to jump too?"

"Well-"

"You are not jumping," Bucky firmly said, and suddenly Steve was very happy he wasn't with him during the mission to retrieve Loki.

"Did anyone tell you how he jumped out of a plane without a parachute?" Stark said like he was reading Steve's mind.

"Are you allergic to parachutes now, Steve? What the hell?" Bucky said, and before Steve could explain himself, Stark grabbed them again and they went down the elevator chute.

It was much further then Steve assumed, still not far enough to be any danger to him, but it was for the best. He was just saying that to mess with Bucky.

There was no emergency lights down below. Stark also took off as soon as they landed, and Steve readed his Shield. Bucky also had his gun out, and it was only then that Steve was reminded that he only had one arm.

But it was too late to ask Bucky to stay back.

The lights from the Iron Man suit was enough to illuminate the corridor as they ran, and it wasn't long before they came to a large room filled with a small infatraction group.

Iron Man aimed his blaster which was sign enough that these people were not supposed to be down here.

"You have three seconds to tell me why you're here," was all Stark got out before guns started firing.

Steve threw his shield at one while rushing at another, only for Bucky to shoot him before Steve could. It was like back in the war when Bucky would snipe Hydra agents before Steve could even get close to melee range, before Steve talked to him about it. Not that the talk turned out any better since Bucky had the rest of the commando backing him up, but it might be worth trying again.

Between the three of them, it did not take long to dispatch them.

"Keep an eye out while I try getting Jarvis back online," Stark said as he removed his faceplate and went to one of the tall... things.

Steve remembers seeing something like that on the helicarrier. Looked like an overly complicated brakerbox.

"Want to take my six?" Steve asked Bucky, who in turned gave a single nod before starting a very strange patrol with him.

Maybe ten minutes passed before Steve heard something. Bucky must have heard it as well since he didn't look surprised when Steve held up a hand. Bucky waited at the edge of the room while Steve went into the hall to check it out.

One of the guys they had subdued had a small walkie talkie in his bullet proof vest and it chirped to life.

"-come in - Sigma 1, what is your status -"

Steve wanted nothing more than to crush it, or try talking to the guys on the other end, but he was clearheaded enough to know that that wouldn't help in the long run. Instead he took it back with him to the room.

"- extraction is impossible - if no response, mission is assumed to be a failure - "

Stark looked up and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Steve held the talkie to him. Stark just went back to his work, but it was clear he was listening in as well.

But they didn't say anything useful. Just asking sigma 1 to report a few more times before it went silent.

"Well, that was useful," Stark said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You have any idea what they were hoping to achieve here, Bucky?" Steve hated to ask, but this didn't seem like they were just trying to get Bucky out of the tower.

They just didn't have enough men for that.

"I'm not sure," Bucky said in a familiar way that told Steve he did have an idea, but didn't want to say it yet.

Either Bucky didn't want to say it in front of Stark, or he didn't want to tell Steve.

"Aaaand there. We are back online," Tony announced, "full power should be back in a few minutes. Jarvis will take a little longer as I'm having him look back to see just how this happened."

Steve turned on his com, "Hawkeye, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, Iron Man left his com on the whole time. Nice to know you are all getting along so well."

Steve turned to Stark at that, who didn't look bothered by that at all.

"I'm still getting used to this whole team working thing. And I usually have the Jarvis clone in my suit to deal with that."

"Sorry for the cluder on the line, Hawkeye. We'll regroup in ten if nothing else comes up."

"Steve, can you ask if they can take Lani somewhere safe until we're done?" Bucky asked.

Steve was about to repeat that before deciding to just give Bucky his com for the moment.

Bucky took it and just repeated his question.

"You sure Shield doesn't know about it?...Okay..." Bucky didn't look too happy, but he gave the com back.

"Jarvis! Did you finish your scan?"

"Diagnostic scans are complete, they disabled my connection to the tower."

"Yes, but how did they get in?"

There was a slight pause, like the computer was thinking about that question.

"They were already in. They were the Sheild agents that director Fury approved of three days ago."

"What?" Stark said at the same time Steve did.

"The ones who disabled me were the shield agents that Director Fury approved of three days ago," the AI repeated, and maybe it was just Steve, but he sounded a little snarky about it.

"What, was Fury really with Hydra all this time?" Stark asked, and Steve has had enough.

"That's it. We are heading back and finding out right now."

Steve started walking and this time the elevator was working.

"This only goes to my lab, but once there we can just take the public one to the offices," Stark explained, face plate back in place so Steve had no idea if he was just as pissed as Steve about this betrayal.

The only one who was acting normal was Bucky. Like he expected this to happen.

"Black Widow, you said Fury is still in the meeting room?"

"Yep, he's right in front of me looking as happy as you sound, miss America."

Steve ignored the obvious joke and instead brought his attention back to Bucky. Steve really wanted to ask if he knew about Fury, but he seemed certain before that Fury wasn't involved. But Bucky also left Hydra with Lani years ago. Maybe Fury being part of Hydra was a new thing, and Bucky just couldn't trust anyone nowadays.

Makes sense that he would want Lani far from here if they really didn't get all of Hydra out of the tower.

The ride up to Stark's lab didn't take long despite how many floors they must have passed. Iron Man took the lead, weaving them through his messy lab, filled with Iron Man parts and inventions that Steve couldn't even imagine their purpose. Bucky was even looking around, and Steve almost smiled at his look of wonder. It was still gone too quickly, and was just another ghost of the old Bucky by the time they got to the normal elevator.

The floor was a mess and void of any people when they arrived, and Steve could barely keep himself from running.

"What are you playing at, Fury?" Steve demanded as he barged into the room.

"What are you talking about, Rogers?"

"Don't fuck with me. We know that the shield agents you assigned to the tower were Hydra. Explain."

Fury didn't look shocked, or even worried at being caught. Neither did agent Hill or Romanoff. If they were both involved with this then...

"We didn't know for sure, and we needed to test their loyalty."

"What?" Steve asked slowly, hoping that what he's saying isn't true.

"Are you seriously telling me that you purposely put people you weren't sure were Hydra here?" Stark almost yelled in exasperation.

"We needed to know who we can trust and who we can't."

"And you used Bucky as bait?" Steve did yell.

"We knew they wanted the Winter Soldier, and I had confidence that you would keep them from getting him."

Steve wanted to punch Fury in the face, but Bucky placed his hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Steve, you know you can't take all of Hydra with less than ten people."

Steve turned to look at Bucky and asked, "Did you know?"

"I figured it would be an effective way to draw the line between Shield and Hydra."

"But the rest of you were aware?" Steve turned that question to Fury, Agent Hill and Natasha.

"The less people who knew, the better it would work out. Natasha and Clint did reconnaissance on some of the bases which let us know they weren't playing anything with their men stationed nearby. This was going to be their trump card, but we knew more than they thought and it was worthless."

"Worthless? They took down Jarvis and might have killed innocent people before we could evacuate them. If you told me-"

"Then they would have been tipped off. Your purge of SI wasn't as thorough as you thought, Stark."

Steve watched as Stark opened his mouth before closing it again.

"Fine. Since you got everything planned out, do you even need me here?" Stark finally said.

"No. Not unless you want to help with the paperwork."

Stark made a face, and Steve didn't blame him. He remembered the post-mission paperwork back in the war, and he didn't think it got any better.

"Great. I'm going to my lab. Terminator, you can come with if you want a new arm," Stark said before leaving almost too fast for Steve to register what he said.

"Wait, you want Bucky to come with you?"

"I made a few arm designs after we got him back," Stark said like it was no big deal.

Steve looked to Bucky who was giving Stark an inquisitive look, no doubt wondering the same thing that he was. Though if Stark really was putting the past behind them, or at least trying to, then Steve would support it.

"I could come with if you want," Steve offered, though he didn't think Bucky would be at risk being alone with Stark.

"Might be better if you stay here," Bucky said and Steve couldn't help but look back to Fury who appeared to be working on a laptop and not overhearing their conversation. "And I would appreciate that a lot, Stark."

Tony made a weird face.

"Yeah, no. You calling me Stark is too weird. Your brain is already scrambled and I don't want you confusing me with Howard. Tony is fine."

"Alright?" Bucky looked to Steve like he had any insight to give, but Steve just shrugged.

"I'll let you know when we're done," _and can meet back up with wherever Clint took Lani_, Steve tried adding with just his eyes.

Bucky gave a nod.

The fact that Fury didn't ask where Clint was meant that Natasha already came up with an excuse. Hopefully, it would take too long for Steve to figure out just how corrupt Shield was with Hydra.

* * *

"YOU HAVE A DOG!" I yelled when Clint opened the door to a basic brick apartment and a yellow lab came running out.

"That's Lucky."

The dog was missing an eye, but seemed very happy to see Clint.

"Sooo cute!"

Clint walked the rest of the way in, and I let the doggy sniff me before attacking it with pets.

"I have a few sodas in the fridge and some milk... wait, not, that's expired."

I was very content to ignore Clint and keep petting the dog, but Lucky started walking away. Then I made the mistake of looking at Clint pouring the milk down the sink. Or at least trying too.

"That's solid. Your milk is completely solid."

"It's been a while since I've been here," Clint said before giving up and just tossing the whole thing into the trash under his sink.

Now that I wasn't being distracted by a very cute dog, I took a look around the place. It was your normal lived-in apartment. There was a couch with questionable stains, some jackets tossed on the ground, a takeout box sticking out of the trash. It looked very similar to my dorm room during finals week.

"Wait, if you weren't here who was taking care of Lucky?"

"Some of my neighbors," Clint said, still trying to clean out his fridge of soiled food.

I don't remember Clint having a dog or a place in Brooklyn in the movies, but not like I payed a whole lot of attention to Clint. Besides using a bow and having a secret family, I don't remember much about him. Not that it matters much since it might be better to just think of this world as a weird alternate universe to the one I remember in the movies.

"You close with your neighbors?"

"I guess. Technically I'm their landlord, but I don't do much," Clint just casually says.

"You own this building? ...How much does Shield pay you?"

I mean, sure the surrounding buildings are a little sketchy, but for an older building it looked like it's in good shape.

"The place was really rundown when I got it, and the only reason I got it was because I took down the tracksuit mafia."

"...The what?" I asked, thinking maybe I misheard him.

"Tracksuit mafia. Not sure what their real name was, but their uniform was wearing tracksuits so that's what I called them."

I continued staring at Clint, maybe to see if he was lying to me.

"Like a real mafia? Like 'you come into my house on the day my daughter is to be married' mafia?"

"No where that cool. Also, aren't you a little young to have seen the Godfather?"

"I've never actually seen it, only quotes from it," I said since I couldn't tell him I saw it from zootopia.

"Huh, maybe we should watch it tonight. I don't think we were tracked, but who knows."

I figured that was the reason it took us hours to get here, but it was still a little worrying. Is it bad that I just want Hydra to be after Bucky? It was much easier when we were just on the run and didn't want to sit around waiting.

Not like I could really relax considering Clint still had his bow and arrows on him, despite trying to make himself at home.

"So tracksuit mafia? Was the family just really into running when they aren't paying off the police and doing mafia stuff?"

"Maybe. I never really bothered to ask."

I waited a little bit to see if Clint would continue, but he just made himself some coffee.

"You're not really good at storytelling, you know that?"

"When half the stuff is classified, it's hard to tell a story. I could tell you how I saved Lucky from them, or how Lucky saved me from them as Nat likes to put it."

Lucky was by the coffee table chewing on a sock like it was the best toy in the world.

"Okay, you have my attention," I said while taking a seat on the ground next to Lucky.

Clint then told me the story of how the old landlord of the building was not only your usually money sucking landlord, but also part of the tracksuit mafia AND owned Lucky. Clint was tracking a different lead for something Shield related and ended up getting involved. There was even a fight and Lucky ended up losing his eye protecting Clint from getting shot even though Clint just met the dog a moment before.

"You gave Lucky some pizza and he fought against his owner for you?" I asked in amazement.

"Pretty much. That was almost two years ago now."

"Wow."

Lucky barked as well.

"You're so brave! What a good puppy!" I said while giving Lucky some more face scratches.

"Lani, mind waiting with Lucky for a moment? I want to make a quick check to make sure we weren't followed. Shouldn't be more than twenty minutes."

"Uh, okay?" I said since there wasn't much I could say about that.

If Bucky was right about Hydra moving their plans of killing me to capturing me, then we need to make sure we weren't followed.

"Wait, does Shield know that you own this building?"

"No, I bought it under an alias. Nat is the only one with Shield who knows. Fury might, but I never told him."

I gave a nod, which was apparently enough for Clint to climb out of the window onto the fire escape.

"Guess it's just you and me now, Lucky," I said, trying to remain positive.

As long as I don't hit my head, I can always reset. Just need to be aware of my surroundings and not let that happen.

* * *

**A/N:** My birthday is today, so I'm posting another chapter!

Thank you everyone who has favorited/followed this story. And super duper thanks to _JKingSniper _(times 6!), _Mangahero18, 431101134 _(times 3!), _Littlecosma001, pendora59, hjcallipygian _(times 2), _sharingankakashi007, nate-king _(times 2!), _Phoenix of Rome, ExiledValkyrie, Nihthkuro, Death Fury, Dramatic-Waffle, Cassie-011, In Pursuit of Magic, That2-one3-girl4, EmmieSauce, I.D.'s Fantasy, RavenclawGryffindor35, Amir-015, LetTheWorldHonorTheFallen, Omega-66, HuangBaiLian, Kragh50, RiverOfTheWold, Soratomoyo-chan, Misaka Phenex, Ultimate Pervy Sage, bored411, Burn-in-the-sun, Inu-Angel Z, Verycoolnae, Dfunu, shugokage, Goldenfightergirl,_ and_ curry-llama _for taking the time to leave a review.

New code for the discord is UgdDa4R

Hope you have a good night/day!


	31. Armed and Dangerous

**A/N:** I was able to complete my writing challenge, though not all of it was for this story. I'm also going on a road trip soon, so that should give me some much needed time to plan this story instead of my usual writing with the a,b,c style ideas in my head.

Thank you BlueOwl and Emerald2211 for helping me edit this chapter!

* * *

He really would rather just meet up with Lani, but it will take time to make sure all the Hydra members are out in the open. It would be safer for Lani to be away, and he'll just have to trust that Lani wouldn't get into any trouble.

"I have three models for you arm set up, I'll the pieces printed out and it should be ready in three hours. None of these are anything too different since you'll need surgery to rewire the connections to make it more efficient, but I get why you might not want to do that," Stark - Tony he reminded himself - said in a rush.

Bucky just waited for him to finish talking while taking a look over the place. It was easy to see why Lani likes it. It looks like something straight out of a sci-fi novel.

"Jarvis, can you put up the models?" Tony asked, and then three holographs of robotic arms appeared. "Which one stikes your fancy robo-hobo?"

"You're building me a new one?"

"That's the whole reason I asked you to come up here. And I needed to do something not Hydra related."

"Hydra was the one who built my arm."

"That's not what I meant. Don't you want a new arm?"

"Yes, but I was assuming that was just an excuse to talk to me alone," he admitted, and Tony made a face.

"I would rather not talk about that."

"I am sorry for killing your parents," he said even though Tony didn't want to talk.

It was something that needed to be said.

"Great. Now let's get back to the arm. Since we are keeping the shoulder for now, there isn't much I can do to lower the weight," Tony started to explain as he moved the holograms with his hands.

Bucky was willing to let the conversation move on. Not like he really wanted to talk about killing people that he doesn't even remember killing. He knew a few things about the arm due to what little he remembered the technicians talking about and what Lani had figured out. Tony seems to have already figured out everything about it, and more importantly, how to make it better for him.

"...also if you want I could switch up the battery. Having the kinematic one is not bad, but doesn't give you a lot of wiggle room. Not to mention you'll always have to be moving it or you'll get shocked. Can't imagine that makes for a very peaceful sleep," Tony said, pausing enough in his talk to look at him.

"I've gotten used to it," he said, since he didn't realize until the arm was destroyed that it was even happening.

"But now you don't have to."

He gave another nod since Tony was still looking at him like he wanted a response.

"Right. Now which of these prototypes do you like more? I'll make some better ones from scratch later, but for now we don't have a lot of options."

Bucky knew logically what was different between the holograms, but they honestly looked about the same.

"Which ever you can build faster."

"Boring, but I get it," Tony said typing something on the keyboard, "And now that's printing. This DMLS is my own version, so it only takes a about 30 minutes insidead of the days most take. You're free to stay or I'll just have J tell you when it's done."

He wonder if Tony wanted him to leave. Right now the only thing he wants to do is go see Lani, but that will have to wait. Checking in with Steve would be good, but that will take longer then 30 minutes and it would not be nice making Tony wait just because Steve is very good at taking up his time and attention.

"I can wait, if that's alright."

"I won't have offer if it wasn't. There's a coffee and a mini fridge over there along with a sofa that Rhodey says needs to be replace but I think it just fine," Tony rambled, giving him the distinct feeling that Tony was not comfortable with his presence but was willing to lie.

Suddenly Tony stopped what he was doing at looked at him.

"Did Lani ever tell you about Rhodey?"

"No?" Bucky asked, now worried.

"Few days ago Rhodey, my best friend, came to visit while Lani was done in the lab. She didn't realize that we were trying to keep the two of you a secret and told Rhodey, which isn't a bad thing since I was going to ask if Rhodey could be clued in since he's war machine and I know for a fact he's not secretly Hydra, but still wanted to check with the team. Since that's a thing that teammates do, or so I'm told."

Bucky realized this must have happened the day he grounded Lani. Upset that she didn't tell him that she met someone knew, but maybe Lani was more mad about the grounding than he first assumed.

"Speaking of the kiddo, she's with Legolas right?"

He figured Tony ment Barton when he said Legolas and told him, "He promised to take her somewhere safe. Romanoff knows where it is."

"And you're good with that? Just trusting your kid to a stranger?"

"Lani can take care of herself. I just wanted her out of the tower and she won't have left me alone if someone didn't go with her."

"Guess you taught her about danger signs while on the run," Tony said, and it looked like that would be it, but then stopped in his work for a moment.

"Speaking of, Rhodey brought up a good point after meeting Lani. Apparently knowing about quantum mechanics and what Cherenkov radiation is isn't something a normal kid knows. I knew what that was at her age, but apparently my childhood isn't a good standard for a normal kid," Tony gave a lot of intonations with his last sentence, making it seem like he was trying to mock what this Rhodey person told him.

"Lani spent most of her free time in the library after we escaped," Bucky said, since it sounded like Tony was trying to ask how Lani could know that stuff.

Personally, he never bothered to ask. It wasn't important.

"That's what I thought. Rhodey was just being paranoid after finding out about Hydra and that she was with them for her early years. I did find some of her files, if you want to read them."

The fact that they had active files on Lani despite them being out of Hydra for so long wasn't good.

"How many files?"

"Just a few megabytes from what I've found so far," Tony said which didn't tell Bucky how many pages they was.

Video would be more data, he knows that at least.

"Will I have time to read it before the arm is ready?"

"You can read while I'm welding your arm back on if you want," Tony said before looking at his face and backpedaling, "Don't look at me like that, it's not a real welder, just a laser pen I made that was way too strong to be a laser pointer. It will be more than enough to get the metal of the new arm to what's left of the old one, and it should be safe for you."

Bucky would have mentioned Hydra has used a normal welder on his arm without removing before, but he did want to keep the Hydra talk to a minumine.

"Okay then."

"Jarvis, print out the documents with 1-08 mentioned in them," Tony told his AI before turning to look at Bucky properly, "The laser printer should be done by now, so if you could make a pot of coffee while I get it ready that would be great."

He waited until Tony was out of sight before making his way to the coffee bar he pointed out earlier. It was more than just a coffee machine, but that was the only thing he focused on. If Tony wanted sugar or one of the bottle in his drink then he'll have to get it himself.

There were a few clacks going on wherever Tony was, and it seemed to be taking longer than just picking up the pieces. Bucky didn't think Tony was doing anything malicious, most likely he just needed a break from his parent's killer.

"Okay, this weighs a lot more then I thought," Tony said after a few more minutes.

The coffee was done, and Bucky even poured two cups and sugar in his.

"Do you want any help?"

"No, I got it. I've been working out. No where close to what you and Steve can do, but enough to move my own equipment around," Tony said, lugging the half arm onto a table. "Now we just need a chair for you and...oh, the coffee's done."

Tony took the other cup and just drank the whole thing before getting more from the pot. Meanwhile he grabbed the chair Tony was using since the only only place to sit was a stool that looked like would collapse if he tried sitting in it.

"That's just what I needed, now you mind...you already got it. Right. Here's the papers, and I'll start the rewiring."

Bucky took a seat, moving his shoulder so Tony could have easy access.

"I should have asked this sooner, but is me working on your arm going to cause you any body dissociation?"

"What?"

"I was just thinking, you've had this arm for decades. You don't think of it as a prosthetic, but actually your arm right?"

"Yes?" He said since even though Hydra would refer to it as a weapon, it's always been just another arm to him.

"Well, most people don't like seeing themselves get operated on."

"Oh," Bucky said, now realizing what Tony was talking about, "If that was ever the case, Hydra desistived me to any work done on the arm."

"That's...not a good thing. Just let me know if you feel off and we can stop," Tony said before picking up the arm.

He watched for a little bit as Tony connected the new wires to the old one, before working on sealing the metal on the outside together. Then he started reading the documents.

* * *

Clint ended up coming back before too long, not looking any worse for wear.

"So did you find anyone?"

"Not nearby. Nat let me know there were a few who took the false trails we made, but it looks like for now they don't know we're here."

I nodded, looking out the window at the setting sun. It's already been a few hours since the tower was invaded by Hydra, and I was getting worried again. It didn't help that Clint was only able to stay still for a few minutes before going on another patrol, making sure we weren't followed.

"You were able to talk with Natasha?"

"Yeah, seems like they are all done and will be stopping by. It was meant to be just Nat and Barnes, but sounds like the captain wanted to come too," Clint said, and his face fell as he looked around his apartment. "Wait, I can't let him see this place. It's a mess."

"But Natasha and Bucky seeing it would have been fine?"

"You know, I wasn't thinking about that, but you're right. I don't want any members of the howling commandos to see my dirty socks," Clint said as he picked up a laundry basket and started trying to clean.

"I would recommend just shoving it in a drawer, but I'm pretty sure both have superhuman sense of smell."

"Shit. Wait, no, shoot. Don't tell your dad I swore in front of you," Clint begged which just looked silly.

"I don't think he cares about that."

"Still, not a good habit to swear in front of kids...uh, do you think you could help me clean up the place?"

"No."

"Right, try keeping Lucky entertained."

Lucky was sitting with me on the couch, wagging his tag like he heard that we were talking about him.

"Sounds good."

I then watched as Clint frantically tried cleaning the place, which was a bit of a challenge just because it had been so long since he was last there. Before the whole Loki mess, he was in New Mexico. The place wasn't quite that dusty, but whoever was taking care of Lucky might have cleaned the place a little.

By the time the sun fully set, Clint got another phone call.

"...You know I was planning on ordering the pizza...I was waiting for you to arrive...right, forgot how much they eat...right, right...okay see you soon."

"Was that Natasha?" I asked when Clint hung up.

"Yeah, sounds like they will be here in about ten minutes. More if traffic is back to normal," Clint said just as they heard a knock on the door.

Clint tensed up until the knocking made a clear pattern, then he walked over.

"I thought you said you were still ten minutes away?"

"I lied. Did you seriously try tidying up the place for us?"

"No. Yes. Stop looking at me like that Nat."

I waited as long as I could before throwing myself at Bucky, more or less hugging his legs.

"You okay?" he asked, bending down slightly to pick me up with his one arm.

"I'm fine, are you?" I said before noticing that Bucky was hugging me with two arms, not one "Your arms back!"

"Tony fixed it."

"Really? That's great!"

I didn't think Tony would forgive Bucky this quickly, but I'm glad he did. Would have been nice if it was not on the day Hydra decided to try getting Bucky back (or possibly me), but beggers can't be choosers.

"So, what happens now?" I asked before noticing the stack of pizza that Steve was being forced to carry.

"Now, we eat. Later we can talk about what to do next," Natasha said, already in the kitchen getting some plates and glasses like she lived here.

Though if Clint has been living here for two years, I would assume he invited Natasha over enough times for her to feel comfortable. Then again, Natasha strikes me as the type of person who doesn't waste a lot of time trying to get comfortable.

"You only got New York style pizza?" Clint complained almost as soon as Steve got the pizza boxes on his table.

"I don't know if you noticed, but we are in New York," Steve sassed back.

"And there are places where you can get more than one style of pizza. Have you even had Chicago style pizza before?"

"No," Steve said at the same time Bucky said, "Yes."

Which led to Steve to look at Bucky like he was just told his puppy died.

"When did you have Chicago pizza?"

"Like a year and half ago, when we were in Chicago," I answered for Bucky, already grabbing a slice since no one else was eating.

"It's good. Next time we'll have to get it," Clint added, before serving himself as well.

No one looked injured, not that that means much since Bucky and Steve can heal a lot of things in only a few hours. Still not sure if Steve heals any faster than Bucky, but I know Bucky can get a cut on his hand completely healed in ten hours.

It was funny seeing Steve trying to keep Lucky from eating his pizza though.

"I told you he liked pizza, not to just give it to him."

"But he looked like he was hungry," Steve tried to argue, though it didn't look like Clint cared too much that his dog just ate half a slice of pizza.

"Now you know how I felt," Bucky muttered under his breath, and I wouldn't have been able to hear it if I wasn't sitting right next to him.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea," Bucky said, and for the life of me I could not tell if he was being honest or joking.

At this point it's really 50/50.

Steve seemed to think Bucky was being serious, since he looked to Bucky with the saddest puppy eyes. A grown man shouldn't look like that, but here we are.

I was able to wait a little longer before it became too much.

"Can we talk now about what happened today?"

The four adults in the room all look to each other like they were wondering who should speak first.

"Fury saw Lani," Natasha ended up saying, and I was surprised with how Steve and Bucky reacted to that.

"What?"

"Was he not supposed to see me?" I asked, wondering if that was the reason they didn't want me at the meeting and not just because of my physical age.

"We are still not sure if Fury can be trusted," Steve ended up saying.

I knew Fury wasn't Hydra, but not like I could explain why I knew that. Maybe to Bucky, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for him to know about my past life.

"Fury told them about the plan to lure Hydra out, and there was a disagreement," Natasha said to Clint who nodded like it all made sense now.

"Wait a second, the attack today was planned?"

"Fury used Bucky as bait," Steve said harshly, like he was two seconds from punching a wall in frustration.

"It wasn't a bad plan. They needed to figure out who could be trusted and it's not like I recognize every person who's part of Hydra," Bucky said, acting like this was a common argument.

"We could have figured that out in other ways! Do you even care that you could have been taken again?"

"Why do you think I made sure Natasha was with Lani?"

Despite this arguing getting close to being as uncomfortable to watch as when your parents argue, I could see where both were coming from. The Avengers can't take down Hydra with only a few people. They need to figure out what parts of Shield can be saved, if any. But I don't want to lose Bucky just to take down Hydra.

"Well, nothing you can do about it now. It's in the past," I said which caused Bucky to give me a very uncomfortable look.

I wished we were alone so I could ask if he wanted me to go back or not, but there was no way I was telling everyone about my reset powers. It was hard enough telling Bucky.

"That is not going to happen again," Steve said, looking sure of himself.

"Of course we aren't going to do this again. Defeats the purpose if Hydra knows what we are doing by trying it again," Natasha said, sounding like she was rolling her eyes despite no eye movement.

"I was talking about Bucky as bait."

"Yeah, I also vote for not having Bucky as bait. At least until we know for sure that no else else alive in Hydra knows his trigger words," I added between bites of my pizza.

I almost didn't notice the look Natasha and Clint gave each other, but Bucky sure did.

"What is it?" he asked, straightening up now that the discussion wasn't about him.

"While we were trying to bait Hydra into showing their hidden agents, there was no sign they were going to strike so soon. I'm wondering if they found out we got the book," Natasha said, and now I was interested.

"Do you still have it?" I asked before anyone else could.

"We decided it would be better to burn it than risk Hydra getting it again," Clint said, and honestly I was a little shocked.

Sure, I wanted them to burn it, but that didn't seem like something they would do. I thought I would have to try convincing them or even try stealing it.

"Bucky, you said only your main handler knew them, and most of them are now dead," Steve asked, and Bucky nodded.

"I still don't remember their names though."

"That's fine. We'll figure it out," Steve said like he was certain they would.

"So, I take it that it's going to take some time to make sure all the secret Hydra agents revealed themselves?" I asked and Natasha nodded.

"Fury also has legal reason to do a thorough purge of Shield. Gives us a reason to gather some dirt of the higher ups you had on your list. Might be good to stay the night."

"Seriously, Nat? I only have one guest room, and this sofa isn't even a pullout."

"It's fine. I've slept on the floor before," Steve said, and I almost laughed at how Clint looked like he was going to die of embarrassment.

I guess it really hasn't been long enough for the team to get to know Steve rather than Captain America. I could only imagine how weird it would be to have a real life superhero you learned about as a kid saying it's okay to sleep on your living room floor.

"I'm fine with the couch," I added since it was really too small for anyone else besides maybe Natasha.

"See? I get the guest room, Lani the couch, and the two centenarians can take the floor."

"I don't know if you noticed, but I'm only 92. Got a few more years before we are centenarians," Steve said, looking to Bucky.

"And you don't look a day over 80," Bucky added, which just caused the two to laugh.

"Well, I think I've done my social quota for the week, and I'm not even on a seduction mission. Don't wake me up unless we are being attacked," Natasha said before leaving, going to the guest room I checked out during one of the times Clint left me alone.

It was the cleanest room in the place.

"I'll go see what pillows and blankets I can find... you sure you don't want my bed? I haven't slept in it since last time I washed the sheets."

"When was the last time you washed the sheets?" I had to ask.

"...five months ago?"

"The floor is fine," Bucky said at the same time as Steve.

I snort-laughed at that before realizing something important.

"Wait, can we build a pillow fort?"

It's been years since I built one. Maybe when my friend was stressing about finals and I made her one in an attempt to get her to relax? I'm someone who thinks you are never too old for pillow forts.

"We are going to build a pillow castle," Clint promised, looking way more excited than I thought he'd be, but pillow forts are fun.

"Are you not going to sleep on the couch then?" Bucky asked, and I wasn't really thinking of sleeping.

I should talk to Bucky to see if it would be smart to reset. Or maybe Steve to see how that side of these went.

"I was going to put the couch in the fort. Bet we could build it big enough for you two as well."

Sleeping in a pillow fort is better than just sleeping on the ground after all.

"Just like old times, huh, Bucky," Steve said, and his smile fell slightly at Bucky confused expression.

Guess that's one of the things Bucky hasn't remembered yet. That's sad.

I watched as Clint got Bucky and Steve to help him carry the pillows and blankets they managed to find while I gave Lucky all the pets.

Maybe I could get by with just not sleeping tonight. That might be for the best.

* * *

**A/N:** That pillow fort idea was not planed, but when I was writing this I made one for my dog and got inspired.

Thank you everyone who has favorited and/or followed this story. Currently, this story has a total of 3k follow/subscribers and 1.3k reviews/comments which is a little scary to think about. Never thought that so many people would enjoy this very self-indulgent story I started over a year ago.

Super thanks to _sharingankakashi007, Dramaticmusic23, jpbrock, Gravityhorse, adam110902, _the guest called Tony lover 69 (I'm taking that this was a joke, and if so it was pretty funny), _dantezess, daisy2daisy,_ guest called Zandetsu, _Fanboy2000, cruelzy, kittyrsocute, BlackDove WhiteDove, Nameless Angel 00, CthuluWarlock, RavenclawGryffindor35, Gregorvich, Theoneandonlyperson, sunlitstar8523, battle manga, Misaka Phenex, JKingSniper_ (times 2!) ,the guest named diana, _Yinko__, reptoholic _(times 30! I did not noticed you left a review on every chapter until this point!), _Morningstqr, __dcoon, _the guest named guest, _Kragh50, Th3 Valkyrie, MyBeewing, Eslynn, Inu-Angel Z, Amir-015, Silverfox72, shugokage, M2R, nate-king, LetTheWorldHonorTheFallen, maifa, Innieminnie,PepperonyOwl, pendora59, Ofunu, bored411, Death Fury, Roxycall18, _and _HuangBaiLian_ for taking the time to leave a review or two!

Also, discord code is UgdDa4R. I think I'm going to start posting snippets of future chapters or stuff related to this story (like me making lani in picrew) on there. It will be in its own channel so if you want to come to talk but not get any possible spoiler, then you can mute the channel. Still figuring out what I want to do with it, but feel free to join if it sounds interesting.

Until next time, hope you have a fantastic night/day!


	32. Sleepless Nights With the Mornings News

**A/N:** As always, thank you BlueOwl and Emerald2211 for helping me edit this chapter!

* * *

The pillow fort ended up really good. Much better than anything I've built in the past. I still ended up going to bed on the couch, but there was a blanket over it making a mini tent that connected to the main fort. It would have been perfect to sleep in.

If I was planning on sleeping.

Insead, I lied on my back with my eyes closed until I was sure Steve and Bucky were asleep. There just were too many unknowns. Ideally, I should just reset and warn Bucky and Steve what was going to happen. But what if by doing that Hydra somehow finds out? It was true that they needed to start figuring out who to trust and it's not like in the movies where Steve could just say a motivational speech and everyone who doesn't try shooting him is a good guy.

Well, that was kinda what they did. Only it was Fury's plan and not Steve's. And Bucky couldn't have been taken. Which he wasn't which is a very good outcome.

It took way too long for Lani to hear the first signs of people waking even though it was still before the sun rose, when it's light out but still grey. Lani closed her eyes, but otherwise didn't move as she listened to Bucky getting out of the fort. She waited to see if Steve woke up as well, before opening her eyes.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim light, and she saw that Steve was still asleep. Taking this as her moment to talk to Bucky alone for a little bit, Lani carefully slipped off of the couch.

Bucky was already watching her from the kitchen, with a glass of water in his hand.

Lani gave a slight wave as she walked over to him.

"Did you sleep?" Bucky asked in a hushed tone, and here I thought my fake sleeping was decent.

"I will tonight."

Bucky nodded, understanding my reason why but obviously not liking it.

"Was everything really okay?" I asked after making sure that no one has also woken up.

"This is the best the situation could have turned out," Bucky said, and I had a feeling that this was him telling me that resetting won't help things.

"No civilians were killed? I ran into a few after everyone was evaluated but..."

"I don't think so. Tony didn't say anything."

It was then I realized that Bucky was using Tony's first name. Everyone else seemed to just call him Stark, and so did Bucky until today.

"How did the whole arm fixing go?" I asked, now that I wasn't distracted with seeing him alive and not acting like the Winter Soldier I was curious.

"He talked about making a better one in the future. Surgery would be required, but it might be useful once things... calm down."

"Really? I wonder what that would look like... I can't really see you rocking the red and gold but hopefully that's not Tony's band for all his robotic stuff."

His new arm looks exactly the same as the old one, though the metals slightly different. The old stuff that Hydra used was some alloy that I still wan't sure of, but mostly steel. The new stuff is mostly titanium which is stronger than steel, but might be weaker than whatever blend Hydra used.

"Would you want it to look like a normal human arm, or do you like it looking all cool and metal?" I asked when Bucky didn't respond to my first set of rambles.

"I'm not sure. I must have had this arm longer than the original one at this point," Bucky said, and it looked like he was going to add something else, but we were distracted by the sound of sheets moving.

Another second passed and Steve popped out of the fort, taking a portion of it out with him.

"Whoops," he whispered, and I had to hold back my laughter at the image.

It was just so ridiculous seeing such a big man coming out of a pillow fort.

Steve turned when he heard me, and I saw the panic leave his eyes, "Oh, that's where you two were."

I gave a half wave from where I was next to Bucky, who I only now noticed hadn't drunk any of his water. Hope that wasn't my fault, but not like waiting to talk was going to help anything.

Steve walked over, trying to be quiet but failing. Pretty sure if Natasha and Clint weren't awake before, they were now.

"Did you sleep alright?" Steve asked once he got over to the kitchen with us.

"Yep," I lied while Bucky shrugged.

"I slept."

Steve nodded while stifling a yawn. It seemed like everyone was still on edge and I wondered what's going to happen today.

Hydra must have more planned. Sure, the attack on the tower was due to Fury leading their fault information, but it still seemed like something was missing. Did they really think taking down the power and having maybe 30 people attack would be enough to get Bucky? It didn't sound like they had anyone who knew the trigger words, so what really was their plan yesterday?

"...What do you think, Lani?" Bucky asked, and I looked up to see Steve and Bucky staring at me.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. What were you talking about?"

"If you wanted to eat," Steve answered, now frowning at me.

"I guess? I don't think there is anything edible here though."

"There isn't," Natasha said as she walked out, hair made and make up on like it was a decent time to be awake, "But there is a cafe down the street that's open at this hour. Should be safe."

"Should we wait for Clint?" I asked since everyone else seemed fine with getting breakfast at 5:02 am.

"He's a late sleeper," Natasha said before grabbing a jacket off a hook and walking out the door.

She did end up waiting for us at the bottom of the steps, on her phone looking like anyone else on the streets. I almost mistook her for someone else, which is crazy considering the only thing she's done is change her hair.

I guess that's why she's such a good spy.

As we walked Steve kept pointing out places that use to be.

"That building is still the same, but it was a diner, not an art gallery," Steve pointed out, and I couldn't tell if he was disappointed or intrigued by that change.

"Was it a good diner?" I asked since it is obvious Bucky was still trying to figure out if he remembered the place.

"No, it was pretty bad. I worked there for a few months before getting fired after missing too many days."

"Didn't think you were the type to miss work," Natasha commented, not looking like she cared they were just standing in the middle of the sidewalk staring across the street.

"I had Scarlet fever."

"You had Rheumatic fever," Bucky corrected.

"What's rheumatic fever?" I asked, since I knew scarlet fever can happen when strep throat gets worse, but I've never heard of rheumatic.

"It's like a more serious version of scarlet. If Steve really had that in the 40s I'm surprised he didn't die," Natasha said, looking like she could care less about the conversation.

"It was close. They only let Bucky come visit me because they thought I was on my deathbed, but I ended up getting better, but that was a few years before. With the dinner I just had scarlet fever," Steve said with a shrug, finally turning away from the building.

I always knew that Steve was a sick kid before the serum, but it was still weird seeing the pinnacle of peak male performance saying stuff like that. Bucky looked like he was trying to remember one of those times, and continued looking slightly confused as we finally got to the cafe.

It looked more like a bakery than a cafe, and despite the early hour there were two other people in there. A homeless looking dude with a bagel and coffee, and a woman in a sharp suit who was typing away on her laptop.

"Ah Noelle, you changed your hair again," a lady behind the counter said with a heavy accent.

Natasha responded in another language that I did not know, but the worker apparently did.

"Noelle?" Steve asked in a whisper, and Bucky shrugged.

"And what do you friends want?" the lady said, switching back to English.

"Can I have one of those egg sandwiches and small hot chocolate please?" I said right away.

"Sure thing, sweetie. What about you, tall-blond-and-handsome?"

"Uh, I'll have some normal black coffee and a bagel with cream cheese?" Steve said, sounding like it was a question before looking at Natasha with a weird expression.

"I'll have the same, but with loxs," Bucky said.

"Is that all?" she asked, and went through the normal customer server script and Natasha ended up paying.

Which is fine since I don't know if Bucky brought his cash with him. I didn't see his bag when they arrived last night, which was a little strange now that I think about it.

The homeless looking guy was gone by the time we grabbed a table to wait at, and for a moment the only sounds was the lady working on our order and the one typing.

"So, Noelle?" Steve asked again, and this time Natasha made a show of rolling her eyes.

"I have a lot of names."

I'm pretty sure Natasha used the alias Natalia in Iron Man 2, which isn't very different from Natasha. Does Natasha just like using names starting with N in the US?

It only took a few minutes for the drink to be ready, and only a little longer than that before the food was. Natasha had two drinks, one which I assumed was for Clint.

The walk back was much faster, though it helped that the walk helped wake me up a little. Or maybe just more aware since it wasn't like I slept. I just felt like something bad was going to happen and I wanted to be prepared for once.

We got back to Clint's apartment without any issue, and he was already up making some coffee of his own.

"You couldn't have waited five minutes for us to come back?" Natasha asked as she passed him one of the cups.

"I'll mix them."

Natasha made a face at that, and I'm pretty sure that was the most emotion I've ever seen shown physically. Meanwhile, I dug into my breakfast sandwich.

Everyone was silent, and I didn't really have the motivation to break it. Even if the stunt yesterday revealed every last person in Sheild who was actually part of Hydra, that would only help a little. I know that they have some members in the UN like Price, and there must be countless more in other high positions of power. Enough that in the movies they were ready to kill everyone who wasn't with them by 2014.

Now Hydra will know for sure that their 'Winter Soldier' was with the Avengers, and that will change things. If anything, that might be a good reason to go back, but once again, they did need to figure out who they can trust sooner or later.

"Are you full?" Bucky asked, and it took a little too long for me to notice he was asking me that.

"Oh, yeah, I'm done. Do you want the rest?"

It was a pretty big bagel, but I was able to eat almost half of it.

"Steve? Want to split it?" Bucky said, even though I know he could just eat the whole thing and still not be full.

"Sure."

At one point Natasha left, something I didn't even notice until she came back.

"Stark called. He's still working with Fury at getting the tower clear, but says it might be best for Barnes to lay low. Fury's also been asking about moving the scepter again-"

"No. Unless Fury is willing to put that where no one, not even Shield, can get it, it's staying with us," Steve interrupted.

Now that I think about it, that would have been a good time for Hydra to steal the scepter. Shit, things yesterday really could have gone much worse.

"Fury's not pushing it, but we got lucky that Stark had it in a lab that seals shut whenever Jarvis is down."

"We'll come up with a long term solution later," Steve said in that Captain America voice of his.

"I take it Fury has something for us to do?" Clint asked, practically inhaling his coffee.

"Just us two for now."

"What does he want you to do?" Steve asked, leaning forward with a frown.

"Don't know yet."

It's annoying that I can't tell if Natasha really doesn't know, or just not saying. Not that I really need to know, but it sounds like Steve isn't too keen on following Fury right now.

"Is it fine if we stay here then?" Steve asked, and I was a little surprised to see he wanted to stay instead of going with them to find out what Fury was planning.

"Yes, it's fine," Natasha answered for Clint.

Clint gave her a look before sighing, "Make yourselves at home, just try not to draw too much attention to this place."

With that very ominous suggestion, they left. Really don't want to spend the day in Clint's apartment, but it was feeling like that was what was going to happen. There was just very little I could do at this point.

"Lani, do you want to do something?" Steve ended up asking, probably in response to the sigh I made out loud at my own thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll see if there is anything good on TV."

Still weird that Netflix was just starting to become big. Clint might have an account, but not on his TV from what I could tell.

Bucky and Steve stayed in the kitchen, and I already started flipping through channels before realizing that Steve might have wanted to talk to Bucky alone. Which is fine.

Kinda wish I had super hearing though.

"...And now an update on the attack on Stark Tower yesterday. While it seems that the super hero team known as the Avengers kept it from getting out of hand, new information has revealed that the attacker was the very organization that got them together."

My hand paused over the remote. What the news anchor saying also stopped whatever Steve and Bucky were talking about as I turned up the volume.

"Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate, SHIELD for short, has been questioned as recently as the battle for New York when their director chose to ignore advice from the UN. It was unclear how involved the Avengers were with that decision, but considering that Tony Stark is part of the group and it was his tower that was attacked, experts think that SHIELD is the one at fault."

I haven't been keeping up with the news since, a lot has happened recently, so I had no idea what the public thinks about the Avengers and the battle. I'm sure it's a mix of 'they saved us' and 'why didn't they do more'. I never was sure if SHIELD was more known like the CIA or was completely secret.

"Witnesses have also spotted a man that the FBI has identified as a world renowned assassin known only as the Winter Soldier."

"What?" Steve asked before I could, not even bothering to overhear the news in the kitchen.

I pulled my eyes from the TV to look at Bucky who...didn't look that surprised.

"So that's their next step," Bucky said under his breath, though loud enough for me to hear.

Before I could question that, my attention got drawn back to the newscast.

"...Pierce, who is a world security council secretary, set out a statement confirming that was the Winter Soldier and while the Avengers had this dangerous man in custody, with SHIELD's loyalties in question they need to transfer him to higher security."

They showed a grainy picture of Bucky in his full winter soldier outfit, which means it was either taken before we got out or was fake. Even though the Bucky who was staring blankly at the screen looked very different than what they were showing in terms of presents, this isn't good. Maybe most people won't look at Bucky and think 'hey that looks like that infamous assassin they were talking about' but part of our method for hiding from Hydra was to use crowds. Now I'm not sure if we could if one person decided to call.

"Why is Pierce saying that the Avengers have you in custody? There is no way we are giving you up to them," Steve said, and when I looked over at him I was shocked at the fury on his face that was absent in his voice.

"Maybe he is hoping that you only know about Shield being corrupt and not about Hydra. Or that there is arguments about what to do with me and this will force your hand," Bucky said not looking at anyone.

"...just how bad is him publicly naming you like this?" I asked, looking to Bucky even though he wasn't looking at me.

They have gone on to naming all the assassinations that the Winter Soldier has thought to be responsible for, and I'm pretty sure Steve would be punching something if I wasn't there.

"They are trying to make it impossible for me to hide. Either I go back to Hydra or get executed for my crimes."

"That is NOT going to happen Bucky," Steve said, pulling Bucky away from the TV to look at him, "You're not going to get executed for something you didn't do, and there is no way I'm letting you go back there. Never again."

Shit.

Hydra is backing us into a corner. Before it was just them tracking Bucky down, but now they are getting the public involved. They moved from wanting the Winter Soldier alive, to wanting him dead or alive and I don't know what caused that changed.

"Do you think they've had this planned for a while? Or was this in response to failing to get you yesterday?" I asked, getting ready to pull up my save menu.

"Both," Bucky said, not bothering to move out of Steve's grasp.

"Would me going back even give us enough time to change that?" I wondered out loud, and I 100% blame the fact I haven't sleep in over 28 hours as the reason I forgot Steve was right there.

"What?"

I turned fully around to look at Steve and Bucky, and probably made a good fish impression at Steve before talking.

"I mean, hypothetically? If I could go back in time to yesterday and gave you forewarning that the attack and this was going to happen, would that even help?"

"...You can go back in time."

"Hypothetically!"

"Your daughter can time travel?" Steve asked Bucky instead of me, but Bucky was still thinking of what I said.

"I'm not sure. If they succeeded in capturing me yesterday, there would be no reason for this announcement."

"Are you being morbid, or thinking of letting yourself get captured so that you can get into whatever base they are working from?"

It is true that Bucky's knowledge of Hydra is a few years outdated now. If it was anyone else, they would have changed their bases, treating it as a information leak. But the Winter Soldier is wiped and I don't know if they realize how fast his brain healed over the years. Or that he would tell anyone.

"Captured. It's unlikely that anyone in Hydra knows the words. If they did they would have used them yesterday."

"No. Bucky we can figure something else out. Get you a lawyer and clear your name-"

"Maybe in a few years, but right now? Bucky going to trial is just going to be the government using him as a scapegoat," I interrupted.

I want Bucky be to able to clear his name and be able to live a normal life, but that is just not possible right now. We have no idea what positions Hydra has and no way they are going to let Bucky go free. Even without Hydra there is a lot of people who won't care that Bucky's a victim who was literally brainwashed and just pay attention to the killings he was forced to do.

Steve didn't argue, probably already aware how unlikely it would be for Bucky to win a case right now but wasn't willing to give up hope.

"If you go back, tell me that once Hydra takes down Jarvis, Tony will want to go down to the server room and fix it. Steve and I went with him, but instead of helping, I should neutralize them once Hydra shows up and leave with Hydra. That will make them think that I was real still under their command and didn't tell the Avengers enough about Hydra to be a risk."

"Tony's not going to like that," I commented while frowning.

"You don't have to," Bucky said like the idea of him being killed or taken back to Hydra for real were also options I had.

**[Quest: Infiltrate Hydra]**

**[Convince Bucky to infiltrate Hydra in order to let the Avengers find and attack their main base]**

**[Reward: Hydra forces down 40%]**

**[Failure: Pierce gets the Winter Soldier back]**

**[Timelimit: May 12]**

**[ ] Accept**

**[ ] Decline**

Shit. Bucky going back to Pierce is way worse than him going to Shield. At least with Shield there is a small chance of it not being a neo-nazi. And that only give me a day.

Unless I go back, in which I get two days.

"Yeah, I think that's the best option right now," I said ignoring the looks Steve was giving me.

Not like he'll remember once I go back.

**[x] Accept**

"This sucks," I added since things were going... ok.

At least Bucky got a new arm and I got to meet Lucky who was still sitting next to me on the couch sleeping. I have no idea if that will happen again.

"You don't need to do this Lani. I wasn't joking when I said I would runaway with you two. We could leave the country."

"I know," I said before time slowed down.

**[Main Menu]**

**[ ] Quest log**

**[ ] Stats**

**[ ] Relationships**

**[ ] Runscript**

**[ ] Load Save**

I paused for just a second, making sure that I was waiting because I was nervous and not being I was missing something.

**[x] Load Save**

**[...]**

**[Save Loaded]**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took so long. I wanted to get a few more chapters in before I start classing at the end of this month, but my dog died two weeks ago tomorrow and on top of everything else that happened/happening, it killed my muse. But I hope you guys are looking forward for some more groundhog day style time looping!

Since this story gets so many reviews now, I think I'm only going to name the people who reviewed on the last chapter instead of everyone who reviewed from last time I updated. If the long a/n are bothering you, this story is over on Ao3 as "New Game +" with the same user name. It's much easier to ignore a/n since they have their own little notes box and not part of the story text. Also, this site has been weird about me replying to reviews, so if you want me to do that it might be better leave a comment on the ao3 site, or even join my discord with the code UgdDa4R.

Anyways, thank you everyone who has favorited/followed this story. And super thanks to, _JaceSienna98_, _The Bug, sharingankakashi007, Fitoor, adam110902, _Guest who loves this story soooo much, _Ghosted11, PrincessMagic, Morningstqr, RavenclawGryffindor35, nate-king, LetTheWorldHonorTheFallen, CthuluWarlock, Hearteyemf, bored411, _Guest who end that weird poem that kinda reads like a curse, _HuangBaiLian, Amir-015, CyberWolfWrites, shugokage, Zer0m00n, Goldenfightergirl, Kyrin Fireheart, Death Fury, Misaka Phenex, verycoolname, Roxycall18, Dannyphantom619, M2R, _and _PepperonyOwl_ for taking the time to leave a review last chapter. And special thanks to The-Anti-Akuma for being the 1000 review for this story!

Hope you all had a good day/night!


End file.
